Married to the Mob: Fighting for Freedom
by tufano79
Summary: Edward "The Boss" Cullen and his wife, Bella, survived hell and back. They are looking toward the future, which included a new path for the Cullen Consortium and impending parenthood. Edward and Bella are very excited for their new roles in their lives as Mommy and Daddy. In the wings, there's a new enemy waiting. Will Edward, Bella be able to move past this latest threat? AH ExB
1. Prologue

**I had every hope of beginning this sequel for _Married to the Mob_ up by Memorial Day, but real life had turned crazy with a broken air conditioner, ankle surgery and the loss of my muse. I'm hoping that starting the sequel will jump start my muse. We'll see … At least, that's my hope. You know? LOL. **

**_Edward "The Boss" Cullen and his wife, Bella, survived hell and back. They are looking toward the future, which included a new path for the Cullen Consortium and impending parenthood. Edward and Bella are very excited for their new roles in their lives as Mommy and Daddy._**

 ** _In the wings, there's a new enemy waiting. A man determined to bring down the Consortium and specifically, Edward Cullen. He was going to stop at nothing to put "The Boss" behind bars for the rest of his life. He partners with an unlikely ally, a woman who wants what she deserved. What she is owed, by her only family._**

 ** _Will Edward, Bella and the family be able to move past this latest threat? One thing is for certain, they are_** **Married to the Mob: Fighting for Freedom.**

 ** _Married to the Mob: Fighting for Freedom_**

 **Prologue**

 **MaasPOV**

Looking at my bulletin board, I clenched my fists. So many deaths, so many disappearances. All of them were gone and all of them gone because of the Cullen Consortium. All of them were killed by Edward Cullen or his fucking cronies. He was a fucking monster. He needed to pay.

Now, how did I know this?

Royce King. He was a fucking wealth of information. Plus, he paid me handsomely to _overlook_ his transgressions.

Blinking over to his picture, he was missing in action, too. He'd been missing for almost eight months, nearly nine. Last, I heard, he was going out to Dekalb, but he never came back. Neither did Stephan or any of the big players who went out there. It had to be Edward Cullen. The man thought he was fucking invincible! Like the law didn't apply to him.

 _I don't think so, asshole. You're going down._

I looked at the bulletin board, I crossed my arms and tried to figure out how to bring him down, to end their organization once and for all. I blinked to the picture that made me want to bring him down.

My sweet Charlotte, my baby sister. She'd been killed by Edward Cullen or by his family, his monstrous killing machines. She was a pawn in his dangerous game of chess, an innocent bystander.

"I'm going to get you, Cullen. You're going to fuck up and you're going down," I hissed. I sat down heavily, taking a swig directly from the whiskey bottle I kept hidden in my desk. My cell phone rang, and I swiped it, punching it harshly. "Detective Peter Maas," I barked. I listened to the voice and I grunted. "I'll be there." I stood up, caressing my sister's cheek. "I'm doing this for you, Char. He will pay for what he did to you. They all will pay."

I put her picture back and stuffed the whiskey into the back of my bottom drawer of my desk. Swiping my keys to the Crown Vic, I went down to the garage. I nodded at my captain.

"Where are you going, Maas?" he barked.

"I got a message from some guys from the fire department. There were a couple of bodies found in a fire," I answered. "Even with the fire, there was evidence of the bodies were shot. It's a homicide, Captain." He looked at me, his lips pursed. With a curt nod and dismissive wave of his hand, I got into my car. I drove to the address of the fire, wrinkling my nose as I smelled the residual scent of gasoline, smoke and ozone.

"Maas," called one of the few officers I trusted, Paul Wren. I sauntered toward him.

"Did you find the bodies?" I asked.

"I didn't. A couple of the firefighters found them in an industrial fridge," Paul replied. "From what I was told, it was like the bodies were stored here."

"Who owns this property?" I growled, pulling out my notebook.

"Owned by a bank. It was abandoned, save for some squatters," Paul answered. "It was a fire on the top floor that caused this much damage, but the bodies stored in the industrial fridge, in an empty restaurant, are our biggest concern, Maas."

"You said that they were shot," I said, jotting down some information.

"Yes, and these bodies were not _recently_ deceased, Maas. The refrigerator protected the bodies, to an _extent,_ but they were still burned and very deteriorated, at least have been dead for over six months," Paul hissed. "The ME is coming in to determine the time of death."

"What do you think?" I asked, arching a brow. "You wouldn't have called me if you didn't have a theory, Paul."

Paul looked around and reached into his pocket, pulling out an evidence bag. Inside the bag was a gold signet ring – a ring with an ornate crown on it, with diamonds on the points of the crown. I recognized this ring. I'd seen this ring and in fact, I had a brand of this ring under my watch on my left hand. It was covered with soot and other shit, but it was as clear as day that this ring belonged to the man who padded my bank account. "This was found underneath one of the bodies. One of the firefighters whom I know, found this. I gave him the evidence bag and he picked up the ring."

"This is Royce's," I said, wrinkling my nose. "How many bodies are there?"

"Two," Paul grunted. "The other one is male, but we can't identify him. It could be any number of guys. My guess is that it was Stephan Romani. He was last seen with Royce."

"They had partnered up," I huffed. "But, his wife had a funeral, burying the bastard. She's moved to New York to be with her oldest son. Changed her last name, too."

"Stephan was an abusive bastard," Paul growled, his eyes flashing angrily. I glanced at Paul, who's hands were clenched into tight firsts. "I remembered being called to their home and the wife covered in bruises. She _didn't_ call, but neighbors. He loved to use her as a punching bag."

"And she never pressed charges?" I asked. Paul shook his head. "And why do you care?"

"Because my dad beat the shit out of my mom. It was only until I was bigger than him that he stopped when I kicked his ass," Paul snapped. "If it's Stephan Romani, I don't really fucking care. He's a douchebag of the highest order. Only a coward would beat the shit out of his wife, Maas."

"Okay, man. Relax," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "When will the ME be done with the autopsies?"

"I don't know, but we can rule these guys' deaths as homicides," Paul sighed, taking a breath and glowering as the bodies were removed from the charred building. They were on gurneys, covered by black body bags. "Even despite the fire and such, there were clear bullet holes in the bodies."

"We need to figure out more about this property," I muttered, writing a note on my notepad. "Is it really bank-owned? Any forensics?"

"All or most of it was washed away by the water or burned by the fire," Paul said. "I'll get CSU here to check it out once the building was cleared by CFD and arson investigators." I blinked, my eyes burning from the acrid, sooty air. "I just wanted to let you know what I found. I heard the call over the scanner."

"Thanks, Paul," I nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm going to check with the ME and make sure I'm called first with the results of the autopsy." I pocketed the ring, making my way to the ambulance that was parked a few yards away. I spoke to the assistant, giving him my card. With a curt nod, I left the scene of the crime and drove back to the district. Upon my return, I added a few notes to my bulletin board before filling out the paperwork from the fire and now open homicide investigation. "More evidence pointing against you, Cullen. You're going down, you mother fucker. You killed my sister. You killed Royce and I'm going to put an end to your reign of terror." With a glower, I stared at his driver's license photo on the center of my bulletin board. "You're done, Cullen. DONE!"

 **A/N: So, here's the prologue to the sequel to _Married to the Mob._ It's an expansion of the ?POV from the epilogue from the first story. We heard from Detective Peter Maas and found out his vendetta against Edward, but it's all in his head. Up next will be the first chapter, which will be in a combination of Bella and Edward's POV, like in the first story. **

**Thanks to Clo for her amazing work on creating the story banner for this story. You can see that and any other pictures for the chapters on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. I'm also on Facebook, too: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. You can also get picture teasers on my twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Writing the prologue did jumpstart my muse. Yay! Now, I can fully focus my attention on this sequel. We've heard from Maas and now, we're going to hear from Mobward and his Dolce. As always, this is so not mine. I do not own Edward or Bella. I wish I did, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Now, we're going to pick up where we left off with Mobward and Dolce, preparing for the new baby and the new ventures for the Cullen Consortium.**

 **In regard to the update schedule – I'll be posting on opposite Sundays. Next week, you'll get a teaser. The following week, the update. As of now? I've only gotten ONE chapter written. I need to play catch up, plus work on my two other WIPs ( _A Modern Day Fairy Tale_ and _Fire of Your Soul,_ my collab with HeartForTwilight). **

**Chapter One**

 ** _Edward_**

"As you can see, I am in need of a group of men and women who can help me with the protection of my family and distribution of product," said my potential client, Amun Cairo. He was tall, handsome and smooth, but with an underlying current of inherent evil. Normally, I'd feel comfortable with him because I was a man of power and also inherently evil, but everything about the man put me on edge. The difference between the two of us was that I had conscience. Amun did not. "I do not have the man power to do all I need to do, Mr. Cullen. You are a man of amazing resources, all at your fingertips. I would love to go into business with you. Your notoriety? It's limitless."

I read over his proposal, seeing the flaws in his plan. "Thank you for the compliment, Amun and I can see that you are struggling with recruiting men to sell your 'product', Amun. You're in a unique position, that's for certain."

"Agreed, Mr. Cullen. Will you help me? Help my family?" he asked, his teeth blindingly white against his mocha-colored skin. "It would mean the world to me, to my children, to my family."

"I need to discuss this with my men and do some further research before I can commit resources, weaponry and the large army you're requesting," I answered, taking off my glasses. "I'm grateful that you came to me for your needs, but we have to do our due diligence before agreeing to going into business with you." Amun's smile faltered momentarily. I stood up, holding out my hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Amun. I'll be in touch."

"Soon, I hope," he answered, shaking my hand and trying to crush it with his own.

Jasper appeared out of nowhere, escorting Amun out of my office and I sat back down, scowling at his proposal. Amun Cairo dealt with everything that I was morally opposed – drugs, human trafficking and sex slaves. I pushed the proposal away, my nose wrinkled. "I'm guessing we're not going into business with Mr. Creepy?" Jasper asked, sitting down across from me.

"We should check him out, even if to see if he's a potential threat for us," I said. "His home base is in Atlanta, but he's looking to expand up north, to Chicago, New York and west to Los Angeles. He's got a dynamic personality and natural ability to lead but doesn't trust easily. I'm surprised that he even reached out to the consortium. Why didn't he reach out locally first?"

"Maybe because he doesn't have any allies down in Atlanta?" Jasper suggested.

"Possibly. Or, he's so brutal that his reputation is that of a tyrant," I offered.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He sells women," Jasper growled. "What an asshole."

"He's trying to expand too quickly and that's why he needs our help," I said, flipping through his proposal again. "His own men don't trust him. At least, that's what I'm garnering from this report. Why should I send down my men to be killed in this guy's turf war? For something that I don't agree with? Yeah. It's not gonna happen."

"For now, we're doing fine with weaponry and technology. Not as lucrative as in years past, but still kicking ass and taking names," Jasper nodded. "Emmett, though, is expanding the legit business. He's been named one of the rising stars in Chicago for his work in flipping run-down condos and neighborhoods. Jimmy's old place? The hottest spot in Ravenswood. It's like a hipster Mecca."

"That means that my wife is featured, too," I grinned. Emmett provided the capital and Bella was the design eye since my brother was completely color blind. She did that, along with working with human resources for our company. For the consortium? She acted as therapist to men and women in my organization. She'd worked wonders for Felix, who was still reeling from the loss of Demetri in a blitz attack by Royce and Stephan. He's better and is able to be an active member of the team, but he misses his best friend and brother in arms. My loving, compassionate wife helped him cope with that loss. She now had another protector and close friend.

"She is in the article, too," Jasper chuckled. "Your mom bought as many _Chicago_ magazines as she could. Emmett's on the cover! Bella's picture is inside. She looks radiant."

"Of course, she does. She's pregnant with my baby," I smirked. "Is she here today?" I really wanted to see her. I wanted to love up on her and our baby, too. Her bump was so sexy, growing daily with our baby. I was desperate to talk to our child, which made Bella just _melt_ and incredibly turned on. After I had conversations with our baby, Bella would practically attack me and we'd make love. Let me tell you, pregnancy makes Bella so receptive to my affections. I could give her so much pleasure before the baby. Now? She exploded whenever I touched her in a sexual manner, vibrating in need.

"No. She's out with Alice, Lauren and Esme, having a girly day of beauty or some shit," Jasper shrugged. "You've got another meeting, but this one for an investment opportunity. Turn into Mr. CEO and not Mr. _Capo_."

"Asshat," I grumbled. "Who's coming in?"

"Tyler and Mike, the owners of _Bound and Gagged,_ " Jasper replied. I blanched, foggy memories from my bachelor party and abduction assaulting my mind. "Boss?" Jasper asked. He moved to me, crouching on his knees. "Edward?" Things were blurry. I could hear noises, but I was having difficulty breathing and the pain of my torture was in the forefront of my mind. "Come on, Edward, deep breaths. Bells, he's not coming out of it. He looks like he's trapped in some sort of flashback."

"Put me on FaceTime or whatever. He needs to see me," Bella groused. My cell phone was thrust into my hands and I saw Bella's face. Her face was pulled into a concerned grimace. Her espresso eyes swirling with anxiety and her pink lip buried in her teeth. "Hey, Mobward."

"Bella," I choked out. I wanted to touch her. Hold her. I needed to feel her to ground me, bringing me back to the present and not the awful past where I was tortured for an entire day. It was rare that I'd have a flashback. When I did, though, it took me a while to bounce back from it.

"I know you're panicking. I'm too far away or I'd be there," she said, her voice low and soothing. "You're safe. I'm safe. Our baby is safe."

"Baby," I breathed. "Let me see." The phone moved I saw her growing baby bump. "Baby … our baby …"

"You okay, Edward. Deep, slow breaths," Bella asked, her face filling the screen. I blinked again and nodded slowly. I breathed with her until my heart rate slowed and I calmed down, though I was still very jittery. "Why did you have a panic attack?"

"Tyler and Mike are coming in," I whispered. "I didn't know or didn't remember. Angela's replacement while she was on maternity leave? She's not as on-the-ball as Angela was."

"Oh," she said. "Can't you pass along their file to another employee? You don't have to work with them, you know."

"I haven't spoken to them since that night," I frowned. "I know that they blame themselves for what happened …"

"It's not their fault. It's not yours. It's not mine," Bella said softly, but firmly. "The only people to blame are dead. I killed one. Your father killed the other."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why are you apologizing, Mobward?" Bella quipped, her quiet laugh filtering to my ears. "You have nothing to apologize for. I love you. We're both okay. In a few hours, my toes will be painted, you'll be home and making me squirm as you talk to our little one in my belly."

"I have a lot to tell our _bambina_ ," I said, calming even further. "I love you, _dolce._ I don't know … thank you for talking me out of that panic attack."

"Heaven forbid I have to inject your ass with Ativan like I did with Alice," Bella snorted.

"God damn it, Bella. That's not fucking legal!" Alice growled. I chuckled. "Your wife better not be injecting your hairy ass with anything, Cullen. Both of you … I swear to GOD!"

"His ass is not hairy, Dr. Whitlock," Bella grumbled. She winked at me. "It's perfect."

"I wouldn't go that far, Mrs. Cullen," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Meh, I'm pregnant. I'm right. You're perfect, muscular and have a six-pack. I'm jealous. I have a beach ball," she frowned. "Remember when I was skinny? Had curves?"

"You're perfect, _cara_ ," I argued. "I plan on showing you how perfect you are when I get home from work. Enjoy your pedicure."

"I will, Mobward. I love you, too," she sang. "Call me if you need me. Okay? That panic attack freaked me out, baby."

"I just … _Bound and Gagged_ ," I shrugged. "I'll be okay. I can meet with them, but hell will have to freeze over before I step back into that place."

"Agreed," Bella nodded. "Don't kill them, Edward."

"I won't. I promise," I snorted. "My record's been clean for a year."

"Progress, _capo_ ," she smirked. "Be safe and I love you."

"I love you more," I breathed. She pressed her fingers to the phone before ending the call. I did the same, handing the phone back to Jasper. "I apologize, Jas."

"Have you ever talked to Bella about what happened? Or anyone? I've never seen you have a panic attack," Jasper muttered.

"I have moments when I'd get anxious," I shrugged. "Namely when I smell manure, but I don't remember much of that day. I remember the pain from what they did to me. I also remember my father shooting me to end Stephan and seeing Bella. She was what kept me going, Jas. But, obviously, the club is a trigger."

"As are the two owners," Jasper said, giving me a look of concern. "I can get someone else."

"No. I'm fine," I nodded. I scrubbed my face and stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee, a snack and then go to the bathroom before meeting with them. Have them shown into the conference room upon their arrival."

"I'll let Gianna know," Jasper nodded. "And if it becomes too much, you send me a text. Don't put yourself through unnecessary bullshit just to prove you're okay. Clearly, you're not. I had to call your wife to get you back, Boss."

I stood up, buttoning my suit coat and grimacing as my shirt rubbed against my scar between my shoulder blades. "Jasper, I'm _fine_ ," I insisted, walking past him. He gave me an incredulous look, arching a brow. "Or, I will be. I just need a few moments."

"Okay, Boss," he whispered. He stayed rooted in my office while I walked to the bathroom.

I could have gone to the private ensuite bathroom inside my office, but I needed air. I needed out of that stifling room. I went to the bathroom, locking the door and allowing myself a few moments to calm down. I looked down at my hands. The glint of my wedding band glittered brightly under the halogen lights, but also emphasized the tremble. I clenched my hands into fists, striding over to the sink and scouring them in too-hot water. I splashed my face, leaning heavily against the quartz countertop. I blinked up, staring at my face. At first glance, I looked fine but my inner-circle. _They knew_. My eyes were haunted. In my evergreen gaze, that were covered with glasses most of the time due to an injury to my corneas while I was held captive, there was fear.

I never feared anything in my life. I was cold. I was a murderer and I didn't care what happened to me. I had a goal. That goal was to make the Cullen Consortium the best it could be. To maintain control over our holdings. To transition from thugs pedaling drugs and weapons to a dark, but ruthless private army. To bring the Consortium into the twenty-first century and maintain our spot on the top of the food chain, without resorting to selling sex and trafficking people.

I refused to be one of those monsters like Royce or Stephan. The Bratva scurried back to Russia after Royce had been eliminated. The Italians were quaking in the boots when Stephan was removed and the Volturi had been enveloped into our organization. The Irish Mob were aware of the changes in Chicago, but never encroached on our turf. They were dealing with their own inner turmoil with a rival family, unconcerned with my expanding empire. Or rather, trying to stay afloat with their own issues.

"Deep, slow breaths," I whispered, stepping back and wiping my face. I pulled my face into an impassive scowl. I wiped my hands, unlocking the door and walking to the break room. I poured myself a cup of coffee and picked up a muffin. I sat down, sipping my coffee and nibbling my muffin. As I did that, Gianna, Angela's replacement while she was maternity leave, found me. "Yes?"

"Mr. Whitlock told me to tell you that Mr. Crowley and Mr. Newton are waiting for you in the conference room," Gianna said, her eyes looking at me hungrily. Prior to my wife, she'd be a woman I'd try to wine and dine. Now? I tried to limit my time with her. She looked at me like I was a means to an end.

"Thank you, Gianna," I said.

"Mr. Cullen?" she purred. "Would you like to … We could have some fun, Edward."

"I'll be there in a moment," I responded coldly, narrowing my eyes at her. "I'd like to finish my coffee in peace."

"Oh, um, of course," she nodded. "I'll let Mr. Crowley and Mr. Newton that you'll be there shortly."

"And one more comment like that, you'll be out of a job, Gianna. I'm a married man. Do not cross me," I sneered.

"Yes, sir," she squeaked, scurrying away.

Finishing my coffee and sending a text to Emmett, explaining that I'd be firing Gianna, I walked to the conference room. Jasper was talking to Tyler and Mike. They were smiling and holding hands. I walked into the conference room, plastering on a smile. I held out my hand. "It's been too long, gentleman," I said.

"You look good, Mr. Cullen," Mike smirked, shaking my hand. "When we heard that you were …"

"Michael," Tyler snapped. "I apologize, Mr. Cullen."

"No, don't apologize. And it wasn't your fault. I was caught in the middle of a _situation_ , a family rift that came bubbling to a head that night," I explained.

"It may not have been our fault," Mike muttered, "but, we still feel responsible."

"You're not," I said, gesturing to the table and sitting down at head of it. "Please, don't …"

"No, we just wanted to talk to you prior to our meeting, Mr. Cullen. Since that day, we've upped our security. With your brother's help, our club is the safest in the city," Tyler replied.

"From what Emmett told me, the security firm hired was from our new division of our company, Mr. Cullen," Jasper said, arching a brow. I was surprised with that. Our legitimate business and illegal dealings never mixed. Unless, Emmett had hired security guards. "Nothing but the best for our investments, he'd said. While you were recovering, he had some men hired for _Bound and Gagged_."

"I'm glad that my brother was able to assist you with your security," I breathed, a smile ghosting over my face. "I also hope that you don't take offense in my absence at your club. From the reports, it's quite lucrative."

"We don't blame you, Mr. Cullen," Tyler said. "We closed down for a week while we tried to figure out how …" His dark skin flushed and he threaded his fingers with Mike's. "Your brother helped." He looked at his partner and lover. "However, we have another investment opportunity. With the club, the BDSM community is growing and as I've mentioned before, the education in the community is lacking."

"I remember our conversation," I nodded. "I want to help you." I leaned forward. "Do you have a proposal? A prospectus?"

Mike reached into his leather satchel, sliding a thick packet of paper to me. "We've already researched a location and put in an offer, using profits from the club. We need some assistance to help with the renovations of the building, along with purchasing merchandise for the shop attached with education center for the BDSM community."

"Let me read this over and I'll make my decision by the end of next week," I said, holding up the proposal. "And, for obvious reasons, we'll need to meet here. I'm … I'm struggling with …"

"Totally understood, Mr. Cullen. A few of our waitresses couldn't return after what had happened," Tyler frowned. "We even lost one. She was killed shortly after your abduction."

"W-w-what?" I sputtered. Tyler and Mike shared a look. Jasper blinked to me, his lips pressed into a thin, tight line. This was, obviously, news. "Tell me. What happened?"

"A newer staffer, Charlotte, was found murdered while we were closed," Mike explained. "She was working in the VIP section and after reviewing the security tapes, she was the person who told you that the bathrooms were closed, Mr. Cullen."

"This may sound like an odd request, Mr. Newton, but can we get a copy of her employee file?" Jasper asked, his face friendly, but concerned. His eyes, however, belied his conversational tone. He was beyond angry.

"Of course," Tyler nodded. "I'll have it couriered over …"

"No, I'll have a colleague get it from you," Jasper said. He pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text but nodded quickly. "Seth Clearwater will go with you back to _Bound and Gagged_ and get a copy of the employee file, along with any other information pertaining to this woman, Charlotte. Was there a police investigation?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "A detective dropped off a card, asking questions about Charlotte, but he was … there was something shady about him."

"We'll get that, too," I smiled. Seth came into the conference room. He was dressed in a suit and a grim expression. "Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton, this is our associate, Seth Clearwater. He works in our security division and will be following you to the club."

"I think we've met before," Tyler said.

"We did. I came over with Emmett to get the security tapes after Edward was taken from your club," Seth said, an uneasy smile on his face. "Are you parked in the garage?"

"No, we took a cab," Mike answered.

"Well, I'll drive you back to _Bound and Gagged_ ," he nodded. He gestured with his hand to the door. Tyler and Mike left the room and once the door was shut, I leaned back, exhausted.

"You handled that better than I would have, Boss," Jasper said, his lips pursed. "I would have told those two men to go fuck themselves."

"It was tempting," I muttered, taking off my glasses and pinching my nose in a vain effort to relieve the pressure building behind my eyes. "But, like I said to them, it wasn't their fault." I got up and rolled my head. "Now, I've got several proposals to read, both legal and not, before going home to my pregnant, horny wife."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Jasper teased, waggling his brows. "The missus needing your tender, _loving_ care, Daddyward?"

"Fuck off," I snorted, taking the proposal and skulking back to my office, where I remained until I left for _home._

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

"I swear, my son or daughter is going to be so freaking spoiled," I deadpanned, carrying up the bags up to the baby's nursery and adjoining playroom. "I cannot believe the amount of crap we've bought today."

"At least, it matches the décor," Esme smirked. "I really wish you'd find out the gender, Bella."

"Not my fault that our little one is shy," I giggled. "I think the nursery looks good. It's gender neutral."

I put the bags onto the white changing table, looking around the room. It was bright and cheery, decorated in a light gray, yellow and white. We needed to finish painting the playroom. Originally, we'd wanted to paint it the same color as the nursery, but I wanted to do it in a buttery yellow color. Begrudgingly, Edward had painted two walls, but the remaining two walls were still grey. It was driving me batshit crazy. His schedule of being a brilliant CEO and respected Mafia Don didn't really leave a lot of time for the tiny things like preparing for our child.

 _I'm so going to kick his ass. He fucking promised me he'd finish it._

"When's your next appointment?" Esme asked, taking out the artwork we'd purchased for the playroom, along with some new toys and a truckload of books. "Hopefully, your _bambina_ will cooperate. Nonni wants to know if you're having a boy or a girl. If I had to guess, I'm thinking a girl. You're carrying high. Both of my boys were low."

"I swallowed a damned beach ball, Esme. My stomach is compressed against my diaphragm and your grandchild loves to use my bladder as their own personal punching bag," I snorted, rolling my eyes. I yawned, stretching my back and sighing. "Okay, I need a nap. Working part time was probably the smartest thing Edward suggested, but it works when I'm not roaming all over the greater northern part of Illinois searching for perfect baby stuff."

"I promise. No more marathon shopping trips, Bella," Esme said, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Get some rest. I'll text Edward, asking him to pick up dinner."

"Thank you, Esme. Love you," I grinned, hugging her back. "I know I complain, but I couldn't do this without you. You're everything I've ever wished for in a mom."

"I'm always here for you, sweetheart," she cooed. "Now, go to bed and get some rest. I'll let myself out." She kissed my forehead again, gracefully gliding out of the playroom. I heard her leave. Piling the bags on the changing table, I went into the bedroom and stripped out of my maternity dress. I kept on my panties as I crawled into the bed. I set my alarm for a couple of hours. I wanted to be up when Edward came home.

While I wanted to sleep, my brain refused to shut down. I tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. I was too hot, despite being almost naked. My back was having spasms and our little one was punching the hell out of my bladder, lungs and kidneys. With a grumble, I pulled on a pair of leggings and oversized t-shirt. I tossed my hair back into a messy bun, padding to the nursery and playroom.

Inside, I unpacked the stuff that Esme, Alice, Lauren and I bought from this high-end boutique. I put the clothes into the laundry basket, needing to be washed. I organized the books in the bookcase and arranged the toys inside the toy box and crib. Finishing in the nursery, I leaned the artwork against the dresser and changing table. Edward would need to help me with those. I was fucking determined to finish painting the walls in the playroom. I got the paint, poured it into a tray after I trimmed out the baseboards. I started at the bottom, working my way toward the ceiling, listening to music on Spotify.

As my alarm went off from my nap, I flipped it off and I moved to the ladder, painting closer to the ceiling. I was singing along with the music when I heard a garbled, strangled yell. "Bella!" I turned, seeing Edward inside the playroom. His eyes were wide and making purposeful strides toward me. His grabbed me, lifting me off the ladder. "You could have … You need to be careful. Bella, you could have fallen and something …"

I was awkward and the roller, filled with Lemon Glow paint, rolled up his face. "Oh, God," I laughed. When I saw that, the roller inched down his black, extraordinarily expensive suit. "Mobward … I'm …"

"You painted me," he said flatly, putting me on my feet carefully and removing his glasses. He scowled at me, arching a brow. "Bella, you could have fallen." His left hand rested on my belly. "You're carrying precious cargo, _cara_." I giggled at him. He looked ridiculous, dressed in a thousand-dollar suit, but his face the color of a lemon. "You're laughing at me, Bella? Really? I find you on a ladder, painting the walls."

"You said that you'd finish this, Edward," I argued.

"I painted two walls this past weekend. I was going to paint the remaining two walls this coming weekend," he growled, scowling at his shoulder. "You got my Prada! Damn it!"

"I'm sorry, Edward. Really, but the unfinished job was driving me crazy," I said. I smirked, running the roller up his arm.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," he said quietly, sounding like an angry mob boss.

"The suit is already ruined," I argued with a shrug. His cheeks flushed and his eyes darkened, taking the roller from my hand. He put it in the tray. Calmly, he took my hand and led me out of the playroom. "Edward? I'm sorry, baby."

Closing the door in our bedroom, he dragged me to the bathroom. He slid the suit coat off his shoulders, tossing it into the bathtub. Half of his face was covered in paint, along with his hair. "Strip, Isabella."

My eyes widened. "Edward?"

"You made a mess of me. You need to clean me," he said, a wolfish grin spreading over his handsome face.

"Shouldn't I strip you?" I asked.

"You will. After you get naked, Mrs. Cullen," he chuckled. "I'm waiting, _dolce_."

I bit my lip, lifting my t-shirt and tossing it off my body. Edward's eyes swept over me hungrily as I reached behind my back and released my breasts from my bra. Yeah, my tits were ginormous. No more perky boobs. Now? They were the size of watermelons. _Not really, but they were larger than from before I was pregnant._ I slid off my leggings and panties, resting my hands on my growing belly. I was a little over five and half months pregnant, about to transition into the third trimester.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bella. It just blows me away that your body is growing our child," he whispered. He crouched down, his hands warm on my stomach. "You behaving for your mommy, little one?" He pressed a kiss to my belly, blinking up at me. His jade-colored eyes were so beautiful, filled with desire and a lot of fucking lust. He stood up, his smile filled with sex and all things dirty. "Take off my clothes, Isabella." He turned on the water of our shower, standing proudly in the middle of the bathroom.

 ** _Edward_**

My wife … God, she was a vision. Her body was _glowing_ as our baby continued to grow inside her. She was still tiny, but her womanly curves were more pronounced. Her hips had spread to accommodate the baby and she obviously had a baby bump, but she was perfection. Womanly perfection.

 _How did she end up with an old curmudgeon like me?_

She bit her lip, moving over to me and tugging on my tie. She slid it through my collar and tossing it onto the bathroom counter. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned my shirt and tugged it from my pants. She eased the fabric over my shoulders, gliding her fingertips along the ridges of my abdomen. I celebrated my thirty-seventh birthday and I was still proud of my six-pack. Jasper, Jacob and Felix, they all kept me on my toes.

Bella blinked up at me, unbuckling my belt and sliding my pants, along with my boxer briefs, over my hips. I stepped out of them, along with my socks and shoes. She took my hand, her finger gliding over my wedding band. I followed her into the shower and she pushed me under the hot spray. I hissed when the water hit my back, but that changed into a moan when Bella's mouth was wrapped around my cock. _Fuck. Me. Sideways._

As wonderful as her mouth on my cock felt, I didn't want the mother of my child to be on her knees in a shower. I stopped her and helped her to her feet. "I love your mouth on me, Bella, but not in here and not while you're …" I whispered, grazing my fingers down her belly.

"I like sucking you off, Mobward," she said, her fingers wrapping around my cock and stroking me languidly.

"Don't get me wrong, _cara_ , I love blowjobs. I just …" I whispered, kissing her lips. She whimpered as I deepened the kiss. We made out as Bella gave me a hand job. I moaned against her mouth as I came.

"I would have rather swallowed that, Edward," she quipped, pushing me back under the water. "Now, close your eyes. I've got to wash this yellow shit off your face and hair."

"You got it in my hair?" I grumbled. "Bella …"

"Hush," she said, scrubbing my face with a loofah and tangling her fingers in my hair. She was _not_ gentle, but with the amount of stuff on my face, she really couldn't be. It took three passes of shampoo and conditioner and a combination of her face wash/exfoliator/loofah that got me clean. My face was red from the scrubbing, but no longer the color of _limoncello._ I picked her up, carrying her out of the shower, much to her protest. "I'm too heavy, Edward. You're going to hurt yourself."

"You're still as light as a feather," I argued, carrying her to our room.

"A two-ton feather," she snorted.

"You're exquisite, Bella. I love you more than words can say and I want to show you. And you're not a two-ton feather," I said as I rolled my eyes, laying her on the bed and kissing her lips. She moaned, pressing her body against mine. She was so warm from the shower and deliciously wet. I slid my hand down her smooth, damp skin and cupped her intimately. Her moans grew louder as her legs spread. I circled my finger over her erect clit, eliciting whimpers and pleas from my sexy wife. Pregnancy had made her so receptive. She was so turned on, coating my fingers with her arousal.

"More, Edward," she pleaded. I kissed her deeply, pushing two fingers inside. She shuddered with an orgasm, her body trembling almost uncontrollably. She pulled back, panting and her body covered in a dewy glow of pleasure. "Fuck … baby, you feel good. I can't believe how much a single touch can …" I grinned against her temple, curling my fingers up inside her. "Shit!" she squeaked. "Don't stop."

"As good as my fingers feel, I want my cock inside," I purred. She nodded and I rolled her on her side. I refused to be on top of her. I didn't want to squish the baby. I slid my fingers out and coated my cock with her juices. She whimpered for more. I positioned my cock at her entrance, easing inside to her warmth. I could feel the pulsations of her body, clenching around me with each heartbeat. "Fuck, Bella. You're squeezing the life out of me, _dolce_."

"I don't want to do that," she said, grinning as she looked over her shoulder. "I want our baby to know their daddy."

I smiled, covering my mouth with hers as I pumped into her. Her leg was draped over mine and I had full access to her gorgeously bare body. I gently palmed her breasts with one hand and circled her clit with the other as I kissed her, tasting her sweet mouth. Our lovemaking was languid, sensual. For Bella, it was one long, prolonged orgasm. She was writhing with need and her body soaked mine from her continuous climaxes. Groaning against her soft, pliant lips, my cock twitched and filled her with strings of my cum. She was shaking uncontrollably, threading her fingers with mine as she collapsed against my sweaty body.

"I don't know how it happens, but pregnancy sex fucking rocks," Bella giggled, looking at me with a dopey, stoned look. "It's like your cock is filled with unicorn dust, magic and orgasmic particles."

I snorted, arching a brow at her. _Did I fuck her stupid?_ "What did you just say? Unicorn dust?"

"I apologize, but your magical peen just made me dumb," she snickered, rubbing her ass against my deflating cock. "Combined with our offspring gobbling up my brains. I think our baby is part zombie."

"Oh, _dolce_ , the shit you say after sex. It's mind-boggling," I laughed, kissing her neck and getting up.

"Don't go. I want more of your schmexy body," she pouted. Her naked body was flushed and evidence of our lovemaking was leaking onto her thighs. As much as I wanted to bury my head between her legs and taste both of us from the source, I knew that within five minutes, she'd crash. I sat down next to her, brushing her drying hair from her face. "Mobward, I need more of you."

" _Cara_ , I love you, but I'm old," I snickered. "I'm shocked I recovered as quickly to make love to you. Give me a few hours, some food and then we'll go at it like bunnies."

"Promise?" she asked, her voice slurring with exhaustion.

"Always, Bella," I whispered, kissing her soft lips. She hummed contentedly and I pulled away. I ducked into the bathroom, peeing and pulling on a pair of sweats. When I walked out with a washcloth, my beautiful wife was down for the count. I tenderly wiped between her legs before covering her with the sheet. I left a water bottle and a snack on the nightstand before going into the playroom for our baby. Bending down, I picked up the roller with the _limoncello_ -colored paint. With a shake of my head, I got up on the ladder, finishing what I promised.

Anything for my wife … my _dolce, mia cara, mi amor._

 **A/N: And there we have the FIRST full chapter of MOTM:FFF. (And yes, I know it should be MTTM, but author's discretion, ya know?). Anyhow, we heard from Mobward and how's he's faring since his abduction, which happened approximately a year ago. The timeline is this … junior was conceived in late February, early March. That puts us at mid-August, right around the time of when Bella and Edward should have their wedding in the first place.**

 **Now, who's to say if this story will be as bloody, but we'll see. Mobward is dealing with the repercussions of his abduction and PTSD, but it hits him when he least expects it. Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Writing the prologue did jumpstart my muse. Yay! Now, I can fully focus my attention on this sequel. We've heard from Maas and now, we're going to hear from Mobward and his Dolce. As always, this is so not mine. I do not own Edward or Bella. I wish I did, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

 **In regard to the update schedule – I'll be posting on opposite Sundays. Next week, you'll get a teaser. The following week, the update. As of now? I've only gotten ONE chapter written. I need to play catch up, plus work on my two other WIPs ( _A Modern Day Fairy Tale_ and _Fire of Your Soul,_ my collab with HeartForTwilight). **

**Chapter Two**

 ** _Bella_**

"I wanted to help, Edward," I grumped, sitting on the rocking chair in the nursery.

"You really shouldn't be breathing in the paint fumes, _dolce_ ," he chided. "I would hate for our little one be short a few brain cells because his mother was stubborn." He shot me a look. I sighed, nodding slowly. "Besides, I finished the painting while you were conked out after I'd fucked you stupid."

"Yeah, I don't know what happens after we make love. I turn into a blob of idiocy," I snorted. "And to think, I got into Northwestern University."

"Bella, you're brilliant, but my mom said that having a baby changes your body chemistry, which obviously includes your brain," he said, sitting down on the ottoman. He looked so handsome with his multi-faceted, thick hair, piercing green eyes and a jaw that could cut glass. "Bella, stop ogling me."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "You're just so pretty."

"I'm not _pretty_ ," he scoffed. "Handsome, love. I'm handsome. Hot, even!"

"You're all that, too, but I swear, you're like this supermodel and I'm ginormous. It's not even fair," I frowned. He sat forward, arching a brow over his chic glasses. Even his specs were hot. Being married to Mobward was going to give me a god damned complex. "What?"

"Bella, you're beyond beautiful. And do not even say you're 'ginormous.' Your doctor is concerned that you're so tiny," he argued.

"I'm gaining weight," I said. "I eat like a damned horse, but my metabolism is wonky." I blinked up at him. "You're coming to my appointment this week, right? Dr. Myerson said she'd try to determine the gender again."

" _Dolce_ , I wouldn't miss it for the world. Jacob is taking you to the office and then we're going to the doctor together," he said softly, cupping my face. I stared at him, reveling in his love and tenderness. He only ever showed it to me and his family. "What is it?"

"I love you, Mobward," I whispered.

"Love is too small a word, _cara_ ," he smiled, kissing me. "And don't call me Mobward."

"It's who you are, baby," I giggled.

"No, I'm a husband, soon, a father and the CEO of a lucrative company," he argued. "Being the leader of the Consortium is only _one_ facet of my personality. Not all of it."

"You're right," I nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease. What I should do is force you to talk about that anxiety issue you had when Mike and Tyler came the other day."

"I'm fine, Bella," he said, shaking his head.

"That panic attack says otherwise, Edward," I spat. "Why did you freak out? Talk to me, please? You hired me to be a part of your organization to provide counseling to your men. Talk about being hypocritical if you don't follow your own damn advice."

He huffed out a breath. "I'll talk about it. I swear, but not in here. This place is happiness, joy and love encompassed into a room. What I felt? Total fucking opposite, Bella." He held out a hand, tugging me to my feet. We left the nursery and playroom, walking down to the deck. It was raining, but we were protected by an overhang. Edward sat down on a chaise lounge, pulling me between his legs and resting his large hands on my belly. He kissed my neck, breathing deeply.

"Whenever you're ready, baby," I whispered, tracing the veins in his hands and idly circling his wedding band.

It had been almost a year to the day since Edward had been abducted from his bachelor party, taken by his rivals Royce King, a Bratva monster and his own uncle, Stephan Romani. They'd allied together with Marcus Volturi but strong-armed him out of their alliance. It was with Marcus's assistance that we were able to find Edward alive. Damaged, physically tortured, but alive. The whole situation was fucked up and it thrust me head-long into the dark world of organized crime. I'd claimed rite of vengeance, killing Royce King in cold-blood.

When Edward was recovered and he woke up from his surgery, he was more concerned about me. I was in a dark, dark place. I had taken a life. I'd killed someone and it had fucked me up. Edward didn't want me to fall into complete darkness. So, he'd helped me and with his help, his love and his strength, I was able to recover and find my way back into the light. Granted, I was forever changed, but okay.

It was clearly obvious Edward that needed my help. He needed my help as a wife, a friend, a lover and an amateur therapist.

What had happened to him had rocked him to the core. He'd changed his entire focus in the Consortium, phasing out drug sales and prostitution. Though, the Consortium didn't do much with that, but there was still a minute section of organization that collaborated with the cartels, selling flesh.

"I don't honestly remember much of what happened that day, _dolce_ ," he said, barely loud enough to be heard over the rainfall. "I was drugged at the club. When I came to, I was strung up by my arms in an abandoned warehouse." My fingers moved to his wrists. There were faint scars around his wrists from the handcuffs and later, the ropes. "I could barely see, Bella. My eyes were swollen shut from the beating that Vladimir had given me. I couldn't place his voice, but it sounded familiar."

Vladimir had infiltrated the organization. He was hired to be Emmett's bodyguard, replacing Seth after Emmett lost his faith in him. Seth knew Emmett's ex-wife was fucking around on him but didn't tell him. We didn't know him as Vladimir. He went by the name of Garrett and wore a disguise to conceal his true identity. In reality, Vladimir was Royce's lieutenant and had been one of the many men who'd raped Emmett's ex-wife and terrorized our family for nearly a year.

"The next time I woke up, I was in agony. I felt like the skin off my back was being melted off," he choked out. "And it was." He tightened his hold on me, kissing behind my ear and I felt tears on my shoulder. "Royce and Vladimir poured some sort of acid on my back, burning the tattoo off my body. I must have passed out because when I woke up again, I was in that storm cellar. I talked to that kid, asking him to get a message to you and then I was dragged to the barn where I saw Stephan. He was completely unglued. He'd always been calm and cold, but he was crazed. He wanted to kill me. The only thing that was a sharp, clear memory was you, Bella. I saw you and I knew I had to … I couldn't give up, but I was so sore, in so much pain. I wanted to see you in that wedding dress. I wanted to be the man I knew I could be."

"Edward," I whispered, threading my fingers with his.

"Then, my dad shot Stephan and he fell, bringing me with him. I could feel your tiny hand in mine. It was my anchor to this world, _cara_. You were my tether to reality," he breathed. He pressed another soft kiss behind my ear. "I didn't want to tell you about what had happened when I woke up. On top of that, I knew you were struggling with your own demons. They needed to be exorcised."

"How long have you been having these anxiety attacks?" I asked, turning around and looking back at my incredibly strong husband. "The one you had with Tyler and Mike?"

"Not often. I can usually breathe through them," he muttered. "Certain smells get me. Manure, something burning, the cologne my uncle was wearing."

"I'm like that, but it's because the smell of coffee makes my stomach turn. The baby doesn't like that dark roast you adore," I snickered.

"And that's why I drink it at the office," he quipped, kissing my nose. "And brush my teeth before I come home because can still smell it on my breath."

" _Bambina_ appreciates it," I nodded. "I just … why didn't you tell me about these anxiety attacks earlier? I knew you struggled. You rarely slept while we were on our honeymoon."

"I thought I could battle them on my own," he shrugged. "I know why I have them, Bella. It's because I'm suffering from a mild case of PTSD. I actively avoided my triggers, but Jasper's off-handed comment that Tyler and Mike were coming just sent me into a tail spin. I've yet to step foot into _Bound and Gagged_. I doubt I ever will, either."

"Knowing what happened to you? I don't blame you. Besides, it's not really our vibe. We can get freaky at home," I shrugged. "I like our bed. Great lumbar support when you're pounding your gargantuan cock into my wet pussy."

He barked out a laugh, turning me in his arms and finagling me so I was straddling his hips. "The thoughts that come out of your head and your mouth … _Bambina_ has obliterated your filter."

"I would have said that if I wasn't pregnant, Mobward," I snickered. "Seriously, our bed rocks!" I cupped his face and stared into his eyes. "All kidding aside, though, I don't want you to think that you have to do this on your own, Edward. When Jasper called me in a panic because his best friend, his boss and his capo was having the mother of all anxiety attacks, I was blindsided. If I could have, I would have been there, illegally injected you with a benzo."

"Alice prescribed a mild sedative and an anti-anxiety pill," he said, his hands resting on my ass. "I'm okay, Bella. I'm counting the moments until our baby is born and I can finally hold him or her in my arms."

"What do you think we're having?" I asked. "Your mom thinks a girl because of how I'm carrying."

"I want a girl because she'd be a miniature version of you," he replied, giving me the sweetest grins. "But, she'd never date until she's thirty."

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Edward? You'd be the overprotective father?"

"When it came to my _principessa?_ Fuck yes," he growled. "I'm that way with you. I don't want anything bad happening to you, _cara_." He kissed me, his lips soft and pliant on my lips. He pulled back, eyes swirling with devotion and love. "What about you? What do you think you're having? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't care, just so long as the baby's healthy," I nodded. "With each scan, I'm holding my breath that something horrible could go wrong to the baby, but each time they're okay." He pursed his lips. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Boy or girl?" he pressed.

"I think boy," I shrugged. "Everyone says we're having a girl, but I think … a boy. A little Mobward." I blinked at him and his smile was tender. With a kiss, our clothes were removed and we made love on our back patio in a rainstorm.

xx MOTM:FFF xxx

 ** _Edward_**

We were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Myerson's office. Bella was leaning against me, her eyes closed. The past few nights, she couldn't get comfortable and was unable to sleep as deeply as she'd wanted. Jake was waiting in the parking garage. Though, if I had to guess, he wanted to be up here to find out the gender with me and Bella.

"Isabella Cullen."

" _Dolce_ ," I whispered. "You're being called."

"A few minutes," she grumbled, moving closer to me and threading her arms through mine. The nurse chuckled as I got my befuddled and grumpy wife up off the chairs. Bella was weighed and she gave a urine sample before we were led into an examination room.

"Take everything off from the waist down," the nurse smiled. "Dr. Myerson will be in here shortly for your examination."

"Thank you," I said as Bella shimmied off her panties. She wore a dress, which meant easy access for the doctor. She leaned back, her legs covered by the sheet and closed her eyes.

"You look exhausted, Bella," I said, picking up her left hand. Her fingers had started to swell and her wedding set was currently in the safe in our home. I'd picked up a diamond band for her, which she now wore on her finger. It was a double eternity band, small and delicate on her finger.

"I'm okay, Edward," she whispered, blinking over to me. She gave me a sweet smile. She twined our fingers together as her eyes fluttered shut. "I'll consider it practice for when the baby actually comes. Neither one of us will do a lot of sleeping, _capo_."

"This is true," I snickered. "According to my mom, I was a good baby. Slept through the night and wasn't at all persnickety. Emmett? He was colicky and only wanted my mom. He'd shriek bloody murder if he was put into my dad's arms or anyone else's."

"That does not surprise me," Bella deadpanned, her eyes still closed. "I love your brother, but he's a pain in the ass."

"According to _Chicago_ _Magazine_ , you make a dynamic team," I quipped. "I would have never thought you'd work with him."

"It's necessary. If not? His flips would be a clashing mess," Bella giggled. "He's got a good eye for design when it comes to floor plans but struggles with colors. Poor guy. Completely color blind?"

"It runs on my mother's side," I said. "Her dad was color blind, too."

"Hmmmmm," she replied, turning her head to me and opening her eyes. I stared at her, caressing her soft skin until the doctor came in. Dr. Myerson was an older woman with long grey hair, sapphire blue eyes and a ready smile. "Hi, Dr. Myerson."

"If it isn't my two favorite patients," she chirped. "How are you doing?"

"Tired," Bella answered. "I can't get comfortable at night. I'm really hot. My back hurts and I really hate sleeping on my side."

"Do you have a body pillow?" she asked.

"My husband is my body pillow," Bella quipped, squeezing my fingers.

"I'm certain he's quite comfy but get a real pillow. Also, you can get some support for your knees and hips. I'll have Marianne give you the information for these pillows. You can get them from any baby store," Dr. Myerson smiled. "Now, other than being tired, you feeling okay? You've gained nearly six pounds."

"Goody," Bella deadpanned, giving Dr. Myerson a wry grin. "I'm fine. I don't feel sick to my stomach and when I'm up, after a full-night's sleep, I'm energized. If I'm exhausted, I struggle to get through the day. Today? I'm ready to collapse."

"Listen to your body," Dr. Myerson nodded. "After this appointment, take a nap."

"Good idea," Bella giggled, closing her eyes.

"Not now," Dr. Myerson snorted. "Let me examine you and then we'll get the ultrasound machine in here. Perhaps baby will be cooperative, yeah?" She went through the examination, saying that everything looked great. When she was done with that, the nurse came in with the ultrasound machine. At our five-month check, we'd hoped we'd get a glimpse at the baby's gender, but no go. A month later, perhaps our child would be a little less stubborn.

 _Who are we kidding? Bella and I are the two most stubborn people in the planet. What makes you think our kid won't be the exact same?_

"A little cold," Dr. Myerson said. Bella squeaked as the gel was squeezed onto her belly. I threaded my fingers with Bella's watching the screen as the transducer moved over Bella's growing tummy. A few swipes and we heard our baby's heartbeat. The quiet, steady swooshing sound filled the room. "Sounds good. You can see baby's heart, right …" she paused, repositioning the wand, "there."

"I still can't believe how fast," Bella whispered. "And the baby's heart is okay?"

"Perfect," Dr. Myerson responded. "Now, let's see if baby will tell us if they're a boy or a girl." She maneuvered the transducer over Bella's bump, pointing out things as she went along. Our baby was about two pounds and should be twelve inches long, but from the measurements on the screen, our baby was a bit longer. With my height, it wasn't surprising. I towered over my wife at six-four. "I think we hit pay dirt."

"Well?" Bella and I asked.

"Here's one leg and another. You can make out the booty and in between …" Dr. Myerson sang.

"A boy?" Bella breathed. "We're having a boy?"

"A healthy baby boy," Dr. Myerson smiled, blinking at both of us. "I also think that you might be having the baby sooner rather than later, too. My estimations were slightly off. Pinpointing conception isn't an exact science. We do it based off size and when you had your last period. With Bella being on the shot, her ovulation cycle was a bit off kilter. Based on what I'm seeing, you probably conceived at the end of January. Baby will be born in late October, early November. That should account for the growth, along with your increased weight."

"But, everything's okay," Bella reiterated.

"Perfect, Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Myerson replied soothingly. "I'll print out a few of the 'money shots' if you want to announce the gender. Do you have any ideas for names?"

"We haven't really discussed it," I answered, looking at the frozen picture on the screen. "A boy …"

"Congratulations," Dr. Myerson said.

"Can we get a recording of the ultrasound?" I asked.

"It's already been sent to the computer. It'll be ready to go, along with your printouts when you check out. Two weeks," Dr. Myerson said, shaking her finger. "And don't forget about those body pillows. Mr. Cullen is a good guy, but he's not squishy or supportive like you need."

"Yeah, I get that. Curling up against him is like sleeping on concrete," Bella deadpanned. "He's solid." She blinked to me, her eyes soft and loving. "But, he's my person. My everything. I kind of like you, Hubward."

"Oh, for the love …" I snorted. "Hubward?" My wife shrugged as Dr. Myerson wiped off the gel off her skin. She scuttled out of the room and I was up out of my seat, cupping Bella's cheeks. "A boy … we're having a boy." She nodded, tears flowing spilling over. I kissed her deeply, tasting her tears. "I love you, Bella, even if you call me stupid nicknames," I breathed.

"I couldn't exactly call you Mobward," she said, giving me a watery laugh. "And I don't like Daddyward."

"So, you went with Hubward?" I barked.

"You were the one who said that my filter was obliterated. I had considerable restraint," she giggled, yawning widely. "Hand me my panties, please?"

"I want to fuck you," I growled.

"Okay, ewww, not here and definitely not after Dr. Myerson had her hands all up in my business. I want to shower and take a nap before we have a celebratory fuck in honor of our son," Bella quipped, tugging up her panties. She smoothed out her dress and slid her purse on over her shoulder. We made our appointment for two weeks after we'd collected the video of the ultrasound and copies of the sonogram pictures. Riding down to the garage, Jake was waiting with baited breath. I helped Bella into the backseat and sat down next to her, twining my fingers with hers.

"You're killing me here. Did the baby cooperate?" Jake asked as he backed out of the spot. "And where am I going? The office? The condo? The house?"

"The house," I answered. "And yes, the baby cooperated."

"Are you going to tell me?" Jake pleaded.

"You'll find out when everyone else does. At the baby shower," Bella responded.

"B-B-B-But," Jake stammered. "You promised you would tell me."

"I shrugged. That's not a promise," Bella giggled. "Now, I'm tired and I really want a cheesy gordita crunch. Can we stop at Taco Bell on the way home?"

xx MOTM:FFF xx

Jasper was in my office in the house. He had information regarding a proposal and we needed to do inventory of the weaponry we'd had on hand, along with an audit of the gambling facilities and clubs we'd owned through the Consortium. I was reading the proposal as his fingers were flying over his laptop. "These weapons shouldn't be on the street, Jas."

"I agree," Jasper grunted. "They're military grade, but the Martinez family is trying sell them for a loss."

"If we buy these, we are not going to skirt under the radar," I said, shaking my head. "No. I want no hand in this."

"You don't say no to the cartels, Boss," Jasper said, arching his brow.

"You also don't deal with military grade weapons of mass destruction," I argued. "Even if we purchase them and sell them for parts, they're too recognizable. Why don't they sell them?"

"For the same reason why you won't buy them," Jasper sighed. "I'll let Anthony know that this deal is off the table. Speaking of which, you need to fly out there."

"To New York?" I asked.

"Some new tech came in and Anthony wants you to see it first hand," Jasper said. "Also, they're opening up a new club as a front for more weapon sales. They're also dipping into the gambling ring, too. Anthony saw how much your purchases earned back their investment within a couple of weeks."

"My cousin is not stupid, that's for sure," I said, tossing the cartel proposal onto my desk. "Though, there are times when I do question his sanity. The fact he even met with Martinez to discuss this weapons deal?"

"Like I said, you don't say no the cartels, unless you're Edward Cullen," Jasper smirked. His cell phone buzzed next to him. His smirk fell. "Fucker."

"What?"

"Amun is texting me again, asking if you've come to a decision," Jasper replied.

"I think this is something we need to discuss as a Consortium. It's not just on my shoulders. Have you done any research on Amun?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I'll get on it. I'll have something ready by the time we leave for New York," Jasper nodded.

"Text Amun that," I grunted. "Patience is a virtue."

"He's a criminal. He has no virtues," Jasper snarked.

"I'm a criminal, and I do," I retorted. "And priorities. They do not revolve around Amun Cairo and his shady bullshit."

"Damn straight, Daddyward," Jasper laughed.

I pulled out my gun, aiming it for his head. "Don't make me kill you, Whitlock. I swear …"

"Touchy, touchy, Boss," Jasper chuckled. I cocked the hammer. "You know you're not going to kill me, Cullen. You need my pasty ass. I'm your number two for a reason, Boss."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, putting my gun back into its holster. "But, that doesn't mean that I won't shoot your knees out, Whitlock." He blinked up at me. I shrugged. "Just saying …"

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

Jimmy was walking around a restaurant space in our new home town. Now that he was fully healed from his experience with the Swan Dive exploding, he was bored. Sue and Leah filled most of his time. But, during the day, Sue had to work and Leah went to a school for adults with developmental delays. It taught her basic life skills and such. Leah would never be able to live on her own, but she could, at least, understand the concepts of money and purchasing groceries. "Too small," he grunted.

"What are you looking to do, Jimmy?" I asked, looking up at him. Jacob was standing just inside the door, hovering in case something would happen. "Open up another version of the Swan Dive?"

"I do have more than just talents for greasy diner food, Isabella Marie," Jimmy said, putting his hands on his hips. "I did go to culinary school."

"Well, I'd love to give you some sort of insight, Uncle Jimmy, but I don't know what's going on in here," I quipped, pushing my finger between his brows. "Not a diner. Something romantic? High end? A bakery?"

"High end, farm-to-table. More of a romantic feel," he muttered. "The dining room space in here is good, but the kitchen is too tiny."

"The place next door is up for sale, too," I shrugged. "You could get both, knock down a few walls and rearrange it. Make it into what you want to be, Uncle Jimmy."

He blinked to the real estate agent that had been taking us to various commercial spots. "Is that doable? I have the capital to do it."

"The place next door was a clothing boutique but could be renovated into something to meet your needs, Mr. Swan," she simpered. "Let me make a few calls." She stepped out of the space and I waddled around the rear of the restaurant, near where the wait staff would pick up the food to deliver to the customers.

"I never would have thought you'd want to do some fancy-schmancy restaurant, Uncle Jimmy," I said, sitting down on an overturned paint bucket. I rubbed my aching back. "Why? I'm curious."

"I miss working in the restaurant industry," he shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Will I be as involved as I was with the diner? At first. I want to establish the place as a quality restaurant. Create recipes specific for the ingredients we'll get locally."

"Do you cook for Sue?" I asked, waggling my brows.

"I've done all the cooking, testing out recipes for this restaurant. Sue loves them, but it's Leah who's giving me some great ideas," Jimmy chuckled. "A few seemed completely off the wall, but with some experimentation, they work." He shifted on his feet. "Once we get the recipes established and I hire an executive chef that I trust as much as me, I'll be more of the face of the restaurant. With my injuries, I can't spend all night in front of a stove."

"I get it," I nodded. "With your 'grandbaby', I've had to call on Mrs. Cope to do the cooking for Edward and me." I grumbled as I moved on the paint bucket. "This kid likes to use my liver as a kickball. Future soccer star, I'm telling you."

"And when are you going to tell me the gender of my grandbaby?" Jimmy asked, his hands on his hips.

"You'll find out at the baby shower next week, Swan," I snorted. "Good things come to those who wait, Jimmy!"

"I wiped your ass, Isabella Marie," Jimmy scoffed.

"No, you didn't. Dad didn't trust you with me when I was a wee babe," I smirked. Jimmy glowered at me. "Nor did he trust Mom, either."

"Charlie was a goddamned worrywart," Jimmy laughed, but his smile fell. "I miss the fuck out of him. It hits me out of nowhere. You know?"

"Yeah, I do," I frowned. "You were so close with him."

"He was my rock, Bells," Jimmy shrugged. "And he loved you more than life itself. It killed him to be so sick, leaving you all alone. I mean, we have a great relationship, but I'm not your dad."

"Jimmy, you may not be my father, but you're my dad in every way it counts. You love me and support me in my decisions. You were there for me when my mom decided to be an epic whoring bitch from hell," I sighed.

"Fucking cunt," Jimmy spat. "I know you hate that word, but it's what she is. Renee is the lowest of the low. You've got everything good from your father and you were hatched from that piece of shit. And I'll continue protecting you from her."

"Has she reached out?" I asked.

"Yeah, she did, just before Edward was abducted. She needed money. I told her to fuck off," Jimmy laughed. "She said that if you loved her that you'd send her the money."

"I don't love her," I scoffed.

"That was my response and I blocked her," he smirked. "I also told Seth about her, too. Shortly after her calling me, Edward and your wedding …"

"Yeah," I sighed, frowning a bit.

"Mr. Swan?" came the voice of the real estate agent. "I spoke to the owner of the other space. They're willing to talk. Would you like to check it out?"

"Sounds great," Jimmy smiled. He blinked to me. "Coming, Bells?"

"I don't think so. My back is really bugging me and I think I need Jake to help me off this paint bucket," I snickered. Jimmy nodded, kissing my forehead and following the agent out of the restaurant space. Jake practically had to lift me up and I whimpered as my back spasmed when I stood up. "Can you tell my uncle that I need to get to a heating pad? Stat?"

"That bad?" Jake asked, his brow furrowing. I nodded, grimacing in agony. "It must be. You never complain." He bit his lip. "I shouldn't leave you, though."

"Jake, I have a weapon and I'm going to slowly waddling up to the front of the restaurant. I'll be fine. In and out, done!" I said, clapping my hands together. He grumbled, striding out of the door in like five steps. I scuttled behind him, taking twice as long to go half as far. When I made it to the door, Jimmy took my arm and helped me to the Volvo. My uncle looked concerned. "I'm fine, Jimmy. Just a little back ache. Are you taking the place?"

"I've got the contact information," he said, buckling me in the seat. "I'll think about it, but possibly. Right now? I'm concerned about you, Bells."

"I have a date with my heating pad and body pillow," I responded. "I love you."

"Love you more, kiddo. Call me when you get settled, okay?" he said, kissing my forehead and ruffling my hair. I nodded and Jake backed out of the parking lot. Fifteen minutes later, I was in my pajamas, laying on the couch with my feet propped up, a heating pad on my back and a cup of herbal tea. I sent my uncle a text, explaining I was fine and spent the rest of the day watching _Say Yes to the Dress_ on TLC. Jacob wanted to call Edward, but I insisted I was fine.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

"Mr. Cullen, you have one more appointment before you leave," said my newest assistant, Carole. After Gianna had been escorted off the building, I hired internally. Carole was three steps away from retirement and probably the best person to cover Angela's maternity leave. I'd approached her, speaking to her personally about helping me out. We discussed our options, Carole agreed to be my assistant and retire once Angela returned from maternity leave. "They're running late, though."

"I know you have to go," I smiled. "Is Jessica still at the front desk?"

Carole nodded, giving me a grateful smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen."

"You, too, Carole. Oh, are they any notes or concerns about this appointment?" I asked.

"Just a name," she shrugged. "R. Dwyer. No phone number or a reason to meet with you. I think that Gianna just took the information, not concerned with the reason why."

"Shocking," I deadpanned. Carole waved, leaving the office and I worked on the books for the Consortium, comparing them to years past. I wanted to see how our business was faring with the change in our priorities. As I was looking at the profits for gun sales, my phone buzzed. I pressed the speaker button. "Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, there's a woman here to see you. She has an appointment. Mrs. Dwyer?" Jessica chirped.

"Can you bring her back?" I asked. I saved the work on the spreadsheet, closing my laptop. I tucked it into my bag, pulling out a pad of paper. I stood up, seeing Jessica walk a petite woman toward my office. From a distance, she was attractive. As she moved closer, I could see evidence of really bad plastic surgery. Her lips were too big for her face, looking like a duck. Her breasts were lopsided and her skin looked like leather. Her short hair was highlighted in an attempt to look chic, but it made her look older. Her clothes were too tight and not appropriate for an office. Or even for public display. Mrs. Dwyer looked like a whore – she was ridden hard and put away wet. Along with looking like shit, she also looked familiar.

 _Mrs. Dwyer is Bella's mother._

I had a file in my desk, with information about this woman who was walking toward me. I plastered on a fake smile, buttoning my jacket. "Mrs. Dwyer?"

Renee Dwyer, née Higginbotham, looked at me hungrily as she held out her hand. "Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure. Photos do not do you justice. You're a handsome fucker," she purred. I kept my face impassive, barely touching her and she stumbled toward me, putting her hands on my chest. She looked up at me, licking her lips and pressed her body against mine.

"Do you want me to stay, Mr. Cullen?" Jessica asked, her voice strangled.

"If you don't mind, Jess," I said, gently pushing Renee back. "Can you stay at your desk?" I blinked to Carole's desk and Jessica nodded.

"We don't need a chaperone, do we, Edward?" Renee pouted, pushing her fake boobs together.

I gestured to a leather chair and I made my way to behind my desk, as far away from Renee as possible. "Now, Mrs. Dwyer, I don't know why you're here. My assistant, who is on maternity leave, hired someone who was quite incompetent. She didn't leave the reasoning for this visit. Do you have an investment opportunity? Are you looking to purchase properties?"

She waved her hand dismissive. "Please, call me Renee," she laughed, but it had a hard edge to it. She shot a glower to Jessica before closing my office door. She sat down, pulling a 'Sharon Stone' a la _Basic Instinct_. I really didn't need to see that, really. I pressed a button for security as she arched a brow. "I know who you are."

"Really?" I asked coldly. "And who's that?"

"My daughter's rich husband," Renee smirked. "And in order for me to keep my mouth shut about your true identity, you'll have to finance my lifestyle, Edward."

"Really?" I chuckled. "You and what army, _Renee_. Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm certain that my baby girl would want to know what a man-whore you are," Renee replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "I've got proof, Edward. And as your mother-in-law, you should listen to me." She reached into her ginormous purse, tossing a file folder over to me. "My proof and the expectations for what I want from you."

 _Oh, this should be rich_. I leaned forward, opening the file folder and saw some really bad Photoshopped pictures of me with well-known porn actresses. I flipped the photos and saw her list of demands. "Renee, I don't know what fantasy world you're living in, but this is not happening."

"I'll leak those photos to the press," Renee shrieked.

"You do that and you'll be a laughingstock," I shrugged, slamming the folder shut. "Why should I even entertain this farce of an attempt at extortion? I should call the cops, to be honest. I know all about the bullshit you've been pulling on my wife for years after Charlie's death. Never _once_ did you call her. You're not a mother. You're an opportunistic bitch, a user. Bella hates you. Jimmy? He despises you. And me? If you try this bullshit again, you'll find yourself arrested. I've got close friends in the Chicago PD. Take your skanky, whoring ass out of my building."

The door opened and Felix, Liam and Seth were waiting on the other side. Liam was standing at point, his face pulled into a dark sneer. "You're coming with us, Mrs. Dwyer," he growled and his accent deep, menacing.

Renee pursed her lips, looking like she was sucking on a lemon. Her eyes were flashing with fire. "You'll regret this, Cullen," she growled, reaching for the file.

"I'm keeping this, sweetheart," I said sarcastically. She became unhinged, jumping up and trying to rip the file folder from my desk. Liam caught her before she could scratch the hell out of my face, carrying her out of my office as she shrieked angrily. "I want a tail on her, Felix."

"Jasper is already working with some of the guys to get that done, Boss," Seth explained. "My protégé, Julian, is going to follow her first. He's already on the street with access to a car and motorcycle. He's an expert tracker."

"Do you trust him?" I asked. Seth nodded. "Also, reach out to Claire. I think that Renee is at her wits end, trying to blackmail me. I want Bella to have a protective order. An _official_ one, from the cops along with her usual security detail."

"On it, Boss," Seth said.

"Felix, I want you to be with my wife," I told him. "With her mom in town?"

"You seem to be the focus of her ire, though, Boss," Felix grunted. I arched a brow. I could handle myself. Bella was pregnant and could not. She needed more protection. Not me. "But, I'll stick close to Bells. Her mom is a raging bitch."

My cell phone rang on my desk. "I'm glad you understand my drift, Felix," I said, sliding my finger across the screen. "Cullen."

"Boss? It's Jake. Something's up with Bella. You need to get home. Now."

 _Fuck._

 **A/N: Cliffhanger in the SECOND chapter. What the hell?! We also met Renee, Bella's incubator. She's a piece of work. We also found out the gender … a boy! I've already got a name picked out, but I wonder what you all think about the gender reveal. Also, if you have a name suggestion, let me know! I could be persuaded to change the name … well, the middle name.**

 **Pictures from this chapter will be on my blog … the link for that is on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **The next chapter will have some action in it and obviously, the resolution of our cliffhanger. Thank you for reading! I'll see you in a couple of weeks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Writing the prologue did jumpstart my muse. Yay! Now, I can fully focus my attention on this sequel. We've heard from Maas and now, we're going to hear from Mobward and his Dolce. As always, this is so not mine. I do not own Edward or Bella. I wish I did, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

 **The next chapter will have some action in it and obviously, the resolution of our cliffhanger.**

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _Edward_**

 _"Felix, I want you to be with my wife," I told him. "With her mom in town?"_

 _"You seem to be the focus of her ire, though, Boss," Felix grunted. I arched a brow. I could handle myself. Bella was pregnant and could not. She needed more protection. Not me. "But, I'll stick close to Bells. Her mom is a raging bitch."_

 _My cell phone rang on my desk. "I'm glad you understand my drift, Felix," I said, sliding my finger across the screen. "Cullen."_

 _"Boss? It's Jake. Something's up with Bella. You need to get home. Now."_

Fuck _._

xx MOTM:FFF xx

I was pacing the length of the hospital room. Bella was sleeping, uncomfortably. Her beautiful face was pinched in pain as she laid on her side, a heating pad on her back.

After Jake called me, giving me a fucking heart attack, I told him to call Alice. She may not be an obstetrician, but she had a working knowledge of what was going on with Bella's body. Alice did go to medical school. Alice said for Jake to take Bella to the hospital to be checked out. It could be something small like a muscle strain in her back, which was painful, but didn't ultimately harm the baby. It also could be the beginning of back labor, which would need to be stopped since the baby was nowhere near ready to be born.

If that was the case, Bella would be in that hospital bed for the rest of her pregnancy, however long that may be.

Bella whimpered, shifting on the hospital gurney. Strapped on her belly was a fetal heart monitor. I was an anxious mess, looking at my soul mate in pain. The only thing that gave me solace was the steady heartbeat of my son. He was doing okay inside.

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Myerson said, walking into our private suite. She smiled at me tenderly, but relieved. "After running some tests, your wife has strained a couple of muscles in her back. The baby is growing inside, putting more pressure onto her body. Your wife is tiny. You're not."

"Are you saying that our son is going to be big?" I snorted.

"Right now? He's about four pounds, at seven months. Bella also gained fifteen pounds since her last appointment," Dr. Myerson explained. "That rapid weight gain, coupled with the baby moving around inside? It caused the strain in her back, hips and pelvis."

"What can we do?" I asked. "She looks so uncomfortable."

"You have a couple of options. Pain killers aren't an option because they could cause birth defects with your baby. She can't take anything stronger than Tylenol," Dr. Myerson said. "There are a few unconventional methods for pain management - acupuncture, chiropractic care, exercise, heat and cold therapies and improved posture. You've got a great chiropractor in your neighborhood who specializes in pregnancy adjustments. I've sent a couple of patients to him with some really great results. No more pain."

I looked at my wife, sitting down next to her and taking her tiny hand. She sighed, moving closer to me. I pressed a kiss to Bella's wrist. "What about now?"

"We're going to keep her overnight. The pain did cause her to have a few Braxton-Hicks contractions. I'd like to monitor that overnight, but since she's been here, there haven't been anymore," Dr. Myerson said. "She'll be released tomorrow, if all goes well."

"Can we get the information for the acupuncturist and chiropractor? And should we use a physical therapist for the exercise?"

"Physical therapy might be overkill. I'll print out the information for the chiropractor. They have an experienced acupuncturist on staff. I'll also give you some exercises, but swimming, walking and stationary cycling can help. I'll also give you some strengthening exercises. That will help when it comes time for when your little one makes his appearance," Dr. Myerson nodded. She looked at me, her lips pursed. "Maybe a physical therapist should be in order. I'll write a prescription for that."

"Thank you," I smiled. Bella's eyes fluttered and she blinked up at me sleepily.

"I'll also get you some scrubs. You shouldn't have to sleep in your suit, Mr. Cullen," Dr. Myerson quipped. "I'll also get a more comfortable cot brought in." She ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Medicine won't help," Bella grumped. "But, acupuncture? I hate needles!"

"Says the woman who has three tattoos," I quipped. "How long have you been in pain, _dolce?_ "

"A couple of days, but today was the worst. When I was walking around with Uncle Jimmy, my back was just twitching painfully," she grumbled. "When I sat down? It got exponentially worse. I thought that relaxing on the couch would help, but it didn't. I couldn't get comfortable. When I couldn't stand up from taking a piss? That's when I knew it was really bad."

"Who helped you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Jake did, but he kept his eyes averted, Mobward. Relax. You're the only one who gets to see my goodies," Bella snorted, tugging on my hand and pulling me onto the gurney. I sat on the edge as Bella put her cheek against my shoulder. "Do you think that the treatment Dr. Myerson mentioned will work?"

"There's no harm in trying, Bella," I said, kissing her forehead. "But, you need to listen to your body. You're so stubborn. Need I remind you about that bout of pneumonia? You pushed yourself to the limit, woman. I think you're doing that now with the baby." I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. _What now?_ I slipped out my phone, seeing a text from Jasper. _Damn. It._ "Bella, I need you to take it easy. Please?"

"But, from the conversation I heard with Dr. Myerson, I really can't," Bella argued.

"Going to a chiropractor, walking and swimming is not really hard, love," I replied, trying to assuage her concerns. "And you're not doing any more of the flips with Emmett until after the baby's born."

"I don't like being told what to do," Bella sneered. She put her hand on her belly, which had gone from an adorable baby bump to a beach ball. "But, you're probably right. I'm clumsy when I don't have a baby belly. Now? Even more so. Moving around those construction sites?"

"I just want my wife and baby to be safe, _cara_ ," I whispered, leaning forward and kissing her lips. My cell phone vibrated again.

 _Boss, things are FUBARed. We need you. I know that Bella's dealing with some shit, but this needs your attention ~ Jasper_

With a scowl, I tapped out a response. _I'll get Mom and Dad here. I'll be there in an hour ~ E_

 _Understood. The warehouse off Paulina. ~ Jasper_

"Bella, I have to step out for a moment," I said. She bit her lip, nodding sadly. I kissed her forehead, stepping into the hallway. I walked to the waiting room and dialed my parents. My mom picked up. "Ma, I hate to do this … there's a situation that … I'm at the hospital."

"Is Bella okay?" Mom breathed.

"Muscle strain in her lower back," I said. "I need to go and deal with this situation. I don't want to go. I want to be here for my wife, but Jasper said that …"

"I understand," Mom said. "I was in labor with your brother when your dad was called away. He barely made it back in time for his birth. He was on my shit list for a long time, but he made up for it."

"I don't want to know," I grumbled. "You and Dad are pervy enough. I'm scarred by your sexual antics. My eyes were blinded by Dad's ass when I was nine."

"Just like you'll scar your own child's mind," Mom snorted. "Your father and I will be there in a few moments. Do not go until we're there. Bella would kick your ass, pregnant or not."

"I know that," I laughed. "Thanks, Mom. I wish …"

"Baby, I know. Tell Bella that we're on our way. Once we get there, you leave with Felix, okay?"

I thanked her again, hanging up the phone. I walked back to Bella's room. Jacob was sitting with her, talking quietly with her. He blinked up at me, his eyes swirling with understanding. He must have gotten the same texts that I did. He'd stay with Bella, but I wished I'd had him on my back. Jacob was a killer shot. "Jake, can I have a moment with my wife?"

"Yeah, Boss," he nodded. "I'll be right back, Bells."

"Bring real food, Jake," she snickered. "The hospital food doesn't really sound all that appetizing."

"Got it, Bells," he smirked, stepping out of the room. "Anything in particular?"

"Mexican food," she smirked, sliding her eyes to mine. "I know it gives me heartburn, but I really want some tacos from that place in downtown. Oh, along with queso, guac and chips!"

Jacob laughed, leaving me in the hospital room. Bella knew how those foods interacted with her pregnant body. She was already beginning her punishment, in the form of toxic gas. I was almost grateful to go to the warehouse. I wouldn't have to smell her swamp ass. I sat down on the gurney, taking her hand. "I got a text from Jasper. There's a situation. I need to …"

"Will you be back?" she asked, her voice tiny and her eyes swirling with concern.

"As soon as I'm done, _dolce_ ," I vowed. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"It's in my purse," Bella replied, nodding to her bag. "I need to charge it." She bit her lip. "Am I going to be alone?"

"Mom and Dad are coming as we speak. I'm not leaving until they get here. Then, I have to change before going back to the city," I murmured, kissing her forehead.

She took my face, staring into my eyes. "You'll be safe, right? Wear a vest?"

"I promise, _cara_ ," I said, covering her hands with mine.

"I want my son to know his father, Edward," she cried, fat tears spilling over her cheeks. Bella was always so strong, but this was the first time we'd be separated because of my 'job' since my abduction. "Come back to me, Edward. Promise me!"

"I promise. I promise you and our baby," I murmured, kissing her face and wiping her tears away with my thumbs. "I love you, Bella. More than my own life." I pressed mouth lips to hers, sliding my tongue between her lips. She clung to me as we made out until my parents arrived. When my father cleared his throat, I pulled back, staring into her eyes. "I'll be back, _mi amore._ "

She nodded, her eyes wide and gripping my wrists. She refused to let me go, only doing so when my mom slid her arm around Bella's shoulders. I stood up, walking out of the room. My dad followed me. "Edward, I know it's tough," he said, his hand on my arm. "I'm certain your mother told you about Emmett's birth."

"Yeah, she did," I replied, sighing deeply. "How did you get out of the dog house?"

"You don't want to know," Dad chuckled. "Lots of jewelry, a nanny and an extended vacation. That was just the tip of the iceberg. You know, though, they wouldn't have called you if you weren't needed."

"I know, but I hate that I'm leaving her here. Bella's in pain, Dad," I grumbled.

"And you being here won't help that. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back, son," Dad said, arching a brow. I nodded, hating to leave my pregnant wife, but I needed to attend to my _situation_ in the warehouse. "Be safe and I love you."

"Love you, too," I muttered. I closed my eyes and strode out of the hospital. Felix was waiting for me. He handed me a bag, filled with new clothes. I changed in the car, removing my suit and putting on black jeans, a Kevlar vest and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. I slipped on a black leather jacket after I strapped my knife to my leg and hid my gun. By the time we were on the highway, Edward was gone and _Capo_ had come to life. My emotions were turned off, ready to deal with whatever was waiting for me in the warehouse off Paulina.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

I was eating my meal. Jake had done awesome, picking up a barbacoa burrito, filled with rice, corn salsa, lettuce, sour cream and mounds of cheese along with chips, queso and guacamole. I knew that I'd be paying for this meal later, but it tasted so fucking good now. Esme was sitting with me, prattling on about the baby shower, which was scheduled in a couple of weeks.

"You know, it would be better if I could know the gender, Bella," Esme snickered. "I want to make my first grandchild something special."

"Esme, you'll find out when everyone else does," I said, pushing the tray away. I shifted, my back barking. "Did you call Jimmy?"

"I did. He's worried, sweetie," Esme murmured.

"It's just muscle strain," I retorted. I got up, gripping my back as I waddled to the bathroom. I peed and washed my hands. I looked up, wrinkling my nose. Most women have that pregnant 'glow.' I did not. I looked sallow, sickly. The only thing that improved was my hair. It was thick with a soft curl. I shook my head, waddling back out and sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"You okay?" Esme asked.

"Just my back. Laying down makes it tight," I shrugged. "Can you put that heating pad behind me?"

"Sure, Bella," Esme nodded, sliding the pad between my back and the chair. "Better?"

I smiled at her, nodding slowly. "Did you have back pains?"

"When I was pregnant, everything hurt. I'm tiny, like you, and both of my boys were big," Esme chuckled. "Edward was nearly nine pounds with a gigantic head. I had to have stitches."

"Ugh, no," I whimpered. "And Emmett?"

"I had a C-section with him. The cord was wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply. They had to get him out quickly," Esme explained. "He was a little over ten pounds."

I was quiet, looking down at my eternity band that Edward had given me when my fingers had swollen too much for me to wear my wedding set. "What if I'm not a good mom?"

"Why would you say that?" Esme growled.

"My mom … she sucks as a human being. She never really was a _mom_ ," I shrugged. "I never had a mother, per se. You're the closest thing I've had and I only got you in the past couple of years. My mom, she was a blood-sucking leech. When she divorced my dad? She sucked him dry. When he died? She moved her talons to me. Never once did she care about me or my well-being. It was all about lining her pockets."

"Bella, you are nothing like that," Esme said, taking my hand. "I don't know if you know this, but Edward did tell us about how you met and his _indecent_ proposal."

"He did?" I squeaked. _Fuck me sideways._ "Esme, don't hate me. What started as a 'business proposition' morphed into something real."

"I know that, Bella," Esme chuckled. "I see the love between you and my son. You both adore each other. The love you share? It transcends everything. When Edward was taken and you went in, claiming rite of vengeance? I knew that you were not going anywhere. I also know that you love my son for who he is and not because he's the third richest man in the city."

"He could be dirt poor and I'd still love him," I whispered. "His job terrifies me, at times, but I know that he's inherently a good man. The fact that he changed the focus of the Consortium?"

"This movement has been in the works for years," Esme nodded, giving me a tender smile. "Edward's abduction just fast-tracked it. Having your own family betray you? It puts a different spin on your view of life." She looked at me, her green eyes piercing through mine. "And you are nothing like your mom. She's not a mother. She was merely an incubator for you. Some women are born to be moms. Others? Not so much. If I had to guess, she got pregnant because that was expected of her. Do you remember her being loving toward you at all?"

"No, not really. My dad was the person who I turned to if I needed anything," I shrugged. "He was both mother and father. Plus, Uncle Jimmy was around, too." I pursed my lips. "Usually, my mother shows up, begging for money. I haven't heard from her in a couple of years. Not that I'm complaining, though …"

"Maybe she found happiness?" Esme suggested.

"Unlikely. My mom gets off on being miserable and making the people around her miserable," I snorted. "Last I heard, she was going through a divorce from a baseball player. She cheated on him, or something. I don't know. It's not like I actively try to reach out to her. I don't want to be reminded that my father is dead or that she abhors my very existence." I shifted, my back twitching. "Can I … I'd rather not talk about her. Plus, I'm getting tired."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Esme asked. "Carlisle? Can you help me?"

He nodded, helping me to my feet and into bed. I rolled to my side with a pillow between my legs. The lights were lowered and I watched television until my eyelids drooped. I drifted to sleep as Carlisle's cell phone went off.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

Arriving at the warehouse, I went inside with Felix by my side and Liam covering my flank. I heard yelling inside, a combination of English and Spanish. With purposeful strides, I made my way through the aisles of guns and technology. Jasper was snarling at five men, tied up to a pole in the warehouse. I recognized them as being a members of a local gang, trying steal from us. More than likely, they were initiates, doing recon on our property.

"What's going on?" I asked, stalking my way to where the thugs we're being held.

"Trespassers," Jasper said. "And thieves."

I bit back a growl. I was pulled away from my wife for something that Jasper clearly could have handled. "You were trying to steal from me, _papi?_ " He swore at me in Spanish, spitting at my feet. "Attractive, asshole."

"You stole from us," he growled.

"Oh, sure," I deadpanned. "I stole from you. So, you had to weasel your way into our _locked_ warehouse to take back what you thought was yours? I don't think so, fucker." I sauntered over to the mouthy asshole. "Who gave you the orders to steal from me?"

"No one, old man," he growled, narrowing his black eyes at me. "I knew you were stealing from West Side Hustlers."

"West Side Hustlers … real original," I snorted. I sat down, straddling a folding chair. "Now, my lieutenant called me because of this bullshit. He wouldn't have done that unless you posed a significant threat, _amigo_. Why did he call me?" I blinked to Jasper, who was standing with his arms crossed. His blue eyes were filled with anger, hatred and it was all directed to the fucktards sitting in my warehouse. I pulled out my gun, shooting the mouth piece in the kneecap.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed, collapsing onto his good knee.

"Who else wants to feel the pain?" I asked, blinking to other guys. "You?" I aimed my gun to the youngest member of the five men. He couldn't be older than twenty and his eyes were wide with terror. The acrid scent of urine filled the area. "You don't need your arm."

"Please, _señor_ ," he cried, shaking his head. I aimed carefully, trying to shatter this asshole's shoulder with my bullet.

"We were told to blow this place up," said a third man.

"Shut up, Jose," growled the first guy.

"I didn't want my brother to be involved in this, Alejandro," Jose snapped. "You dragged him along and now he's being threatened, you fucker." Jose blinked to me. "My brother, Levi, he's not even in the gang. He never wanted to be in it."

"Levi, why are you here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the boy.

"We need money, _señor_ ," he whispered. "My mama is sick."

"So, blowing up my warehouse will get you the money you need?" I sneered.

"Stealing everything first, selling what's inside and then exploding it," Jose muttered. "Framing you for the explosion."

"This is where your idea is flawed, my friend," I snorted, getting up from my seat. I walked to a box, tossing it onto the ground. Using my knife, I opened it and inside, there was nothing but packing peanuts. "This is a decoy. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to have a warehouse, like this, filled with military-grade weapons and illegal tech? There's some inventory in here, but not enough for you to make a profit." I blinked to Jasper. His lips were pursed. I held my gun level, killing Alejandro with a single gunshot to his forehead. "I trust you to be able to handle the rest of this?"

"What do you want us to do with the rest of the West Side Hustlers?" Jasper asked.

"Make sure they don't talk," I answered. "And torch this place. Framing the Hustlers." I looked at Jose, who was trembling. Levi was crying almost hysterically. "You forced my hand. Don't fuck with me again." I blew out a breath. "Set Jose and Levi loose. They need to send the message to their leaders. After you do that, leave Chicago. You don't? I will finish what I started and you will not be alive. Your sick mama will have to bury her two boys."

"Yes, _señor_ ," Jose whispered, nodding fervently.

I turned on my heel, stalking toward the exit. Jasper ran up, sliding to a stop in front of me. "Boss, you're leaving them alive? And you're torching this place? This is the most convenient location to get product out to the suburbs."

"You're questioning my decision? You're the one who called me out here. You have the authority to do whatever is needed for the Consortium. I trust you with these decisions, but now you're questioning me?" I growled. "My wife is in the hospital. I should be with her."

"I'm sorry, Boss," Jasper sighed, scrubbing is face. "It's just that you would have killed them all before. Take no prisoners. No second chances. Jose and Levi are just as complicit as Alejandro."

"Really?" I asked, arching a brow. "Levi was dragged here. He didn't want to be a part of this shit. And this was a wakeup call for Jose." I blew out a breath. "I got a second chance, Jas, after I was abducted. Yes, I can be a hard ass, but situations like that?"

"I get it," Jasper muttered. "I'm sorry, Boss." He looked up, biting his lip. "Are you sure you want to torch this?"

"This place is no longer secure, Jasper. We'll find another warehouse that will better suit our needs. Make sure it looks like an accident so we can get the insurance payout."

"Got it, Boss. We'll get a cleanup crew here," Jasper replied. "I apologize for questioning your decision. It is your choice about how we handle things. I called you for a reason. I shouldn't …" He shook his head, turning away and walking back to where the guys were being held. I heard two more gunshots, along with some screaming. Jasper prattled in Spanish, essentially telling Levi and Jose that if they cross us again, they'd beg for death.

"You want to go, Boss?" Felix asked.

"Back to the hospital," I murmured. Looking down at my clothes, they had some blood splatter from Alejandro's murder. "After we stop at the house. The evidence needs to be destroyed and I need to shower."

"I'll do that, Boss," Felix nodded.

"Thanks, Felix. And when Bella's out of the hospital, you're on her until we know her mother is gone for good," I said. "I don't trust Renee."

"Agreed. I read the file while I was waiting for you at the hospital. She's fucking nuts, man," Felix grumbled. "Also, Boss, don't forget that trip to New York."

"What?" I growled. "Not now."

"You're not scheduled to leave until early next week, Boss," Felix explained. "You need to meet up with Anthony to discuss the New York operations."

"God damn it," I hissed. "I don't want to leave Bella, Felix. It's … she's pregnant."

"I think Bella is well aware that she's pregnant," Felix snickered. "And she's so strong, Boss. The baby is not due for another three months."

"Eh, the doctor may have been wrong. The baby's bigger than anticipated. Instead of six months pregnant, Bella may be closer to seven months pregnant," I explained. I shook my head as Felix drove us back to the house. "I'm excited to meet my baby, but terrified that I won't really get to know him. With what I do … what if I die?"

"Boss, you survived that hell," Felix said. "We won't let anything else happen to you, to Bella or to your baby."

"You say that, but there aren't any sort of guarantees," I whispered.

"There aren't. I was lost when Demetri died. You saw that. He was my brother, my best friend, but it was your family, this organization, that saved me. It was you, Bella and your support that got me out of that darkness. I vowed my life to protect you, Boss. You, Bella, the baby and your family …" Felix said, blinking over to me for a few moments. "You're a good man. A great man and I'm honored to consider you a friend."

"Me, too, Felix. We're lucky to have you in our organization," I said, squeezing his shoulder.

"As we're lucky to have you as the leader of our organization," he smiled. "Now, let me get you back to your wife, Boss."

"The sooner, the better."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Detective Maas_**

Sitting in a bar, I was trying to forget my problems. The watered-down whiskey barely even touched it. I was nowhere closer to figuring out who murdered my sister. In fact, I was more confused than anything. I had the autopsy results of those bodies inside that building. The bodies were Royce King and Stephan Romani. Both men, prior to being burned in that fire, had been murdered. Both of them had gunshot wounds, but the bullets were not inside the bodies.

Which meant no forensics.

I couldn't even tell what caliber of gun killed the men. The bodies were too far decomposed, distorting the entry wounds.

What was more confusing was that DNA from Royce, along with DNA from six other men, not identified in the database, was found inside my sister. When her body was found, there was no indication that she'd been sexually assaulted.

Was she Royce's lover?

Was she raped?

Did Royce lie to me?

 _Don't back down now, Maas. Royce kept your pockets lined and helped you with your financial woes. He'd never do that to my baby sister._

 _Never._

 _Royce was a decent guy._

 _Right?_

"Another one," I barked to Elliott, the bartender.

"Maas, you okay to drive?" Elliott asked.

"I'm fine," I growled. "Another one."

"You drink another one, I'm calling you a cab, Maas," Elliott growled.

"Or, he could just come back to my hotel room with me," purred a woman at the other end of the bar. I slid my eyes over to her. She had on a silver sequined dress that was far too short for a woman her age. She eased off the stool, sauntering toward me. As she got closer, I could tell that when she was younger, she was once pretty. Now? She looked _used_. She was older than my forty years, but I couldn't pinpoint how much older. She'd had numerous plastic surgeries, distorting her features. "You're handsome and sitting by your lonesome. I don't see a ring and you're too good-looking to be single. I'm Renee."

I took her hand in mine. It was fragile and cold. I blinked to her, smiling warmly. "It's a pleasure, Renee. I'm Peter."

"May I join you, Peter?" she cooed, not waiting for an answer as she sat down on the stool next to me. "Now, why does a handsome man like you have to drown himself in whiskey?"

"I'm grieving my sister," I said. "My baby sister."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Peter," she breathed, pressing her hand to her chest. "How did she die?"

"She was murdered," I growled. "She barely started her life and it was snuffed out."

"How old was she?"

"She just turned twenty-three. My parents had her late in life. Mom thought she was done with having babies, but Charlotte was born, much to my father's chagrin," I chuckled. "Unfortunately, Charlotte was all I had left in the world."

"Your parents?" Renee asked.

"Dad died of lung cancer and Mom, she drank herself to death, unable to cope with his loss," I sighed. "I have one other brother, but we're not close." I turned to look at her, smiling seductively. "What about you? What brings you to Chicago? Visiting family?"

She scoffed, her nose wrinkled. "I tried."

I furrowed my brow, feigning concern. "Explain, beautiful."

She pouted, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her own glass of wine. "I'm estranged from my daughter. When my husband divorced me …my husband, who was a Chicago police detective … he poisoned her against me. I tried to reach out to her for years and again, through _her_ husband and he threw me out of his office like I was trash."

"Who was your ex? I may know him," I said. "I'm also a detective." I flashed my badge, which was clipped to my belt, next to my service weapon.

She gave me a Mona Lisa smile. "I knew there was a reason why I was attracted to you, Peter. You have that protective, powerful air. Just like my ex. He made me feel safe, happy, but confounded me when he asked for a divorce, saying that we were irreparably damaged. He sued for full custody of our daughter, which he got." She shook her head, taking another sip of her wine. "Anyway, my ex-husband's name was Charlie Swan."

"I do know of him," I nodded. "He was one of the best detectives on the force before he got sick. I worked one case with him when I was a beat cop."

"He was a great cop, but an awful husband. He was so focused on work and not working on _us_ ," Renee shrugged. "He was also vindictive during the divorce, stealing my baby girl away. My Isabella …"

 _Swan … Charlie Swan … HOLY FUCK! Renee is Isabella Cullen's mother. Talk about divine providence!_ "Who is Isabella's husband?"

"Some evil tyrant named Edward Cullen," Renee snarled. "I went to meet with him, pleading to see my daughter and he adamantly refused, Peter. He said that Isabella doesn't want to see me. Charlie poisoned her. I love my daughter and I want to see her. Can you do something? I want to see my baby girl."

"I think I may be able to help you, Renee," I said, giving her a sexy grin. "Why don't we get out of here? You said you have a hotel room?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Lead the way, beautiful." I put some cash down on the bar, paying Elliott for our drinks. Renee took my hand and led me to a seedy hotel across the street. I'd been in that hotel, busting drug dealers and prostitution rings in there. She led me into a dingy room, looking at me like I was her savior.

 _Unlikely, honey. You're going to be the key to bring down Edward Anthony Cullen and his bitch wife._

It looks like my luck is turning …

 **A/N: A shorter chapter. I do apologize for that, but this was how it was originally planned. I'm also certain you don't want to read Renee/Peter schmexy times. Um, ewwww …**

 **Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access it from my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm on twitter, too: tufano79. Up next will be the baby shower, Edward's trip to New York City, and a jump in time … for the birth of the baby. Any thoughts on baby's name?**

 **Leave me some loving! Thank you so much for reading! See you in a couple of weeks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**You would think that with only three stories on the burner, I'd be able to churn out chapters like nobody's business. Alas, no. That's not the case. I'm struggling with writing. My muse is being a fickle, nasty bitch. _Curse you, lack of motivation!_ I'm trying to write, but I haven't completed a chapter in almost three weeks, only writing a handful of words. It's frustrating, to be honest. Grrr … **

**I'm forcing myself to write … I apologize for the suckiness of the chapters … _Sigh_**

 **Up next will be the baby shower, Edward's trip to New York City, and a jump in time … for the birth of the baby. Any thoughts on baby's name?**

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _Bella_**

I was sitting in my bedroom, curling my hair. It was the morning of our baby shower. I was excited to get out of the house. Edward had been extra _clingy_ lately. He was always nearby, touching me. I didn't mind, to be honest. I was a little anxious with his sudden departure when I was in the hospital. The only time we were apart was when he had to attend to work meetings in the city. In the month since my back injury, he'd be gone for a couple of hours and returned as quickly as humanly possible. The house, however, was better protected than Fort Knox.

Something was up.

He wouldn't tell me, wanting to focus his attention to our baby and on our relationship.

I wanted to press him, but I was more concerned about the tiny being that loved to use my bladder as a punching bag and my kidneys as target practice.

" _Dolce_ ," came the honeyed voice of my husband. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just putting finishing touches on my hair, Mobward," I snorted, shifting on the lustrous bench in our bedroom. "I'm almost done."

He came into the bedroom. He was dressed impeccably in a dark charcoal suit and some sleek glasses. I bit my lip, watching my sexy husband glide toward me. I shifted on the bench. "You look perfect, _cara_ ," he smiled, crooked and perfect.

"I feel like I look like an elephant," I grumbled, putting my hand on growing belly. "Who thought that me wearing grey would be a smart idea?"

"Bella, you look gorgeous. And Lauren did a wonderful job in choosing your dress," Edward smirked. He reached behind his back, putting a small yellow bag on the dressing table. "I wanted to get you something to wear for today's shower."

I gestured to my dress and ballet flats. "I'm dressed, _Capo_."

"You're missing accessories," he chuckled, pushing the bag closer to me.

"What did you get me?" I whispered.

"Something sparkly," he whispered back. I turned off the curling iron and picked up the bag. I pulled out two sleek ebony boxes. I opened the smaller of the two, gasping quietly. "I told you."

"Edward … they're beyond gorgeous," I breathed. Nestled in a black satin pillow were a pair of canary yellow diamond earrings. They were radiant cut and glittered effortlessly under the lights of our bedroom. "I can't …"

"You can, _dolce_ ," he said, cupping my cheek. "What's mine is yours and I want you to wear these. They coordinate with our baby nursery theme."

I giggled anxiously, nodding dumbly as I noticed the earrings did match the grey and yellow color scheme we'd chosen for the baby's nursery and play room. "Thank you, Edward. I don't know what I did to warrant such an extravagant gift."

"You deal with my bullshit," he snorted. "And you're pregnant with our baby, our son. I will spend the rest of my life lavishing you with tokens of my love."

"I'd rather you just be there for us, Daddyward," I said, blinking up to him, tears brimming in my eyes. "I can't lose you like … I thought I was going to lose you before our wedding … I can't … Edward …"

"I know, Bella," he said, crouching down in front of me. "We're taking every precaution, covering our bases." He stared at me. His green eyes were searching mine. "I never want you to be as upset as you were when I was taken. And I promise to be a part of our children's lives. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that," I whispered. "What if the cops … Edward, you are still a mob boss."

"I am, but we've got cops on the take," he said reassuringly. "Including the commissioner. To the outside world, I'm a self-made billionaire. Only our inner circle knows the truth." He handed me the other ebony box. "It allows me to spoil my wife, my son. I want nothing more than to give you the world."

"I'll just settle for a husband and father being there for us," I smiled, kissing his soft, pink lips. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, _cara_ ," he murmured. "You're not done with your presents. It's a set."

"Holy crap!" I squeaked, opening the larger of the two boxes. On the black satin pillow, there was a necklace with another radiant cut canary diamond. "Edward …"

"The appropriate response would be, 'I love them, sexy husband of mine. I can't wait to wear them and flaunt our exorbitant wealth to our family. And when we get home, I'll wear only these beautiful pieces of bling while you fuck me stupid.' Go ahead … try it out. I'll wait," he quipped, his eyes dancing.

"You're an idiot," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes. He smirked at me, arching a brow over his glasses. "But, thank you. I do love them. Can you help me with the necklace?"

"I can't fuck you stupid?" he pouted.

"I think I lost brain cells this morning," I laughed. "I can still feel you." He helped put the necklace around my neck. When he was done, I put in the earrings. I stood up, grimacing as my back gave a twinge. "Yep, I can still feel you, baby." He offered me his arm and we left the bedroom. Slowly, we made our way down the stairs. Felix and Jacob were waiting in the kitchen, speaking in hushed tones. "Plotting world domination?"

"Fantasy football," Felix smirked. "Trying to get one last trade before the opening kickoff."

"Who's winning?" Edward asked, pulling out our coats. "In the league."

"Ironically enough, Leah," Jacob snorted. "She picked her team based on the numbers from their jerseys and the colors she liked the best. She's whooping all our asses."

"Good for her," I giggled. "Who needs statistics and all that baloney when it's all based on color combinations. Leah's onto something, let me tell you! Who's in second place?"

"Me," Jacob responded. "But Felix is trying to steal my quarterback since his is on the disabled list. Ain't happening, brother." He pressed a button on his phone and Felix groaned. "Do you need me to pull the car around, Boss?"

"That would be great. Also, check in with Jasper and Liam, asking if Alinea is secure," Edward said, his voice taking on a cool tenor.

"Already did that. We're all good. Alice and Esme are already there, putting finishing touches on the decorations," Felix nodded. "Emmett is with them, along with Jasper, Liam and Seth."

"What about my father?" Edward asked.

"He's riding over with Billy, Jimmy, Sue, and Leah," Jacob explained.

"Does he have protection?" Edward growled.

"My father may be in a wheelchair, but he's still a dead shot, Boss," Jacob said, arching a brow. "He would give up his life for your father."

Edward was tense as he nodded. His hands were clenched into rigid fists. Jacob didn't say much as he left the kitchen to pull our bullet-proof car around to the front of the house. Felix went to get his coat while I waddled in front of my stiff and pissed off husband. "Edward, what's going on? I'm so confused."

"I'm sorry," he breathed, cupping my cheek, but his movements were still jilted. He leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead. "I'm just on edge."

"I can tell, Mobward. I wish you'd tell me why," I grumped. "Is there a threat? On the Consortium?"

"No, _dolce_ , there isn't," he said, his hands moving to my ginormous baby belly. "I promise to tell you. After today. After the baby shower. Today is about you and our son. Not my irrational fears about life. Not so irrational, really. I just want you safe, happy, _protected_."

"Edward Anthony," I growled. "Tell me. Please? Am I in danger?"

"At the moment? No," he said, brushing his lips over mine. "We will be, if we're late. My mom want nothing but the best for her first grandchild."

"You're going to be pummeled with my shoe, Edward," I sighed. "But, you'll promise me that you'll tell me? When we get home?"

"I promise, _cara_ ," he whispered, holding me close to his muscular body. I returned his embrace until we saw Jacob pull the SUV to front circle of our home. "Now, let's get you into your coat. It's chilly today. The weatherman predicted snow flurries today."

"It's only October," I grumbled. "And didn't we have eighty-degree temperatures last week?"

"It's Chicago," he laughed, wrapping my scarf around my neck. I rolled my eyes and slid my purse over my shoulder as Edward put on his overcoat. We walked out, setting the security system and clambering into the back of the SUV. He took my hand, threading our fingers together as Jacob pulled away from the house. Felix was behind us in a separate SUV, undoubtedly for the gifts for the baby.

 _Or for a quick getaway, if needed._

I prayed we didn't need that. But, with Edward's job, it wasn't completely out of the question.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

We drove to Alinea. I tried not to laugh at the irony that Bella and I were having the baby shower at the same restaurant that Dad gave me the marriage ultimatum almost three years ago. Bella was dozing off, leaning against my shoulder, as we drove down the highway to the city. My mom sent a text, explaining that the guests had begun to arrive and were anxiously waiting for the guests of honor to make their appearance. I texted back that we were ten minutes away.

Pulling up to the restaurant, I hated to wake up my sleepy wife. She'd been having difficulties getting comfortable. Her back was still bothering her and she was always hot. She always kicked off the blankets and slept in nothing but a pair of panties. It was the main part of the reason why we'd had some insane sexy times this morning. All her bare, creamy skin was on display for me to touch and to taste.

And I did.

Until she screamed in ecstasy and soaking me with her release.

Pregnancy sex was messy, sensual and so much fun.

I don't know if I could survive the six weeks after the baby's birth. Bella and I are quite sexually starving for each other. The longest time we went without sex was after my abduction. When we did make love after that, we were insatiable for each other, unable to stay clothed and physically separated for very long when we were together.

" _Cara_ ," I cooed. "We're here."

"Just a few more minutes," she muttered, pressing her hot body against mine. "You're comfy, Mobward."

"As much as I love being your pillow, _dolce_ , we're at the restaurant," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes and she wrinkled her nose adorably. She swiped at her face, trying wake herself up. "You okay?"

"You just wore me out, Edward," Bella snickered. "You made me feel so good, but …"

"I understand, Bella," I replied. "I feel the same way. I'm banking our schmexy good times since once our little one is born …"

"Oh, Mobward," Bella laughed, her hands going to her belly. "You are too much. We're both going to be exhausted when the baby comes. Just because I've got tits doesn't mean that you're not getting out of midnight feeding duty, bub."

"I never said I wasn't," I said, arching a brow over my glasses. "Now, let's get spoiled by our family. This is the first grandchild on the Cullen side of the family. The prince of the Cullen Consortium is going to make bank."

"Really, Edward?" Bella deadpanned.

"Really, Bella," I snickered, shrugging as we got out of the car and helping Bella onto her feet. We made our way into the restaurant, which was packed with our friends, family and associates of the Consortium. It was decorated elegantly with gray, cream and soft buttery yellow. A few of our associates I was supposed to meet in New York for that scheduled meeting, but with Bella's back issues and my paranoid tendencies with Bella's mother (though, _they_ didn't know that that), they were gracious to reschedule until after the baby shower and to have the meeting in Chicago.

Once inside Alinea, Bella slipped into the role of a mob wife, gracious and poised as she hugged everyone as we made our way through the room. Most of the people we'd seen at our wedding and had been a blur for both of us, Bella in particular. She was still reeling from my abduction and injuries, but had hugged and kissed everyone, some of which she'd just met. Now? She was doing the same, thanking them for coming to our baby's first event as the heir of the Consortium.

"She's born for this, Edward," Dad said, squeezing my shoulder. "She's more poised than your mother was at this point."

"Don't let Mom hear that," I snorted.

"It was your mother who pointed it out," Dad smirked, pulling me away from the crowd. "Jasper told me about the warehouse off Paulina. Burning it to the ground was the best course of action."

"A damn shame," I said, thinning my lips. "Are you going to question my decision, too? Jasper could have handled that call, Dad."

"No, Son. I'm not. I was surprised that Jasper didn't," Dad sighed. "I love Jasper like a son. Don't get me wrong, but he knew the situation with Bella. He should have asserted his dominance. Him calling you made him look weak in the eyes of the West Side Hustlers. It made _us_ look weak. Yes, you handled them and made a decision, but it should have been Jasper."

"What do you want me to do with him, Dad? I chose him to be my right-hand man," I whispered. "Did you have this kind of problem when you ascended?"

"Not with my crew questioning my authority, but with constant attacks on the Consortium. When Royce and Stephan were killed, our biggest threats were eliminated. You allied yourself with the Volturi, as scattered as they may be, and with that you were granted a great deal of respect from within the organization, enemies and allies alike," Dad explained. "And your biggest asset is the woman who is being flirted with by Anthony."

"Man is freaking relentless," I snorted. I watched him as he put his hands on Bella's belly, speaking to the baby and making my wife laugh. "I'll talk to Jasper after I throttle Anthony for hitting on my wife. Where's Nina? She keeps him in check, dammit." Dad laughed, hugging me and we made our way to Bella and Anthony, who was continuing in embarrassing himself as he made googly eyes and baby sounds to my wife's baby belly. "Dude, you sound like a crazy man."

"The baby responds to this shit," Anthony said, giving me a glower.

"It's true. The baby is doing somersaults in my belly," Bella giggled. "You should try it. He's singing some Italian lullaby."

"No, he isn't," I sighed. "He's talking in gibberish." Anthony just shrugged, stepping back and shaking my hand. "You look good, man."

"Thanks," Anthony smiled. "I wish I could say the same about you."

"Anthony," Bella grumbled. "Be nice. You just performed some voodoo on my kid and now, I have to pee." She rolled her eyes and waddled toward the bathroom.

"Seriously, Edward. You do look good. Happy," Anthony said. "I'm also looking forward to our meeting, but you will need to come to New York City. We've got a number of tech shipments that need your discerning eye."

"Can't it wait until after the baby's born?" I asked, hating to be separated from Bella so close to her due date.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but no," Anthony sighed, scrubbing his face. "Along with the tech you need to inspect, there are a few men who were not as _pleased_ or as understanding about your wife's delicate condition. They are taking it as a personal affront that you're neglecting your duties as the head of the family. You can't take time out of your schedule to …"

"I get it," I sighed. "I'll make arrangements later on this week. I've got a few meetings I need to attend to, but I can make it after Wednesday. I'm going to take the private jet …"

"Good, I'll fly with you," Anthony nodded. "I'm very sorry, Edward. I really am …"

"No, I get it," I breathed. "I'll make arrangements to fly out early Thursday morning but I need to have my plane at the ready. You understand that, right?"

"That, I do," Anthony snorted. "In case your baby mama goes into labor? Even the nastiness mother fuckers would understand you wanting to be there for the birth of your first child. Now, I need booze. You want booze? Let's get some booze."

"Why are you trying to get me drunk, Anthony?" I asked.

"Because, fatherhood will kick your ass, Edward," Anthony sighed, giving me a pained smile. "Kick. Your. Ass. You don't know what is going to hit you, brother."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

Seated next to Edward, we ate our meal. I eyed the ginormous table filled presents for our baby. The extra SUV we brought would not be big enough for all of the gifts. A semi would be more appropriate. I shifted in my seat, needing to pee again.

"You okay, _cara?_ " Edward asked me.

"The baby is doing a number on my bladder," I sighed. "This is the fourth time in an hour. Don't get me wrong. I love the baby, but I'll be over the moon when I don't have to pee every other minute." I stood up and felt a bit dizzy, gripping Edward's shoulder.

"Bella?" he whispered, his voice swirling with concern. "Sit back down."

"I'm fine," I said, waving my hand. Edward arched a brow, sliding his arm around my waist. I leaned heavily against him as I got my bearings. By the time we got to the bathroom, I was finally on solid ground. "Mobward, relax."

" _Dolce_ , you were as white as a ghost and unsteady on your feet. Will you be okay for a few minutes while I get Alice?" Edward asked, his eyes penetrating mine.

"Okay, baby," I said. He pressed a rough kiss on my lips as I sat down on the bench outside of the bathroom. Alice came back with Edward. She crouched in front of me, checking my pulse and blood pressure. "Alice, I'm feeling better."

"Your blood pressure is a little elevated, Bella," she said. "After today, you're on bed rest. MEANING, no more schmexy times and only leave the bed to pee or to go to the doctor. Pretty much your husband will be your slave, catering to your every whim."

"Well, I have to leave for a business trip in a couple of days, Alice," Edward said, his nose wrinkled.

"Looks like you'll have an on-call doctor," Alice retorted, smiling at me. "Now, let's get you in the bathroom and then we'll hurry this shower along. Your health is paramount, woman." She helped me into the bathroom. After that, we went into the restaurant and Edward had arranged for the gifts to be opened, much to the chagrin of our guests. The servers were distributing tiny cakes.

I sat down next to Edward. He kissed me sweetly. "On behalf or Bella, me and the baby, we want to thank you all for being here and for your generosity. Our child will obviously want for nothing."

"We would like to know if you're having a boy or a girl," Uncle Jimmy asked, his arm draped over Sue's shoulder.

"That we can tell you. We wanted to wait until the shower to do the gender reveal," I smiled, taking Edward's hand. "If you want to enjoy your dessert, you'll find out what we're having."

Esme squealed first and loudest, clapping excitedly. "A baby boy! You're having a baby boy!" She stood up, running toward us, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheeks. She turned to Edward, who was smothered in more kisses.

"Mom," Edward laughed. "Calm down! I know you're excited, but you need to relax."

"I'm just so happy," she breathed. "A grandson! Carlisle! We're getting a grandson!"

"Esme, love, come sit back down," Carlisle snickered. He stood up, guiding Esme back to her seat. She was still vibrating with excitement as we began opening presents.

Both Lauren and Alice kept track of what we received, marking down the exorbitant gifts from our friends, family and Edward's associates. Some things were welcomed and needed. Those came from women who were mothers or in the medical field. Alice got me a state-of-the-art breast pump. "For Edward to help with those late-night feedings, Bells!" Alice chirped. "And you will help, Edward Cullen."

"Sweet," I sang.

"I fully intend to, Dr. Whitlock," Edward laughed.

The other gifts were some fancy, hoity-toity gifts that I would never use on my child, but I thanked our guests graciously. The presents that were too fancy or not useful would be stored in a safe place until they were needed or if those guests came to visit. A few of the gifts were some ugly baby clothes that I'd never choose for my child. Who would willingly dress their kid as a clown.

Clowns are fucking creepy, man.

No. Thank. You.

Two hours later, the presents were opened and Felix, along with Jasper and Seth, loaded up the rental truck (which had been arranged while we were eating). I was anxious to get out of my dress clothes and take a nap. Alice was still concerned about my blood pressure. It hadn't gone up, but it hadn't gone down either.

Once we were back at the house, Edward helped me into some pajamas and I just crashed. I was more exhausted than I anticipated and I loved, _LOVED_ curling around my pillows. I'd rather snuggle up to Edward, but pillows would do.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

 _New York City_

"Thank you, again, Mr. Cullen," said an associate of Anthony's, Carlos. "I'm very pleased that you are happy with the product."

"This could be very useful," I nodded, looking at the drone Carlos had created. It was as smart as a drone could be. It could be programmed for long-distance surveillance. It was silent and would be a great asset in protecting our properties. "I'm intrigued in your expertise, Carlos. What can I do to lure you away from Anthony? Move to Chicago?"

"Hey now," Anthony grumbled. "My boy, Carlos, is my discovery. You can _borrow_ him, but I pay him quite handsomely and he's quite loyal."

"To both of you," Carlos tittered anxiously. "Speaking of working … I have that information you wanted, Mr. Cullen. Mr. Anthony asked me to do some research about Amun Cairo?"

"He has been calling me. Nonstop," I sighed. "What did you find, Carlos?"

"Don't do it, sir," Carlos said, shaking his head and reaching into his scruffy satchel. He tugged out a large file. "This is all I could find on him and this is just his FBI file."

"You hacked into the FBI?" I asked, arching a brow. "That's insane …"

"Carlos is a fucking genius," Anthony beamed, like a proud father. "But, what about this Amun character? Why shouldn't Edward go into business with Amun?"

"He's the leader of a drug cartel. The help he needs is on foreign soil. You could become a target to Interpol. As of now? The Consortium is barely a blip on the international radar. As far as everyone knows, you're an amazing venture capitalist and the youngest billionaire in the United States. And up until your wedding, the most eligible bachelor. It's too risky, Mr. Cullen," Carlos said.

"Okay, Carlos. I'm going to read this information about Amun," I nodded, putting the file into my own bag. Carlos darted out of the office with a nervous wave. As he did that, my cell phone rang and it was a rival family. One I was hoping to form an alliance with. I arched a brow as I slid my thumb across my phone screen. "McCarthy … it's been too long."

"Cullen, you fucker," he snarled, his Irish accent ringing over the phone connection. "You've been encroaching on my turf. I don't take kindly to that …"

"Your turf?" I asked, blinking to Anthony. "This is the first I've heard of this, McCarthy."

"Bullshit. You're in town and all of a sudden, the warehouse in Queens is off limits. That's my turf, Cullen," McCarthy said, his voice quiet, lethal.

Anthony passed me a deed. "Well, McCarthy, it looks like that warehouse is NOT your turf. I have a deed saying that it belongs to the Consortium," I said, keeping my voice calm. "Look, man, I don't want to ruffle feathers ..."

"My little brother was taken from there," McCarthy yelled. "Taken. He's gone! I know it was you!"

I scribbled out a note onto the corner of the deed to Anthony. _McCarthy's brother? Did you take him?_ Anthony shook his head. "We never saw him, McCarthy. But we can work together to find him."

"I don't want your help," McCarthy retorted grumpily. "How would you help me?"

"Let's meet up at the warehouse and we'll come up with a plan of attack," I said. "Michael, please? I want to help. If I was involved in your brother's disappearance, would I offer to help?"

"To cover up your tracks, yeah?" McCarthy said. "I don't trust you, Cullen."

"Feeling's mutual, Michael," I snapped. "But we don't have to trust each other in order to ally to each other. You have a lucrative fight ring going on in the city. I'd love a part of the action."

"What's in it for us?"

"We'll discuss _after_ we find your little brother," I answered. "Now, let's meet at the warehouse at eleven with an open mind. Bring three of your men and I'll bring three of mine. You cool?"

"I'm not cool, but I'll be there," McCarthy growled, hanging up abruptly.

I hung up my phone, pinching my nose. "Talk to me about Michael McCarthy and the Irish Mob. Why do they believe you stole a warehouse from under their noses in Queens?"

"There are a number of warehouses that in Queens. We have about twenty, varying in size from the size of a store front to over twenty-five thousand square feet. There are a few warehouses that are owned by the Irish Mob, but not the one he accused us of stealing. I also heard of Patrick, Michael's brother, being taken from a club near one of those addresses," Anthony explained. "Bratva trying to make a play for the Irish Mob and their territory. They're the ones trying to steal their turf."

"Bratva?" I asked. "I thought that with Royce … with his death, they retreated back to Russia."

"They're still here, but several lieutenants are vying for Royce's position. Winner takes all and it's a kill or be killed type of competition," Anthony growled. "They've been kidnapping powerful people in other organizations. It's been sporadic, to be honest and it never even registered to us. We're too strong and we haven't been …"

"I want someone on you and your family, Anthony," I said. "If we help McCarthy, we'll have a target on our backs with the Bratva. We'll get a new ally but gaining an old enemy." I took off my glasses, running my hands through my hair. "I'm going to call my wife. We're leaving here at ten and hopefully, saving Patrick from those Bratva monsters. Find out where …"

"Got it," Anthony nodded. "I'll have some of my guys do the leg work. Go check on Bella. Send her my love."

"Also, get Carlos to do some of the computer voodoo to help with this search, Anthony. That kid is a gold mine," I said. Anthony gave me a smile as I slipped my bag over my head.

I left the office and rode up to the penthouse inside the building. I stripped out of my suit and into a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. I dialed my wife, talking to her for over an hour and hearing about her day. She was bored, tired and sore as fuck. Mom had given Bella a pedicure, painting her toes a soft baby blue and Alice arranged for a prenatal massage, but my tiny wife was ready for our ginormous baby to be born. She also told me about her doctor's appointment tomorrow. Before my trip, I was hopeful I'd be back in time, but with this extraction of McCarthy's little brother, it may not be possible.

When I got off the phone with Bella, I called Alice to get a medical opinion about my wife's condition. Alice said that bed rest had helped, but my son was not quite ready to be born. My wife was ready, but Bella's body, however, was being stubborn, keeping him inside until he was fully cooked. It would be lucky if we get to Thanksgiving, but from what Alice explained, the baby may need to be delivered earlier due to the baby's size and Bella's petite stature. I wanted to leave New York when she said that, but Alice assured me that Bella was fine and my baby boy was still content to stay in his mother's belly, at least until my return.

I was eating some dinner when the door opened. Jasper and Felix came inside, dressed in black and armed to the teeth. "You guys ready to find this McCarthy kid?" I asked.

"Carlos is seriously awesome," Felix said, reading over the intel that was dug up on the McCarthy Clan and their connections to the Irish Mob. "We also got information on all of the douchebags who are trying to take over the Bratva after Royce's little 'accident'."

"Where's Anthony?" I questioned, blinking to Jasper.

"Finalizing protection for his family. He'll be here in a little bit," Jasper answered. "What's the plan, Boss?"

"Have we figured out if Patrick was taken by the Bratva?" I replied.

"We have surveillance of Patrick being lured away from Onegin by a busty blonde woman," Felix snorted, handing me a grainy picture. "There was another one taken by a red-light camera outside of an abandoned building that was an illegal casino, owned by the Bratva. Patrick looked stoned and was not seen leaving this building. He was here."

"Our first step is to meet up with Michael and go to this building," I said, pointing to the picture.

"And get into the underground club," Anthony barked as he entered the penthouse. "A sex club, bordering on prostitution." I felt myself blanch, remembering the last 'sex club' I was in and what had happened while I was there. "Edward, you okay? You're look pale …"

"I'm fine," I said, turning off my emotions and cracking my knuckles. I couldn't focus on the torture that I endured. I walked over to the safe, unlocking it and pulling out weaponry, two semi-automatic hand guns, hunting knives and extra rounds of ammunition. I slid on a sleek Kevlar vest before putting on a black leather jacket. "Let's fix this clusterfuck."

Anthony, Jasper, Felix and I clambered into black SUV, driven by Felix. We drove to the warehouse in Queens, parking on the street. We were getting ready to get out of the car. "Wait," Anthony said. "Carlos is going to disable the security cameras in the area. No incriminating evidence." The lights flickered around us. "Now, we can go."

"Did Carlos hack the power grid?" Jasper asked.

Anthony just grinned smugly as he slid out of the car. We walked to into the warehouse, seeing a tall man with a shock of red hair and an angry snarl on his face. There were even larger men surrounding him, protecting him and not being subtle about it. I stood taller, walking into the warehouse and trying to ignore the smells and sounds that brought me back to that moment where I was tortured for twenty-four hours straight. I buttoned my coat, walking deeper into the warehouse. "Michael," I said, holding my hand out to shake. "I've been hoping to meet you face-to-face for a long time. I've heard nothing but …"

"Fuck you, Cullen," Michael said, narrowing his green eyes at me.

"No, thanks. I'm married," I said, giving him a snarky grin, but widening it to something darker. "Do you want the information about your brother?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Michael sneered. He scrubbed his face. "I'm sorry. My brother, he's built and strong, but something is not right in his head. He's too trusting … sees things in black and white. My mom called it something surrounding a spectrum."

"He's autistic," I replied.

"That's it," Michael nodded. "He's not a part of this life and never can be. He doesn't understand this. He's fucking brilliant, smarter than anything I'd ever known, but he's not street smart."

Jasper handed me a tablet. I zoomed in on Patrick's face. "Is this Patrick?"

"Yeah. He likes blondes," Michael said, his face pinched. "Are we heading there?"

"We've got some guys heading there to do some preliminary recon," Anthony explained. "We have _history_ with the Bratva. We're not exactly welcomed guests at the table."

"We know what happened," Michael replied quietly, blinking to me. "Royce was a monster. For real."

"Royce is dead," I said coldly.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," scoffed one of Michael's associates.

"Sean, shut up!" Michael snapped.

"Boss," Sean argued. "Royce … he … he ruined my sister. And now, the Bratva are fucking with your brother. They are without honor. They're monsters. They make us look like kittens."

"What did he do to your sister, Sean?" I asked.

"Whored her out and they drained her dry. She killed herself because of what happened to her," Sean choked out, his pale face turning bright red. "When I went to identify her body, I didn't recognize her. She was skin and bones, a junkie and …" His voice cracked. He shook his head, clenching his hands into tight fists. "And what they do to their fighters? It's just as bad with fucked-up drugs and torture. The sooner we get Patrick, the better."

"Let's go," Anthony said. "We've got the owner of the fight club right where we want him. It's an abandoned building around the corner for Onegin."

With a jerky nod from Michael and a low growl from Sean, we parted ways and got back into our cars, driving to the club. Felix hopped out of the SUV, along with another of one of Michael's enforcers. They slipped into the club, coming back out ten minutes later. Felix handed me and Anthony tickets. "For entry into the fight club, Boss."

"Edward, I don't feel comfortable with you going into that room unprotected," Jasper said.

"I'm not," I retorted, blinking to Anthony. "I need you to be prepared to help Patrick, knock some heads. Felix, you and Jasper work with Sean and that other mook that's working for Michael. We'll go inside with Michael."

"Got it, Boss," Jasper nodded. "Be safe."

Tucking the tickets into our pockets, we got out of the SUV and met up with Michael. We walked down a dank alley to a hidden doorway. Michael grabbed my arm. "Whatever you do, don't kill my brother," he hissed.

"We're not going to kill him," Anthony said. "We're going to kill the assholes who took him."

"Make a statement that you don't fuck with the Consortium," I sneered, holding out my hand to Michael. He looked at me, his green eyes harsh and angry. "We do this together, Michael. We make them pay."

"We make them pay," he growled, whipping out a knife and slicing his palm. He handed it to me. I did the same, cutting along a scar. Once blood pooled on my palm, I took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "We're blood brothers now, Cullen."

I nodded and we walked into the building. The smell of sweat, blood and pussy filled the air. A large man who barely spoke English accepted our tickets, unlocking the door and granting us entrance into hell. The building was large, an abandoned pool house and we were on an elevated platform, overlooking the main pit. It was large and covered with fenced-in cage, looking like an MMA ring. The center of the ring was stained with blood, some of it looking fresh. To the left, there were more fences with fighters sitting, waiting for their time in the ring. On the right, there were women, naked and some were being _used_. I wrinkled my nose as I watched the pure evil below.

"Sean's sister was one of those girls," Michael said, gesturing to the women who were being fucked by half-drunk, half-stoned men. "She was roofied and she never knew what was going on."

"This is disgusting," I growled.

"Our entrance to this den of disgusting cost us a $100 grand. Each," Anthony huffed. "Plus, we have to bet on at least one fight, a $10K minimum."

"We're going to leave before we have to place that bet," I explained. "This was too much money to those assholes. We need to find your brother and get the hell out of dodge."

"Agreed," Michael nodded. He cracked his knuckles, making his way down the stairs to the inside of the pool. He ignored the women and glared at where the fighters were being held. I followed him, keeping my hand on my gun at my hip. Anthony was behind me, walking casually, but he was on high alert. We sat down, waving off a scantily clad waitress, offering expensive vodka shots. "I don't see Patrick."

"He's not in the pen," Anthony muttered.

"Who's in charge of this cesspool of depravity?" I spat.

"His name is Gregor Antonov," Anthony answered. He looked at the raised dais where a handsome man was seated, in a navy suit and long dark hair. Next to him, there was a beautiful blonde and behind him was his protection. "He's smart and deadly."

"Not too smart since he let three trained killers into his exclusive club," I laughed. "I'm going to _place my bets_."

"Edward," Anthony hissed.

I got up and walked toward the pen, examining the fighters. I felt a presence next to me. I didn't have to look to know that it was Gregor. "You're a long way from home, Mr. Cullen," Gregor said, his voice accented and full of malice. "I'm shocked that you'd show your face in my fight club after what you did to Royce."

"I didn't do anything to Royce, Gregor," I purred, turning around and smiling at him wanly. "He did it to himself. He crossed my family and he got what he deserved. How are things in the Bratva? Still scurrying around trying to find a leader?"

"I'm close," Gregor said, leaning against the pen and gazing at his doped up, steroid-filled fighters. "So very close."

"No, you're not," I chuckled. "Do you know how many people are vying for the head of the organization?" I pulled out my gun, aiming it at his head. He sneered at me, blinking around and trying to get his goons to protect him. "They're busy, Gregor."

"What?" he snarled. He turned his head, seeing that Anthony and Michael had already killed his protection. "How? You're going to die, Cullen."

"No, I'm not," I snickered darkly. "You're going to get Patrick McCarthy."

"He's dead," Gregor yelled. "He was a worthless sack of shit." I cocked my gun, pressing the barrel of it to his forehead. He cowered, holding his hands up. "He's not. I swear."

"Get him and you'll just be maimed, asshat," I hissed. He nodded. "Show me and no fucking funny business." He backed away, walking toward a locked door. He unlocked it and led me down a set of rickety stairs. There were more fighters down in the locker room. These fighters looked injured, or on the verge of death. It stunk to high heaven of body odor, urine and infection. "Great place you've got here, Antonov."

"Fuck you," he spat, reaching for something and swinging at me. It was a whip. I held up my arm, capturing the whip and tugging it out of his hands. With my other hand, I raised my weapon, shooting Gregor in the thigh. He screamed and fell to his knee. "CULLEN!"

"Where's Patrick?" I asked, pressing the gun to his temple. Gregor grunted, reaching into his pocket and producing another key. With a shaking hand, he pointed to another door. Michael came down the stairs, his face splattered with blood. I handed the key to Michael. "He's in there." Michael stomped to the door, unlocking it and swearing loudly. "What is he swearing about, Gregor?"

"Nothing," Gregor grumbled.

"You have another leg, or should I go for the shoulder?" I sneered, shooting him in the fleshy part of his shoulder. "What. Is. He. Swearing. About?"

"The men in that room …" Gregor said, snot sliding down his face. "They are cannon fodder. Practice for the fighters. Kind of like the injured, broken dogs in dog fighting. They don't stand a chance in the ring."

Michael came out, holding his brother in his arms. Patrick's face was purple, red and bleeding. His body was covered in bruises, cuts and he was barely conscious. Michael's face was grim and he jutted his chin at Gregor.

"Your life is forfeit, asshat," I smirked. "Your run for the head of the Bratva is over." I raised my weapon, shooting Gregor in the temple. He collapsed in his own brains. Anthony ran downstairs, his gun drawn. "Get a cleanup crew here, Anthony."

"It's already done," Michael said, carrying his brother toward the exit. "You have an ally here, Cullen. Thank you for helping me in getting my brother back."

"Let me know how he's doing," I murmured. Michael nodded, walking up the stairs and through the now empty pool. Anthony and I followed him. There were a handful of men inside, either dead or near death. We made our way outside, into fresh air. Well, as fresh as the air could be in New York City. Michael got into the SUV with his enforcers, treating his brother carefully. With a sincere nod, he clambered inside and they drove off. I shuddered, looking at Anthony. "My work here is done. I want to shower for a month and go home to my wife."

"I know you hated being away from her, Edward," Anthony said as we walked back to our SUV. "It was worth it. You did that. AND you gained an ally."

"Reigniting an old rivalry," I sighed. "Let's go home." Getting into the car, I leaned my head against the headrest. "Jasper, you're in charge until the baby's born."

"Got it, Boss," he chuckled from the front seat.

 **A/N: Okay, so I lied about the baby's birth. We'll meet baby Cullen next chapter. Pictures from the chapter are on my blog and tumblr. Leave me some loving! Hugs, kids!**

 **Up next will be Edward's reunion with his wife (schmexy times, kids!), the introduction of the heir of Cullen Consortium and his christening. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello … me again. I'm still struggling with the muse. I'm writing, but it's super slow-going. The last chapter I _completed_ was the previous chapter of MOTM:FFF. It's so frustrating … just saying. Now, I'm trying. I swear. Up next will be Edward's reunion with his wife (schmexy times, kids!), the introduction of the heir of Cullen Consortium and his christening. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter Five**

 ** _Bella_**

I was sitting in the family room with a bowl of ice cream on my ginormous belly. I was grateful for the brief freedom I was given by my warden, Alice. Soon, I'd be banished back up to my bedroom until my son would be born. I felt like a beached whale. Since Edward left for his business trip a couple of days after the baby shower, my stomach ballooned and I was done with baking a human.

"Bells, you got another gift for your cherub," Alice said, struggling with carrying a large box.

"Let me get that," Jake laughed and took it easily. "It's from Marcus Volturi."

"Edward was surprised that he hadn't sent anything, but apparently it just arrived late," I replied, sitting up stiffly and putting my bowl on the cocktail table. I waddled over to where Jake put the box. "Can you hand me a knife to break into this bad boy?"

"I'll do it, preggo," Alice said, shaking her head. "You sit your tiny ass down."

"Tiny?" I scoffed. "My ass is the size of Texas. You're full of crap."

"Bella, your stomach is big. The rest of you is still itty-bitty," Alice snickered, brandishing a knife and slicing into box. She pulled out papers and packing peanuts. I grimaced, watching the mess on my floor. "Relax, Bells, I'll clean it."

"All those little Styrofoam peanuts littering my hardwood floors. Gah!" I whimpered as I shifted on the couch.

"Jake, help me," Alice chirped. They bent down and lifted a gorgeous hand-carved wooden rocker bassinet. "Oh, wow. This is beyond gorgeous."

"Yes, it is," I said, getting up and plucking the card from the downy pillow tucked inside. I opened the envelope, seeing an elegant cream card. "It's from Marcus and Didyme." I read further, smiling softly. "He carved this himself for his own children. When his children died, he had no one to give this to and he wanted to us to have it."

"This handiwork is exquisite," Alice said, her fingers gliding over the deep chestnut-colored wood. "Marcus is very talented."

"He is," I smiled. "Jake, can you bring this upstairs and put it in my bedroom?"

"Sure thing, Bella," he nodded.

"You should be going up there, too, Bella," Alice chided. "You've been up for far too long."

"Come on, Alice. Please? Edward texted me and he said that he's on his way home," I pouted. "I want to see my husband and not from the confines of my bed. I'm getting cabin fever and going bat-shit crazy. The doctor said my blood pressure is normalized and I can do more. I can't run a marathon, but I'm not confined to that king-sized prison. Please?"

"Fine," Alice huffed. "You still need to take it easy, but you can stay down here. Brat."

"I'm not a brat. I've done everything you've asked of me," I argued.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. Her cell phone chimed. "Actually, Jasper just said they landed at Chicago Executive. They should be home in an hour or so." She read further, arching a brow. "Apparently, they gained an ally in NYC. Anthony and Edward helped with getting a brother from the Irish Mob, the McCarthy's, from a Bratva sex/fight club."

"What happened?" I asked, frowning. "This brother … he … he wasn't …" I blanched, imagining the worst.

"No, he wasn't sexually violated. He was beaten to a bloody pulp, but he wasn't hurt _that_ way," Alice breathed. "You know dog fights?"

"Unfortunately," I deadpanned.

"The brother, Patrick, was like the runt dogs for the fighters to practice on," Alice sneered. "From what Jasper told me, the guy was in bad shape, but alive, thanks to your husband, Anthony and Michael, the leader of the Irish Mob in New York."

"I'll be glad when Edward's home," I said, settling back on the couch. "I don't sleep as well when Edward's gone."

"Me, neither," Alice smirked.

"Since when do you sleep with my husband, Dr. Whitlock?" I quipped, tossing a pillow at her.

"Hardy har har," Alice grinned. "I don't sleep well without my husband, even though he's a bed hog and he snores something awful. I've tried those Breathe Right strips, but no dice. The next step is a sleep study and one of those CPAP machines. I think I can get one at cost since I am a doctor."

"Can you get something else?" I asked.

"What?" she replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but hungry. Food?" I pouted. "Something salty? Oooh, how about pizza?"

"Not with your blood pressure, woman," Alice snorted. "I'll make you something, but it'll be a lot healthier. You have any lettuce?"

"No more salad," I whined. "I want something hot and salty. Pizza. I'm craving pizza, with sausage, olives and pepperoni and garlic butter sauce. Papa Johns … they deliver!"

Alice just gave me a look, padding into the kitchen. She rummaged through the pantry as I turned on the television, flipping the channels before settling on an episode of _Law and Order: SVU._ I leaned against the arm of the couch, snoozing until I heard the garage door open. I lifted my head, seeing Jasper hug Alice. I smiled when I saw my handsome and tired husband come in and tossed his bag on the ground. He gave Alice a nod before turning to me. A beautifully crooked grin spread over his face as he walked toward me. " _Dolce_ ," he breathed.

"You came back, Mobward," I said, cupping his scruffy cheek.

"Always, Bella," he replied, kissing my palm. He leaned forward, brushing his lips over mine. "And my _piccolo_ , he's getting big."

"You're telling me," I snorted. "And did you call our son a miniature flute?"

"Technically, yes," he laughed. "But it also means little one." He leaned forward, kissing my stomach and whispering to my belly. He laughed when our son decided to kick toward his daddy's voice. "He's like that thing from _Alien_ ; trying to claw out of your belly."

"No, he just loves your voice, Edward," I said, running my fingers through his disheveled hair. It was so soft between my fingers. He looked up at me. His eyes were shining with love and happiness. "Fuck, I've missed you, Mobward. I'm so glad you're home."

"So am I, _dolce_ ," he smiled. "And I'm on 'paternity leave' until after you've had the baby."

"Really?" I asked, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. He laughed, sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his lap. I peppered his face with kisses. "Who's in charge?"

"Me, Bella," Jasper answered, sitting down on the overstuffed chair with Alice. "Emmett will be my second in command until after the baby's born, probably until after the first of the year. Edward will only be consulted in the case of an extreme emergency. With our new alliance with the Irish Mob and the Bratva scurrying back to Russia to lick their wounds, we're in a good spot." He nuzzled Alice's neck and she melted against Jasper.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, Jazz … I'm sick of seeing your face," Edward teased. "Go home and make love to your wife."

"Yes, let's go make love, baby," Alice smirked, standing up and tugging on Jasper's hand. He easily followed her and she tugged him to her face, kissing each other hungrily.

"Okay, seriously, you're making me sick," I grumbled. "Remember, I'm on lock down. I don't want to see your mating rituals in my family room. Jizz stains."

Jasper just grinned widely as he swept Alice up off her feet and over his shoulder. She squealed as she was carried out of the house. A few moments later, my cell phone buzzed. Edward picked it up and he snorted. "Apparently, if I'm gentle, you're not on lock down, _cara_."

"Say what?" I squeaked.

"She further said that having sex would relax your back muscles … something about endorphins and stimulating the pleasure centers of the brain," Edward said, his eyes sliding to mine. "It could also encourage your body to go into labor."

"Oooh, let's go," I said, struggling to get up, but my belly proved it to be difficult. Edward was snickering. "Asshat! I'm like a turtle on its back. Help me if you want to fuck me stupid." He just continued to augh as he easily pulled me to my feet and swept me into his arms. "Edward! You'll hurt yourself."

"Oh, stop. You're still tiny," he growled, turning on his heel and carrying me up the stairs to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed, kneeling in front of me. He ran his fingers over my cheeks. He stared at me, filled with love and desire. "You're beautiful, sexy and I can't wait until I'm inside you once again."

I whimpered as I reached for his shirt and clumsily unbuttoned it. He batted my hands away, finishing my hasty job and shrugging off his shirt. His taut, muscled torso came into view and I wanted to feel his body against mine. I reached for my shirt, but he stopped me. "I want to do the honors, _dolce_ ," he growled, lifting my shirt and tossing it haphazardly behind him. "I want to see you."

"I'm all yours, Edward," I breathed.

xx MOTM:FF xx

 ** _Edward_**

"I'm all yours, Edward," she said reverently, her hands lifting to my face and she traced my scruffy jawline. "Make me yours again. Please?"

"Always," I murmured, standing up and bringing her with me. I kissed her deeply, my fingers gliding over her creamy skin. With a twist of my hand, her bra unclasped and I dragged it down her arms. She sighed as my hands cupped her breasts, tangling her fingers into my hair. I picked her up carefully, carrying her to the top of the bed. I laid her on top of the duvet. When I stood back, Bella made quick work of my jeans. I eased them down, along with my boxer briefs. My cock slapped my stomach and she moaned, taking it and sliding her mouth around me. "Fuck, Bella."

"Yes, you're going to fuck Bella," she giggled, twisting her hand around my length.

"Baby, as much as I love what you're doing, I'm wound so tight. It's been over a week and I want to come inside you," I growled, crouching down and carefully tugging down her leggings and panties. She gasped when I pulled her to the edge of the bed and swiping my tongue along her leaking core. Flopping back onto the bed, she writhed as I devoured her sweetness. It didn't take long for her to lose all control, screaming as her body reacted to my tongue and fingers teasing her entrance.

"Fuck, I've missed your tongue," she purred.

"What did you miss more? My tongue or my cock?" I asked, sitting down next to her and guiding her onto my lap. I nipped at her lips.

"Your cock," she whispered. "I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

"Turn around, _dolce_. Sit on my lap and use me. Brace your body against mine and take me inside you," I commanded. She turned her back to me, leaning against my chest. I guided my erection to her entrance. She took me, surrounding me with her tight warmth. I gripped her hip as she swiveled her body over mine. "That feels so fucking amazing, Bella. You're so wet."

"Only for you, Mobward," she smirked, looking at me over her shoulder. I gently cupped her chin and kissed her, plunging my tongue into her mouth. She arched her back, using my body to brace herself over me. Our movements were sinuous, languid, but hot and fiery with each roll of our hips. I caressed her glowing, pregnant body. She ground her body against mine, igniting me in flames. "Oh, harder, Edward. Please. I need to feel you inside me, filling me, fucking me."

 _Holy hell, my wife is horny._

I kissed her again, leaning back and lifting Bella. She was braced against my hands and her legs were spread wide, her feet on my thighs. I followed her command and I began slamming my cock into her tight, sexy body. She moaned, circling her clit with her fingers. Her essence coated me, making my hardness glisten from her arousal. "Edward … I'm …" she panted. "Harder!"

I obliged her and her muscles clenched around me tightly, making my own orgasm build. My balls were tightening and I could feel my pleasure bubbling in my stomach. She whimpered, shuddering around me and I felt her orgasm quaking through her body. I groaned loudly as her release triggered mine and with each heartbeat, I filled her. My movements slowed and I sat back, holding her tightly until my softened cock slipped from her body. " _Cara,_ I love you," I whispered against her neck, sucking her earlobe into my mouth. "I missed you more than words can say. I'm so glad to be home."

"And you're home until the baby is born?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Until after the first of the year, _dolce_ ," I explained. "Now, let's shower. I want to lavish you with attention since I was away from you for too long." I picked her up easily, much to her chagrin and we enjoyed a playful, sexy shower. I helped Bella into a sinful little nightie and I went downstairs to get us something to eat. We shared our meal of antipasto, cheese, pepperoni and fresh fruit while I told her what happened in New York City. Her face softened when she heard about Patrick McCarthy.

"That's fucking awful," she sneered. "Is he okay? Patrick?"

"He was beaten bloody and as far as I know, he'll make a full recovery," I answered. "I'm grateful for our new alliance with the Irish Mob, but with the actions to the Bratva …"

"You saved so many people, Edward," Bella said softly, snuggling closer to me and yawning. "Take this as a win. From what you described, the Bratva is scrambling for new leadership. Its previous leadership was misguided and this Antonov asshole seemed like an opportunist and an animal." She sighed, pressing her body to mine. "Now, sleep Mobward. Your wife and baby are exhausted."

"So am I, _cara_ ," I snickered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

xx AMDFT xx

The next couple of days were spent opening up the presents from the baby shower. Bella wanted to wash all the clothes, returning the items that were purchased for a girl. We spent the day in Chicago, exchanging the clothing and having another visit with Dr. Myerson. Bella was beginning to dilate and from what the doctor said, it would be only a matter of a few days before our baby would make his debut.

Back at the house, I was sitting on the couch while Bella was folding the tiny onesies and baby outfits. "I cannot believe we're going to have a miniature human," I said, watching her organize the new clothes. "I'm terrified that I'm going to hurt the baby."

"You won't, Edward," Bella said. "You're tender and gentle. Regardless, you will love our baby. We'll both have a learning curve when adjusting to having a newborn, but I'm certain we'll have a great deal of support with your parents, my uncle, and our family." Her face fell and she pressed her hands to her belly. "I just hope that I'm a good mother. I do not want to be an incubator like my bitch of a mother."

"Bella, you can never be like her," I said, moving to sit next to her and wrapping her in my arms.

"You've never met her. You don't know," Bella muttered, idly playing with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Actually, I have met her, _dolce_ ," I answered, wrinkling my nose and looking down at her. Bella glared up at me and pushed away. "Now, before you go thermonuclear on my ass, she came to my office. She demanded that I pay for her lifestyle or she'd leak some really bad manipulated photos of me with some random porn stars."

"Shocking," Bella muttered flatly. "What did you say?"

"I told her to kiss my ass," I said. "And I kept the photos. Would you like to see?"

"If only to laugh," she sighed. I got up, going into my office and pulled out the file folder of the photos. I handed it to my wife and she flipped through them. "Wow, these pictures are bad. This one picture has your face on an African American man's body with the saddest excuse of a cock. It's like two inches long." She handed them back to me, a brow arched. "How much did she ask for?"

"We never got that far," I said, tossing the file on the cocktail table. "I had her escorted out of the building and I kept these photos, which I assume were her originals because she raised a huge stink about them."

"Has she tried to make contact since that initial meeting?" Bella asked, draping her legs over mine.

"No, but she was blocked from ever entering the Cullen building and I sent out a memo that if she called my office that her phone would be traced and she'd be arrested for harassment."

"That's never stopped her," Bella snorted humorlessly. "Is that why you had the extra security for me?"

"Yeah," I sighed, taking her into my arms and kissing her forehead. "I wanted to make sure that you and our baby were safe. Considering the fact that she hasn't tried to contact me again, I'm hopeful that she's left Chicago."

"Doubtful," Bella growled. "She hasn't tried to bleed me dry. Just you wait. She'll come back when we least expect it and she'll fuck with our lives. If anything, she could expose us for what you are. We have to lure her away and make sure that she doesn't …" Her eyes shot to mine and I saw panic there.

" _Cara,_ breathe," I said, cupping her face. "Renee can try her hardest to fuck with us, but we have the cops in our pocket and there's nothing linking us to the Consortium. Off shore accounts and hidden transactions. Trust me, please?" I caressed her cheeks, pressing my forehead to hers.

"I'll try, but I won't be able to relax until my mother leaves Chicago permanently or is behind bars," Bella said, squeezing my neck. "Does she know about the baby?"

"She didn't ask about you, only demanding money in order to not print these pathetic attempts to extort me," I grumbled.

"Do not underestimate my mother, Edward," Bella warned. "She won't stop digging until she gets what she needs, or whatever she desires to fuck everything up. It's why she comes every so often to finagle money from me and Uncle Jimmy. She doesn't understand the word 'no.' She's an entitled, self-absorbed, narcissistic bitch. Renee only thinks of Renee and _only_ Renee. She uses people to get what she wants, regardless of how much it hurts anyone."

"I will do everything in my power to protect you from your mother, Bella. I promise you that," I said.

"You need to protect yourself, too, Edward," Bella muttered, her eyes narrowed at me. "Royce, Stephan … they were a part of your world and were able navigate their attempt on your life without bringing attention to the cops. My mother? She has no scruples and she will bring you down. She will cause the Consortium to fall. We would spend the rest of our lives in jail."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I gripping my wife and vowing to her that her mother would not be the downfall of my family.

xx AMDFT xx

 ** _Bella_**

After my conversation with my husband, I had a hard time relaxing. I knew my mother. I knew her traitorous ways and her drive to make my life as awful as humanly possible.

I hated her.

I could feel my blood pressure spiking, but I had to remain calm. I had to worry about my baby, not my incubator. I had already been put on bedrest because of my elevated blood pressure.

With the news of my mother's insertion back into my life, I tried to put it out of my head.

I just couldn't.

" _Dolce,_ I feel you tossing and turning and I hear the steam coming out of your ears," Edward said, his voice deep and groggy. "I know I should have told you earlier, but there's nothing we can do now. Try to get some sleep, please?"

"Only if you have someone try to find her," I hissed. "I want her to know that her further involvement in my life is over. Don't kill her, but put the fear of God into her. If she even thinks about returning to Chicago, she will be … well, it won't be pretty. I'm done with her incessant meddling. I hate my mother. I hate what she did to my father. I hate what she did to me. Did she ever love me?" Tears spilled onto my cheeks as I choked out that last question. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bella. Never apologize for that," he said, taking me into his arms. "You have every right to ask that and to be upset. I also don't have the answer to your question. I wish I could snap my fingers and make it all go away."

"Do you think that I could be like her?" I asked, my voice small and unsure.

"Never, Bella. From the brief interaction I had with her, you are nothing like her at all. She was cold, callous and vindictive," he spat.

"When I enacted the rite of vengeance, so was I," I argued. "I needed to save you. I needed Royce and Stephan to feel the pain that they caused you. And I'd do it again, too, if forced to enact the rite of vengeance. I'd do anything to protect my family!"

"The difference between the two is that you did it under duress. Renee is a sociopath. She's selfish and self-serving," Edward rationalized. "You are the embodiment of all that is good in the world, Bella. Don't ever deny that. You care for everyone, to the point where you neglect yourself." He gave me a harsh glare, silently reminding me of my bout of pneumonia and how I'd worked myself to the brink of exhaustion. "But, sleep, _dolce_. I'll have one of my men tail your mom and we'll get to the bottom of her shenanigans."

I nodded against his bare chest, snuggling closer to him. His breath deepened and I managed to relax. My eyelids drooped and I eventually drifted away.

It seemed like I had barely fallen asleep when I was roused by my husband's roaming hands and teasing kisses. We made out lazily, caressing our skin with desperate hands. However, we didn't take things much further. I was feeling some discomfort in my back and my belly felt too tight. Plus, I had to pee. He helped me up and we took a shower, our teasing continue as we got cleaned up. If only I could enjoy it. My discomfort continued to increase as we showered.

"You okay, Bella?" he asked as he helped me to sit down on the bench in our shower.

"Uncomfortable," I answered, rubbing my belly. The baby shifted against my hand and I groaned as my pain increased. "Or maybe I'm starting labor?"

"Isn't it too early?" he whispered.

"Dr. Myerson … said … " I snapped, moaning as another wave of pain rippled through my belly. "Fuck me!"

"I don't think that's advisable," Edward snickered. I glowered at him. "Sorry." He turned off the water and reached for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and reached for me. When I stood up, I gripped his arm as my water broke. I looked down and wrinkled my nose. "At least you're in the shower, _dolce_."

"True," I said, looking at the mess on the tile floor. "Call Alice and Dr. Myerson."

"Don't you want to get out of the shower?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"I will. Leave a couple of towels, please," I panted as my back rippled in pain, radiating to the front and I moaned. "And possibly get the car ready to go to the hospital." He pressed a kiss to my lips, ducking out of the bathroom. I took a few breaths, hearing my husband call my obstetrician first and then Alice. I managed to stand up after my latest contraction passed, wiping down my body and twisting my hair up into a towel. I was brushing my hair when Edward came back. "Well?"

"Jake is pulling around the car and I gave him your bag. Dr. Myerson will meet us at the hospital. Alice is coming over to check on you. She said to put on a pair of panties with a pad since you're, um, leaking," Edward said, his face flushing.

"I can't bend down, but they're under the sink," I said. He nodded and pulled out a plastic bag filled with the abundance of sanitary napkins since I wouldn't be able to wear tampons for some time. Getting dressed was slow-going since I was wracked with contractions and pain. My husband was a nervous wreck, but I tried to stay calm. I was sitting in the bedroom, with Edward putting on my shoes when Jake called and said that the car was ready. "Where's Alice?"

"She said that she would be at the hospital," Jake answered, his eyes swirling with concern.

"Come on, _cara_. The sooner we're at the hospital, the happier I'll be," Edward said with an arched brow over his glasses. I took his arm and we made our way slowly to the car. I had to stop a few times as contractions roared through me. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"I don't know," I moaned, leaning against his arm in the car. "I never had a baby before." I gritted my teeth as another contraction clenched in my belly. "Oh, I don't think that we're going to make it to the hospital."

"Jake, go to Alice's clinic," Edward ordered as Jake drove toward to Jasper and Alice's home. They were getting in the car when the SUV screeched to a halt.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"It hurts, Alice," I whimpered. "And the contractions came out of nowhere and they're coming fast." I huffed out a harsh breath as Edward and Jasper helped me out of the car. We made our way to the surgical suite and Alice pulled off my leggings and panties. I was in too much to worry about dignity. I wanted the pain to stop. She slapped on some gloves, performing an examination.

"You're about five centimeters dilated," Alice answered. "You have enough time to get to the hospital, but I would recommend an ambulance since your water already broke and your labor is progressing rapidly." She nodded to her husband and he dialed 911. I was moved to the house and out of the clinic. The ambulance arrived and I was loaded inside with Edward. Jake would follow in our car.

The ambulance flew through the streets to our hospital. Inside, I was checked in and we were immediately brought up to labor and delivery. Dr. Myerson breezed into the room, her hair covered by a surgical cap and wearing a pair of scrubs. "Hello," she smiled, washing her hands. "How is it going?"

"It hurts," I answered honestly.

She looked at the printout of my contractions and looked at the fetal heart rate. "Let me check your dilation," she murmured, snapping on some gloves. She put my feet up into some stirrups and did a thorough examination. "We have some time to administer an epidural. I'll get an anesthesiologist down here."

"When do you think the baby will be born?" Edward asked, taking my hand.

"Before the end of today," Dr. Myerson answered, removing her gloves. "Are you eager to meet your little one?"

"We are," Edward smiled, picking up my hand and kissing my temple. "I just hate seeing my wife in pain."

"Most husbands do," Dr. Myerson replied, nodding to her nurse. "I'll be back in a little bit. If you need anything, please use the call button and the anesthesiologist will be here within the hour. If not, please let the nurse know."

I breathed through the contractions until the anesthesiologist arrived and he administered the epidural. When the medication coursed through me and managed to breathe easier. Edward called our family, informing them that we were at the hospital. Carlisle and Esme wanted to be here, as did Uncle Jimmy, but I didn't want everyone up in my hoo-ha. Edward explained that we would call once the baby is born and when we were ready for visitors. They respected our wishes, expressing their congratulations and love.

By early afternoon, my labor transitioned into the next phase. Alice was allowed into the room and she and Edward were by my side as I began pushing. Despite the epidural, I felt everything. Edward and Alice were encouraging as I powered through. I was exhausted and my head was hurting from my teeth grinding.

"Bella, you're almost there," Dr. Myerson said. "One more big push and you'll have the head through."

I nodded wearily, listening to Dr. Myerson as she coached me, encouraging me to push as the next contraction rippled through me. Edward was next to me, his hands holding my legs up as I growled, trying to push out my son. "You're doing it, _cara_ ," Edward breathed, kissing my temple and pushing my sweaty hair away from my face.

"Okay, relax, Bella," Dr. Myerson said. She worked between my legs.

"What's she doing?" I asked.

"She's maneuvering the shoulders and clearing away the baby's mouth and nose," Alice explained. "He's got a full head of hair, Bella."

"What color?" Edward asked.

"Slimy and dark," Alice quipped, arching a brow at my husband. "Look yourself."

"Some fathers find childbirth to be a bit traumatic, Dr. Whitlock," Dr. Myerson snickered. "They get nauseous at the sight of blood." Alice shot Edward a wry look, knowing he'd seen worse. He'd caused worse. "Are you ready, Bella? Your baby is almost here."

"I love my kid, but I'm ready for this to be done," I whimpered, reaching for Edward's hand. He helped me up and pressed his forehead to mine. I kissed his lips before pushing and bearing down at Dr. Myerson's command. I let out a rebel yell as my son came into the world. There was a few slaps and the distinct sound of a baby's cry. The baby was placed on my stomach. I reached down, cradling him to my chest. He screamed loudly, clearly upset to be out of my belly. "Hello, little one," I breathed.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Daddy?" Dr. Myerson asked.

Edward took the proffered instrument and snipped. The nurse picked up the baby from my chest. "I'm going to clean him up while Dr. Myerson delivers your afterbirth."

"Go with him, Edward. I don't want him alone," I said. "Alice will stay with me." Edward looked torn, but Alice stayed by my side with a warm, loving smile. "Go, baby."

"I love you," he whispered, taking my face in his hands and he had tears in his eyes. "I never … I've never felt anything more profound." He murmured in Italian and I recognized my name and the word, 'piccolo.' "We'll be back, _dolce_."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

The nurse placed my son in a small bassinet and she quickly wiped him down. His pink skin became less alien, covered in amniotic fluid and other items from his birth. She took down some measurements. "A strong, healthy, baby boy, Mr. Cullen," she said. "Nine pounds, seven ounces and twenty-two inches long."

"Is that good?" I asked.

"He's a big boy," she snickered, walking to a small basin. "And your wife is very tiny. My guess is that the doctor may have to put in some stitches in."

"Stitches?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Cullen," the nurse said kindly. "Would like to know how to wash him?"

I gulped and nodded, walking over to the basin. The nurse explained what to do, warming the water and showing me how to gently wash his delicate skin. I mimicked her actions and washed my little boy who gazed at me with inquisitive and clear eyes. I ran my fingers down his cheek and he cooed, kicking his feet. "He's got great motor skills," the nurse noted. My son babbled adorably, making me smile. "Let's put him in a diaper. Little boys like to spray their parents when they are not wearing diapers."

"Yeah, I don't want to be sprayed on my first day as a father," I snorted.

"Come on," she said, scooping him and cradling him to her chest. In the bassinet, she showed me how to put baby lotion on his skin and baby powder on his bum. With a calm voice and an efficient manner, she helped me put on my very first diaper. She swaddled him in a blanket, handing him to me. "You're a natural, Dad."

"I wouldn't go that far," I said, extremely anxious that I'd do something to hurt him. "But, thank you." I looked down at him, his skin pink from exertion and his eyes open, curious and crystalline. I could see my Bella in my son, with his pink lips, a slightly dimpled chin and dark hair. In the light, I could see red undertones and he had my eyes, my nose and the 'Sullen Cullen' pout. "Oh my …" My heart grew and I adored him, would do anything to ensure his happiness. I'd do anything to protect him. I leaned forward, brushing my lips to his forehead. I whispered against his soft skin. "I would give you the world and I'll do everything to make your dreams come true."

"He's very handsome, Mr. Cullen," she said, staring at us. "And he's enamored by you."

Blushing, I balanced him, rocking him gently. "Hello, _piccolo_ ," I whispered. "We've waited a long time for you. I'm your daddy and I already love you so much."

"Do you have a name?" the nurse asked, picking up a chart and a pen. "We need it for his paperwork."

"Charles," I answered, sitting down on a rocking chair in the room. "Named for his grandfather."

"Perfect, Mr. Cullen," she nodded. "I'm going to check on your wife. You can stay in here as long as you like."

"Thank you," I said, giving her a smile as I settled back in the rocking chair. My son, little Charlie, yawned and his eyelids drooped. Cradling him to my body, I hummed quietly as I did to him while he was in his mother's womb. He fell asleep and I stayed in the room across the hall from Bella while Dr. Myerson tended to her needs. Alice slipped in and she smiled at me. "How's Bella?"

"Sleeping, just like your little one," Alice explained. "The doctor had to do an episiotomy on her." I arched a brow over my glasses. "The skin between her anus and vagina was torn from pushing the baby's head out." She moved next to me, smiling widely. "Oh, he's beautiful, Edward."

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked.

"Not before Bella," she said. "Yes, she cradled him, but didn't hold him." She kissed his fuzzy head. "Come on. There's a bassinet in the room. I've also arranged for you to have a cot in there."

I nodded, getting up. I followed Alice into my wife's room. She was in a fresh gown with her hair braided over her shoulder. She was snoozing, but she woke up when I came into the room with our son. "Edward," she breathed. Her voice was raspy from her groans and yelling from giving birth. "How's the baby? Is he okay?"

"He's perfect, Bella," I murmured, walking over to her. "Fresh and clean and taking in the world." I handed her our son and she took him into her arms. She smiled tenderly at him. He jostled, blinking up at her sleepily but he didn't cry. I sat down next to them, my heart grew and nearly burst with love for my new family. I heard a quiet camera click and I blinked up, seeing Alice holding up her phone. "Did the photo turn out?"

"I'll text it to you and you can send it to our family," Alice said, sending it to me. I showed the photo to Bella and she smiled wearily. "I'll let the small contingent in the waiting room know that everything is okay. Jacob, Jasper and Felix are fretting like old women, blowing up my phone with texts and asking if the baby was here, yet." She hugged Bella carefully. "Congratulations, Momma. You, too, Daddy." Alice kissed the baby's forehead. "I'm glad to meet you, sweet one. Aunt Alice is going to spoil you rotten." She scurried out of the room.

"Send out the text and introduce our family to our little Charlie," Bella said quietly. "Charles Edward Masen Cullen."

I pulled up the picture and added information about the baby's birth.

 _Welcome to the world the newest member of the Cullen family, Charles Edward Masen Cullen, born at 2:37pm, November 18th, 2021 weighing nine pounds and seven ounces and twenty-two inches. Mom and baby are doing fine, exhausted but fine. We look forward to introducing Charlie to you all tomorrow!_

 _All the best, Edward, Bella and Charlie Cullen_

 **A/N: The baby is here! The baby is here! Welcome to baby Charlie … I hope you are happy with his birth. We will get to the baby's christening and his introduction to the Cullen Consortium, plus their adjustment to being new parents. We will have some 'drama' within the Consortium … will Amun take Edward's answer for not backing his private war?**

 **Leave me some loving! And thank you so much for reading and for your patience in my update schedule.**


	7. Chapter 6

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **We will get to planning the baby's christening and his introduction to the Cullen Consortium, plus their adjustment to being new parents. We will have some 'drama' within the Consortium … will Amun take Edward's answer for not backing his private war?**

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _Edward_**

Bella was released from the hospital two days after she gave birth. Charlie, however, had to stay for longer since he was jaundiced. My wife was a bit anxious at leaving the hospital without our son, but after taking a long shower and sleeping in our bed for a few hours, Bella was refreshed. When we were able to take him home, three days after his birth, we arrived at our house with the entire family waiting for us.

"Oh, wow," Bella breathed from the backseat. She wanted to watch over Charlie as I drove us home. "Everyone is here!"

"They were all very excited when they received the text of Charlie's birth," I said, pulling around the circle of our driveway. "He's the first grandchild of the Cullen clan. Charlie will be completely adored."

"Spoiled is more like it," Bella giggled, brushing her fingers through Charlie's wispy, mahogany hair. "Be prepared, little one." She opened the car door once I stopped and carefully lifted the car seat from back of the SUV. I took the car seat from her since she was still very sore from giving birth. I carried Charlie toward our family and my mother danced over to us, cooing at my son.

"Mom, you're freaking him out," I laughed. "Let's get inside and Charlie out of his car seat."

My mother took the car seat from my hands and walked into the house. Alice, Sue, Lauren, Nina and Claire followed my mom inside. I just watched them as Bella walked over to me, her brows raised. "She's been itching to love up on her first grandson since she met him the day after he was born," Bella giggled, sliding her arms around my waist. "Sue hogged him, or so Esme said."

"He's our kid," I snorted. "If anyone should hog him, it's us, dammit!"

"Well, we got an hour or so for them to spoil him before I get to whip out my boob for his afternoon feeding," Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

"You don't have to breastfeed, Bella," I murmured, helping her inside and putting Charlie's diaper bag just inside the door.

"I don't mind it, when it's just us," she shrugged. "It's _my_ body and I don't want to be on display. That cover up that I got from Angela is too hot. My hormones are still out of whack."

"This is our house and if you want to take Charlie upstairs to feed him, you do that," I whispered, taking her face in my hands. Her eyes were weary and her face was pale, but she was still so beautiful. "And yes, it is your body. The only who gets to see it is me and my son."

She blushed, looking at me and threading our fingers together. "You like watching me feed him?"

"It's so natural and beautiful, Bella," I breathed, leaning my forehead to hers. "To see the two of you bond that way? I never thought I'd see anything as perfect."

"Yeah, with my post-natal preggo belly, stretch marks and huge boobs," she deadpanned. "I feel so unattractive."

"You're anything but unattractive, Bella. Despite being exhausted and having given birth a few days ago, you're the most gorgeous and ravishing woman I've ever known," I explained, helping her into the family room. I sat down in my recliner and I pulled Bella onto my lap. Blinking up, I saw Mrs. Cope fluttering in the kitchen, making lunch and from what I could smell, dinner as well.

"He's the most adorable baby I've ever seen," my mother crooned, balancing Charlie on her legs. He was in an outfit given to us by Leah, who was at school at the moment. "He's so inquisitive."

"He's trying to make sense of the weirdos staring at him, Ma," Emmett laughed as he sat down on the ottoman with his girlfriend. "You're making contorted faces, confusing the hell out of him."

"Language, Emmett," Dad chided, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Sorry," he chuckled, winking at me and Bella. "With a little one, we'll have to all curtail our colorful language. Eddie is probably the worst."

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled, scowling at my little brother. "If anyone has to curtail our language, it's you. And don't call me Eddie."

"Both of you, behave," Bella said sharply, glowering at my brother. "Emmett, don't antagonize my husband. Sleep is at a premium and will be until we can get Charlie into a normal sleep pattern."

"Your dad would have been so tickled to know that his first grandson was named for him, Bells," Jimmy murmured from his spot next to Sue. His eyes warmed as he looked at my wife. "He would have been so proud of you."

"I wish he could have met his namesake," Bella said quietly, twisting my wedding band. "I miss him and …" Her eyes brimmed with tears, looking at me. I enfolded her in my arms as she quietly lost it. She'd been weepy and we both knew that it was because of her wonky hormonal issues.

My mother looked at Bella worriedly. She knew how much it hurt to have a baby without the support of your family. From what she told me, shortly after her wedding to my father, her parents had died in a car crash. Esme believed that it was a drunk driver, purely an accident. And until I was a teenager, I believed it, too. In reality, it was a plot to harm the Consortium by a rival family. My father's swift retaliation put an end to that family and any of their kin. Regardless, I never knew my maternal grandparents and my mother had to learn how to be a mother with the help of my father and his family, but it wasn't the same.

Passing the baby to Alice, Mom got up and she ran her fingers through Bella's curls. "Come with me, sweetheart. Let's talk," she said softly.

"I need to feed Charlie," Bella whispered.

"I can show you how to pump and we'll have a few moments to get our bearings," Mom whispered, helping her off my lap. With a hug, they went up to the nursery.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Jimmy growled. "I upset my girl."

"Bella's body is filled with a chemical overload of hormones coupled with exhaustion and anxiety of being a new parent," Alice said murmured, walking the baby over to me and placing Charlie into my arms. "She'll be fine."

"I hope so," I whispered, nuzzling Charlie's head.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

I was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. Esme had helped me set up the breast pump. I was covered by a blanket and the pump was milking me like a cow. I was still crying, missing my father something terrible. Esme sat down the ottoman, handing me a stuffed animal that had seen better days. "What's this?" I asked, sniffling.

"This was the gift my parents gave to Edward when he was born," she explained, running her fingers over the knitted blue rabbit. "It was my son's favorite toy. I gave it to him when you moved into this house in hopes that you'd start trying for a family."

"It's very cute," I chuckled. "If not careworn."

"Edward carried this thing everywhere," Esme chuckled. "Did you have a stuffed toy or doll that you carried everywhere?"

"A stuffed lion that my dad won for me at a street festival," I blushed. "Unfortunately, the lion was lost when I visited my mother. I think she threw it away. She resented my father's adoration of me and was pissed off that I wanted to stay with him."

"Has your relationship with your mother always been contentious?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "When I was little, like maybe four or five, she was the mother I expected her to be. Then, when I hit second grade and my mother asked my father for a divorce, I saw who she truly was. I hated visiting her. She lived in an awful apartment and it was a revolving door of questionable men. I told my dad and he fought for full custody. With his connections with the court system, he won, but Renee got visitation once she got a more stable home and a clean report from a social worker."

"How long did that take?"

"A couple of years, but my mother was a bitter, angry woman and she took it out on me," I shrugged. "When I spent the weekend with her, she would barely acknowledge me and when she did, she'd badmouth my father. When he got sick, she got vindictive and I refused to see her. After his death, she became even worse and I effectively cut her out of my life. Uncle Jimmy helped with that, suspending court-mandated visitation and becoming my legal guardian, as per my father's will."

"Have you spoken to her since your father's death?" Esme muttered; her nose wrinkled. I adjusted the breast pump to the other side. I handed Esme the filled bottle and she gave me an empty one.

"Only through lawyers," I replied. "Anytime she challenged my father's will. I used the attorney that drew up my father's last will and testament. He was a friend of my father's. He gave us the family discount. We still had to pay him."

"And you haven't heard from her recently?"

"I haven't. It would appear that she reached out to Edward a couple of months ago," I grumbled. I shook my head. "There were days that I wished it was my mother who died. It's an awful sentiment, I know. My father was a good man, honorable and kind. He wasn't demonstrative, but I knew he adored me. Even after his death, he provided for me and with his retirement, I was able to pay for my undergraduate degree. Yes, it would be a conflict of interest with my relationship with Edward, but he would love him, too. Both are men of honor."

"Your father would have loved my son and he would be proud of you, as well, Bella," Esme said. "I know that not having with you as you bring home your little boy is hard. When I brought my son home, it had been only a couple of years or so since my parents were killed in a drunk driving accident. I wanted them to see him, to see that I was okay and that I was happy. My husband loved me and I had a son whom I adored more than my own life."

"How did you handle it?" I asked. "Was your heart breaking when you looked at Edward as a baby, wanting your parents to know about their grandson?"

"It was, but I knew my parents were watching over me, over my sons and my family," she explained. "It's painful and I understand that, more than you can possibly understand. I know I'm not your mother, nor is Carlisle your father, but we are here for you and for Edward. Your uncle adores you tremendously."

"And he's eager to spoil his grandchild," Esme snickered. "He may not be your father, but your uncle would do anything for you and for little Charlie."

I nodded, giving her a gentle smile. "Thank you, Esme. I'm sorry about being a weepy mess."

"I get it, Bella. You're sore. You're bleeding from giving birth. Your boobs now leak and your emotions are everywhere," she laughed.

"Yeah, I don't like feeling like a cow," I grumbled, finishing up with the breast pump. Still covered, I put my maternity bra back on and rebuttoned my shirt. "Esme, did you suffer from post-partum depression?"

"A little with Edward, but more so with Emmett," she replied, adjusting the stuffed animals in Charlie's room. "Part of it was Carlisle's _job_. He was called away more after Emmett was born and I grew bitter that I felt like a single parent. Yes, I had help from all the staff in the world, but I wanted my husband, my partner." She took my hand, squeezing my fingers. "We'll always be here for you." I stood up, grimacing at the throb in my lower abdomen. I hugged her tightly, grateful for her words and her support. "I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you, too, Esme," I sighed. "I'll be down in a little bit. I want to take a few moments to myself."

"Understandable, Bella. And if this is too much for you, we can leave," Esme said quickly.

"No, I'm happy you're all here," I smiled. She kissed my cheek, ducking out of the nursery with the two bottles filled with breast milk. I sat back down, taking a few deep breaths. Mentally, I told my dad about his grandson and wished for his support and love. Swiping a few errant tears, I went into my bathroom and took a few human moments. Brushing my hair and swiping on some mascara, I went back downstairs. My uncle found me, taking me in his arms.

"I love you, kiddo," he whispered. "So much."

"I love you, too, Uncle Jimmy," I said, snuggling against his lanky frame.

"No tears, Bella," he muttered, wiping my cheeks. "It's a happy time. Charlie is a beautiful little boy and he's loved so much. Now, I'd like to know about his christening because the party for it will be at my new farm-to-table restaurant, opening after the first of the year."

I nodded, taking his hand and finding our family in the kitchen, eating a relaxed meal. Carlisle was seated next to Emmett with Charlie in his arms and I grinned, seeing such a tough man snuggle a newborn baby. " _Dolce,_ I've made you a plate," Edward said, patting a stool at the island. I hugged my uncle again before walking over to my husband. My plate was piled high with a number of goodies that Mrs. Cope had cooked for us. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," I answered. "Do you want to announce the baby's godparents and plan for the christening?" He took a sip of his water, sliding his arm around my waist. He nodded and gave me a tender smile. Since Charlie's birth, he'd seemed softer, protective and bubbling with love and affection for me and for our son. "We have a location for the christening, but it'll have to be after the first of the year."

"Why?" he asked, taking a few bites from his own plate.

"My uncle is opening up his own restaurant. He said it'll be open after the first of the year," I explained. "And he wants to host the baby's christening."

"I'm amenable to that," he grinned, blinking up to Uncle Jimmy. He raised his glass to my uncle. "Emmett told me about some plan that your uncle had. He had the capital to purchase the restaurant."

"You're helping him?" I asked.

"We're silent investors," he said. "Jimmy was capable of opening this restaurant, but we wanted to give him a buffer if something happened. With Emmett's connections for contractors, he'll be ready to go in a couple of months. Emmett told me shortly after our baby shower."

"I'm glad that he has your support," I breathed. I nibbled on the food, feeling a bit woozy after pumping.

Edward pushed my plate closer to me and got me some water. He dropped a kiss to my lips and he cleared his throat. The quiet conversations stopped and their attention was directed to us. "Thank you everyone for being here to welcome back the newest member of the Cullen family home. We're so blessed with the birth of our son."

"He's so beautiful," Lauren grinned. "He looks so much like Edward."

"I think he looks more like Bella," Alice chirped, looking at Charlie over Carlisle's shoulder. "With Edward's eyes. He'll have green eyes."

"He's a perfect mix of both," Sue argued.

"Charlie is his own person. He's an adorable newborn who does four things … eat, sleep, pee, poop and repeat," I laughed. "Time will tell who he'll look like and act like as he gets older."

"Agreed," Edward nodded firmly. "With you all here, it gives us a chance to invite you to Charlie's christening. After discussing it with Bella and with the invitation from Jimmy, we'll be having the christening after the first of the year. Obviously, the church portion has to be planned, but the location for the meal afterward will be at Jimmy's new restaurant. Jimmy, do you have a name for your place?"

"The Blue Swan," he answered. "Named for my brother and my niece's favorite color. I'm working on the menu while the location is being renovated. I look forward to hosting you and your family for my grandson's christening."

"Who will be the godparents?" Esme asked. "It's a very important job."

I shared a look with my husband. He dropped a sweet kiss to my lips. "We'd love for the godfather to be my brother, Emmett," Edward said, blinking to him.

"Me?" he breathed. "Edward, Bella … I'd be more than honored. I love Charlie and both of you so much." I walked over to him. He stood up, hugging me tightly. With a grin, he shook my husband's hand before pulling him into a tight embrace. They pulled apart, smiles on both their faces.

"What about the godmother?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Alice, who was snuggled with Jasper. "We'd like Alice as the godmother. Alice, you're my best friend and more. I'd love for you to Charlie's godmother." I walked over to her and she was crying, tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you, too, Bells," she sniffled, embracing me and we swayed gently. We broke apart and Edward kissed her cheek, giving her a sweet hug.

"I'd like to raise a glass to the next generation of Cullen's. To Isabella, Edward and baby Charlie. May your lives be filled with love, happiness and joy," Carlisle said, holding up his wine glass. "To family."

"To family," we all replied.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

We celebrated Thanksgiving at our home. We didn't want to travel too far with our newborn. He was only a week and half old. Bella wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap, but instead we settled on the holiday at our house, for immediately family only.

All throughout dinner, my right-hand man seemed distracted, checking his phone constantly. I tried to capture his attention, but he was ignoring me. Or, he was too focused on the supposed problem at hand. After dinner, I walked over to my best friend and second in command.

"Everything okay, Jasper?" I asked. He blinked up at me, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Talk to me, brother."

"It's Amun," he answered.

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't take to kindly about being denied," Jasper grumbled. "And he took great offense that it was me who told him that we would not be supplying his army. I'm not you."

"Has he made any sort of indication that he was going to retaliate?" I pressed, guiding him into my study.

"He's made allusions to it," Jasper answered. "He's flying into Chicago. He wants another meeting, Boss. I'm trying to …"

I held up my finger and taking out my phone. I found Amun's contact. Pressing his name, the phone rang and he picked up on the second ring. "Edward Cullen," he growled. "You have some balls calling me."

"I know you're coming into Chicago, Amun. I already told you my answer," I said coolly.

"No, your _underling_ told me your answer. I don't accept it," Amun snapped. "It was arrangement that I asked for. You should have spoken to me, leader to leader, but you were too busy with your whore to …"

"You will not speak of my wife that way, Amun," I seethed. "Women are revered in our world."

"Not in mine," he scoffed. "They are just warm bodies to fuck."

I glared out the window, wanting to wring Amun's neck. "That's your opinion, but you will speak of my wife with respect. She's not a whore."

"She is to me," Amun said nonchalantly. "I want my army, Cullen. You have two choices. Give them to me, or your whore is dead, along with the rest of your family."

I clenched my fist and blew out a harsh breath. "Surely, there's something we can do to alleviate this situation. Why don't you meet me at my office tomorrow?" I said, trying to stay calm. "Come to some sort of compromise?"

"I knew you'd see it my way," Amun chuckled, his voice filled with pride. "What time, Cullen?"

"Eleven," I said. Not waiting for his response, I hung up the phone and glared back at Jasper. "Amun will not take no for an answer. He disrespected you and my wife. He will not live to see Saturday."

"What's the plan?" Jasper asked, his voice filled trepidation.

"We'll give him a sense of false hope; make him believe that he got his army. We'll 'celebrate' and he'll be another unexplained death in the city," I said coldly.

"What if he brings protection?" Jasper muttered.

"They will meet the same fate," I sneered. "Jasper, you could have talked to me about Amun and his actions. Yes, I've been focused on my family, but I'm still the leader of this family, of our organization." I looked at him and he seemed uncomfortable. "Is this too much for you?"

"You make it look easy," he said quietly. "Edward, you're able to manage the men with a firm hand. They respect you. Some even love you. You have our enemies quaking in their boots with a single look. I have power, but it's not the same. Making the decisions that you do, it's overwhelming." He looked at me, his eyes despondent. "Emmett should be your number two. I'm incapable of …"

"Stop it," I snapped. "Jasper, you are more than capable. I should have handled Amun before I stepped away." I crossed my arms. "However, as much as I want to stay home with Bella, I think I need to come back."

"That's probably for the best, Boss," Jasper said.

"Don't think that I believe that you're incapable of handling this," I said, looking back at him. "You're more than capable."

"Be that as it may, you're better," Jasper chuckled. "I would still consider making Emmett your number two."

"No, Jasper. I trust you. I value your opinion. Emmett is strong, but you are much stronger than him," I argued. "My brother doesn't have the stomach to make the decisions we make. He's built like a shit brickhouse, but he's got a tender heart."

"I'm sorry that you need to be pulled away from your family to deal with Amun and his bullshit," Jasper sighed. "What's the plan?"

"We'll meet at the office prior to Amun's arrival and we'll discuss his end," I said. "Now, I need to speak to my wife and pray I'll be able to attend this meeting with my balls intact."

We went back to the Thanksgiving celebration and Bella recognized that something wasn't quite right. When everyone left, I told her about what Amun had said and she was angry, but couldn't do much since she was breastfeeding Charlie. She wasn't happy with the fact that I had to go to 'work' the following day. She wanted to set up the Christmas decorations. With a smile and a promise that we'd decorate the house before the end of the weekend, she relaxed.

And my balls were intact, thankfully.

During the second feeding of the overnight hours, I rocked my son. He was not as happy when I fed him, but I didn't have breasts and I fed him from a bottle. He stared at me as I held him. His eyes were locked in mine. "You are such a loved little boy, Charlie," I whispered to him. "It's just that Daddy has a job that is not like … I don't know what to do, little man. I'm good at my job. I run a strong family. We live like kings. You, my son, will want for nothing. I just don't know if it's something you want to do."

"Blarhpg," Charlie babbled against the bottle.

"Tell me about it," I deadpanned, adjusting him in my arms. "I want to be a man that you can be proud of. I want to be there to see you walk down the aisle to your dream girl. Or dream boy. Love is love, in my book. I want to teach you how to shave, throw a baseball, laugh, cry, love …" I kissed his forehead and he wriggled in my hold. "I just want to be there for you, Charlie. With my line of work, that's not necessarily a foregone conclusion. Tomorrow, I'm meeting with a man who could kill me."

"He won't," I heard.

"Charlie, you're a week and a half old. You can't talk. Not yet," I said, looking at my child.

"Doofus, look up," Bella laughed, yawning. "You're awfully chatty at three in the morning with our kid."

"Sorry, _dolce_ ," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I forgot to turn off the baby monitor."

"No, I liked hearing you talk to Charlie," Bella said, tickling his feet. He kicked his feet toward her, but it was lethargic. He was getting sleepy. "Edward, whatever our son decides to do, whether it be lead this family, be a drag queen, an astronaut or an underwater basket weaver, we will love him no matter what. Also, in regard to the Consortium, you run an honorable group. You're moving from what you were, to something _more_."

I sighed, putting the bottle on the end table. "I hope so," I said, carrying Charlie to the changing table. He was asleep. I made quick work of dirty diaper. He barely fussed as I cleaned him and put him back in his onesie. With a soft kiss to his forehead, I put him back in his crib, turning on the camera. "Would you be upset if I walked away from all of this? The Consortium?"

"I'll support you in whatever you do, but you need to ask yourself why you want to walk away," Bella said, yawning and tugging on my hand. "It's too early for these philosophical debates. You have to be on the road in a few hours. We need sleep."

I was on the road by nine, with Jacob driving me and Jasper and Felix following in Jasper's Range Rover. Emmett, Seth and Liam would meet us at the office, having a meeting to discuss strategy to remove Amun from the picture. Of course, we'd offer him a chance to redeem himself, but in all reality, he was a misogynist and monster, akin to Royce and Stephan.

Seated in the conference room in my abandoned office, we discussed the strategies for dealing with Amun.

"I think we should just end him," Emmett spat. "He threatened Bella. He should die."

"And he will die," I said calmly. "We just need to play with him. He needs to know and his organization needs to know that we are not to be trifled with."

"Are going to do what we discussed yesterday?" Jasper asked.

"Lull him into a false sense of security. We'll agree to provide his army, discuss his needs and then, celebrate our newly formed accord. Emmett, are there any clubs that we still own?" I questioned.

"We assumed ownership of a few seedy strip clubs that Stephan owned," Emmett answered. "We're renovating them into something a little classier."

"Anything that's open and that doesn't involve body glitter?" I grumbled.

"There's a club in Rosemont," Emmett said, snapping his fingers. "It was one of the few that was decent and turned a good profit. It's a dance club, with a private VIP lounge."

"Perfect, we'll celebrate there," I nodded.

"With his attitude about women, you should go to a strip club," Liam said, his lilt calming. "He'll see the women and be distracted."

I wrinkled my nose. I didn't want to see any other woman's body but my wife's. "You're right, Liam. As distasteful as I believe it to be, you're right." I shuddered. "We can 'close down' the club for a private party and when the girls are gone, we'll set it ablaze to wash away the evidence of what we're doing to Amun and his cronies. Get the best cleaning crew to handle this. There cannot be any forensic evidence."

"You're looking at the cleaning crew," Felix said, crossing his arms. "We'll ensure your name stays clean, Boss."

"Okay," I nodded. I checked my watch, seeing we'd been in the office for an hour. "Amun will be here soon. We need to make arrangements for his arrival. Emmett, can you call the strip club?"

He nodded and got up, walking to his office. Seth followed him. I walked to my office, seeing piles of work that needed my attention. With a sigh, I began reading the information until the phone on my desk rang. Security informed me that Amun Cairo and his associates had arrived. I smoothed out my suit coat, making my way to the lobby. My brother and Jasper stood by my side while our protection remained discreetly hidden. The elevator opened and Amun breezed in with his entourage, four large men with barely concealed weapons.

"Mr. Cullen," Amun smiled, his teeth blinding against his caramel colored skin. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Skeleton crew?"

"My employees are off today, spending time with their families," I answered. "My brother, Emmett and associate, Jasper will be sitting in with us for our meeting."

"Ah yes, the illustrious Mr. Whitlock," Amun said with a sneer on his face. "You offended me, sir."

"It was never my intention, Mr. Cairo," Jasper answered, bowing his head. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Come," I smiled, gesturing to the conference room. "Let's try to put this unpleasantness behind us."

"If you'd only agreed to go into business with us in the first place," Amun snapped. "I will not be disrespected in such a manner."

I reeled around, glowering at him. "Nor will I, Amun," I snarled, allowing the monster to come to the surface. "This is my place of business. You are asking for _my_ help. A request that I initially denied. It wasn't Jasper's decision. It was mine." I stepped forward, standing nose to nose with the furious man. "You are in my city. No one would miss you, sir."

"Is that a threat?" Amun seethed.

"If you continue ranting, it's a promise," I said, opening the door to the conference room. "Your men will remain outside. As will mine." I blinked to Jasper and Emmett. "This discussion will be between the two of us. You need to argue you case as to why you need my help, my men."

He bristled as he entered the conference room. Emmett grabbed my arm. "I don't like this. He's unhinged."

"Agreed," I whispered. "Buddy up with his men. Play up the plans for tonight, the promise of naked women, alcohol, drugs and overall debauchery." Emmett gave me a glower, but let me go inside. I walked over to the breakfront with coffee, muffins, fresh fruit and water. Felix and Jacob picked up these snacks while we were waiting for Amun to arrive. "Coffee, Amun?" I poured myself a cup, making it to my liking.

"I want to talk. You're stalling, Cullen," Amun snapped, sitting down and crossing his legs.

 _You're having a temper tantrum, asshat._

I took my time, choosing a muffin and fruit. He was fuming behind me, but he needed to know that he may have called this meeting; I was in charge. Carrying my plate and coffee, I sat down across from him. Meticulously, I removed the wrapper of the muffin and popped a piece into my mouth.

"Cullen!" he snapped.

"I have a newborn, Amun. Eating without him screaming or my wife demanding that I take care of her child, is a luxury," I growled, hating that I was putting down my beautiful wife. I finished my bite, glaring at him. "While I eat, why don't you tell me exactly why you need my men? Not what you put in your proposal. The real reason why you want them."

"I shouldn't have to justify …"

"You should," I said, giving him a bland look. "You're asking for my assistance. I should know why my men are being sent to fight _your_ battles, Amun. They could die. They could be linked to my organization. Don't think that I haven't done my homework. Your expansion is catching the attention of some law enforcement organizations. _International_ organizations."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes. He waited a few beats before slumping back. "You're right, Cullen."

I was shocked that he agreed with me, but I kept my surprise to myself and my face impassive. "So, tell me why you need my men, Amun. I will not assist you if it means that I could go to jail. As much as I despise the newborn and the whore, as you call her, I have to provide for them. That would not be possible if I'm in jail."

He barely choked out his real reason for needing my assistance. It was still an abhorrent reason, going against everything I believed in. He needed support in his human trafficking ring. Women and girls were being sold into sexual slavery. He was turning a huge profit and said that he'd give me ten percent of those sales, along with his allegiance.

"You're talking about making millions in these sales, Amun," I said. "Ten percent is a paltry amount if I'm sending in men to die for this endeavor. Twenty-five percent would be more amenable. You will also need to provide weaponry for my men. I can't have anything tying them to me and that includes guns."

He glared at me; his hands clenched into tight fists. I just calmly sipped my coffee and enjoyed the fruit on my plate. "Twenty percent and you provide the ammunition," Amun countered.

"Agreed," I nodded. "Now, when do you need these men?"

"As soon as possible," Amun answered. "Now, if we could get them."

"Hmmm, that won't do. I need to write up a contract, solidifying our negotiations," I answered. "I also need to personally choose your army."

"How long will that take?" Amun grumbled.

"The contract can be done by tonight. I suggest we meet up at a strip club owned by the Consortium to celebrate our new alliance, Amun. I'll bring the contract and we can enjoy some of the more carnal exploits of our choice of career. I cannot fuck my wife."

"Why not?" he scoffed.

"She had a baby. Two weeks ago," I deadpanned. "I'm not a complete animal."

"Huh, good point," Amun said. "What is the strip club called?"

"VIP Gentleman's Club. It's in River West," I answered. "I need to type up this contract and make sure that everything is to your exacting standards, along with mine. We can meet at the club at nine." I stood up and walked over to him. I held out my hand, though I wanted to reach behind my back and pull out my gun, shooting this smug bastard in the face. "I look forward to our new accord."

"I'm glad you saw reason, Cullen," he said, shaking my hand. "I'm looking forward to this club. Do the dancers perform _private_ dances?"

"We'll just have to see," I shrugged. "Until tonight, Amun." He gave me a lascivious smirk, nodding toward me before he left the conference room. He barked for his men and they left the office. When the elevator went down, I rubbed my hand on my suit. I felt dirty just being in the same room with him. "Disgusting motherfucker."

Jasper and Emmett came into the conference room. "Did he bite?" Emmett asked.

"With that smug grin, he definitely took the bait," Jasper answered. "What did he want? Why was he so insistent to get your assistance?"

I told my brother and my second in command about Amun's need for the men. They were disgusted and pissed off at his power play involving women and girls. I wanted nothing more than to go home, shower for days and then suction myself to my wife and snuggle my son.

"Okay, we've got eight hours before we need to meet up with Amun," I said after telling them. "We need to put things into place at the strip club. Call up as many men and women available. I didn't want any of the workers at the club to be affected by Amun's men. By late afternoon, we had several 'bouncers', two bartenders and about fifteen dancers. The regular employees of the club were not to come in, but paid a handsome sum to stay home.

Once the arrangements were finalized, I placed a video call to Bella and Charlie. Alice was there, along with Uncle Jimmy and Sue. I could see the boxes of Christmas decorations in the foyer. "Don't think you're getting out of putting up the tree, Mobward," Bella chided. "I know you're ruling the world, but this is your son's first Christmas."

"Bella, I can assure you; I'll be home and everything will be alright. We're ridding the world of this asshole," I explained.

"Language, Edward," she chided, covering Charlie's ears.

"He doesn't understand what we're saying, _cara_ ," I snickered. She glowered at me. "Okay, I'll watch my language or I'll start swearing in Italian."

"That's not much better," she grumbled. "Are you going into business with Amun?"

"He thinks we are, but in reality, we're ending him," I muttered. "I can't tell you much more. Plausible …"

"Deniability," Bella chuckled. "I remember. Why was he so adamant on working with you?"

"I can't tell you, _dolce_ ," I frowned. "All I know is that after he disrespected you, I couldn't let that slide." I bit my lip. "I had to play a part, Bella. I had to let him think that I believed as he did. He hates women …"

"He's reminiscent of Royce and Stephan," Bella sighed. "Taking what he believed he should, what he deserved. In reality, he …" She blanched and snuggled our son. "Be safe, tonight, Edward. Promise me you'll come home."

"Always, _dolce_ ," I whispered.

"Promise!" she breathed, causing Charlie to begin to fuss. "Oh, I'm sorry, little one. Mommy's just making sure that Daddy is coming home."

"I promise to both of you," I said. "I love you both."

"Come home tonight. I don't care what time," she pleaded.

"I may need to come to the condo to shower, change and destroy any evidence," I explained. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Bella."

"I love you so much, Mobward," she murmured, staring at me through the tiny camera on her phone. "Come back to us." With a nod, I made my promises and hung up the phone.

"You okay, Boss?" asked Jake.

"Not even in the slightest," I grumbled. "Let's go back to the condo. I need to change and we need to prepare for this bullshit with Amun."

"Yes, sir," he agreed.

We all left the office and drove to my condo. Liam, Felix, Seth and Jake went to get weaponry for our bouncers. I had dinner delivered since I had no food in what had been home for nearly eleven years. After eating, I changed into a pair of black dress pants, a slim Kevlar vest and sweater. I wore a gun at my back, a knife at my ankle and another smaller weapon around my other ankle.

We arrived at the strip club and Felix explained what was happening. The 'bouncers' were eager to get their hands dirty. With explicit instructions, we closed the club for a private party and we settled into a booth, on left-hand side of the stage. I ordered a ginger ale, wanting to be on my toes for this confrontation. An hour later, Amun arrived with ten men. They looked rough and their expressions were filled the promise of sex and debauchery.

Amun glided through the club, smiling at the dancing women on the stage. "This is quite the place, Cullen," he said, sitting down and flagging down a waitress. "Completely nude?"

"It's been some time since I've been to this club," I answered, sipping my drink. "Emmett, have you been here recently?"

"A couple of weeks ago. There was a hot lesbian demonstration on the main stage," Emmett said, waggling his brows. "Fingers and tongues were everywhere."

"And private dances?" Amun purred. Emmett held up his beer bottle with a head nod. "I think I'll buy one for you, Cullen. You need some stress relief. Do you have the contract?"

I looked at the envelope that held a blank piece of paper. "I do, but we've spent enough time discussing business. We should have fun, partake in the view." Amun laughed, agreeing to my suggestion. I barely watched as the women on the stage writhed and slithered, removing everything from their bodies. Emmett and I shared a look, clearly uncomfortable with being in the club. Jasper was leaning against the bar, talking with one of Amun's men.

I watched as my men took their places, strategic locations in the club. They moved slowly, but with a purpose, like the pieces on a chess board. When a woman sauntered over to us, wearing nothing but a cup-less bra and barely-there panties, I knew my players were in place.

"You are quite lovely," Amun murmured, taking the woman's hand. She gave him a seductive smile. "Will you smile when I fuck your ass?"

"I look forward to feel your cock inside me," she answered, straddling his lap and rolling her body. She removed her bra and rocked against him.

"I think you would be better suited for my friend," Amun breathed. He moved his hands along her skin. "Cullen, isn't she perfect? Imagine fucking her." She got up and turned around, smirking at me. I kept my gaze on her eyes and not on her body. No doubt she was a perfect female specimen, but she was not my wife. With a slow nod to her, she leaned forward, rubbing her ass into Amun's crotch. She braced herself on the table, sliding her fingers underneath a napkin where we'd hidden a hunting knife. "You're going to make me cum in my pants." He smacked her ass.

With a twist of her body, she plunged the knife into his neck. She stepped back, grabbing her bra and glaring at him.

"You are dead, Cullen!" Amun hissed. His voice was weak and he tried to move. I lunged for him, sending him flying backwards. I held my gun to his head, with my knees holding his hands down. "Cullen!"

I looked up and Amun's soldiers were all engaged in their own scuffles. "You've crossed the wrong man, Amun," I whispered. "You should have taken my response as a clear indication that I'd never work with you."

"You are without honor," Amun whispered, his voice weak. Blood was pouring from the neck wound.

"No. You are without honor," I snapped. I stood up, bracing myself and I shot him twice; once in the chest and another in between his eyes. I watched as the life blinked out from him. Looking up at the woman, she was trying to cover her body. I reached over to my brother's jacket. "Here …"

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," she said, putting it over her body. "I overheard some of his men plotting to … I'm glad I had a hand in his destruction. He's disgusting. You're a good man, Boss."

"On Monday, come find me at the office and you can be compensated for your help," I said.

"Just no more instances where I'm nearly naked, sir," she quipped. "I'm Emily, by the way. Emily Sutter."

"Boss, we need to get out of here," Jasper said, his clothes covered in blood splatter and a bruise forming on his cheek. "We need to 'clean up' the mess."

"We're not going to leave all of these bodies, are we?" I asked. Emily ducked away and into the locker room, my brother's jacket covering her body. "Jasper?"

"No. We've got it handled," he said. "You have the best crew here."

"Okay," I muttered, stepping back and allowing him to guide me out of the strip club. The dancers were already being escorted away and I saw a few vans and trucks outside. They looked like alcohol delivery and that they belonged there. I pursed my lips, praying that this wouldn't result in any clapback against me. Jasper drove us back to the condo. I woodenly removed my clothes, leaving them in a pile in the bathroom. I scrubbed my body of Amun's blood and when finished, poured bleach down the drain.

Gathering my clothes, I dragged my body to the kitchen. Jasper took my clothes, stuffing them into a bag. "I'll handle the destruction of the evidence. Alice has an incinerator. Are you okay, Boss?"

I looked down at my hands – the same hands that had killed Amun. I was shaken up by the turn that this had taken. "I don't know. How did Dad do this?" I asked. "How can I hold my son?"

"Come on, Edward," Emmett murmured, helping me to my feet. "I know that today has been tough, but your wife and child need you."

I sighed, picking up my coat and cell phone. I kept the look on my face impassive, but I was troubled at what happened at the strip club. I knew that I had to talk to my father. I needed his guidance in rationalizing what I'd done to Amun and caring for my family.

I was a killer.

I was the monster.

How could I reconcile that?

 **A/N: Thank you for reading … I struggled with this chapter. I'm having the same feelings as Edward … how can he be a mobster and a father? Anyway, we're going to have baby's first Christmas, Edward's conversation with Carlisle, Bella talking to her husband about what happened with Amun and Charlie's christening in the next chapter.**

 **Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can find a link to that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm on twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Leave me your thoughts, please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Anyway, we're going to have baby's first Christmas, Edward's conversation with Carlisle, Bella talking to her husband about what happened with Amun and Charlie's christening in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 ** _Bella_**

" _Dolce_ , wake up," said the quiet voice of my husband.

"Later," I mumbled, rolling over on the couch. "Sleepy."

"You need to come to bed, Bella," he whispered. "You cannot be comfortable on the couch." I grumbled and I felt myself being picked up. I leaned my cheek against Edward's shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked, inhaling deeply and smelling his cologne. "Did you shower?"

"It's a little after four in the morning and I showered, _cara_ ," he said, walking up the stairs and making our way to the bedroom. He gently lay me on the bed, brushing my hair away. He quickly removed his hands. "Go back to sleep, Bella."

"Charlie …" I whispered.

"I've got him," he murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead. I opened my eyes, seeing the troubled expression of my husband. I took his hand and sat up. "What, Bella?"

"Talk to me, Edward," I said, yawning. "Your eyes look haunted, baby."

"I'm okay. I just need to make sure that you and Charlie are alright, safe," he explained.

"This is more than just your obsessive need to keep us protected, Edward," I argued, tracing underneath his tired eyes. I moved my hand up through his hair and back down his jaw. He leaned into my hand. Turning his head, he gently kissed my palm. "Edward?"

"It was difficult being away from you today," he whispered. He cupped my cheek and pressed his forehead to mine. "I need to talk to my father …"

"Can't I help you?" I asked, massaging his neck. "You can talk to me about anything, Edward."

"Not about this. Not yet," he sighed, crawling over me and kicking off his shoes. He put his head on his pillow, tugging me to his side. His hold on me was tight. "Once I wrap my head around what's going on and coming to grips with my emotions, I'll talk to you."

"Are you certain I can't help you?" I murmured, snuggling against his body. He looked down at me, his eyes still haunted. "I don't like this look, baby."

"I need to talk to my father," he grumbled, cupping my chin and pressing his lips to mine. His kiss was powerful, almost painful and needy. He sighed against my mouth, sliding his arms around me. "I love you, _dolce_."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered against his neck. He suctioned himself to me like a limpet. I eagerly accepted his embrace and tenderly scratched his head. He sighed, his body relaxing. Within a few moments, he was snoring quietly and dead to the world.

I never fell back asleep. I stayed with Edward until Charlie started fussing and my boobs felt like they were going to explode. I wriggled out of Edward's grasp and I went to the nursery. I picked up Charlie, changing him and carrying him to the rocking chair. I removed my shirt and held him to my breast. He latched on, looking up at me as I fed him. I could see so much of my husband in him. Charlie's hair was a deep bronze, with red highlights. His eyes were still muddy, but I could see the barest of green, gold and a touch of brown. I gently caressed his cheek. "Daddy's going through something, little one. We need to try and help through it. Can you help Mommy?"

Charlie obviously didn't respond. He just stared at me, thoroughly enjoying his meal of breast milk. He fed for an hour and alleviated the heavy feeling in my breasts. I got redressed and carried Charlie down to the kitchen while I made breakfast. I drank some coffee and nibbled on some fresh fruit. There was a quiet knock at the front door and I stumbled to answer it.

"My husband just rolled home," Alice grumbled, yawning. "Is Edward back?"

"He's sleeping," I answered. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some. I had to stitch up a laceration on Jasper's cheek and address the bruises on his hands," Alice said, walking past me and tossing her coat on the living room sofa. "There were a few other minor injuries, but they just needed ice packs and ibuprofen." She smiled at Charlie, who was sleeping in his swing. "I'm with you, kid."

"Question, Alice," I said, pouring her some coffee and handing to her. "When Jasper came home, did he have a haunted look in his eyes?"

"Not that I could tell," Alice answered. "If anything, he's pissed off at himself that he couldn't handle the mantle of being in charge while Edward and you adjusted to having the baby. From what he told me of Amun, he was a piece of work. The scum of the earth and the dirt underneath my shoe."

"Edward hadn't told me much about his interactions with Amun. The only thing I know for certain was that my husband was adamant on not working with him. Amun, that is," I shrugged, carrying over some muffins and fruit to her.

"If I had to make an educated guess about that look in Edward's eyes, he's probably struggling with having to kill someone one and be a father," Alice suggested. "Did you ask him about tonight?"

"He wouldn't really tell me about happened. He just clung to me and said he needed to talk to Carlisle," I sighed, sipping my coffee and yawning. "Hell, I'm so fucking tired. I was up half the night, feeding Charlie and when I fell asleep, Edward came back and carried me up to our room. He fell asleep, but I couldn't shut my mind off. I stayed with my husband until my boobs were about to soak the bed with milk."

"I'm certain that you can take a nap at some point today," Alice said, reaching over to squeeze my hand. "Also, hearing that Edward needs to talk to Carlisle is a strong indicator that he is struggling in reconciling his role as father and _capo_ of the Cullen Consortium. He's a great leader and capable of so much. This is the first time he's probably had to go all mafia badass since he had Charlie and probably thinks that he's not capable of separating the two – a father and a killer."

"He's not a killer," I argued. Alice gave me a sharp look with a wry smile. "Okay, he is a killer, but the deaths of those people were necessary. I'm also a killer. I killed Royce King in cold blood, seeking vengeance for what he did to Edward. I'd do it again, in a heartbeat."

"And how long did it take you to come out of your funk after that?" Alice argued, crossing her arms and giving me the bitch brow. I sighed, taking another sip of my coffee. "Exactly. I get it, Bells. I truly do."

"Have you ever …?" I whispered.

"I'm a doctor, Bella. The first tenet in the Hippocratic Oath is 'first do no harm.' Have I ever killed anyone? Intentionally? No. Could I? Yes. Especially, if my family was in danger," Alice answered. "And I know you'd do the same. You've already done it with Royce."

"But, it's something I don't care to repeat, Alice," I sighed, blinking to look out the window. It had started to snow, covering the grass in our yard. "I just pray that this won't tear us apart."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

I felt sore, disoriented. Opening my eyes, I reached blindly for my glasses and sat up. I was in bed, wearing the clothes I'd put on after my run in with Amun. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was well after noon. I grimaced, upset that I had abandoned my wife and child for so long. I dragged my sore body out of the bed, padding to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, scrubbing my body raw.

I needed to wash away the blood.

After my shower, I put on a pair of jeans and hoodie. I swiped my phone from its charger and I walked to the nursery. Charlie was not in there, but I felt a sense of calm inside his rooms. The scent of baby powder, laundry detergent and Bella's fragrance tethered me to my home, to my safe place. I took a deep breath, sitting down on the rocking chair. I dialed my father, hoping I could bend his ear about what I was feeling.

"Edward," he said as he picked up the call. "It's good to hear from you."

"Hey, Dad," I mumbled. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Actually, your mother and I are planning on coming over. Bella invited us over to help with the decoration of your home for the holidays. We were just about to leave when you called, son," my father answered. "Would you like to speak, face-to-face?"

"Yeah, that would be great," I breathed, leaning back and feeling my muscles relax. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'll see you in a bit," I murmured, ending the call. I got up, sliding the phone into my back pocket and making my way downstairs. Bella was on the couch, holding Charlie on her chest. She was snoozing. Alice was draped on the chair opposite, snoring loudly. I smiled tenderly, taking a photo of Bella sleeping as she held our son. I did some editing and made it the background of my phone before I sat down next to her. She startled, holding Charlie's body close to her. "Relax, _cara_."

"Sorry," she mumbled and trying to sit up. I took Charlie from her and she stretched her arms. "Both Alice and I were both exhausted. She had to perform some doctor services to her husband and your guys this morning."

"I'm not surprised," I chuckled. "He had a nasty cut after …" I trailed off, sitting next to her and leaning my cheek against her hair. "I'm sorry about slacking off. We'll get this place decorated for Christmas."

"I called your parents and they're coming over at some point today. I left a message for Emmett, but I assumed he was also sleeping. You came in really late, as did Jasper," she yawned, snuggling close to me. "We got the boxes out, thanks to Uncle Jimmy. Today, we can put up our decorations. Perhaps, Jacob, Felix and Liam could help with the exterior lights. I'd like to get this all up this weekend since I can probably guess that you're going back to work on Monday."

"Not necessarily on Monday," I shrugged. "But, I do have to go back to work. The pile of shit on my desk was mind-boggling. I'll do my best to be there for you and for Charlie, but I need to go back. The nice thing about being the boss is that I can telecommute to the office. For the other aspect to my job … well … I need to talk to my father about that. I need his guidance."

"I hope that Carlisle can help you exorcise your demons, Edward," Bella said softly, brushing my damp hair back from my forehead.

"Probably," I shrugged. "Now, you go back to sleep, _cara_. Charlie and I are going to organize the boxes. I need to bond with my son." Bella nodded, curling up on the couch and falling back asleep almost immediately. I carried Charlie to his swing, putting him into it and moving us to the living room. As I was putting up our tree and tackling the lights, the front door opened up and my parents walked in. My mother scurried over to me, kissing my face and deftly stealing her grandson away. "Your wife is a baby stealer."

"If she hadn't stolen him, I would have," Dad snickered. "How are you doing?"

I sighed, stepping off the ladder and sitting down on the couch. "That's a loaded question, Dad. I had to kill a man last night," I whispered.

"And you're struggling with that decision," Dad muttered.

"I've killed men before and without a thought to the consequences. Last night? I killed a man because he was a monster and threatened our very existence, but felt like I wasn't worthy of the beautiful woman I married and the son that we have," I whispered. "How can I reconcile my position in the family, as the leader and be able to hold my son without feeling like a monster?"

I shot up and ran my hands through my wet hair. I paced angrily in the living room, becoming more and more agitated. I didn't understand how I could be the husband and father my family needed and lead the Consortium with an iron fist. "I am a monster," I growled. My father guided me outside and into the garage, where there were boxes of new holiday lights for the house. "Dad, it's colder than a witch's tit out here."

"I want to talk to you and I want you to be able to rage," he said softly. "You may not like what I have to say."

"What?" I asked. I glared at my father, confused by his response.

"You'll never _not_ feel like a monster, Edward," he sighed, sitting down on a work bench. "There were moments where I wanted to walk away from your mother, from you and your brother. I hated what I did, how I handled the Consortium and the pressure I put on you and Emmett. I see that now."

I pursed my lips, clenching my hands into tight fists.

"I can also see that you're getting angry and you have every right to be, Edward," Dad said. "It's why I started to move away from the ways the Consortium handled things when I was a boy, even as a young adult. You're continuing to do that and by the time your son is old enough, we won't be criminals anymore." He stared at me, his eyes swirling with remorse. "Edward, I love you and your brother. I pushed and pressured you into this position. I trained the two of you to be killers because that was what was to be expected by my grandfather, my father. Emmett, he shunned away from it. You took to it easily, turning off your emotions like I do; like I did."

"I struggled with it last night. I was able to play the part with Amun, giving him a false sense of security in relishing our 'agreement', but after I'd killed him …" I trailed off. "I was disgusted with my actions. I had _blood_ on my hands, literally and figuratively. I've killed so many people. How can I overlook that? How can I be a father to my son? I refuse to be a cold-hearted bastard like you," I spat. "You molded me to be the leader of this family, but …"

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his greying hair. "Edward, I know that our relationship was contentious. A lot of that was due to me and how I treated you. I don't want you to be the same man I was when I raised you. I kept my distance from you because of the same reasons you're struggling with now."

"So, my options are to be an asshole to my kid or just buck up and deal with the fact that I'm a cold-blooded murderer," I snapped. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to even entertain the first option, _Boss_." He grimaced, standing up and moving in front of me. "You may want to back up. I may rage … against your face."

"I deserve it," he grumbled. With his quiet utterance, I reared back and punched my father in the jaw. He stumbled, catching himself on Jacob's car. He stood back up, glaring at me angrily. "You get that one, Edward."

"You deserve that and more," I spat. "How can I do this? Do I walk away from Bella? From Charlie?" I turned and threw my fist through the window in the garage. I pulled my hand back, seeing my knuckles cut to hell. I roared in anger, using my hands to attack the walls and beat out my frustrations about the situation I was in. I don't know how long I attacked the walls, but I felt strong arms stopping me. I was pulled away from the wall. Squirming, I tried to break free of my captor.

"Calm down, brother," said Emmett. "Please?"

I stopped my squirming and he let me go. I sat down, thrusting my aching hands into my hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Edward," my brother sighed, crouching down in front of me. "It makes sense, but you can't beat yourself up, or the walls, every time you have to do your job. Amun was an animal. You heard what he wanted to do those women and why he needed his private army. He belittled your wife! You took him out and it was justifiable."

I blinked up at my brother. "When did you get here?"

"Bella left a message on my voicemail saying that I needed to help you put up your Christmas decorations," he chuckled.

"It's a family affair," Dad said wryly, still rubbing his jaw. I shot him a glower. "Emmett, thank you for helping your brother. Can you go inside and get Alice?"

"You okay, Boss?" Emmett asked, squeezing my shoulder.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I never expected this to impact me so much. There's got to be a way that I can still be the leader of this family and be able to be with my wife and child."

"Simple … leave the killing to your crew," Emmett responded.

"What?" I asked.

"Last night, you put an end to Amun. You were the one who shot him, but in reality, you could leave that to your crew," Emmett suggested. "Felix, Jake, Liam … any one of them could do it. Hell, after listening to his mouth, I was ready to put a bullet in his head."

I arched a brow, considering my brother's suggestion. He abhorred violence. His suggestion of having my men killing my enemies did have merit, but I'd have to ensure their safety. "Something to consider," I shrugged.

"Something to consider, INSIDE. It's fucking cold out here," Emmett said, heading into the house.

My father gave me a look. I sighed, getting up stiffly and walking past him. He caught my arm. "I know our relationship hasn't been as strong as it should have been. You were closer with your grandfather. Then again, I never really interacted with you except to show you the ropes of being a ruthless killer," he grumbled. "I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry that I was an absent father. I wish I could change the past, but I'll settle on improving our future."

I sighed and shaking my head. "I refuse to be an absent father to my son," I muttered. Looking down at my hands, I pushed past him. "I need Alice to tend to my hands. I'm sorry about cold-cocking you."

"I deserved it, Edward. I don't want you to be as distant with Charlie as I was with you," Dad said, leading me back into the house. "Whatever you decide to do with the Consortium, will be the right decision for you. I think Emmett's suggestion may be a wise compromise."

"I'll need to think about it, but it does have merit," I sighed, seeing that my brother took over my chore of putting on the Christmas lights. Bella was in the living room, covered by a blanket as she fed Charlie. She gave me a concerned smile, looking at my hands.

"You are a drama king, Boss," Alice grumbled. She came over with her bag and dragged me to the kitchen with a scowl. She cleaned my hands, making me hiss. "Can you make a fist?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm fine. Just pissed, and confused …"

"The walls didn't do anything to you, Edward," Alice chided, putting some antibacterial gel on my knuckles. She wrapped them in gauze, looking up at me. "Whatever is bothering you, talk to your wife. She can help you more than you can realize."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. "Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome, Boss," she smiled, handing the gel. "Use this twice a day until next week. It'll prevent scarring. And … talk to Bella. You'll get past this, Edward. And from what I can gather, I can tell you that you are not a monster. The fact that you have remorse over what you did, proves it." She kissed my cheek, leaving me alone and to my own thoughts.

"I hope so," I whispered to her retreating form.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

I was in Chicago, with Jake as my protection, and Esme by my side while we were going Christmas shopping. After the situation with Amun and his men, my husband, despite his wishes to stay with us, went back to work. His schedule was flexible and he was able to attend appointments for Charlie with our pediatrician, Dr. Ryker, a former colleague of Alice's at Chicago Med. She had an office near Edward's office and a satellite office in Glenview, a half hour from our home.

Pushing Charlie's stroller, we wandered around Water Tower Place. "Oh, those outfits are so cute," Esme cooed, looking at a display in a children's store. "We should get Charlie a new outfit."

"Charlie has a lot of clothing," I snickered, tugging on Esme's arm. "He won't be able to wear them all before he outgrows them. There were a ton of onesies that he has already that were too small for him to wear since he's been born."

Esme reached for the store, but deflated and she kept walking by my side. "They grow so quickly. You blink and they're getting married."

"I wouldn't go that far," I snickered. "He's still in diapers, Esme. Come on. Let's get something to eat. Charlie will need to feed soon."

"We also need to talk about the charity event for the police retirement and injury fund," Esme smiled, guiding us to the exit. We walked a few blocks to a nearby restaurant, where we were seated almost immediately. "How is my oldest son? I know that he had some … struggles … after his interaction with that man, Amun."

I sighed, sipping my water and remembering the conversation I'd had with my husband shortly after our family left on Thanksgiving weekend. I looked at Edward's bruised hands, asking him what had happened.

 _"I had a temper tantrum," he said, taking out an ice pack and covering his bruises. "I don't know how to cope with what I did last night."_

 _"You killed Amun because he was a narcissistic, disgusting asshole," I muttered, massaging his other hand. "You made a decision to not do business with him and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."_

 _"He threatened you and Charlie," Edward choked out, looking at me with pained eyes. "He had zero respect for women and only saw them as a receptacle for his sexual pleasure. His_ perverse _sexual pleasure. He also needed my men to help in his human trafficking enterprise. He was selling women into sexual slavery. I couldn't allow him to do that. I had to stop him. I had to put an end to his plans."_

 _"That doesn't explain why you've been so distant to Charlie today," I sighed. "And this is not normal, Edward. Why did you hurt yourself?"_

 _"How can you accept what I do so easily? I'm a killer and a monster," he spat, tugging his hands from mine._

 _"From what you described, so was Amun," I argued. I reached for his hands and forced him to look at me. "Baby, I love you. You're a good man. Yes, you killed Amun because_ he _was the monster. Not you. Never you."_

 _"How can you say that?" he asked, his green eyes bleak behind his glasses._

 _"Because I know you and I know your heart," I murmured, caressing his cheeks and staring at him. "Have you ever felt this way? Felt these emotions about killing someone?"_

 _"The first time I took someone's life, I experienced this revulsion. Now, with you and with Charlie, I don't want to be perceived as a monster," he breathed, pressing his forehead to mine. "My brother gave me a suggestion that I don't …"_

 _"That you don't do any killing," I finished for him. Edward nodded, sliding his arms around my body. "I think that has merit, Mobward. You'd still be in charge and making decisions, but you wouldn't have that blood on your hands."_

 _"I do have blood on my hands,_ cara _," he whispered, looking down at his palms. "I've made many mistakes and killed so many people."_

 _"You've also helped people and you've made me so happy, Edward," I breathed, sitting on his lap and snuggling close to him. "I know that you're coming to grips with what happened and you have to think about things going forward, but no matter what, I'll support you. I love you. I always will love you. If you want to walk away, I'd be okay with that. If you want to maintain your control, I'll be by your side. Always."_

 _"I just need to think, Bella," he said, holding me tightly. "I need to process how I want to move forward in the future."_

 _"I'll always be with you and support you in whatever decision you make," I said quietly. He pressed his lips to mine, holding me until Charlie cried to be changed._

"He's still struggling," I answered honestly. "Things have been relatively quiet in the realm of his _job_. He's been focusing his attention on real estate aspect of the company, along with the investment opportunities, too."

"I know that he talked Carlisle and that they had …" Esme trailed off, looking at Charlie. She reached over, caressing his chubby cheeks. "Carlisle told me about what he talked to Edward about and how he acted to our children."

"Edward said that Carlisle always kept his distance," I said, nibbling on some bread that had been dropped off by the server. "He couldn't make sense of his emotions and focused on making his sons into …"

"No, he focused his attention on Edward," Esme grumbled. "He molded him into the leader he wanted him to be, but he was never truly a father to him."

"And that's what Edward is struggling with," I explained. The server came and we ordered our food. When we got our salads, I continued, "He doesn't want to keep his children at arm's length like Carlisle did to Edward and Emmett." I looked up at Esme, I sighed. "We talked about how he felt like Carlisle never approved of him, about how he felt like your husband never truly loved him."

"Carlisle does love Edward and Emmett," Esme breathed.

"We both know that now, but as a child, Edward didn't feel that connection," I muttered. "Look, I'm not trying to cause any trouble …"

"You're not. I asked you about Edward," Esme smiled, squeezing my fingers. "I also saw how my husband's relationship with his sons was not what I'd hoped. When they got older, that rift grew but more so with Edward. Emmett had a different connection with Carlisle."

"Did you ever mention it to him?" I asked.

"I did, shortly after Edward left for college," Esme answered. "It was one of the largest fights we'd ever had. Carlisle explained why he treated Edward so differently. I hated it. I hated that my husband was training my son to be a killer, but it's the world we live in, Bella. That doesn't mean I condoned his actions. Where Carlisle treated Edward coldly, I smothered him in love."

"Like I said, I'll support him in anything he decides, but I'd rather have him as a partner in raising our son or any other children we have," I said quietly. "So far, he's been that. He's amazing with Charlie. He's a wonderful father. He tells Charlie every day, every moment, how much he loves him, despite the fact that he's a baby and probably doesn't even understand what we're saying to him."

"He knows," Esme grinned. "And if I had to guess, my son will not be like Carlisle. My husband is paying for his mistakes. The relationship that he has with Edward is not what it should be. He hates every moment of it. He felt like he was able to atone for those sins with the situation prior to your wedding, but …"

"He still felt like he was responsible," I shrugged. "Carlisle wasn't responsible."

"Regardless, it's something my husband has to live with," Esme sighed. "We should talk about something else. Perhaps, the benefit?"

"Hopefully by the time it rolls around, I'll be back to my pre-baby weight," I snickered. "With the change in date, it's feasible."

"You were a tiny pregnant woman and you are still tiny now," Esme laughed. "I'm still working off my baby weight and Emmett is thirty-four years old." She sipped her wine, giving me a coy grin. "We need to figure out dresses and discuss the benefit. Since it's scheduled in February, we're abandoning our usual 'Black and White' décor."

"Do you know what the plan is? For decorations?" I asked.

"Something revolving around love, protection and heroism," she answered. "We're finalizing details."

"I still think it's hysterical that you are on the planning committee for this police charity," I snickered.

Esme just gave me a smirk, finishing her meal and waving down the server. She asked for the check, paying for our meal, along with an order for Jake, who was waiting outside in the car. I shifted, feeling my breasts get heavy. Charlie was due for his next meal. Esme signed the check and picked up Jake's meal. I swiped Charlie's carrier and we went out to the waiting car. Settling in the backseat, I held Charlie to my breast and Jake drove us home.

"We're on the police charity planning committee because we have the police in our pocket, Bella," Esme said as we got on the highway to our home. "The more we pay them, the less likely our clandestine dealings would be discovered. Claire isn't the only Chicago police detective we know, Bella. I went to high school with the commissioner."

"Edward mentioned that," I said, cradling my squirming son against my breast. "Has there been any situations where a member of the organization was convicted of a crime, linking the family to illegal activities?"

"There were a handful that were caught, but the charges never stuck or they never implicated us," Esme answered. "Some drug charges, attempted murder, assault … There was simply not enough forensic evidence for the state's attorney to press charges. Witnesses forgot their stories and evidence disappeared. It was thanks to our operatives in the police department. However, the less you know is better. Even I don't know the intricacies of our connection to the police department. The only people who do are my husband, your husband and their second in command."

"Huh," I breathed, handing Charlie to Esme as I adjusted my nursing bra. "Plausible deniability, right?"

"Exactly," Esme chuckled, buckling Charlie into his car seat. "Enough talk about the business. Let's talk about Christmas and celebrating your anniversary."

"I've got a newborn. Our anniversary is …" I trailed off.

"Will be celebrated," Esme smirked. "Even if it's just a night cuddling, you need to maintain that intimacy. Carlisle and I will take Charlie for the night so that you and Edward can reconnect as a couple."

"You've got a deal," I nodded, caressing Charlie's soft cheeks.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

It was the week of Christmas. Bella and I were at Dr. Myerson's for her checkup after Charlie's birth. He was perfectly healthy, gaining weight and starting to develop his own personality. Granted, it was limited, but he was a happy, contented baby who adored his mother and loved to _pee_ on his father.

That kid has killer aim.

In my mouth.

 _Nasty_.

"Everything looks good for your little one," Dr. Myerson grinned, swaddling him and handing him back to me. "Now, let me check on Mom. Dad, if you don't mind? You can use the room across the hall to redress Charlie."

"Are you sure, _dolce_?" I asked.

Bella blushed and nodded. Dr. Myerson arched a brow, daring me to stay. With a sigh, I picked up the diaper bag and carried Charlie out of the room. I put on a fresh diaper and put on his clothes. He babbled, reaching for his feet and squirming on the pad where I'd changed him. "All is good, little man. You've grown two inches and gained two and half pounds."

"Plllbeyphcs," Charlie cooed, wriggling his arms. I laughed, scooping him up and kissing his forehead. Placing him in his carrier, I exited the room as Bella was leaving her examination room. She was adjusting her sleeves and smoothing her sweater down over her stomach.

"Everything okay, Bella?" I asked. She nodded, kissing me and taking the carrier. We left the doctor's office, clambering into the back of the waiting SUV. " _Dolce?_ "

"Dr. Myerson gave me a clean bill of health," Bella murmured. "I also started the birth control shot again. I love Charlie, but I'm not ready to have another baby. Not yet."

"I agree," I smiled. "Did she … are you …"

"Can we have sex?" Bella giggled.

"Well, yeah," I blushed. "I know that we've been blessed with a relatively calm newborn."

"This is true," Bella beamed, looking at our sleeping son. "I think … that … what about our anniversary? Your mother already agreed to watch Charlie. Even if we just snuggle, it might be exactly what we need."

"I think that sounds perfect," I smiled, kissing her soft lips.

"We need to head back and finish wrapping presents. Mrs. Cope is coming over tomorrow to help with the meal preparations," Bella said. Jacob drove us back to the house. When we got back, Bella and I wrapped presents until Charlie fussed for his afternoon meal. Settling on our bed, Bella removed her sweater and maternity bra. She sat back, holding our son to her breast. I leaned back, watching as she fed him. I took out my phone and snapped a photo. "Really, Edward?" she quipped, giving me a wry look.

"I think it's so beautiful to see you care for Charlie in this way. You're so gorgeous, holding our child to your bare breast and feeding him," I whispered. "I want to remember this."

"And how many photos do you have of me, shirtless, with our son at my boob?" Bella asked, reclining further back and caressing Charlie's cheek.

"Too many to count," I snickered, flipping through them and seeing the beauty in my wife, the mother of my child. Her skin was translucent and her breasts were still perfect, with dark, dusty rose nipples. She stared at our baby with a tender look on her face. I knew she fed him like this for me. It was so intimate, so perfect. "I miss sharing your body, Bella. I miss being inside you and this is a way for me to reclaim that intimacy. You're so fucking beautiful."

"With stretch marks and a belly," Bella sighed.

I moved to sit next to her, showing her the picture that I'd just taken. "I see no stretch marks and your belly is nearly back to what it was prior to your pregnancy, Isabella," I grumbled. "You're beyond gorgeous."

Bella blushed, biting her lip. "Okay, I can see it. I'm still struggling with the extra weight," she muttered. She shifted Charlie to her other breast.

"Whatever you need, Bella, I'll help," I whispered, moving closer and nuzzling her hair. "A nanny?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I want to raise our child. I don't want some stranger to raise him." She handed our milk drunk son to me and stood up, stretched her body. "Let me think about it?" She put on her bra and her sweater. "Can you put him down for a nap? I'll start some dinner."

"Bella?" I called as she was near the door. She turned, giving me a tender smile. "I adore you, _cara_."

"I love you, too, Mobward," she breathed, walking back to me and pressing her lips to mine. She traced my jaw before leaving me.

Carrying Charlie to the nursery, I placed him in the crib and stayed with him until he fell asleep. I caressed his cheek before picking up the baby monitor. I went downstairs and to help my wife make our meal, kissing her neck and nuzzling her. She whimpered in need, smacking me away and reminding me that we'd _reconnect_ on our anniversary.

I couldn't wait.

 **A/N: I struggled writing this chapter, to be perfectly honest. I have a plan for Mobward and _Dolce_ , but I don't necessarily like it. So, with that said, I'm going away from the plan and we'll see what happens. Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that on my profile page. I'm also on Facebook … Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. **

**Up next will be Christmas, their anniversary and the baby christening. Also, what do you think will happen with Detective Maas and Renee? Leave me your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 8

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Up next will be Christmas, their anniversary and the baby christening. Also, what do you think will happen with Detective Maas and Renee?**

 **Chapter Eight**

 ** _Bella_**

I was sitting on the floor, organizing the abundance of Christmas presents underneath our tree. The thing was, they were not _underneath_ our tree. They were spread out, covering half of our living room. All of them were gifts for Charlie. My son was going to be spoiled. He was the first-born grandson of the Cullen family. He deserved every one of these gifts and then some.

"Where's Mommy, Charlie?" Edward crooned.

"I'm buried underneath mounds of presents," I snickered, trying to make more room in the living room. I looked up, seeing Edward carrying Charlie at his chest, facing out. "These are all for you, kid."

He babbled, reaching for me. Edward crouched down and I took Charlie from his arms, nuzzling my son and holding him to my chest. "This is a lot of fucking presents."

"Language, Edward," I chided, maneuvering Charlie so he was sitting against my chest and facing Edward. "And how many did you purchase for our son?"

"Roughly this half of the room," Edward snickered, moving some gifts to sit down.

"I've been doing some thinking since the doctor's appointment earlier this week," I said, leaning against the couch as Edward sat down across from me. "You recommended a nanny."

"I want you to have the freedom to do what you need to do. Charlie is a good baby. A very good baby. We've been very lucky, but it's an adjustment, that's for sure," Edward said, massaging my bare feet with his hands. "Do you want a nanny?"

"A part time nanny," I said. "Maybe three days a week, at most. And only working in Chicago. I don't want a nanny to know where we live. This is our sanctuary away from the violence and I don't want to open up our home to some stranger who could possibly hurt us. With the condo, we have the Fortress below and security guards at the entrance. I want this to be my Christmas present."

"We'll also need to set up a nursery in the condo, too," Edward said.

"We have more than enough furniture and décor for a second nursery in the condo," I snickered. "I have what I want pulled aside. We just need to change my old room, when we first started _dating_ into a nursery. I've got some ideas on my computer. With Emmett's contractors and connections with builders, we can have the nursery up in a couple of weeks."

"I'll make all of the arrangements, _dolce_ ," Edward smiled. "Does this mean you're going back to work with Emmett?"

"That, along with helping you find some new recruits for the organization, Edward," I smirked. "You need to have men who are willing to die and _kill_ for you, Edward. That means you need men who are loyal."

"They may not want to speak to my wife," Edward said, wrinkling his nose.

"Understandable, but I could create a questionnaire to create a psychological profile where you could weed out men who are not loyal to the Consortium or who aren't willing to do the 'dirty work' of the organization," I said. "They'll be nondescript questions, but open-ended. It will leave room for interpretation and you can choose an inner circle tailor-made to your specifications."

"Do you know that you're brilliant?" Edward breathed, staring at me lovingly. I blushed, hiding behind Charlie who had nodded off. "You are, Bella."

"I want to have a long marriage to you, Edward," I whispered, kissing my son's soft, wispy hair. "I love you and I want you to be there for Charlie and any future children we have."

"You want more children?" Edward asked.

"Not soon, but I'd like more. A girl would be great," I snickered. "I'm surprised your mother didn't lose her shit with you, Emmett and Carlisle. You guys are the holy trinity of masculinity, I swear."

"Um, wow," Edward laughed. "The 'holy trinity of masculinity.' That is quite the descriptor, Bella."

"The three of you are gorgeous. Your beauty comes out in different ways. With Emmett, it's his eyes and his calm demeanor. He can also diffuse a situation with humor and candor. He's strong, loyal and loves his family fiercely. He was wonderful when you were taken by Royce and Stephan. I think he kept me together more so than your dad," I explained. I placed Charlie on the floor and he yawned. "Your father is elegant, with a cool confidence, but deadly."

"What you saw at the showdown with my uncle was _nothing_ compared to what he's capable of," Edward murmured.

"He shot you to kill his brother," I shuddered. "My heart shattered when it happened. Seeing both of you fall? I was afraid I'd lost you."

"Obviously, you didn't," he breathed, moving closer to me and pulling me into his arms.

"Out of the three of you, you are the most handsome," I whispered, leaning my head against his chest while we watched our baby sleep, innocent and content to be with both of his parents.

"As you are the most beautiful woman," he murmured, nuzzling my temple and holding me close to his body. "You are the embodiment of goodness and love, Bella. I'm so lucky that you're mine." His green eyes shimmered behind his glasses and I could see the love in them. His expression was soft, making my heart flutter with his tenderness. Trailing his fingers along my jaw. I shivered, inching closer to him. We'd made love all over this house, but this moment was so intimate, so loving.

So perfect.

"I should get Charlie to bed," I whispered, overwhelmed by the emotions I was feeling.

"He's fine for now. I just want to hold you. Tomorrow, things are going to be hectic with Christmas Eve, midnight mass and Christmas Day," Edward said, holding me in his lap. "A few more minutes."

"It's not going to be a big to-do, like last year?" I asked. "I swear I needed name tags for all the family we had come in."

"Just immediate family. My parents, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Uncle Jimmy, Sue, Leah and Seth. Though, I think Seth will be with Claire, spending time with her family," Edward answered. "Jacob, Liam and Felix will be celebrating with a few of the other guys in the garage apartment."

"What about the extended family? Nina? Anthony? Their children?" I questioned.

"Visiting Nina's family in Passaic," Edward chuckled. "And Lauren was invited to Christmas with us. She's unable to come since she's going out to the suburbs to be with her sister who just had a baby. Emmett may duck out early, but we'll see." He sighed against my hair, slipping his fingers underneath my sweater and caressed my skin just above my leggings. I shivered, sliding my arm around his stomach. "Mrs. Cope will be here early, as will my mother and your uncle."

"Which means I need to be up early," I grumbled.

"Bella, they're coming to make life easier for you. You focus on Charlie. I'll work with them," Edward said. "You've done so much and you deserve to be pampered."

"Edward, I love you, but cooking is still not one of your strengths," I snickered. "You can barely handle a bottle."

"I may not be able to cook, but I can set the table and get what they need. You get to sleep in," he smirked.

"I won't be able to sleep in. If Charlie doesn't wake me up, my tits will," I sighed, palming my boobs.

"That's why Alice bought us that expensive breast pump," Edward chuckled. "Just relax tomorrow."

"Okay," I nodded, kissing his lips softly. "I'll gladly hand over the reins to your mother, Mrs. Cope, and Uncle Jimmy." I yawned and stood up. Edward gently scooped up Charlie, handing him to me. Balancing him against my chest, I took Edward's hand after he stood up and we went upstairs, enjoying the calm before the holiday storm.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

"It's really coming down," Jimmy said as he bounced Charlie in his arms. "I already told Sue to stay at the house unless it stops. She hates driving in the snow."

"I think we should forego midnight mass," Mom said from her perch at the counter. She was cutting up fresh parsley for the meatballs. "According to the weather channel, we're supposed to get over a foot of snow by nightfall and another seven or eight inches overnight."

"Truly a white Christmas," I said, sipping my coffee. When I woke up with Charlie, I saw the snow and sent a text to Mrs. Cope. I didn't want her coming to the house with this huge Christmas snow storm. "How's the renovations for your new restaurant, Jimmy?"

"The Blue Swan is coming together. The interior is nearly done and I'm working with the contractor to make the kitchen state of the art," Jimmy beamed. "I'm also working on the menu. Obviously, things will change with each season because I'm planning on creating recipes, farm to table. I want to make sure that I'm being ecologically mindful. I'm trying to reduce my carbon footprint."

"So, you're going vegan?" Mom giggled.

"I will be offering vegan options on the menu, along with gluten free. However, I love beef. Give me a perfectly cooked steak and I'm a happy camper. I've tried vegan food and …" he wrinkled his nose, shuddering. "The only thing I've tolerated was 'pulled pork' made out of jackfruit. It was decent, but a bit sweet."

"Sounds interesting," I deadpanned. "Does it taste like pork?"

"With enough seasoning and barbeque sauce, it was a passable substitute," Jimmy smirked. "Have you decided when you're having the christening for this little one?"

"We made arrangements to have a private christening on January 25th," I replied. "Normally, they'd christen a child during mass, but with the number of people we want to invite, it would be best to have a private ceremony. Then, we'll have our meal at The Blue Swan afterward."

"That gives me a month to finish the renovations and solidify the menu. Anything you want or don't want?" Jimmy asked, putting Charlie into his swing.

"No pulled jackfruit," I snickered.

"Agreed," Mom said. "And if you need any assistance with your restaurant, in regard to décor, I'm more than willing to help, James."

"I'll gladly take that assistance. I have an idea for the big picture, but the tiny things like decorations and what font to use on the menu? Those can be overwhelming," Jimmy laughed. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. The meatballs and gravy bubbling on the stove, along with the fish salad in the fridge is making my stomach growl."

"Neither of which is really good breakfast food," Mom snickered.

"Which is why I'm kicking both of you out of the kitchen. I'm going to make breakfast for you all. I miss being in a kitchen and I want to spoil my family," he grinned. "What time is Carlisle and Emmett coming over?"

"I'll call them now," Mom said. "Do you want to call Alice and Jasper?"

"It might be smart. The sooner we get everyone here, the safer we'll be. I don't want anyone driving in this storm," I said. "And midnight mass will have to be skipped this year."

Jimmy shooed us out of the kitchen. Mom called Dad and my brother. They were working on wrapping presents, but would drive over as soon as they were able, probably within a half hour. Alice and Jasper were picking up a few things at the grocery store, but on their way. I texted Jacob, asking if he'd be willing to pick up Leah and Seth. He replied that he would head out to get them when Liam and Felix arrive. He didn't want to leave our family unattended.

 _Our enemies would be freaking insane to go out in this weather._

After making my phone calls, I went upstairs to check on my wife. When I got to the bedroom, I heard the shower going. I slipped into the bathroom and quietly removed my clothes. Opening the shower door, I snaked my arms around Bella's gorgeous body. "Like a moth to a flame," she said, turning around. She was hiding her body from me, pressing up against me.

"I see my beautiful, naked wife in the shower, how can I not join her?" I asked, cupping her ass. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm still not feeling quite as beautiful," she said, kissing my chest and trailing her damp fingers along my arms.

"How so?" I purred, kissing her neck. "Every inch of you is gorgeous."

She stepped back and pressed her hands to her tummy. It wasn't as flat as it used to be, but rounded like a woman who had just had a baby. "I feel so flabby."

"Isabella Marie Cullen," I growled, taking her hands and cupping her chin. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known. You are not flabby." I crouched down in front of her, face-to-face with her stomach. I pressed a tender kiss to her skin. She ran her fingers through my hair. I blinked up at her. "Whether you are tiny or huge, I will always love you. You are the mother to my child and it changed your body. You're softer and sexier." I nuzzled her belly, pressing soft kisses up her body as I stood back up. I captured her mouth, holding her tightly. "I love you and I'm counting the minutes until I'm inside you again."

"Our anniversary," she whispered, grasping my cock, which had grown hard from being so close to my naked, sexy and delectable wife. She gently stroked me. I moaned. "I want to be able to take my time with you and not have an audience."

"Agreed," I whispered as she continued palm my hardness. "I know I want to feast on your body, tasting your pussy, sliding into your wetness and making love to you for hours. Clothing would not be required. I want to tease …" I stopped, grasping her ass and trailing my finger along her asshole.

"Damn it, yes," she panted. "We've talked about that."

"Say it, _cara_ ," I growled as she twisted her hand.

"Taking my ass," she murmured, kissing me deeply as my body shuddered. "Come for me, Edward." Her pumping was moving faster, teasing the head of my erection. "So hard and big. Imagine your cock in my ass, fucking me." I groaned as I exploded, spurts of my cum falling to the floor and onto Bella's hand. She kept her hand around me until my body calmed. "I can't wait until you do that in me."

"Me, neither, Bella," I panted, kissing her deeply. The rest of our shower was spent cleaning each other. I massaged Bella's head as I washed her hair and took a great deal of pleasure of scouring her pale, supple skin. After our shower, Bella kicked me out so she could finish getting dressed without my interruptions. I kissed her and I put on a pair of jeans and a green sweater. Running some pomade in my hair, I put on my glasses and went back downstairs. My mother saw me and gave me knowing look. I just blushed, pouring myself some coffee. "Holy crap. Jimmy … um, wow!"

On the island, there were pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit and warmed syrup. He put a bowl with some bananas mixed with syrup. "Bella likes this stuff. Bananas foster on her waffles," he said. "I would have made cinnamon rolls, but I didn't have time. Perhaps tomorrow."

"I didn't even know we had all this stuff," I said, swiping a sausage.

"My niece knows me," Jimmy laughed. "We were known for our breakfast food at the Swan Dive. I like cooking breakfast. Help yourself, Edward. Esme and I have already eaten. You took a long time upstairs." He gave me a wry look and I couldn't help the blush that deepened to a warm crimson over my cheeks. "I was young and in love, too. I get it."

Bella came downstairs, wearing a pair of jeans that looked like they were painted on her body, along with a dark green tunic. She wore some gold jewelry and her hair was down, in loose ringlets. She had on makeup and she looked beyond beautiful. "Did you make the bananas foster syrup?" Bella asked, walking over to her uncle and kissing his cheek.

"Only for you, Bells," Jimmy beamed. She rubbed her hands together as he put a waffle on a plate, covering it with the syrup. He ducked into the fridge and pulled out some whipped cream, putting on a few dollops on top. "Enjoy, kiddo."

"Thanks, Uncle Jimmy," she said, tucking into her meal.

By early afternoon, everyone who was invited to our home had arrived. We also made the executive decision that they would all spend the night. My mom, along with Alice and Bella, set up our guest bedrooms for Sue, Jimmy, Leah and my parents. Alice and Jasper, since they lived so close, would go back to their home, along with my brother.

I had a fire lit in the fire place, with the Christmas trees turned on and some holiday music playing in the house. Charlie was up and snuggled in Sue's arms. He was wearing an outfit that Alice had bought for him. It was a onesie that said 'Rudolph is my Spirit Animal,' with a pair of patterned pants and a hat with antlers. Leah was sitting next to her mother, staring at the baby with keen eyes.

"Do you like the baby, Leah?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Little," she said, hesitantly reaching for his foot, but pulling her hand back.

"You can hold him, Leah," I murmured. "You won't hurt him." I smiled at Sue and she handed me the baby. "Sit back, Leah." Sue put a pillow on her lap. Leah looked at her mother, who grinned at her daughter. Leah blinked back at me and held her arms like a cradle on the pillow. Gently, I placed Charlie in her arms. Leah beamed, reaching up to caress Charlie's cheek. "See?"

"Soft," she whispered. "Little." She watched him as he yawned, snuggling closer to her.

Bella walked over with a baby bottle. "He's hungry, Leah. Would you like to feed him?" she asked. Leah nodded slowly, some fear swirling in her eyes. "Just hold the bottle to his lips and he'll do the work." Bella handed the bottle to Leah. She gently pressed the bottle into Charlie's mouth. He mewed, clearly unhappy that it was the bottle and not Bella's breast, but he began suckling. "He's hungry, yeah?"

"Yeah," Leah nodded. "His eyes …"

I looked at my son and saw that he was staring at Leah. "He likes to watch the people who are feeding him, Leah," I smiled.

"Green," she breathed, looking up at me. "Like you, Edward."

I chuckled. "He does have my eyes. Hopefully, not my vision." Our guests laughed, knowing I was practically blind, but Leah frowned. I wriggled my glasses. "I can't see without my glasses, Leah."

"Oh," she murmured.

As Leah fed Charlie, we sat and talked. Bella sipped some wine, but kept a close eye on Leah. When the bottle was done, we showed her how to burp him but she was not comfortable doing that. I handled his burping and took him upstairs to change his diaper. I left him in his crib, taking the baby monitor while he napped.

Christmas Eve was quiet and filled with warmth of family. We ate dinner, keeping with the Italian tradition of eating seven different type of fish. My mother had made a fish salad with some warm crusty bread. Bella made her grandmother's linguine and clam sauce as a main course. Charlie was put to bed around seven and we settled into the living room, talking about the comings and goings of our family since Charlie was born.

By midnight, everyone was settled in their rooms. The snow hadn't abated and even Alice and Jasper ended staying with us. They took the basement and my brother ended up in Jake's apartment, sleeping in his guest room.

As I curled around my wife, I smiled contentedly. With Bella's conversation from the night before and being with my family today, I knew my decision regarding the family, regarding the Cullen Consortium.

I would not kill another human being. I couldn't be a father and a killer.

"You're thinking too much, _capo_ ," Bella mumbled. "Go to sleep."

"Yes, dear," I snickered. She smacked my arm lightly. "I love you, _dolce_. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she replied, kissing my jaw.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

"It looks like a Christmas bomb went off in here," Emmett laughed, sipping his coffee. "And a majority of the gifts are for the squirt who is currently feasting away on my sister's boob."

I flipped him off while I fed Charlie. "If you don't like it, don't look."

"I'm not looking. Besides you're covered by that monstrosity of a baby poncho," Emmett snickered. "How can Chuck breathe under that thing?"

"Don't call my baby 'Chuck'," Edward grumbled. "His name is Charlie."

"Emmett stop being a pain in the ass," Esme said, carrying a tray of coffee and some holiday cookies.

"I asked a valid question," Emmett muttered.

"The baby can breathe fine," I answered. "The cover up is loose over him. Besides, I'm certain that my uncle or anyone else doesn't want to see my boob." Edward growled, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Emmett, come on," Carlisle said. "We need to shovel the driveway."

"Jacob, Liam and Felix said that they would," Emmett said. "It's cold out there."

"No shit, Sherlock. But, if you stay in here, your brother may kick your ass," Carlisle laughed, dragging Emmett up by his ear. He squealed as he was dragged out of the living room. Leah was giggling and the rest of our family shook their heads, with grins on their faces.

"I think we should take a family photo," Uncle Jimmy said. "After Carlisle and Emmett finish with the driveway, of course. I think the last time we took a family photo was at your wedding. We've got a new addition."

"I think that's doable," I smiled, handing the baby to Edward to burp him. I adjusted my nursing bra and rebuttoned my shirt. "We do need to clean up this mess, though." I got up but Esme shook her head. She and Sue went into the kitchen and returned with several garbage bags. Edward handed the baby to Alice and he helped clean up, carrying the new toys and clothes for Charlie to his nursery.

An hour and a half later, Emmett and Carlisle came back inside with red faces and snow-covered hair. It was still snowing. According to the weather, we'd gotten over two feet of snow overnight with the possibility of another six inches today. Esme encouraged both her son and husband to go shower to warm up. While they went their separate ways, Esme and Uncle Jimmy planned the photo while Sue and I worked in the kitchen for our Christmas meal with Jasper helping us out.

Secretly, I believed Jasper wanted a sneak preview of meal. I'd slapped his hand away more times I could count. "You'll eat it when we do, punk," I laughed.

"You're just mean, Bella," he pouted. "Just _one_ little taste?"

"I'm not mean. If Esme was here, she'd do the same," I said.

"She's right, Jasper. Quit trying to sneak a meatball," Esme barked from the family room.

"But, Esme," he whined.

"Jasper Whitlock, quit your bitching! You'll eat it when everyone else does. Why do you get special treatment?" Alice asked, leaning against the island. "If anyone should get an extra meatball, it's Bella. She's the one feeding another human. Do you know how many calories she expels while feeding Charlie?"

"Alice, I'd _rather_ not know," I snickered.

"It's how you got back to your pre-baby weight," Alice said. "Bitch, you look better now, all sexy curves and shit. If I were a lesbian, I'd do you."

"You already said that, Alice," I smirked. "Remember, the first Black and White ball I attended with you?"

"Oh, yeah. We bonded over our mutual hatred of Rosalie," Alice laughed.

"As much as we hated Rosalie, she was dealt a raw deal," I sighed, stirring the gravy.

"A deal of her own making," Alice grumbled. "She was married to Emmett, who clearly adored her, but she still fucked around on him with Royce."

"She was raped by Royce and Stephan and all of those men in his crew," I snapped. "You, of all people, should understand what she went through." I put the spoon down and glaring at my friend. "No woman should ever have their choice taken away. Rose was a bitch of the highest order, but no one deserved that. You didn't see her in Sicily. She was a shell of a woman. She was terrified of her own shadow. She'll never be the same."

"I don't want to argue, but before she had her choice removed, she made a decision to be with Royce. She cheated on Emmett and betrayed our family," Alice sighed. "I empathize with her, but I'll never be able to forgive her or forget what she did to our family, what she did to Emmett." Shaking her head, she turned and left the kitchen.

Edward walked in, carrying a sleeping Charlie, wearing a cute outfit from Sue with red pants, a blue button-down shirt and a red and blue bow tie. "You okay, _dolce_?" he asked.

I shrugged, unsure how I felt. "Rosalie and I will never be friends. But, those animals shattered her. I don't understand how Alice can't …"

"Rosalie and Alice joined the family at the same time. Rosalie abhorred Alice and made her life hell. I don't condone Rosalie's behavior, nor do I feel like she deserved what happened to her, but I understand Alice's ire. Bella, I love you and I get why you are sympathetic to what she endured. She was disrespectful to our family and that is the biggest slap in the face," Edward explained.

"But, in a way, we handed her back to Royce and Stephan," I said. "When Emmett left her outside of Rockford two years ago?"

"She called Royce. She knew what she was doing," Edward muttered. "From what I heard from Marcus; Rosalie is doing better. Not as lost."

"Do you forgive her for what she did to you? To your brother? Your family?" I asked. "Do you think she deserved what happened to her?"

"Do I forgive her? Yes. In a way, she helped you find me that night. I don't forgive her for cheating on my brother and for betraying my family. I doubt I ever will be able to forgive her," Edward explained. "In regard to what happened to her, she didn't deserve it and the monsters who violated her got what was coming to them. I'm grateful that she has the support of Marcus and Didyme, and in some small way, you."

"Bella! Edward! We're ready for the picture," Uncle Jimmy called.

I sighed, not feeling very festive. Edward slid his arm around my waist, stopping me from leaving the kitchen. "I love you, Bella. You know that?"

"I love you so much, Mobward," I whispered. "I'm just testy. Tired."

"Charlie was very persnickety last night," Edward said, looking down at our angelic, _sleeping_ son. "Not so persnickety now."

"He was up half the night. He needs to catch up on his sleep," I chuckled, kissing Charlie's feet.

"I think I know what to get you for our anniversary," Edward snickered.

"What's that?" I asked as we walked to the family room. Uncle Jimmy was directing people where to sit or stand.

"A nice, long, uninterrupted nap," Edward beamed. "Where do you want us, Jimmy?"

"Next to Carlisle and Esme," Uncle Jimmy answered, having us sit next to Carlisle and Esme. Everyone was standing around us, in front of the Christmas tree. The snow had made the room brighter and it was a perfect photo. "Okay, Jake, you take the photo and then we'll get a photo with all of you with the timer."

"Got it, Jimmy," Jake said, holding a ginormous camera.

"What is that?" I laughed. "That is the largest camera I've ever seen."

"It was a present I got for myself," Uncle Jimmy beamed. "I needed a nice camera to take photos of the restaurant. I don't want pixilated nonsense on my website for the Blue Swan. Plus, with little Charlie, I wanted to capture every moment I could. I wasn't around too much when you were a baby and I missed a lot. I want to document as much as I could of my grandson."

"I want copies," Esme chirped. "In our haste to get here before the snowstorm, I left my camera at home."

"Done!" Uncle Jimmy laughed. "I also got some great photos from yesterday and while we opened presents." He blinked to Jake. "You ready?"

"Looks great," Jake nodded, holding up the camera to his face. "Alice scooch in a little bit … good. Everybody smile." Edward slid his arm around my waist and we grinned happily. The camera clicked rapidly.

"Okay, Jake," Uncle Jimmy said, hopping up and pulling out a tripod. He put the camera on it, checking it and nodding. "Felix, Liam and Jake, sit on the floor."

"We're not a part of the family," Liam said, with his subtle Irish brogue.

"Yes, you are," I argued.

"Don't argue with her, Lee," Felix chuckled, sitting down. "Bella is a force unto herself."

"Damn right," Edward smiled, kissing me. I heard a camera click. "Did you get that, Jimmy?" My uncle nodded, holding up his thumb. "You okay?"

"Just trying to set the timer," Uncle Jimmy said. "A ha! Got it. Thirty seconds … and go!" He checked behind the lens once more before sliding in next to Sue. We were all smiling and the camera flashed, taking a photo of our family.

After the photo, we went to get Christmas dinner ready. Uncle Jimmy, Esme and I worked seamlessly in the kitchen. An hour later, the meal was served in our dining room, with seats added for Jake, Felix and Liam. Wine was poured and Carlisle said a prayer, thanking God for our good health, wonderful memories and a loving family.

We enjoyed our meal of lasagna, eggplant parmesan, and leftover linguine and clam sauce. After stuffing myself to the gills, I was leaning back on my chair. "I didn't need that second helping of eggplant."

"But, it was so good," Emmett said, enjoying his third serving. "Mom, I mean you no disrespect, but Bella cooks Nonna's recipes better than you do."

"I agree. Bella, you're an amazing chef," Esme said, sipping her coffee.

"I taught her well," Uncle Jimmy smirked.

"I taught myself. Dad couldn't cook to save his life and my mother, well, she wasn't around long enough to share her cooking skills, or lack thereof," I snorted. "But, this was a lot of work. Next year, it's someone else's turn!"

"And hopefully, without the snowstorm of the century," Edward replied wryly. "Well, Bella, Uncle Jimmy and Mom cooked. The rest of you are helping with the dishes."

"But, I'm too full," Emmett whined.

"You could shovel the driveway again," Edward teased.

"Where's the sink?" Emmett answered quickly and darted into the kitchen.

"We'll clear the driveway," Felix said. "I'm certain that your guests would like to go home."

"I'll be driving Sue, Leah and Jimmy home. I want to check on my dad," Jake said. "If that's alright, Boss?"

"Of course," Edward nodded, carrying two plates. "Please wish your father a Merry Christmas from the family. I have a couple of bottles of scotch for him, if you could deliver it?"

"He'd love that, Boss," Jake beamed.

"I'm staying here until Jake gets back," Felix smiled. "Liam will stay with your parents."

The three bodyguards bundled up and went outside. Esme and I wandered into the family room with cups of coffee. Esme kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. I sat opposite of her, snuggling around a pillow. The quiet voices in the kitchen, with the soothing scent of the coffee and warmth of the room were the perfect combination to lull me to sleep.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?" I responded, opening my eyes and seeing Alice.

"I'm sorry about being such a bitch before," she said. "You were right in saying that I understood what she went through … Rosalie. There's just a lot of resentment because she made my life hell. She didn't approve of me for Jasper." She was quiet, kneeling in front of me. "Regardless, I'm sorry for being so harsh to you. I know that you tried to help her when you were on your honeymoon."

"I just don't want to fight with you, Alice," I murmured sleepily. "You're my best friend and …"

"As you're mine," she said, squeezing my hand. "I just wanted to apologize. I will never be able to forgive her for her betrayal to her our family, but she didn't deserve to be raped. No one does. I just don't want this to cause a rift in our friendship, Bells."

"Never, Alice. We can be friends, sisters, and still disagree. I was just overtired. Charlie was up most of the night, which meant that Edward and I were up most of the night," I said. "I should be used to being exhausted."

"I may also have to deal with that soon," Alice whispered.

"Ali?" I gasped. "Are you …? I didn't even know you were trying!"

Alice blushed and nodded, pressing her flat tummy. "Well, we weren't actively stopping. After I got a clear result from my doctor after my attack, we stopped using any birth control. No more condoms and I didn't get my birth control shot. Anyway, I'm about a month along. I just knew. I took a pregnancy test before we came over yesterday. I'm going to call Dr. Myerson on Monday. Besides Jasper, you're the only who knows."

I sat up, hugging her and crying for her. "I'm so happy for you, Alice. You're going to be a wonderful mom."

"I hope so. And Charlie will have a playmate," she smiled. "Now, Jasper and I are going to celebrate. We didn't get a chance yesterday since we were sleeping in your basement. I love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, Ali," I said, hugging her again. She turned and walked into Jasper's arms. He gave me a tiny, nervous smile, covering Alice's shoulders and they left. I sat back down, looking over at Esme. She was snoring quietly. I chuckled, curling back up and covering my body with a blanket. I was so tired that I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I think it was still snowing.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

I was sitting in my home office, a couple days after Christmas, finalizing Bella's request to turn her old bedroom into a nursery for our son. With her request of a nanny and her insistence on having the nanny only work in Chicago, I needed to make it happen. Emmett gave me numbers of contractors. Bella also had ideas for the nursery. Once we decided on the contractor, we sent him a photo of what we wanted. I was now trying to entice the contractor to work faster, but the earliest he could be done was by the end of January.

In addition to working on Bella's Christmas present, I was also making arrangements for our anniversary. Bella didn't want to exchange gifts. She only wanted time alone with me. I felt the same way. However, I wanted to spoil her. It was my prerogative as her husband to spoil my wife. So, the day of our anniversary, I arranged for Bella to be pampered at a local spa. Alice would be joining her, at Jasper's suggestion.

"Hey, Boss," said the man in question.

"Jasper," I smiled. "I have everything set up for Bella and Alice's trip to the spa."

"Thanks for doing that, Edward," he replied, sitting down in one of the leather wingback chairs. "Ali is going through something and she would like Bella's help, to talk to her."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

Jasper just grinned. "Everything is perfect."

"Jas?" I pressed. His grin just widened. "Okay, don't tell me. Anyway, we've got few shipments arriving early in the new year and a few meetings with our soldiers. We also need to find a location for a warehouse. With the loss of the warehouse off Paulina, our other buildings are becoming overcrowded with inventory."

"Have you given more thought about what Emmett suggested?" he asked.

"I think that is the best way for me to be the best leader of the Consortium. Bella said that she'd help me come up with an application and a plan to protect those who will be killing for me and for our family," I murmured.

"Would you still kill, if pressed?" Jasper questioned.

"If my family were threatened, I'd end that threat in a heartbeat, consequences be damned. Bella and Charlie … they're my world, Jas," I whispered. "I just cannot turn off my emotions, becoming a killing machine like my father. What I did with Amun, I cannot reconcile doing that, murdering him, and snuggling my child in the same breath. In fact, it could be a more effective manner of handling our enemies."

"But, you should have one of your inner circle …" Jasper trailed off.

"Of course," I nodded. "I may not 'pull the trigger' but I will ensure that the job is done and cleaned up to my exacting standards." We spent the afternoon, perusing locations for a new warehouse and decided on a location in Oak Park, just off the Green Line. I also did some work for our legitimate business, reading over proposals for investment opportunities. Jasper left shortly before dinner. I spent the rest of the night with Bella and Charlie, relishing in the quiet family time.

The next day, Bella and I sat down to discuss the responsibilities for our nanny. We decided that the nanny would have a modified schedule, but still paid full time. Some weeks, she'd work three days and on the opposite weeks, she'd work two days a week, with an occasional weekend day, as well. We'd plan our times with the nanny to correlate with the weekends so we wouldn't be trucking Charlie back and forth to the city. When we finalized our list of responsibilities, I used my resources to put out a job listing.

The day of our anniversary, Bella and Alice left early with Jacob and Liam for their day of pampering. I spent the day with Charlie, playing with him and allowing us a chance to bond as father and son. Since he was born, Bella and I shared the responsibility of caring for our son equally. When she got up to breast feed him, with the exception of the night that I dealt with Amun, I would get up with her. Part of it was the perv inside that wanted to see her boobs … I'm still a horny male. The other part was sharing an intimate moment with my wife and child. I would never be able to breast feed my son, but watching Bella with Charlie while he fed was something that awed me.

We were lucky. Charlie was a very content baby. He spent most of the time staring at us with wide, inquisitive green eyes. He was starting to smile and giggle. He only cried when he had a dirty diaper, was hungry or overtired. He adored his mother. He smiled at her first … and, no, it wasn't gas … he truly relaxed in her arms. He giggled at me.

After he peed in my mouth.

Apparently, potty humor is hysterical, at any age.

"Edward! I'm here!" Mom sang.

"Nonna's here, little one," I said, carrying him to the foyer. "Hi, Mom." I leaned down kissing her cheek. "Who's with you?"

"Felix, and your father is talking his ear off about some updates he'd like to make to our security system," Mom snorted. "He's terrified that somebody is going to break in and steal Charlie. We live behind an electric fence, with two bodyguards and the most technologically advanced security system outside of Fort Knox." She took her grandson, nuzzling his cheek. He squealed, patting her cheeks.

"I'll get Dad," I laughed, jogging outside. It was frigidly cold. Felix shot me a panicked look when I approached. Opening the back door, I leaned against it. "Dad, stop being an overbearing, over-protective grandfather. The security is fine."

"But …" Dad muttered, gesturing to Felix.

"Sir, aside from this property, your home is one of the safest locations in the state," Felix said calmly. "Your grandson will be perfectly fine and completely safe."

"And we'll be over in early afternoon, to celebrate the new year with you and Mom," I smiled. "Relax. You're going to gray, old man."

"I'm already gray, Edward," Dad deadpanned. "You can never be too safe."

"Agreed, but Liam and Felix will be with you along with your own security system. Come on. I need your help to load up Charlie's supplies," I snorted, dragging my father out of the car.

We saw a small pile inside, complete with a pack and play and three bags filled with clothes, diapers and toys. All for an overnight stay with his grandparents. _Holy crap, we've become those parents. _"We don't need the pack and play. We've got one," Dad said.

"Let me guess … you have an entire nursery for your grandson," I said wryly.

"Nothing but the best for Charlie," Dad said, giving me a wide grin, slinging the bags over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes, picking up the bags that he didn't and followed him to load up the back of the SUV. "Have fun tonight. Happy anniversary, Edward."

"Thanks, Dad," I grinned, eager to spend some quality time with my wife. "Call me if there's anything …"

"We'll be fine. I raised you and your brother," Mom smirked, carrying Charlie's car seat. "Here, Carlisle. Put him in the back while love up on my oldest son." Dad took the car seat, chuckling quietly. He looked at Charlie, making silly faces at my son, who was still asleep.

I stopped him, kissing Charlie's forehead. He yawned, wriggling his tiny fingers. "I love you, little one," I whispered. "I'll miss you while you're gone. Be good for Nonna and Papa." Dad smiled, kissing my cheek before leaving. "Mom, thank you for watching him. I love him, but I miss being with Bella. Just her."

"Do you remember spending time with your grandparents?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, about once or twice a month when we were kids, sometimes for a week or so when we got older" I said. "Oh, you and Dad …"

"Exactly," she giggled. "Edward, having children is a blessing. However, it's important to maintain that connection with your wife. Your father and I had a rough time after I had Emmett, but that was because of my anger toward him in putting the family before us. It was after a huge blow out that we made a decision to never go a couple of weeks without nurturing _our_ relationship. It's how we stayed married for nearly forty years."

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled, hugging her. "We'll be over tomorrow. Early afternoon-ish." With a kiss to my cheek, my parents left my house. I grinned, finishing the details for my anniversary date with my wife. Jimmy had made Bella's favorite meal and gave me explicit instructions on how to reheat it. Heaven knows I'd probably still mess it up, even with his assistance. I changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button-down, spraying on some cologne.

Jake texted me and said that he was on the way back to the house with my wife. I lit candles around the kitchen and family room and made sure I had Bella's anniversary present ready. She asked for time together, but I couldn't _not_ give her a present. It was simple, but elegant - some handmade cotton flowers. I had the flower made to match both nurseries, yellow and grey for home and navy blue and white for our condo. I also purchased a citrine pendant, representative of Charlie's birthstone.

The SUV pulled up and Jake helped Bella out of the car. She looked beautiful, wearing a pair of sinfully tight jeans and her hair was obviously cut and colored. I opened the door, waving at Jake. I walked out to my wife, who was carrying a large bag. " _Cara_ ," I breathed, taking her one of her gloved hands into mine. "You look so beautiful."

Her makeup was done, enhancing her beauty. "I feel like jelly," she said. "The massage was amazing and much needed. My knots had knots!" She slid her arms around me. "Aren't you cold?"

"Freezing," I chuckled. "Let's go inside. Happy anniversary, love."

We walked inside. "It is a happy anniversary," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. She handed me the bag. "For you, Mobward."

"Bella," I growled. "I don't need anything."

"Did you get me something for our anniversary, when all I asked for was time? Time for us? And other than the spa treatments?" she quipped, taking off her coat and hanging it up. I smiled crookedly, shrugging adorably before I nodded slowly. "Just what I thought." She took my hand, walking me to the family room. "Oh, wow! It's so pretty in here and I love these candles. They smell so good." She sat down on the couch, tucking her long legs underneath her tiny body.

I put the bag next to her and I picked up my gifts to her from the kitchen counter. "For you, my love," I smiled. She gave me a look before opening up the larger box. She squealed, lightly running her fingers over the cotton fabric that made the roses. "Do you like them?"

"These are gorgeous and unique way to have flowers. They match Charlie's nurseries!" she breathed. "I love them!"

"And now, you have two dozen roses from me that will never die," I smiled, handing her the smaller box.

"Small boxes usually mean something sparkly," Bella snickered. I just pushed the box closer to her. She leaned forward, kissing me and sliding off the deep red bow. She slid off the lid and gasped. "Oh, this is gorgeous. What is this stone? It's so warm and pretty."

"It's Charlie's birthstone, a citrine. The design looks like you holding the baby, sort of," I whispered, taking the pendant out and putting it around her neck. I kissed behind her ear. "It's my job as a husband to spoil my wife."

"You do more than spoil me, Edward," she said, turning around to hug me. "I love you, _capo_."

"I adore you, _dolce_ ," I breathed, kissing her softly.

"Your present," she said, picking up the bag. "It's not a citrine pendant or the most perfect bouquet of roses, but it is representative of our second anniversary."

I pulled out a gift basket. I barked out a laugh. "Socks!"

"Not just socks," she said, pointing to a bottle "A bottle of _Cotton_ Hollow whiskey, Clean Reserve _Cotton_ Cologne and tickets to see the Chicago Cubs, where you will get a _cotton_ jersey with your name on it." I took out a Ticketmaster receipt to see that she'd gotten me tickets for my birthday. Or rather, she rented out one of one of rooftops. "Do you like?"

"I more than like. I love," I said, pulling her onto my lap, straddling my legs. I cupped her face, staring at her. "You are truly … I love you more than words can say, Bella."

"I love you, too. I want to show you," she said. "I want to make love to you. It's been so long." She threaded her fingers into my hair. "Make me yours, again."

 **A/N: I know, cliffhanger, but it's going to be a good one. And let's just say that the plan I had for this story has gone by the wayside. I'm loosely following it, but things have changed and I hope you like where they're going.**

 **Pictures from this chapter, including photos of the anniversary gifts, are on my blog. Link for my blog is in my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm on Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be the lemonade, reconnecting Mobward and _Dolce_ , plus the christening and we'll hear from Maas. Leave me some thoughts. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 9

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Up next will be the lemonade, reconnecting Mobward and _Dolce_ , plus the christening and we'll hear from Maas. He's been awfully quiet. **

**Chapter Nine**

 ** _Edward_**

"Did you get me something for our anniversary, when all I asked for was time? Time for us? And other than the spa treatments?" she quipped, taking off her coat and hanging it up. I smiled crookedly. "Just what I thought." She took my hand, walking me to the family room. "Oh, wow! It's so pretty in here and I love these candles. They smell so good." She sat down, tucking her long legs underneath her tiny body.

I put the bag next to her and I picked up my gifts to her. "For you, my love," I smiled. She gave me a look before opening up the larger box. She squealed, lightly running her fingers over the cotton fabric that made the roses. "Do you like them?"

"These are gorgeous and unique way to have flowers. They match Charlie's nurseries!" she breathed. "I love them!"

"And now, you have two dozen roses from me that will never die," I smiled, handing her the smaller box.

"Small boxes usually mean something sparkly," Bella snickered. I just pushed the box closer to her. She leaned forward, kissing me and sliding off the deep red bow. She slid off the lid and gasped. "Oh, this is gorgeous. What is this stone?"

"It's Charlie's birthstone, a citrine. The design looks like you holding the baby, sort of," I whispered, taking the pendant out and putting it around her neck. I kissed behind her ear. "It's my job as a husband to spoil my wife."

"You do more than spoil me, Edward," she said, turning around to hug me. "I love you, _capo_."

"I adore you, _dolce_ ," I breathed, kissing her softly.

"Your present," she said, picking up the bag. "It's not a citrine pendant or the most perfect bouquet of roses, but it is representative of our second anniversary."

I pulled out a gift basket. I barked out a laugh. "Socks!"

"Not just socks," she said, pointing to a bottle "A bottle of Cotton Hollow whiskey, Clean Reserve Cotton Cologne and tickets to see the Chicago Cubs, where you will get a cotton jersey with your name on it." I took out a Ticketmaster receipt to see that she'd gotten me tickets for my birthday. Or rather, she rented out one of one of rooftops. "Do you like?"

"I more than like. I love," I said, pulling her onto my lap, straddling my legs. I cupped her face, staring at her. "You are truly … I love you more than words can say, Bella."

"I love you, too. I want to show you," she said. "I want to make love to you. It's been so long." She threaded her fingers into my hair. "Make me yours, again."

 ** _Bella_**

I stared at Edward, his eyes searching mine. His hands were resting on my ass. My fingers tangled into his soft, thick hair. I moved closer to him, sliding my hands from his hair and to his shirt. Slowly, I began unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped my hands. "I want to make love to you, but not here. I want to make love to you in our bed, _dolce_."

I kissed him, brushing my lips over his and rolling my body over his. He groaned, tightening his hold around my body. I pulled away, standing up and offering him my hand. He stood up, snaking his arm around my waist. "Mine. You're mine," he growled.

He swept me off my feet and carried me up to our bedroom. The room was bathed in a warm glow from candles and some Christmas lights on a tiny tree in the corner. "It's perfect up here, Edward," I whispered.

"It will be when I'm inside you again," he murmured, sneaking his hands underneath my sweater. Slowly, he gently lifted it up and off my body. He ran his fingers along my spine, caressing my skin until he stopped at my bra. "You are so beautiful."

I smiled at him, making quick work of his shirt. "As are you, Edward," I whispered, tracing my fingers along the ridges of abdomen. I moved my hands up, caressing his nipples and he groaned. His own palms moved along my skin and he unclasped my bra. Our hands moved along our bare torsos, reacquainted our bodies to the soft, reverent touches. I shivered as he traced over my pebbled nipples. I moaned and Edward captured my lips in a heated kiss.

He moved his mouth from mine, kissing down my neck. "I want to taste every inch of your body, Bella. Too long. Far too long …"

He guided us to the bed. He caged me with his arms as I was pressed to the pillows. His mouth moved fervently with mine. I reached for his buckle and blindly fumbled with it. He kissed down my neck, nibbling at my collarbones. His large hands spread over my ribcage. I whimpered as his mouth teased my nipples, arching into his mouth. He growled lowly, moving down my body and unbuttoning my jeans. "Edward …"

"I want my taste, love," he purred, pulling my jeans and panties down my legs. He groaned when he saw what I had done at the spa. With the birth of Charlie and the preggo belly, I felt a bit _ungroomed_ in my nether regions. I had a bikini wax and I felt infinitely better. I couldn't wait to feel his tongue taste my slick skin between my legs. "Fuck, baby. Your pussy … it's leaking and so wet."

"You say that you're horny. Ever since I got the go-ahead from the doctor, I wanted to strip off my clothes and fuck you until we both exploded," I whispered, looking down at my handsome husband. "I also didn't want to rush it. I wanted to remember being with you, making love to you."

He crawled up my body, pressing his hips against mine. "We have all night, Isabella," he said, rolling his body and I could feel his hardness press against my clit. "I want to taste you, lick your pussy until you come all over my face."

"Turnabout's fair play, Mobward," I breathed. "I want you to fuck my mouth." I kissed his lips, cupping his length. "I want to feel you inside for days."

"We have all night," he repeated, kissing down my body and spreading my legs. He stared at my glistening sex. With a low snarl, he ran his tongue along my slit and I moaned, climaxing almost immediately. Two months without any sort of sexual release had made me hyper sensitive to his erotic assault. His tongue swirled around my clit and he eased two fingers inside me. I was flying with every inch of my body aflame with desire. My hands plunged into his hair as he devoured me.

I couldn't count how many orgasms I'd had by Edward's mouth and fingers. Collapsing on the bed, I whimpered when he withdrew his fingers. "No. Words."

"Hmmm, I agree," Edward said, smacking his lips like he'd eaten a four-course feast. "You were quite responsive, love. You've quenched my thirst." He made his way up to me, kissing me gently. "Are you okay?"

"Beyond okay," I said, tracing his muscles before slowly unbuckling his belt. "You look like the cat who got the cream."

Licking his lips, he growled, "Very creamy, _dolce_. And so fucking sweet."

"I want my taste, baby," I whispered, pushing my hand into his boxer briefs. I removed him from his underwear and pumped him slowly.

"Bella, as much as you want me to fuck your mouth, I'd rather fuck your pussy," he breathed, shimmying off his jeans. He stopped my hand, pulling me over his lap. His length was trapped between our bodies. He stared at me, shaking his head. "No, not fuck. I want to love you. I want to show you how much I love you." He kissed me as I knelt over him, grasping his cock and guiding him into my body. "God … Bella …"

I felt full, almost uncomfortably so. Along with the fullness, I felt complete. I didn't move once I slid down his length. I stared at him, lost in his beautiful, evergreen eyes. "I adore you, Edward. I've missed this."

He cupped my face, smiling tenderly and lovingly. "Me, too," he murmured. Leaning forward, he kissed me. His tongue slid into my mouth and he moved his hands down my body to my hips. He moved me, forcing his length deeper inside. I moaned against his lips, gripping his shoulders. I ground against him. Our movements were slow, reverent and deliberate. We were reconnecting as husband and wife, lovers and not as parents, not as the rulers of the Cullen Consortium.

We were just Edward and Bella.

Mobward and _Dolce_.

We made love, relishing in the connection we shared. Our hands caressed bare skin, memorizing the dips and curves of our bodies. My body had more curves than before the birth of my son. "You feel so fucking amazing, _dolce_ ," Edward murmured, cupping my ass. His fingers grazed along the seam of my behind. I shuddered, intensifying our kiss. He growled, rolling us. With an adjustment, he lifted my leg and he began to thrust deeply in my body. I moaned, lost in the mounting climax within my body. "So wet, so tight, so _mine_."

"Yes," I breathed, pulling on his neck. He kissed me deeply before sitting up and slamming into me. My body bounced with each powerful thrust, completely filled by his length. His long fingers found my clit, circling it roughly. I babbled incoherently, rocking against him and feeling my body unravel. "Edward … harder …"

"I want this to last. I want to remember every moment making love to you," he panted. He swiveled his hips, reaching that _perfect_ spot inside. I whimpered, blindly grasping for him. His head was thrown back, lost in the feelings of our lovemaking. I was lost in every inch of his cock that filled my core. "Fuck, Bella … I can feel you strangling me!"

"It's because I don't want to let you go," I whimpered.

"You never have to," he breathed. "But, you have to come. I'm fucking close."

"I'm there with you, baby," I cried out. "Harder." He eagerly complied, pounding into me. Our harsh pants and sound of our skin slapping were the only sounds in our room. With a guttural growl, Edward spilled into me and I gasped as my own orgasm zipped through me. His movements slowed and he slipped out of me. He collapsed next to me, gathering me into his arms. I pressed a kiss to his sweaty chest. "I will be feeling you for days, Edward. You and your ginormous cock."

"We're not done, baby," Edward chuckled. He held me to his body. "That was just a taste, _dolce._ "

"A delicious morsel, _capo_ ," I purred, kissing his jaw and draping my arm over his belly. "A perfect way to celebrate our anniversary, Edward. Naked and joined?"

"Hmmmm, I agree," he breathed, capturing my lips in a sweet, powerful kiss. "Ready for round two?"

"I'm ready for dinner," I snickered as my stomach grumbled. .

"That can be arranged, Mrs. Cullen," he laughed, helping me to my feet. He handed me his button down and he slid up his jeans, not bothering to button them. I stood up and I felt remnants of his release leak onto the tops of my thighs. He stroked to me, cupping my sex possessively. "You're mine. Fucking mine." He kissed me hungrily as he felt the wetness between my legs. It was beyond erotic as he claimed me and I melted against his embrace. "I love you, _dolce_."

"I love you, too, Caveward," I quipped.

"Caveward?" he laughed.

"You got very possessive when you saw your release leak out of me, Edward," I said, moving past him to slide into the bathroom. I kissed his jaw and squeezed his ass. "Now, I'm going to clean up and you're going to start dinner." I turned him around and gently nudged him out of the bathroom.

"Yes, dear!" he sighed dramatically.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

I watched my wife sleep. She was curled against my chest, naked as they she was born. We'd been insatiable for each other. After making love to her the first time, I could barely wait to slide into her warmth again. We ate dinner, reheated to Jimmy's specifications. Bella was on my lap, wearing nothing but my shirt. When we finished our dinner, I'd slipped my fingers between her legs and I enjoyed my dessert on the dining room table, directly from Bella's pussy. I'd tasted both of us and I could barely contain my growl.

Then, Bella sucked me off while we watched a movie. As much as she wanted to take all I had to offer, the inner caveman wanted fill her again. I helped her up and I slid her down my cock.

We made love until our bodies collapsed in exhaustion. Except now, I was wide awake and staring at my naked wife. I knew she was sore. Fuck, I was sore. My hips and back were barking. But, the pain was fucking worth it. I'd missed being inside her. I knew she needed to heal after Charlie's birth. I also knew that she was not comfortable in her skin.

She said she felt 'flabby.'

I didn't see it, to be honest. She was still tiny, but a lot more curves; curves that made my mouth water with desire. Her hips were wider to accommodate for the birth of our son, giving her a more delectable hourglass shape. Her breasts were slightly larger because she was breastfeeding, but we supplemented with formula. Charlie was a growing, _hungry_ boy and Bella couldn't produce enough milk for his needs. Her body was rounded and absolutely perfect.

"Stop staring at me, Caveward. It's creepy," Bella said sleepily. She looked up at me, brushing my messy hair from my forehead. "I think we overdid it yesterday."

"I agree, but I loved every moment of it," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "What do you want to do before we go over to my parents' place?"

"I need to pump, but I want to go back to sleep," she yawned. She went to get up, but I got up before her. With a sweet kiss, I ducked into the nursery and picked up the breast pump, plus a couple of baby bottles. I brought the pump and the bottles into our room. Bella was sitting up. She was wearing my shirt, but it was unbuttoned. I pouted. "Oh, stop. I'm still naked, just slightly covered. Having you watch me feed Charlie is intimate and slightly erotic, but having you watch me pump is … yeah, not so much."

I plugged in the pump and Bella set it up quickly, leaning against the pillows and headboard. I lay down next to her, staring at her. "You're so fucking beautiful, _dolce_ ," I whispered as the sun began to rise. She gave me a wry look. "No, seriously!"

"Thank you, Edward," she said, adjusting the pump on her breast. "You are just as beautiful, especially when you cum." She blinked to me. Her eyes were rested and soft. "I think this was the best thing we've done in a long time, Edward. Don't get me wrong … I adore our son. I just miss _us_."

"My parents said that they did this when we were kids," I murmured, tucking my hands underneath the pillows as she swapped out a full bottle with an empty one. "Even if we have Charlie spend time with my parents or Uncle Jimmy for the day, we can just be us."

"Or nap without interruptions," Bella giggled. "I miss naps without having to be interrupted by breast pumping or poopy babies."

"At least Charlie hasn't _peed_ in your mouth, Isabella Marie," I deadpanned.

"I've been pooped on, spit up on and peed on, Edward Anthony," she growled, rolling her eyes. "Nothing smells worse than baby spit up that was once breast milk. It's sour and gross. Pumping makes my stomach turn, to be honest." She wrinkled her nose, finishing and capping the bottles.

"If it makes you sick, you don't have to keep breast feeding Charlie," I said as I got up and took the bottles. "You've done it for almost two months."

"Just the smell. Then again, I've never been a huge fan of milk to begin with," she said, buttoning the shirt and walking to the bathroom with the breast pump. "I'll talk to Alice and Dr. Myerson about lessening my breast feeding, maybe even stopping completely. Charlie doesn't mind the formula."

I went downstairs, putting the milk into the fridge and I got some breakfast for us, a couple of muffins, and fresh fruit. I poured us some coffee and put our breakfast onto a tray, walking back up the bedroom. When I got upstairs, Bella was curled around my pillow. She was already back asleep. I chuckled, bringing the food back down to the kitchen and I joined her in sleep, relishing the extra rest we so desperately needed.

By the time we finally woke up, it was late morning. We shared a shower and we got dressed to spend time with my parents. Emmett and Lauren were over along with Alice and Jasper. Bella disappeared in the kitchen with Alice and Lauren, nuzzling Charlie contentedly.

"Did you have a good anniversary?" Emmett asked as he opened a bottle of beer, handing it to me. He waggled his brows comically. I snorted as I sat down, looking at the T.V. There was a bowl game on the television. "You look well rested."

"It was perfect," I smirked. "Did you and Lauren have a good New Year's Eve?"

"We did. We celebrated at a club in the city and then we did our own _celebration_ at my condo until the sun came up," Emmett sang. "We ran into a couple of Lauren's friends and coworkers. Jessica and Bree were there with their boyfriends and it was a lot of fun. How about you, Jas?"

"I took a page from Edward's book," Jasper said. "Alice and I enjoyed some time alone together." He looked back toward the kitchen where Bella, Lauren, Alice and Esme were talking. "I think my wife is telling …" He got up and pulled out his cell phone. He found a picture, handing it to me. I recognized the image immediately. It was a sonogram. "Alice and I are having a baby."

"No way," Emmett breathed. "You and the Doc? Congratulations, Jasper!"

"That's why Alice wanted to go to the spa with Bella," I murmured. "Jas … I'm so happy for you."

"I'm terrified," Jasper said, his eyes widening. "A baby …"

"You'll be a great dad, Jasper," I smiled, handing his phone to Emmett, who grinned widely. "I know it's fucking scary, but it's the most wonderful thing on the planet. You'll get used to sleepless nights, crying newborns and …"

"But, the baby is so _tiny_ ," Jasper whispered. "I'm afraid to hold Charlie. Like, I'll break him."

"I think you need to get used to holding Charlie," I snickered. "Practice for your own baby in about nine months?"

"Seven and a half," Jasper chuckled. "We had an appointment with Dr. Myerson a couple of days ago. So, by the middle of July, Alice will be giving birth to our little angel." He took his phone back from Emmett and sat back down. "Anyway, we need to finalize the purchase of the new warehouse and we've got several deliveries that need to be inspected and inventoried."

"There's also Bella's mother," Emmett muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"She came back to the office when you were out on paternity leave," Emmett said. "She raised holy hell. She wants to see Bella and she was demanding money. How Bella could be related to that woman … it's beyond anything I'd ever imagined. She is a royal bitch."

"How did she get past security?" I growled. "I told them that she was not allowed in the building."

"She was wearing some sort of disguise," Emmett snorted. "A cheap blonde wig and a dress that barely covered her cooch. She also gave a fake name. It also didn't help that our regular receptionist was out sick. We had a temp."

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"I had Seth and Liam drag her skanky ass out of the building. Seth called Claire and explained the incursion. Claire came with a patrol car, arresting her for trespassing and harassment. As far as I know, she got out, but hasn't made a peep since," Emmett explained. "There is something about her that is unhinged, Edward. She is adamant on getting _paid_. She doesn't care about her daughter, or seeing her. She just wants money, or a sugar daddy. She looked at me like I was her meal ticket. I barely hid my contempt, but she flirted with me, pleading for money and sexual favors she'd do for them."

"How Bella could come from that is beyond me," Jasper growled. "She's the embodiment of goodness and decorum."

"I know, right?" I sighed. "Renee's behavior has me concerned. She's becoming sloppy. Did she seem drunk or impaired when she came to the office, Em?"

"Smelled like cheap perfume and a distillery," Emmett shuddered. "Not a good combination, let me tell you. I had to have my office fumigated. I worked in yours while the cleaning crew scoured my office."

"Do we have someone trailing Renee?" I asked, giving my brother a bland look.

"After she was released from a holding cell, she went back to a flop house and stayed there for a couple of days," Jasper replied. "She had a few _visitors_ , if you catch my drift."

"She whored herself out," I deadpanned. Jasper nodded. "Is she still in that flop house?"

"According to the management, no," Jasper answered. "She checked out, but we don't know where she went. After one of her johns, she was gone." He grimaced when I shot him a sharp look. "We'll find her, Boss. I promise. She left through a rear entrance, not even paying for the stay and leaving the room in disarray."

"Find. Her," I growled. "That woman is no mother to my wife. Also, I want protection surrounding Bella and Jimmy. If I remember, Renee abhorred Jimmy because he managed to stop Bella's visits to her mother. Sue and Leah, too. She's … she's an unknown and I don't trust her skanky ass."

"You shouldn't," Bella said, walking into the living room, holding Charlie in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. "She probably suctioned herself to some loser. She's like a tick, draining the life out of whomever she's leeching off of. Or, I could reach out to her and we could make her disappear." My wife gave me a cruel smile. "I wouldn't miss her."

"You're kind of scary when plotting the demise of your incubator," Jasper snickered. "And it's odd to see you act so callously, all while holding a newborn."

"I'm here to deliver Charlie to you," Bella smirked. "You need to practice, Uncle Jasper." She handed me the wine glass and placed Charlie in Jasper's arms. Jasper held my son with wide eyes as Bella snuggled to my side. "My mother is a whore and is harmless. I won't see her, to be honest. She does have an uncanny ability to find _partners_ in high places."

"Which is why you will have extra protection," I said. "As will Uncle Jimmy. But, you need to keep your eyes peeled. Bella, your mother is truly an unknown entity. She may …"

"She probably will," Bella interrupted. "Another reason why I want to have the nanny in Chicago. I don't want my mom to know where we live. Regardless, we'll … I don't want her to sully what we have."

"She won't," I breathed, sliding my arms around Bella's body.

"Now, enough discussion about the she-beast," Bella said. "Who's winning? I've got money on this game with Jake."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

"Your christening is going to be almost as well-attended as my wedding to your father, little one," I said, fastening the onesie between Charlie's legs. I pulled up his pants and swept him into my arms. The nanny we'd hired, a beautiful woman named Nessie, took him from me with a tender smile. She was a little taller than me and several years younger than me, with deep chocolate hair, pale skin and bright green eyes. She was putting herself through college, taking one or two classes at a time. Her schedule was flexible. She had classes in the evening, which meant she could be with us during the day. "Thank you, Nessie."

"Will you be going to the office?" she asked, gently swaying with Charlie in her arms.

"I'm meeting with my mother-in-law to finalize plans for this one's christening. I need to pick up his christening gown, meet with the florist and finally find something to wear for myself. You'll be able to come, won't you?" I asked Nessie.

"I have some tests to study for, but I will be at the church, Miss Bella," she grinned. Blinking to me, she blushed. "Will Jake be there?"

I smiled, putting on my coat and grabbing my purse. "He will, Nessie. He's also just downstairs if you need him." Her blush deepened. "Jake's a good guy, Nessie."

"Hmmm," she nodded, kissing Charlie's forehead. "And he's easy on the eyes, too."

"I only see my husband," I snickered. "But, Jake is handsome, in a dopey older brother way." I walked over Nessie, kissing Charlie's forehead. "I love you, little one. Be good for Nessie. Call me if …"

"I will, Miss Bella," Nessie chuckled. "Have fun and we'll see you when you get home with Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Edward."

I nodded, heading outside. Felix was waiting for me. "You drew the short straw?" I quipped. "Spending the day shopping with me and Esme?"

"Jake volunteered to stay. I think he's sweet on Nessie," Felix said, a wry grin spreading over his face. "Besides, you are not that bad when it comes to shopping."

"That's because I hate it," I deadpanned. "All those _people_."

"Bells, I hate to break it to you, we live on a planet with _people_ ," Felix laughed, checking the elevator and holding open the door.

"Most people I can handle. You, my family, my friends," I quipped. "But, assholes like my mother, the ignorant and blind people at the malls who are so focused on their own issues, animals like Royce or Stephan … not so much."

"I don't blame you there," Felix retorted with a smirk. He helped me into the back of the SUV. He drove me to Lauren's salon. We rode up to her private office. Esme was already in there, talking animatedly with Lauren. Liam was standing off to the side, clearly uncomfortable with the location. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Felix walked over to him and they shared a fist bump.

"Bella!" Lauren sang, jogging around the raised counter and hugging me. "You look amazing! How are you doing?"

"I'm good," I smiled. "How are you? Things going well with you and Em?"

"Very well," Lauren said, waggling her brows. "Where's the peanut?"

"He's with Nessie, our new nanny," I explained. "Charlie is an angel, but it was time for me to go 'back to work.'"

"Nessie is a lovely young woman," Esme grinned. "She attends Northwestern and is a psych major. Bella ran into her old advisor and she recommended Nessie."

"She's a college student? Doesn't that hinder your time back at work?" Lauren asked.

"Nessie's classes this quarter are in the evening, but she's not happy with the program," I said. "Nessie wanted to focus her attention on addiction, working in a clinic for recovering addicts. There were no openings for her clinical experiences and she's going to transfer schools, perhaps change her major. Since she started working for us, she said she considered going into early childhood education."

"Does she live with you?" Lauren questioned.

"No. She lives on campus, but on days she's working Jake or Felix pick her up and she spends the day at the condo. Once the weather gets better, she'll be able to take Charlie out for walks and such," I explained.

"She gets a personal escort?" Lauren smirked. "Felix, do you have the hots for her?"

"Too young, Lauren. I prefer my women older and more …" Felix laughed as he held his hands in front of his chest, resembling boobs. I giggled as Esme rolled her eyes and Lauren narrowed her eyes at him. If I had to guess, she was probably thinking of someone to set up with Felix. "It's young Jacob who has his eyes on Nessie."

"Good! He needs some loving," Lauren nodded. "Now, we need to get the two of you some loving, too."

"I'm not ready for a relationship," Felix said, blushing. "I'm still coming to grips with …" He blinked to me and I nodded. "With Demetri's death. Bella has been helpful, but I'm not in a healthy place to share my life with someone else. Besides, in our line of work, it's rare to find someone as understanding as Bella or even you. Emmett is a very lucky man. He deserves all the happiness in the world, as does Edward."

"What about you, Liam?" I asked. He just blushed and looked down at his hands. "There is zero judgment here. Regardless of what you say, we will still respect you."

"I was disowned by my family," Liam said quietly. "I'm Irish and was raised in a very strict home. I was the second youngest of thirteen."

"Holy crap," Lauren squeaked. "Thirteen children!"

"I can't even imagine," I breathed. "I can barely handle one!"

"When you have as many children as my mother, the older children care for the younger ones," Liam said, a wry grin spreading over his lips. "Anyway, it was a strict home. There was one rule we were expected to follow. Get married and have a lot of kids. My parents didn't accept who I wanted to marry."

"You're gay," I said.

He nodded, giving me a tiny smile. "My father said I brought shame to our family and that I was not worthy of being his son. He threw me out of the house the day after he found me with the boy I'd been dating. I had just turned sixteen. I was tossed out with the clothes on my back. My oldest sister, Siobhan, found my parents actions deplorable and she found me living on the streets in Galway six months after I'd been disowned. She was also married and had her own home. She took me in, helping me until I managed to graduate from secondary school."

"How did your parents react to Siobhan taking you in?" Esme asked, her voice a low growl.

"Not well," Liam said. "When my parents came to visit, after Siobhan discovered was pregnant, my father flew into a rage. He went to attack me and Siobhan stepped in between. He kicked her stomach, causing her to lose the baby. Siobhan said that my father was the shame on the family and that I was twice the man he'd ever be. Despite the grief she felt from losing her child, she helped me move to the states. By the time I was twenty-one, I was in New York City, working for Anthony."

"What happened to your father?" I sneered.

"He's in jail for assault and performing an illegal late-term abortion," Liam explained. "My sister had just passed into the third trimester when my father attacked. The likelihood of her carrying a baby to term is slim to none due to the damage caused by my father's boot. She and her husband, Harry, moved to Dublin, cutting out my family, save for me." He gave me a sad little grin. "Ever since that day, I felt like I tore my family apart. My siblings abhorred me because of my father's irrational ire. My mother was committed to a psychiatric facility without my father. As much as I wanted to find someone special, it was sullied by what happened with my father."

"You deserve happiness," I said. "Your father was a close-minded, bigoted asshole. Being gay is not shameful. Love is love … it doesn't matter who you love. You shouldn't let the actions of him deny you happiness, love." I got up, reaching for his hand. "You deserve it, Liam. Don't turn away from someone because of his beliefs."

"I'll keep that in mind, Bella," he murmured, squeezing my fingers.

"I have an adorable man who works in my bridal salon. His name is George and I think he's perfect for you," Lauren sang. "He has a similar story, but not as violent. He was just disowned, but his grandmother took him under her wing and disowning her own son after the way he treated George. It was her that taught George how to sew and now he's known for his beading and embroidery."

"Did George work on my wedding dress?" I asked. Lauren nodded. "Consider it, Liam. But, only if you're comfortable." Liam blushed and nodded, blinking to Lauren who grinned widely. "Now, do you have Charlie's christening gown?"

"Yes, I do," Lauren chirped. "I'll go get it. I modeled it after the photo Esme gave me from Edward's christening." She got up and left the office. Liam followed her, either to protect her or to ask more about George. I couldn't say.

"Why couldn't we use it?" I asked, blinking to Esme.

"It was ruined in a flood. Most of Edward's and Emmett's baby memories, except for their baby books, were lost in a basement flood in 1997," Esme frowned. "We had a photo of the christening gown which Lauren used as a template."

Lauren came back with a white box. Liam held the door open for her and she placed the box onto the table beneath a bank of windows. She opened the box, taking out an ivory lace christening gown. "Oh, wow," I whispered, walking over to the table. "This is so perfect, Lauren."

"A present from me," she said, hugging me tightly.

"Lauren, please, let me pay you. This work is exquisite," I breathed.

"Nope," she giggled, turning to put the gown back into the box. "Bella, I wanted to do this and I won't accept any money from you, or you, Esme." She handed me the box and grinned widely. "I'll see you on Saturday, Bells. Give Charlie a kiss from his Auntie Lauren." I kissed her cheek and we left her salon.

We loaded the box into the back of my SUV. Esme joined me in my car and we drove to the florist. We finalized the order. I paid the remaining balance and verified the delivery for the church and for Uncle Jimmy's restaurant. After the florist, Esme and I went out to eat before going to Nordstrom to find me something to wear for the christening. The dress I thought I'd wear was too big for me. It was a dress I'd worn early in my pregnancy, but I had lost nearly all of the baby weight. Since I'd stopped breast feeding, my boobs had gone down, as well.

With Zafrina's help, I found an elegant navy-blue dress. It hugged my new curves and I felt beautiful. I also purchased some other clothes since Zafrina was adamant that I try on new arrivals. Along with my dress and clothes, Zafrina also included new lingerie and some coordinating jewelry. I spent entirely way too much money, but my clothes were not fitting right because of my new curves.

By early evening, Esme was driven back home by Liam and I went back to the condo. Edward was at home, feeding Charlie. He was still in his dress clothes, but his jacket and tie were draped on the back of one of the dining room chairs. "Hey, Daddyward," I said, dropping my bags onto the couch. "Where's Nessie?"

"Jake is driving her back to campus, stopping to get her dinner first," Edward smirked. "I've never seen him so anxious. It's so cute."

"He doesn't need to be. Nessie is definitely attracted to him," I said, walking over to my boys. I kissed Charlie's forehead. "Mommy missed you, little one." He moved his head, causing the nipple of the bottle to pop out of his mouth. He started whimpering. I took him from Edward, sitting down and resumed feeding him. "I got everything finished for the christening. Lauren made the most beautiful gown for Charlie, refusing to let us pay for it."

"Emmett told me about Lauren's wish to give us something for Charlie," Edward chuckled. "He's a very special little boy. The next heir of the Cullen Consortium … he's already respected and loved by members of our family. With his birth, it also solidifies our stronghold among other mafia families. Also, our alliance with Irish Mob with Michael McCarthy has spread like wildfire."

"It must be good to have friends in high places," I giggled. Edward nodded, holding me close. We both stared at Charlie as he finished his bottle, lost in the quiet moment of new, bonding family. "It can't get any better than this."

"Agreed, _dolce_ ," he smiled, kissing my temple.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

Inside the Pompeii Shrine, I stood in front of the baptismal font with my wife. Emmett was holding Charlie since the font was too tall for Alice. She refused to wear heels once she found out she was pregnant. The priest was speaking quietly while my son was being baptized. Felix was taking photos for the family while Jake, Liam and Seth guarded the doors. Outside, we had some other men stationed in cars in case of an unknown factor.

After Charlie was baptized, we took family photos with Emmett and Alice. Felix wanted to take some more, but due to a wedding that was scheduled shortly after our event, we had to leave. As we bundled up Charlie, Nessie walked over to Bella. "It was a beautiful ceremony, Miss Bella," she said, hugging my wife. "And this is a gorgeous church."

"We've come here for all of our church events," I said. "Bella and I exchanged vows here two years ago on New Year's Eve."

"How romantic," Nessie breathed.

If only she knew the real reason why our wedding had been scheduled for New Year's Eve. I blinked to Bella who seemed to shrink in on herself. I slid my arm around Bella's waist, kissing her temple. She hated being reminded of my abduction and the pain that followed afterward, both physical and emotional.

"Thank you so much for coming, Nessie," Bella said, giving our nanny a brief smile. "I know that you're busy with papers and projects."

"It was a welcome distraction," Nessie said, reaching into her purse. She handed Bella a card. "For little Charlie. It's not much, but I wanted to get him something." She blushed and grinned. "It's a day of free nanny services. Just let me know when."

"Thank you, Nessie," Bella grinned, hugging Nessie gently. "Now, how are you getting back to campus?"

"I'm taking the el," Nessie answered.

"Nonsense," I chided. "Jacob … can you please drive Nessie back to Northwestern?"

Jake nodded eagerly. Nessie smiled coyly and they made their way out of the church. As they left, Jake took Nessie's hand and I grinned.

"We need to clear out," Dad said, his nose wrinkled. "The priest is giving us the evil eye. We'll meet at the Blue Swan. Jimmy, is everything set up?"

"My head chef is working on the menu and my staff is there for all the deliveries. The decorations have been set up with Esme and Sue's help yesterday," Jimmy explained. "Leah also helped, too. She arranged the name tags for the seating chart."

We all clambered into our cars. Felix drove us to the Blue Swan. Once we got inside, Bella and I ducked into the office to change Charlie out of his gown and into a navy-blue outfit, coordinating with Bella and me. Wine was distributed and appetizers were being circulated around the open space of Jimmy's restaurant.

"Uncle Jimmy, this place looks amazing," Bella said as Charlie was swept from her arms by Alice. "I cannot believe how open this place is and the rustic vibe to it is perfect! So different from the Swan Dive."

"I'm glad you like it, kiddo," Jimmy said, sipping his wine. "I'm proud of it. And with Esme and Sue's help, it came together so quickly. I hope it's popular. We open to the public on Monday, starting with dinner service only. We'll consider adding lunch, depending on its popularity." One of the servers approached Jimmy and whispered in his ear. "If you'll excuse me."

"I think he'll have no problem with popularity," I said. "I think that a local food critic has already posted a positive review, calling on his previous experience at the Swan Dive."

"I agree. From what Sue told me, the place is booked through March," Bella beamed. "I'm happy for that. I've never seen my uncle so excited over a project. The Swan Dive was merely a job. This is his dream."

"I'm glad that he has the means to realize his dream," I said, sliding my arm around Bella's waist. "Now, we've got about two hundred people here who are celebrating our son. We should be social."

We stayed together, but welcomed our friends and family. Some of them were associates from our illicit activities. We also included friends and friends of friends who wanted to celebrate Charlie's birth. We also had several gifts from associates who couldn't come, including Marcus and Didyme and Michael McCarthy. An hour of drinks and appetizers, we sat down and our food was distributed.

"Oh my god," Bella moaned as she ate the salmon she'd chosen. "Uncle Jimmy, this is so amazing. What is this seasoning?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not," Jimmy laughed. "But, I'm glad you like it, Bells. Obviously, meals prepared at the restaurant will be made to order. We had to do a lot of prep for this."

"If this is pre-fab food …" Bella moaned. "I'm impressed, Uncle Jimmy!"

"Nothing but the best for my best girl," Jimmy laughed. "And my first grandchild!"

We all chuckled, devouring the delicious meal that Jimmy had created for Charlie's christening. I'd chosen braised beef tips with polenta and creamed spinach and the meat melted in my mouth. Finishing our meal, Bella and I made the rounds around the restaurant, holding a fussy Charlie. We thanked our guests while they cooed over our baby. I could tell that Charlie was over it, wriggling in my arms.

While we celebrated with our family, Felix and Seth took photos, using Jimmy's ginormous camera. However, when Charlie started having a meltdown, Bella and I took our leave. He was overwhelmed by all of the people and being manhandled by strangers, at least in his little world. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did.

"Do you know what's weird?" Bella whispered. "I wish my mother had been a mom and we could have shared this."

"I'm sorry, _dolce_ ," I frowned as Jake drove us back to the house. "Was she always so hateful?"

Bella shrugged. "I can't remember not hating my mother. So, I can't legitimately say if she was ever kind." She sighed, leaning against me and threading our fingers together. "It makes me love your mother more. She's so perfectly maternal."

"I know she adores you and the warmth you've given our family," I whispered against her curled hair. "I also know that she's eager for more grandchildren."

"Not yet," Bella groaned. "She can pester Emmett and Lauren for grandchildren." She blushed. "I know that Lauren is eager to start a family."

"As is my brother, but I think he may want to marry her first. With what happened with Rosalie, he's a little gun shy," I shrugged. "Now, we may not be ready for more children, but we can have fun _practicing._ "

"After we give Charlie a bath and put him down," Bella said, kissing my jaw. "Today was a good day, Mobward."

"It was, _dolce_ ," I breathed, snuggling closer to my wife. "One of the best days."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Maas_**

Walking into my apartment, I flipped through my mail. I wrinkled my nose, seeing the messes that Renee left all over my home. She was a sloppy woman, leaving her clothes on the floor and not cleaning up after herself. I picked up her dress, tossing it onto the table and found her laying on the couch. She was wearing an obscene nightie, displaying her sloppy pussy and uneven boob job.

"Hey baby," she cooed, sitting up and licking her lips seductively. "How was work?"

"Work," I grunted. "Renee, I opened up my home to you because you couldn't stay in the hotel. I'm not asking for rent, but I am asking you to help keep this place clean and not leaving your shit all over the place."

"I'm not your maid," she snapped.

"And I'm not yours," I growled, tossing another dress at Renee. She scoffed, folding her arms underneath breasts. "Would you rather I charge you half the rent or you pick up your crap from the ground?"

"I'll pick up my clothes," she said, rolling her eyes. "What's got your boxers in a wad? You're more pissed off than normal. Do you want me to help you relax? Suck your cock?"

I hid a shudder. Renee was not very good at blowjobs. Hell, she was bad at everything in bed. She was just so _used_. I struggled to get hard around her. I'd popped a few blue pills, but I was not attracted to her. I was attracted to her connection to her daughter and Edward Cullen. However, she seemed more trouble than her worth. She refused to listen to me when it came to contacting her son-in-law.

She got banned from his building.

Twice.

Plus, she had some ugly assholes following her for a few days until I forced her inside, which she hated.

"Seriously, Peter. What's up your ass?" Renee asked.

"Just this bullshit with Cullen," I said, stomping into the kitchen and tugging open the fridge. I swiped a bottle of beer, opening it and drinking nearly half of it. I walked back, sitting down on my recliner. "We found two bodies in the Chicago River. With the brief thaw, we found them underneath the ice. Both bodies were burned severely and very decomposed. It appeared that the bodies had been in the water for a couple of months."

"And you think that Cullen killed them?" Renee murmured. "Any clues indicating that he was responsible for the bodies?"

"No, but the burns and bodies in the water clearly are covering up their cause of death," I said. "The bodies were so maimed; I couldn't even tell you what gender they were. But, with the ugliness of this crime indicates that it must be Cullen. He's a fucking monster. He murdered them, just like he murdered my sister!"

"Not to sound uncaring," Renee said, picking at a fuzz on the blanket by her feet. "You said that your sister was found with the DNA of that other guy inside her. That her body showed evidence that she was … raped. Or, she was a sex worker."

"My sister was not a whore!" I snarled, glaring at her. _Not like you._

"Okay, baby," she said, placating me and reaching for my arm. "I'm sorry, Peter." She threaded her fingers with mine and she gave me a smile. "Why do you believe that Cullen killed your sister? Tell me why."

"He was the last one to see her alive," I answered, shooting a glower at her. She slid her arm away and she sat forward.

"But, he wasn't the one who hurt her, that way," Renee offered. "This is me playing devil's advocate. Cullen may have been the last one to see your sister alive, but her body was brutalized by men, multiple men, leaving DNA inside her. One of those men was the man who padded your bank account – Royce King? Don't you think that perhaps, Royce had a hand in her death?"

I huffed out a breath, scowling at her. "How dare you desecrate my sister's honor?" I growled. "Royce was a good man!"

"A good man who raped your sister," Renee said calmly, a tiny condescending smile on her face.

"You bitch!" I shot my hand out, back handing her and sending her off the couch. Her temple hit the edge of the cocktail table and she whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her head. I stood up, looking down at my hand that had struck her and I blanched. I backed out of the living room, swiping my keys and I left my apartment.

 _What had I done?_

 **A/N: So, Peter Maas's true colors are coming out, but she does raise a valid point. How will Renee react to what he did? Anyhow, Charlie is baptized and the Blue Swan is now open for business. Pictures from the christening, along with the others from this chapter, are on my blog. You can find a link for that in my profile. I'm also on Facebook, too: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be some Bella and Jimmy bonding time along with preparations for the charity event for the police retirement fund. We'll have some drama while Bella is out, preparing for the event with Esme. Some more citrusy times may occur, but we'll see. It's all up to my muse.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Up next will be some Bella and Jimmy bonding time along with preparations for the charity event for the police retirement fund. We'll have some drama while Bella is out, preparing for the event with Esme. Some more citrusy times may occur, but we'll see. It's all up to my muse.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 ** _Bella_**

Sitting in the sleek, modern kitchen of Uncle Jimmy's restaurant, I sipped some coffee. Sue was in the office, feeding Charlie so I could get some time to talk to my uncle. It had been a couple of weeks since the opening of the restaurant, a month after the christening and he was so busy, making it difficult to connect with him. Inside of that month, the popularity of the Blue Swan exploded. He changed the hours to include lunch service, but closing on Sunday for inventory and deep cleaning of the kitchen.

Uncle Jimmy demanded I come in so I could help him test out some new recipes, daily specials. I eagerly agreed and had Jake drive me and Charlie to the restaurant. "So, I heard from Victoria," Jimmy said, sautéing some onions.

"There's a blast from the past," I snorted, nibbling on some cookies. "What did that slacker want? Did she want to reconcile? Apologize for being a heinous bitch?"

"She read about the Blue Swan and she had the gall to ask for a job," Jimmy retorted.

"What did you say?" I asked, arching a brow.

"I met with her," he said, giving me an evil grin.

"What did you do?" I laughed. "Did you torture her?"

"Psssh, no," Jimmy snickered. "I just wanted to see how much she'd declined. She's in her early forties and she looks like a woman in her sixties, at least in the face. She's lost a lot of weight and she … the past two years have not been kind. She looked like she was or is a heavy drug user. Makes me look at what I have now with Sue and I'm grateful for that." He put some chopped mushrooms into the sauté pan, flicking them with a spatula. "I'm thinking about asking Sue to marry me."

"What?" I breathed. "You were with Vicky forever and you never even considered it."

"That's because, in my mind, I knew she was fucked up," Jimmy said, adding a few pats of butter to the pan. "She was a user, in more ways than two." He turned down the heat and looked up at me. "I saw how she treated you and how little she worked. I'm sorry about that, Bells."

I waved him off. "We both know that Vicky was lazy. Besides, her laziness was my gain. I made more in tips than she ever did." Leaning forward, I smirked. "So, when are you planning on popping the question?"

"Don't laugh, but on Valentine's Day," he blushed. "I know it's clichéd, but I love Sue and I adore her children. Seth is a good man and Leah … she's such a sweet girl."

"She is," I grinned. "She loves you so much." I blinked over my shoulder, ensuring that Sue wasn't hovering. "Do you have a ring? And what are you planning to do for the wedding? A big to-do?"

"I need to ask her first," he laughed. "But, I do have a ring. I bought it when I was going Christmas shopping, a total impulse buy. She never expected to find another man in her life, nor did I think I'd find her either. I just know that I want to share my life with Sue. Well, what's left of it."

"You'll live to be a hundred," I quipped. "Don't be negative, James Swan!"

"I'm older than Sue. Not by much, but I'm older. With my accident and the residual issues from it … I'm afraid that I may not last as long …" he trailed off, shrugging. I hopped up off my stool and threw my arms around his waist. I don't know why, but I started crying. I'd already lost my dad. My mom was not in my life. I couldn't lose the last connection to my family. "Bells, hey … don't cry baby girl."

"I can't lose you. Not yet, Uncle Jimmy," I sniffled, tightening my hold on him.

He cupped my head, leaning his cheek against the crown of my hair. He held me tightly and swayed us gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Bells. I'm too ornery to die. Hell, I got blown up and I bounced back." He squeezed me before taking a step back before guiding my chin up. "I buried my brother and that shattered my soul, even more than burying your grandparents. I loved him and he was my hero. Now, I see so much of him in you, Bells. I love you and I'm so proud to be your uncle and surrogate father."

"I love you, Uncle Jimmy," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry about being a weepy girl. I don't know why …"

He gave me an understanding smile. "I get it, baby girl. When you moved in with me, I hovered by your door because I didn't want to lose you," he murmured. "I didn't want to be creepy, but I was responsible for you. I wanted to make sure you were happy, healthy. Happy only came after met Edward. You grieved your father as deeply as I did. You were too young to deal with so much bullshit. I tried to make it better."

"You did," I said. "You were a constant in my life. I knew you adored me. You changed everything in your life when dad got sick and you were such a blessing … you loved me like your own."

"I always will, Bells," he breathed. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "Now, don't get offended. You're awfully emotional. Are you pregnant again?"

I smacked his chest. "No! I'm not pregnant," I sighed. "I do have some post-partum blues. My body is adjusting to my wacky hormones. According to Dr. Myerson, it should level out in a couple of months."

"You're certain you're not pregnant?" he pressed.

"I'm on birth control. I had my shot when I got cleared by my doctor," I said. "Now, stop wishing for more grandchildren. I want to enjoy my firstborn son. We've got time." I wrinkled my nose, pointing to the pan. "Your mushrooms do not."

"Fuck!" Jimmy growled. "These mushrooms were expensive." He pushed the pan off the heat and scowled at the blackened mushroom mess. With a sigh, he looked at me. "Do you want to help me create this month's specials? Work like how we did in the diner?"

"I'd like that," I said, kissing his cheek. "Let me check on Charlie and Jake, then we'll get started." I walked to the back of the kitchen to the office. Inside, Sue was sitting on the floor, playing with Charlie. "Everything okay, Sue?" I asked.

"He was a little fussy, but settled down when we started playing," Sue said. "Are you going?"

"Jimmy and I are going to be creating this month's specials, playing in the kitchen. I just wanted to check on Charlie and Jake. Speaking of the latter, where is he?" I asked.

"He stepped out to take a phone call. I think it was Nessie," Sue said, grinning widely. "When do you think Jake will ask her out?"

"Sooner rather than later, I hope. They are very cute," I snickered. "Jake once said that he considered himself bisexual. I've never seen him interested in anyone, male or female. This is the first time he's expressed interest and I hope that he and Nessie start something." Charlie turned to look at me, babbling and reaching for me. I picked him up, kissing his forehead. "Be good for Grandma Sue, little one. I'll check on you in a little bit." He grabbed at my face and hair, grinning happily. "I love you, Charlie. You're such a good boy."

"When is due for a nap?" Sue asked, taking him from my arms.

"In an hour. You can put him in his car seat. He'll fall asleep anywhere," I snickered, standing up and tugging a hairband from my wrist. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. "If he gets fussy again, come get me."

"I don't mind," Sue said, picking up a pacifier, pressing it to his lips. He eagerly latched and his eyelids drooped. "It's been some time since I snuggled a baby. Seth is dragging his behind with Claire and Leah won't have children … well, she can't."

"Can't?" I asked.

"On top of her developmental delay, she had severe endometriosis. She was in pain, excruciating pain whenever she had her period. She also bled heavily. After discussing it with her gynecologist and her regular doctor … we decided to perform exploratory surgery. We needed to see the level of damage," Sue explained. "It was worse than we expected and to alleviate the pain, she had a hysterectomy."

"Oh, wow," I breathed. "She's so young."

"She is, but with her condition and her delay, it seemed the most logical and the best option," Sue sighed. "I got a lot of flak about helping my daughter, but before she went in for the surgery, she asked me to make the pain stop. I made the pain stop."

"The worst pain I experienced was when I had Charlie," I said. "I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. I couldn't imagine having endometriosis."

"Her doctors likened her physical pain to that of labor, but more acute and focused," Sue explained. "I questioned my decision for years, but after that first month of recovery and Leah didn't feel the agony from having her period, I knew I'd made the correct choice. I do have her on hormone replacement so her bones don't become brittle …"

"You don't have to explain your choice. I get why you did it. If Charlie had something wrong with him, an unexplained pain or illness, I'd do everything, as a mother, to alleviate that pain," I said.

"You have fun with Jimmy and I'll watch over this little angel," Sue said, grinning at my son.

I kissed Charlie on the forehead and I gave Sue an awkward hug since she was holding my kid. Turning on my heel, I walked back out to the kitchen and spent the rest of the morning working with Uncle Jimmy, experimenting with flavors and ingredients. It reminded me of the early days when Jimmy owned the diner and he tried to pull me out of my grief from losing my father.

I needed this.

I'd missed this.

Blinking up to my uncle, I smiled. "I love you, Uncle Jimmy."

"I love you so much, Bells," he breathed, kissing my forehead. "I'm so fucking proud of you." I smiled against his bicep and slid my arms around his waist. "We need to do this more often, kiddo."

"Agreed," I nodded. "Once a month, yeah? Have a standing Sunday date to play in the kitchen?"

"You got it, Bells," he breathed.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

"Thank you for inviting me to come with you, Esme," Lauren said as she sipped some champagne in our bullet-proof SUV. "I've always done the designing and creating of couture gowns. Now, I get to sit back and relax."

"It's a pleasure, Lauren," Esme grinned. "Besides, I want to spoil my girls. All my girls. It's a shame that Claire and Sue couldn't join us."

"Claire has to work and Sue is engrossed with the Blue Swan," I explained.

"Well, I spoke to both of them and they will receive the gold-star treatment at Jimmy's home. Zafrina is going to bring many gowns for them to try on, when they're not working," Esme nodded. "A gift to them, along with shoes, accessories and jewelry."

"I just hope that I don't puke over any couture gowns," Alice said, leaning against the window. "Bells, did you have this much trouble with morning sickness?"

"I was pretty lucky when it came to morning sickness. I mainly dealt with exhaustion and bad headaches because I couldn't drink that much caffeine," I said with sympathy. "Have you spoken to Dr. Myerson?" Alice nodded, giving me a grimace as she pressed her cheek against the cold glass. "And?"

"I have medication to settle my stomach, but I'd rather not take it. Ginger ale helps," Alice muttered.

"It's a good thing I brought some ginger snaps," Esme said, pulling out a bag from her purse. "I was lucky to not have nausea, just being tired. And horny."

"Yes, I agree with the horniness statement. I couldn't get enough of Edward," I giggled.

"Jasper has begged me to stop leering at him like he was a steak," Alice snorted. "We go at it so much that he's raw. I cannot get enough of him. All I want is Jazzy's cock."

"Keep in mind that Jasper is also my nephew," Esme deadpanned.

"Ooops, I think lost a few brain cells when I got pregnant," Alice laughed. "Filter, too."

"Pregnancy brain is real," I grumbled. "And it doesn't get better after the baby is born. The braincells you lost permanently die due to exhaustion. Charlie is a great baby. He sleeps well, but having your sleep cycle interrupted is jarring. When I got up with the baby to breastfeed, Edward would do the same."

"Is it easier now that you've stopped?" Lauren asked.

"It's easier because Charlie can go longer between feeds," I said. "We feed him before we go to bed, around eleven, and he'll sleep through the night, whimpering around five or six in the morning. I do miss being able to sleep in. Edward does get up with Charlie on the weekend, giving me a few extra hours of sleep. I also learned that when the baby sleeps, I sleep."

"Take those words to heart, Alice," Esme said, nodding fervently.

"Noted," Alice agreed. "If I could have some of those ginger snaps?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Esme chuckled, handing Alice the bag. We pulled up to Nordstrom and Esme grinned. "We're here."

We all clambered out of the car, heading inside. Liam was inside. Jacob was in the car, driving us to the store thought we knew he wanted to be in the Fortress, watching over Nessie and the baby, but Felix was under the weather with a minor cold. Edward said that he would remain at home while Jake watched over us in the store, much to Jake's chagrin.

Jake adored me, but spending the day with a gaggle of women while they tried on dresses was not his idea of a good time. Plus, he was away from _his_ Nessie.

They'd gotten together and were basking in the new relationship glow. I was happy for Jake, but we needed to keep our secret. Nessie knew that Edward was a well-known businessman. That was the reason for all the extra security, the need for the Fortress. Jake vowed he'd keep his mouth shut, only sharing the secret if it was absolutely necessary.

I prayed it would never become necessary, but we gave him that leeway.

We rode up to the couture level of the store. Zafrina was waiting for us, a grin on her face. "Girls, have I got some beautiful dresses for your gorgeous selves," she sang. Turning to Lauren, she beamed. "I've been a huge fan of your work for a long time, Ms. Mallory. Your wedding dresses are exquisite. I'm so honored that you're here today."

"Thank you for catering to our whims," Lauren chuckled, shaking Zafrina's hand. "I'm so used to being in your shoes. I'm looking forward to the princess experience. And please, call me Lauren. I'm just a woman out with her best friends, searching for a fabulous, perfect dress … a couture, elegant dress."

"She promises to not be a pain in the ass," I quipped. Zafrina gave me a look, a wry grin on her face. "Lauren, you get to go first since you deserve some pampering, followed by Alice."

"I think we can work with both of you," Zafrina said, looping her arms through theirs. She guided them away and to the private salon where we'd find our gowns for the event. Esme and I sat down, taking flutes of champagne and nibbling on the treats provided by store. We had to wear either navy, gold or champagne dresses for the event. I'd told Zafrina about the dress code and she pulled all of the dresses that would work for the event.

Lauren found her dress relatively quickly. It was sexy and lacy, fitting her like a glove. It was a deep midnight blue, appearing almost black. She was absolutely stunning. Once she found her dress, she ducked away with one of the sales people to find shoes and jewelry. Esme was paying for the dress, shoes and accessories, but from what she told me, Emmett would be paying for the jewelry that coordinated with Lauren's gown.

Alice struggled because she was starting to show with her pregnancy. She was so tiny that any extra weight was very apparent. She also didn't want to wear an empire waisted dress, 'announcing that she was with child'. Her words. Not mine. Her body had curves and she looked good in everything that Zafrina put her in, but she nitpicked everything. Esme found a dress that was still sexy, but allowed extra room for her growing belly. The top was gold lace with subtle gold sequins with thick straps and a deep V-neck. The skirt was a rich navy-blue chiffon that flowed away from her body. She fell in love with it, hugging Esme and crying in relief.

With Alice and Lauren squared away, Zafrina turned to me. I knew that I didn't want a blue dress, so that left me with either gold or champagne. I searched through the racks, picking out several options that I liked. Zafrina also had a few options, as well. "This is so different than the first time you were here, girl," Zafrina giggled. "We were dealing with Rosalie and her dramatics."

"Lauren is so much more chill," I said as Zafrina zipped me into my first dress. "She's a good friend and I've never seen Emmett so happy." I turned around, wrinkling my nose. "Ugh, no. I look like Jabba the Hut …"

"Not a good dress for your figure. Too shapeless," Zafrina said. "I do like the color on you, though. It makes you look ethereal, making you glow from within. But something with more shape. I think I have Zuhair Murad gown in this color. Let me grab it." She ducked out while I took off the other dress. I put on a robe, waiting for her to come back and she did, holding a gorgeous dress. "Now, this is perfect … my one concern is that it's the only one I have. Before your baby, it would have fit you perfectly. Your breasts are slightly bigger, as are your hips."

"My body shape may have changed, but I've lost all my baby weight and then some," I said. "Let's do this. Maybe it'll fit better. You've had to take in my dresses at the bust and hips when I've purchased them before."

"Good point," Zafrina giggled. She helped me into the dress and I grinned as she zipped it up. "Oh, wow. Bella, you're a fucking goddess! How does it feel? Too loose? Too tight?"

"A little tight in the hips," I said, turning to my side. "But, I can wear a shaper to suck it all in."

"From what I see, I don't see any tightness," Zafrina murmured, crouching down and fluffing the dress. "Let's show everyone. I think they will love this."

We walked out and everyone gasped. "A good gasp or a bad gasp?"

"A perfect gasp," Lauren breathed. "Bella, you look _hot_! Sexy, hot mama!" She blinked to Zafrina. "Is that a Zuhair Murad?"

"It's from this year's winter collection. We only got a few samples," Zafrina said. "When Bella told me about what she wanted, I knew this would be the perfect dress for her. So, this is a yes?"

"It's a hell yes!" I snickered.

"Excellent," Zafrina breathed. "I'll get this cleaned and steamed for you, for all of you. I'll have the dresses delivered to your hotel."

"We're staying at the Peninsula. I've already made arrangements for all of us to get spa treatments and beautified the day of the benefit," Esme said.

"What about your dress, Esme?" Lauren asked, nibbling on some cheese.

"I've already selected a dress," Esme smirked.

"Well, you saw all of ours and we want to see yours," Lauren retorted. "Please?"

Zafrina and Esme walked into the dressing room and we talked about the upcoming fundraiser. Alice also shared more about her pregnancy. More than what she could share with Esme sitting next to us. Her body was far more responsive and her orgasms were incredibly messy, but so fucking amazing. When Esme came back out, she was wearing a beautiful midnight blue gown. It had a sequined bodice, cut close to her slender frame and three-quarter length allusion sleeves. The skirt floated away from her hips elegantly and she looked so regal. "Oh, wow!" I breathed. "Esme, that is perfect."

"Thank you," she murmured, standing on the raised pedestal. "I found this when I was with Carlisle when we were looking for Charlie's christening present. I tried it on and I knew I had to wear this for the benefit."

"Well, you did good," Lauren sang. "It's elegant, but sexy. Carlisle will not be able to keep his hands off you."

"This is true," Esme purred, putting her hands on her waist. "He had a hard enough time when I tried it on." She turned around, smiling widely. "We're all good here. How about some lunch?"

"I want something spicy," Alice said. "Really, really spicy."

"You wish for it, but you pay for it, Alice," I snickered. "A lot …"

"A little spice?" she whimpered, holding her fingers up, indicating a tiny bit.

"Frontera Grill," Esme said, stepping off the pedestal with Zafrina's help. "Would you like to join us, Zafrina?"

"I'd love to, but I'm stuck here until close. I'm the manager on this floor," she said. "Thank you for the invitation. I will see you at the benefit. I was invited by a girl that I've been seeing for the past couple of weeks. Her name is Senna. She's a cop. Born in Rio, but moved up here with her American mother when her father died. She's being awarded something at the event."

"We can't wait to meet her, Zafrina," I said. She grinned widely, her teeth glowing against her caramel skin. I gave her a quick hug and she went to help Esme out of her gown. When she came back out, ten minutes later, we left the salon and made our way down to the ground floor. We clambered into the back of the SUV. "We're going to Frontera Grill, Jake."

"Tacos!" Alice chirped, clapping her hands.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Alice," Lauren deadpanned.

"Cheese is a balm for the soul. But, tacos? Hmmmm, Momma needs some tacos," Alice moaned, rubbing her belly.

"It is Tuesday," Jake chuckled. "Taco Tuesday it is!" He turned on his directional, pulling away from the curb. He weaved in and out of traffic, making his way to the restaurant. We were nearly to the restaurant when lights flashed behind us. Jake moved over, presumably to make room for the police car. My heart stammered when the police cruiser parked behind us and another police SUV boxed us in.

"Call Jenks," Esme said to Alice. "Don't say a word, Bella."

A tall man with blue eyes and short, cropped brown hair strode to the window. I didn't recognize him, but apparently he recognized our car. He glowered at Jacob. "Lower the window, asshole," he sneered.

"What was I doing, officer?" Jacob asked, his voice layered with false respect. "I was following the traffic laws."

"One of your passengers was suspected of shoplifting," the man said. "A woman, Isabella Cullen?"

"What?" I whispered, blinking to Esme. "What the fuck?!"

Esme lowered the back window. "Where's your proof?" she asked, glaring at him. "What's your name, officer?"

"It's detective," he snapped back.

"Name and badge number?" Esme questioned, narrowing her eyes at him. "NOW! Or we're leaving and the commissioner will be hearing of this nonsense!"

"Detective Peter Maas," he growled. "Badge number 47281."

"Thank you," Esme smirked. "Shoplifting? I don't think so."

"I could still bring her in," Maas growled.

"Is she under arrest?" Esme asked.

"She's a suspect," Maas replied, holding up his phone. On the screen was woman dressed similarly to me, stuffing something into her purse. "This looks like you."

I looked closer and the woman was blonde. "That's not me," I scoffed. "She's a blonde. Clearly, I'm not."

"Detective Maas, this is harassment. Clearly my daughter shares this woman's shape, but not her hair color. Besides, look at the time. We were up in the couture salon until about ten minutes ago. Zafrina Kachiri can verify our attendance," Esme said coolly.

We heard some static and one of the police officers barked something to Maas. "Detective, they caught the culprit. She was a teenager and the manager has her."

"What?" Maas snarled.

"As I said, we were not shoplifting," Esme said primly. "If your partner can move that, we'd like to get to our lunch reservations."

Maas glowered at Esme before turning his eyes on me. "Say hello to your husband for me, Mrs. Cullen. I've got my eye on him," Maas growled, his eyes moving over my body and making me feel uncomfortable. He stepped back, nodding to the police SUV. It moved away and Esme rolled up her window. I wrinkled my nose, flipping Maas the bird as Jake pulled away.

"Jacob, go to the office," Esme said quietly.

"But, my tacos," Alice whimpered.

"You'll get your fucking tacos," Lauren squeaked. "Holy crap!"

Jake pulled away, his lips pressed into a firm, angry line. He drove aggressively, but safely. We made sure that we weren't followed as we drove to the Consortium building. Jake made his way to the garage entrance, driving underground and parking next to the elevator. "Does Edward know we're coming?" I asked. I was shaking and my emotions were close to the surface.

"He does," Esme nodded. "Jake, help Alice and Lauren up to the office."

"I can't leave you alone," Jake said, his voice detached, cold. He was not my friend at the moment. He was every bit the killer I know he could be, my protector, willing to take a bullet for me, my mother-in-law or my husband.

"We'll be fine," Lauren said, helping Alice out of the SUV. "This is a private elevator." They were led inside by Jake and he came directly back to the SUV.

I was shaking and tears were falling down my cheeks. Esme pulled me into her arms. "Breathe, sweet girl," she said, rubbing my back. "Slow and easy."

"I can't calm down," I rambled. "I didn't do anything. That man, Maas, he was the one who called the house before … he's …"

"We've had our eyes on Maas for a while. Alice gave us a heads up, but it would seem that we need to do some more investigating," Esme said calmly. She wiped my tears away and stared at me. "You did nothing wrong, Bella. It is Maas who made an enemy today by crossing our family." She stared at me; her green eyes hard. "My guess is that he suspects Edward's illicit activities and is trying to get to you."

"You think?" I asked, swiping a Kleenex and blowing my nose. "Any lawyer would say that I can't spill the beans on Edward. Spousal privilege."

Esme smiled at me proudly, but I could see the aggravation in her eyes. "That's my girl," she murmured, hugging me again. "If this happens again, don't offer any resistance. Just go with him and ask for Jenks. He's our attorney. He'll protect you, just like he's protected all of our interests. However, after this incident, we will be paying _more_ attention to Detective Maas, badge number 47281." She cupped my face. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what's worse. Getting the crap beaten out of me after I first met Edward or being falsely accused of shoplifting, all in a ruse to get closer to my husband," I grumbled. "With the beating, I can heal from the physical abuse. This is all mental with Detective Douche."

"You're right and I'm sorry," Esme frowned.

"It's not your fault, Esme. You were fucking awesome," I breathed. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"The same thing I did," she said, opening the door and nodding to Jake, who was standing tall, like a sentry. "Did Alice and Lauren make it upstairs?"

"Emmett was waiting for them," Jake said, his lips pursed. "The Boss is going mad. He's very concerned. He needs to see both of you, it would seem."

"Understandable," Esme muttered. "You okay, Bella?"

I needed my husband. I needed to fall apart with him. I needed him to calm me down. Esme was great. She was awesome, stepping up and putting the smack down to Detective Douche. She wasn't, however, Edward. I desperately needed his strength and support. "Not right now, but I will be when I see Edward," I whispered.

Esme gave me a hug and we rode up the elevator, with Jake standing in front of us, prepared to take a bullet for us, if need be. When we arrived, the elevator opened and Edward was standing in front. He pushed Jake aside, pulling me into his arms. " _Dolce_ ," he whispered, holding me so tightly. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Edward," I choked out, clinging to him. He bent down and picked me up. With a few terse words, we went into his office. With a flip of his wrist, the windows fogged and he held me on his lap. I cried against his shoulder.

"I'm here, _cara,_ " he whispered, holding me close to him. "I'm here. I'm sorry. I wish I could …"

"Shhhhh," I said, pressing my fingers to his lips. "It's not your fault."

"It is, Bella," he argued. "This Maas fellow seemed to target you … because of your association with me." He nuzzled my neck, snaking his arms around my waist. "I will forever be sorry."

"Maas is just as asshole. We need to get in front of him and find out if he's going to be an issue," I breathed, relaxing against him. He held me until there was a quiet knock on the door. Edward called them in and everyone in the SUV piled in, along with Jasper, Emmett, Seth and his girlfriend, Claire. "Wow …"

"Shall we relocate into the conference room?" Edward said, pressing a button and the door behind his desk opened. Emmett led everyone inside, with Edward and me taking up the rear. We all took a seat, with mine being on Edward's lap. I gave him a look, gesturing to the chair to his right. "I want you close, Isabella."

"Since I'm still a mess, I don't mind," I said, snuggling closer.

"Bella, I know we've met, but we haven't really spoken," Claire said. "I'm Detective Claire Tyrese. I've been with Chicago PD for about seven years out of the eighth district. I'm also dating Seth."

"Nice to meet you, officially," I smiled.

"Agreed," Claire nodded. "Now, since I'm 'on the clock', I can't stay too long. Bella, can you tell me exactly what happened? I know that all of you were in the car, too. If you have anything to add, please feel free to add any details."

I began the story and Esme and Jake added their comments while I shared what happened with Detective Maas. Alice also added that Maas had contacted us prior to my wedding to Edward, seemingly doing some reconnaissance. After sharing all that I had, Edward kissed my neck.

"What can you tell us about Maas?" Jasper asked. "Dude's obviously got a hard-on for the Boss."

"I don't know about his jacket …" Claire began.

"I want everything on him," Edward snapped. "He harassed my wife, accusing her of shoplifting and being an overall asshole."

"He is that," Claire sighed, tucking a stray hair from her ponytail. "He's known for his temper and his _obsession_ with finding his sister's killer."

"Where does he work?" I asked.

"The same precinct your father used to work out of," Claire answered. "He actually sits at Charlie's old desk."

"I want him out of there," I snapped. "That's bullshit. I don't want him sullying my father's name, or his desk. Fucktard."

"I'll see what I can do, but if he's dirty, he'll be out of a job," Claire snickered. "Now, I'll do some checking into his jacket. We have worked on some similar cases. I usually steer clear of him. He's a bit of a lone wolf. Never been married, as far as I know, but he does have this new girlfriend. Or, that's the news on the rumor mill."

"Jas, look into this girlfriend," Edward barked. "If he thinks he can get to me through Bella, I'll get to him through his girlfriend."

"Boss, I know that you want to protect Bella, but this is a cop," Claire said, her nose wrinkled. "Let me do some research on him before you try to get to him. With our alliance, I think it's better if you go in informed as opposed to …"

"I get it," Edward grumbled. "I don't want to put you into a situation where you might have to arrest me. For real."

"Unlikely," Claire snorted. "I would also have a private detective do some searching on Maas, but to be honest, I think he may have been on the take. Obviously, not your organization."

"I would never align myself with that jerkwad," Edward sneered. "Who else could have 'bought him off'?"

"Royce," Claire said. "This is all supposition, but he lives in a nicer condo in Wicker Park, drives a Tesla SUV and has zero debt. Owns his condo, his car and doesn't have any credit card debt. To be honest, with a detective's salary … that is not really doable. If I didn't have the financial assistance from you, I'd still be living with parents. I also don't broadcast my good fortune, as per your suggestion." She gave my husband a smirk.

"I don't want you to deal with any clap-back from our arrangement," Edward said.

"That's why I listened to your advice," she nodded as she shifted, pulling out her cell phone. "Crap. I need to go. Caught a new case. I'll do my homework and give you what I can after the benefit." She stood up, tucking her pad of paper into her pocket. "Also, I believe Maas will be in attendance. It should go without saying, _do not_ approach him. If he comes to you, be gracious and don't give him any ammunition to build a case against you. Personally, I think it's a vendetta and not justice."

"Vendetta?" Emmett asked.

"That I need to check," Claire breathed. "I'll be in touch." She pulled on her coat. Seth kissed her, guiding her out of the conference room and presumably out of the office.

Edward pulled out his phone, dialing someone. He put it on speaker, placing it on the table. "Jason Jenks," answered a nasally voice.

"This is Cullen," Edward said.

"I was expecting your call. Your pretty little doctor called me while she was out with your wife. Some jack ass cop accused her of shoplifting?" Jenks snorted. "What was he smoking?"

"I have no idea," Edward sighed. "And stop with the flirtation with Alice. Her husband is about to have an aneurysm."

"Trust me. I won't try anything. Any one of you could kill me and make it look like I did it myself," Jenks laughed. "Now, talk to me. Tell me about this asstard cop. You know what … don't tell me anything but his name and badge number. I'll have one of my guys look into it."

"I would appreciate that, Jenks," Edward muttered. "We think he was on the take. Who was source?"

"I understand. Now, name? Badge number?" Jenks asked. Esme responded. "I'll have my best guys on this and I'll talk to you soon. I'm so sorry that you are dealing with this. This Maas guy sounds like … a real _winner_."

"Yeah, not so much," I grumbled.

"Mrs. Cullen, he will pay for what he did to you," Jenks said, his voice softening. "I'll be in touch." Without waiting, he disconnected the call.

"What happens if we see this Maas guy again?" Lauren asked.

"You go with him, but ask for Jenks as soon as you get to the police station," Edward answered.

"And if he doesn't take us to the police station?" she pressed. "If he's dirty, as you suggest …"

"She has a point, Ed," Emmett said, shooting my husband a look. "I don't want anything to happen to Lauren, Bella, Alice or anyone …"

"You're right," Edward sighed. "Alice and Bella already have protection. Lauren, we'll hire someone to follow you."

"Liam, if you don't mind," Lauren murmured. "I know he's assigned to parents, but … we've kind of bonded. He's really sweet and he's got a good eye, to be honest. He may be a mobster, but he's got killer style."

"Done," Esme said. "We'll have to talk to Liam, of course."

"Of course," Lauren nodded.

"For now, I want you to stay with Emmett," Edward said. "If you don't mind."

"Staying with my hot, sexy boyfriend? Psssh … that's _such_ a hardship," Lauren laughed. She looked over at Emmett, waggling her brows. "We can christen your condo, stud."

"Can I go? Now?" Emmett growled, staring at Lauren like she was already naked.

"Please. I don't want you two to defile the conference table," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

I snuggled closer. "We already did that," I whispered in his ear. My husband growled lowly, his arm sliding around my waist as he nipped at my ear. Everyone cleared out of the conference room. When the door closed, I leaned into Edward's embrace. I turned to look at my husband, frowning when I saw the furrow between his eyes. I removed his glasses, smoothing the furrow. "Talk to me, Mobward."

"I know that you cannot stay home, twenty-four/seven," he grumbled.

"That would be a no, Edward," I deadpanned. "I will not let that asshole dictate my life, _our_ lives. I didn't do anything wrong. If anything, Detective Douche was in the wrong."

"I know, I know," he said, kissing my nose. "I just hate seeing you upset."

"I was shocked more than anything, to be honest," I whispered. "Other than that first _instance_ …"

"Where you got the shit beat out of you," Edward snarled.

"Stop it, Edward," I snapped, taking his face in my hands. "You protected me every moment after that. Those animals never hurt another person after what they did to me. I love you for that. I will always love you."

"I'm just pissed off that you were targeted unfairly," he sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. "And you're right in the fact that you cannot let his actions dictate what we do. For now, I think I just need to take my wife home and we are going to spend the night as a family."

"I think that sounds perfect," I breathed. "But, can I make a request?"

"Anything, _dolce_ ," he replied.

"We were heading to lunch to Frontera Grill. I want tacos. Please, can we get tacos?" I pleaded, batting my eyes at my husband. "Pretty please, with a blow job on top?"

He barked out a laugh as he stood up, keeping his arms around me. "You get pulled over and accused of shoplifting …"

"And I want tacos, Edward," I said petulantly.

"Ask and ye shall receive, _cara_ ," he murmured, kissing me.

 **A/N: I had every intention of getting to the benefit, but my muse had other ideas. Also, Edward wasn't speaking to me in this chapter. So, it was a Bella-only chapter. To make up for no Edward, I will try to keep my focus my attention on Edward's POV for the next chapter … which will be the benefit, a meeting with Jenks to discuss his findings about Maas, and some citrusy times.**

 **Pictures are on my blog. You can access that from the link in my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Leave your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **The previous chapter was solely Bella. My apologies about that, but to make up for no Edward, I will try to keep my focus my attention on Edward's POV for the next chapter … which will be the benefit, a meeting with Jenks to discuss his findings about Maas, and some citrusy times.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 ** _Edward_**

Sitting in my office, the Friday before the benefit and nearly a week since Maas had accused my wife of shoplifting, I was reading several proposals for investment opportunities. One had absolutely no merit and I did not know how it got to my desk. I missed Angela. Her husband had taken a new job and they had moved out to California, Silicon Valley. I had yet to find a competent replacement, but my current temp had potential. The phone rang on my desk and I picked it up. "Cullen," I barked.

"Sir, there's a Jason Jenks here to see you," said the temp assistant, Rhonda.

"Send him in," I replied. "And can you get us some coffee?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," Rhonda said.

I stood up, smoothing my tie. Rhonda, a petite African-American girl with a bright smile and a strong work ethic, opened the door. "Thank you for bringing Mr. Jenks to the office. If you could bring this file to my brother and …" I handed her file of the awful proposal.

"And get you some coffee," she nodded. "I will. Anything else, sir?"

"No, Rhonda. Thank you. Actually, if you want to take off early, you can. I'll be leaving after my meeting with Mr. Jenks. I'm going to spend time with my wife and son," I smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Rhonda grinned. "I'll see you on Monday, sir. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Jenks."

"A pleasure, my dear," Jenks replied, shaking her hand and giving her a smarmy grin. Rhonda scurried out of the office. "She's probably the best one out of the bunch since Angela left your cranky ass. You should keep her."

"I think I will," I laughed. "Have a seat, Jenks."

We walked to the seating area in my office. I picked up a pad of paper, sitting down on a chair while he took the couch. He opened his briefcase and pulled out his tablet, along with stacks of papers. Rhonda walked back in with a tray of coffee and some savory snacks. When she left, I looked at my attorney. He handed me a thick packet. "Your updated will and trust to include your rug rat."

"Jenks," I growled. "My kid is not a rug rat."

"You know I love kids … when they're adults. And technically, he is a rug rat. He crawls around the floor … like a rat?" Jenks snickered. I gave him a glower and he just held up his hands in surrender. "Have you set up separate accounts in various aliases for you, your wife and son?"

"Covering my ass, yes," I sighed. "Just in case something happens and …"

"You're not going to be arrested, Boss," Jenks snapped, arching a brow. He handed me his tablet. "Everything I've found about Detective Peter Maas …"

"This is very, very thick, Jenks. Can you give me the abbreviated version?"

"Okay, sounds good," Jenks chuckled. "He was on the take."

"Who?"

"Royce King," Jenks answered. "He'd been receiving a lot of money since he became a detective about fifteen years ago. While you have been excellent at hiding your riches, Maas has not. There's a clear link between Maas and Royce." He pulled up a file and showed me several large deposits from Royce's LLC into Peter's accounts. "They're labeled as 'donations' but they're anything but donations … They play right into Maas's greed."

"How can his commanding officer miss this?" I asked. "It's blatant and obvious."

"His CO was also on Royce's payroll," Jenks explained. "But, when Royce died, the CO retired and a new guy stepped in. He would never know since the single benefactor was now dead. No new deposits, no indication that Maas was dirty. Problem solved."

"Does he have a new benefactor?" I pressed.

"As far as I could tell, no. But, he does have a new girlfriend," Jenks smirked. He pulled up a few photos on the tablet. "This woman was seeing going and coming from his apartment. She apparently moved in, but she's been seen entering known hotels where prostitutes entertain their johns."

"Is that a bruise on her cheek?" I asked.

"Being a hooker does have its risks," Jenks stated plainly. "She looks kind of familiar, but obviously _used_."

"And he condones her behavior? That she's selling her body?"

"Maybe he gets off on it? I don't know," Jenks retorted, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, I have a theory on way he's got such a boner for you." He flipped the photos to a petite blonde. "Do you recognize her?"

I looked at the photo and she was familiar. I could recognize her face, but I wasn't sure where I saw her. Did I know her? "She's … young and I think I've seen her before, but I can't remember where or when," I said, handing Jenks back his tablet.

"She was Maas's little sister, Charlotte," Jenks answered. "She was murdered."

"And he was assuming that I was the one who killed her," I muttered. "Great. I usually avoid hurting women, only going for assholes like Amun and his ilk. I think in all of my life; I've only ever killed one woman and that was because she was trying to kill my dad with a ginormous knife. Plus, she was a nasty piece of work … but that was almost fifteen years ago. This woman … this looks like it was taken in the past year or two."

Jenks flipped to a document. "Charlotte Maas, born 1996, in Holland, Michigan. She attended University of Illinois, Circle Campus, but had to drop out due to poor grades and financial difficulties. Her work history includes Tufano's Restaurant near the campus, but needed more money. She turned to cocktail waitressing and floated from job to job before landing at Bound and Gagged as a server in the VIP lounge."

"Fuck me," I choked out, my stomach churning and my head pounding.

"Sorry, Cullen. I'm straight and I'm much too old for you …" he trailed off. "Dude, you're as white as a sheet. Are you okay?"

"Water," I panted, tugging at my tie and trying to use my panic techniques that Bella gave me. Jenks hopped up and ran down the hallway as I focused on my breathing. He came back inside, handing me a plastic water bottle. I took it, my hands shaking and my body moving on auto pilot. I sipped it. I was afraid I was going to throw up all over my attorney, who was crouching next to me.

"Deep breaths, Cullen," he said softly, squeezing my shoulder, dangerously close to my scar. I shot up and walked to the window, placing my cheek against the frigid glass. I watched the cars pass on the street, almost thirty stories below. I counted them until my heart stopped stammering. When I pushed back, I saw Jenks on the phone. "Bella … I've never seen him like this … wait, he's back. I think."

I held out my hand and Jenks handed me his cell phone. "Bella?" I croaked.

"What happened? Who's ass do I need to kick?" she growled.

"It was me … and my irrational panic that comes with … my abduction," I said, sitting down heavily on the couch. "And the location where it happened. I don't know why I struggle with this. I've been through worse."

"Baby," she whispered. "Fuck, I wish I was with you so I could hold you."

"I'll be fine, Bella. Hearing your voice helps," I said. "I love you, _cara_."

"I adore you, Edward. Come home soon. Your son has something to show you," Bella said.

She hung up the phone. I ended the call, handing Jenks back his cell phone. "Thanks, Jenks," I said, sitting down wearily on the couch.

"I've known you since you were a gangly teenager starting out my law career. Never in my life have I seen you look so lost, Edward," Jenks said softly. "What happened? Why did you look like you were going to lose your lunch?"

I looked at Jenks and told him about Bound and Gagged, my bachelor party and the resulting abduction. "I think, don't quote me on this, but that girl, Charlotte, was the one who told me that the men's room in the VIP level was down for maintenance, forcing me to into Royce and Stephan's trap."

"Let me do some digging on the sister," Jenks said, tapping out a text to his private detective. "Are you certain?"

"Almost a hundred percent. Now that I have some context as to the girl, I remember her clearly," I stated firmly. "Do you have a copy of her police report? About her death?"

"Um, here," he said, handing me a file.

"Not on your tablet?" I smirked.

"I hadn't scanned it in yet, ass," Jenks grumbled.

I looked at the autopsy. She had been stabbed multiple times and it was clear that she had been sexually assaulted, with a number of _samples_ left inside her. Most of the men who had raped her were already dead. They were killed either at the farm in the middle of a cornfield outside of Dekalb or were taken down by my men while I was recuperating. A handful had left the country when their leader, Royce, was killed by my wife.

There was one name on there that turned my stomach. More so than the rest … it was made worse that he was once considered family. "My uncle had his turn with her, too," I growled. "Makes me hate him even more. He was fucking around on my aunt … but, by taking someone's choice away. _Stronzo_!"

"Stephan Romani was a loser and a stain on your family," Jenks snarled. "However, your father had me remove him from the family holdings. He protected your aunt and his son, who is your ally …"

"He's a part of my inner circle," I murmured.

"… but he did his best to lose the stain of humanity that was left by Stephan," Jenks muttered. "This was about two years before your wedding. I think that's why Stephan partnered up with Royce. He knew he was being strong armed out of the organization. Your father could barely tolerate his half-brother."

"I think that was the consensus regarding Stephan," I deadpanned. "After his death, my aunt went back to her maiden name and Anthony changed his name to follow in her footsteps. He didn't want to maintain the 'Romani' legacy. He's now Anthony Milano."

"Okay, I will continue to look into Maas. Find out more information about his girlfriend, if possible. Additionally, I'll get my guys working on Charlotte Maas, to see if she worked for Royce as well," Jenks said, tucking his stuff into his briefcase. "Are you going to the benefit tomorrow?"

"Seeing as my business is one of the major donors to the retirement fund, I will be there, along with my wife and family. A friend of ours is being recognized for her hard work in curtailing illegal drug sales in her district," I said.

"Excellent," Jenks smiled. "I'll see you there!"

"You're going?" I asked, arching a brow. "You usually avoid rubber chicken dinners."

"I know, but I'm broadening my horizons," Jenks chuckled. I crossed my arms over my chest, not believing his reason. "Fuck, you should have been an attorney, Edward."

"Hell, I may consider it," I smirked. "What's her name?"

"You know me too well, Cullen," Jenks laughed. "She's an assistant state's attorney named Trudy. We met outside Judge Donnelly's courtroom. She ran into me and our papers got strewn everywhere. She's assigned to special victims and had just come from arraignment over a domestic abuse case."

"Let me guess, you were representing the other guy," I surmised.

"I was in another courtroom dealing with your will and trust, asshole," Jenks retorted, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we went to the cafeteria to organize the mess of our paperwork and we got to talking. She went to the same law school, a few years after me, but we were connecting. Suffice it to say, I was intrigued. She asked me to go as her guest and I said okay. Besides, it'll give me a chance to wear the tuxedo I purchased for your wedding, Cullen."

"Whatever, Jenks," I sighed. "I owe you a drink."

"Open bar," he sang, standing up and picking up his overcoat. "But, I will gladly take another bottle of that scotch you sent me for Christmas. That was absolutely fabulous. Smoky and smooth."

"Done, my friend," I said, shaking his hand. "And I really do appreciate your assistance with my panic attack."

"Dude, I didn't even live it and I'm freaking out. Edward, you're stronger than anyone I know. You're smart, cunning, deadly … but what happened to you … that would fuck _anyone_ up. It would make sense for you to have some sort residual issues," Jenks said. "See you tomorrow, Cullen."

"Later, Jenks."

He left my office and I checked my calendar for Monday. It was a light day, so I decided that I was going to take the day off to spend with my family. It was good to be the boss.

I sent a text to Felix and packed up my belongings. Sliding on my overcoat, I made my way out to the lobby. I bid farewell to the receptionist and rode down to the basement. Felix was waiting for me, leaning casually against my silver Volvo. I'd left the SUV for Bella, Nessie, Jake and Charlie. The drive took longer than normal since it was snowing. Felix pulled into the garage and parked the car. Together, we rode up to my condo. When I walked inside, I nodded to him and he turned to leave. Inside, I saw Nessie on the floor with Charlie. Bella was holding her phone, trying to take a picture, but my son was more interested in the plastic toy in his mouth.

"Come on, baby. We want to show Daddy that you can sit all by yourself," Bella said.

"I'd rather see it live, _dolce_ ," I snickered.

"Edward," Bella beamed. "Damn it! I wanted to surprise you!"

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," Nessie said quietly.

"How are you doing, Nessie?" I asked.

"I'm good. Freaking out about midterms," she answered, rolling her eyes. "I'll be bringing my books tomorrow. I'll be watching Charlie while you're out at the benefit. Correct?"

"At the Peninsula," I nodded. "Whomever comes up first will relieve you. Either my parents or us."

"No, it will be Nonni and Poppy," Bella said, trying to wriggle the toy away from our kid. "So, when we check in, the pack and play will be in their suite. Our suite will be the 'salon' for all of us to get ready." She managed to take the toy away and hide it behind her feet. He started to fuss. "No, little one. Look who's here, Charlie. It's Daddy!"

She sat him up and balanced him on his behind. He was still sniffling, but smiled at me and reached for me when she took her hands away. He was sitting up. He was reaching for me. I grinned widely, scooping him into my arms. He grabbed at my glasses, my nose and tie. "Daddy's so proud of you, Charlie. I love you, so, so much."

Nessie handed Bella her phone. "I got it, Miss Bella," she said.

"Excellent," Bella sang. "Thank you, Nessie."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, hugging my wife. "Bye, Charlie." She kissed my son's hand and ducked out.

"Is Jake taking her back?" I asked, swaying gently with my son in my arms.

Bella nodded, getting up and padding to the kitchen. She stirred whatever was cooking on the stovetop. "Perfect day for chili, yeah?"

"Perfect," I whispered, sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Talk to me, baby," she said, turning to face me. "What happened today? I get a phone call from Jenks and he's freaking out, which freaked me out. The dude's unflappable and he's … he's panicking because his gruff boss is as white as a sheet."

"He gave me information about Maas," I answered. "You know my bachelor party?"

Bella paled, pursing her lips. "I'd rather forget that day, thank you."

"Me, too," I sighed. "However, the waitress who told me that the bathroom was closed, forcing me to go downstairs? Which led to the nightmare?"

"Right …"

"Well, it turns out that the waitress was Maas's little sister," I said, cupping my hand around Charlie's head and staring at him. He was gumming my tie, undoubtedly ruining the $300 silk.

"That's why he's got a hard-on for you," Bella hissed. "Let me guess … he thinks you …" She held up her hand like a gun.

"Probably, but I didn't. If anything, she was the one who led me down that nightmarish path. She probably was, _you know_ , by Royce or Stephan. Their DNA was _inside_ her," I muttered, arching a brow.

"Well, that answers the question as to why Maas is being a stalker, determined to end you," Bella deadpanned, wrinkling her nose. She gently tugged the tie from Charlie's mouth, but he glowered at his mother, stuffing it back into his mouth. "Mobward, your tie is obliterated."

"Meh, he's happy," I shrugged, kissing Charlie's head. "Maas had his eyes on me prior to this. My connection to his sister is intensifying his ire. The thing is that the only connection to him is that _brief_ interaction at the club." I gulped, hugging my son, a tangible thing, anchoring me to the world. "When will I stop feeling so shattered? With what happened that night?"

"You may never feel okay with what happened that night, baby," Bella said softly. "I know that we'll never be able to go to that club ever again. I wasn't taken from there and I get upset thinking …" She moved to me, kissing my temple. "I love you, Edward. You're so strong. Your reaction is normal. You were traumatized. Hurt. Tortured. I think it's okay for you to have those emotions, being shattered." She looked down at Charlie, who had slobbered all over my tie. "Offspring … that's gross. Are you teething?"

I laughed as she removed my tie and tossed it directly into the garbage. I ran my fingers along his gums. He nibbled on my thumb and I felt some sharpness. "I think he is teething."

"Makes me grateful that I'm not breastfeeding anymore. I don't think I could handle bite marks on my boobs," Bella snickered, palming her breasts.

"You like _my_ bite marks," I purred.

"This weekend, I better get some bite marks and then some, Mobward," she said, kissing my mouth, nibbling on my lower lip. "Now, for the chili … cornbread or noodles?"

"Both?" I smirked. "I love your cornbread."

"You're lucky I love you, Edward Anthony," she deadpanned, tugging out a bowl for the cornbread. "Feed our slobbery child and perhaps give him a bath?"

"Yes, dear," I snickered. Bella rolled her eyes and I took care of our boy, the panic from before ebbing away. My family, my wife, had been a soothing, loving balm and it was exactly what the doctor ordered.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

It was like we were fucking moving. I stared at the ginormous pile of _shit_ that was needed to protect my son while he spent the night with Nonni and Poppy in their suite. When we came to the city, we just brought Charlie. He had clothes and an entire nursery in our condo.

We didn't have all of that at the Peninsula Hotel, which was where the benefit was being held.

Hence, the pile of crap …

"Edward, I have Charlie's diaper bag," Bella called.

"Our kid is twenty pounds," I grumbled, getting up and padding to the nursery. "All this stuff … it's insane!"

"Being a mother has made me think of every crazy contingency," Bella snickered, holding Charlie, who was looking cute in a Valentine's outfit. "You can't be too prepared."

"Bella, _cara_ , I love you and our _piccolino_ , but it's like he's moving into college with all that stuff," I sighed, taking Charlie, who was reaching for me. "I don't think he'll need all of these clothes."

"Do you know how many times he's shit out his outfit?" Bella asked, arching a brow. "I'd rather err on the side of caution, Edward."

"But, four bags?" I said, taking her hand and guiding her to the _pile_. "Really, Bella?"

"One of those bags is for us, Edward," she conceded. "Notice _how_ small it is." She held up a tiny overnight bag, which led me to believe that we'd having some wild monkey sex in our suite. "I see the gears turning in your head, Mobward."

"Don't tempt me about sex when we still have this pile of stuff for Charlie. Admit it, _dolce_ , this is a bit much," I sighed. "He's just shy of five months old. He doesn't need all of these toys and forty outfits."

"Okay, okay," she said, picking up two of the bags. "That one has clothes and the other has diapers, bottles and other necessities. These are just spare outfits and toys." She scurried back to the nursery, coming back with her purse and cell phone. "Your mother texted. I've been summoned. You get to hang out with the guys in their suite while we all get beautified in ours."

"You're already beautiful," I smiled.

"Right," she said, giving me a wry look. "I'm not wearing a bra and I've got spit up on my shoulder from our little cherub." Charlie giggled in my arms as Bella tickled his feet. He tried to reach for her, but she stepped back. "I'm going to take a shower and then we'll go. Check with Jake about loading up the car."

"Yes, dear," I breathed, smirking at her.

"Don't start, Edward," she laughed, turning to walk to our room.

I sat down on the couch, calling down to Jake in the Fortress. He showed up a few moments later, lugging down the smaller pile to the SUV. While Bella showered, I played with Charlie. I also checked in with Nessie, making sure that the car I'd sent for her had picked her up. She said it was too much, but she was on her way to the hotel. I gave her my mother's cell phone number and to call her when she arrived.

Bella breezed out, wearing a pair of jeans that looked like they were painted on, and one of my button-down shirts. Her hair was tied into a loose bun. "You ready, baby?" she asked.

"Let's boogie," I said, handing her Charlie. She nuzzled his head before strapping him into the car seat. I grabbed Bella's coat. I slid it over her shoulders and then I put on my own coat. Bella wrapped a scarf around her neck, tucking a blanket into the car seat. I picked up the car seat and we made our way down to the basement. I put the car seat in the backseat while Bella settled next to Charlie. I sat in front with Jake. "Where will you be tonight, Jake?"

"I'm working security for the event along with Liam and a few other guys," he answered. "Felix is going to be with Charlie and Nessie."

"I'm surprised you're working the event," Bella chirped from the back, putting Charlie's pacifier in his mouth.

"After going out on a few dates, Nessie and I agreed that I would not be around her while she's working," Jake explained. "It was not professional, to be honest."

"Awww, you two are so cute," Bella said from the back.

"Thank you, Bella," Jake said, his ears turning a bright pink. "But, it's best I maintain a discreet, professional distance. I'd die for you, any of you."

"We pray it doesn't come to that, Jacob," Bella snapped. "You're family!"

"Calm down, _dolce_ ," I said, reaching back to her. Bella squeezed my hand before settling back in the chairs. "I'm surprised you decided to step back while Nessie was working."

"My dad suggested it. How can you protect people when you're too busy with emotions? Do I protect Nessie or you? My heart would always choose her. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but with her … I …" Jake shrugged. "I care for all of you, but I can still maintain my professional rapport with you, Bella and Charlie. What I feel for Nessie? It's more … way more."

"Do you love her?" Bella asked.

"I could," he said, turning into the Peninsula Hotel's parking garage. "It's still early, but I get butterflies in my stomach when I see her." He parked at the entrance. "We'll see … I want to see where this goes. You know?"

"I get it," Bella smiled. "And, she's a sweet girl. I'm glad you two hit it off."

"Me, too, Bella," Jake smiled, hopping out of the car.

We followed him out of the car. Bella held Charlie while Jake and I unloaded the luggage, loading it onto a waiting cart. I tipped the bellhop and he said he'd deliver our belongings, save for our overnight bags, up to my parents' suite. We rode up to the floor with our suites. Bella kissed me before ducking into room I'd reserved for my wife and me with our son. I went into my parents' suite, around the corner and down the hall. My brother was sitting on the couch, sipping some beer. "Hey, Edward," he smiled. "You guys are late."

"I had to stop Bella from packing the entire condo," I snorted.

"Where's the squirt?" Emmett asked.

"Bella has him," I answered, taking a proffered beer from my brother.

"I wanted to see my nephew," he pouted. "And I know that Dad wanted to dote on his grandson."

"Where is Dad?"

"I'm here," he chuckled, walking out from the bedroom. "Apparently, my cologne made Alice really sick to her stomach. Jasper made me shower."

"She yakked all over the foyer of your suite," Emmett snickered.

"Are you kidding me?" I growled. "Seriously, I do not want to smell vomit in the suite that I'm paying an arm and a leg for. Jasper better fucking arrange for a new place for us." I quickly learned that I could not handle the smell, the texture, the mere existence of puke. When Charlie spit up, I'd get nauseous and have to hide in the bathroom, hovering over the toilet in case I had to throw up myself. I'd take getting peed in the mouth over being thrown up on.

"Relax, Boss," Jasper sighed, flopping down onto the recliner. "It was in the foyer, with the marble floors. It was already cleaned and Esme has some candles burning or some shit. Besides, Alice managed to find a garbage can. Have some pity on my pregnant wife."

"Bella never dealt with morning sickness. Her nose was sensitive, but she …" I shrugged. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"Alice is struggling with the nausea," Jasper sighed. "It wasn't that bad when we first found out, but it's only gotten worse. Dr. Myerson has her on some medication, but they make her sleepy and she doesn't want to rely on them, fearing that they would cause damage to our baby. Dr. Myerson is insistent that it's okay and that pregnant woman take these medications all the time, but my wife is so freaking stubborn."

"It's her choice, Jasper," I said. "Bella was also filled with trepidation when it came to taking medications while pregnant."

"But, if it makes you feel better," he said grumpily. He took a hefty swig of his beer and sat back in his chair. We just let him sit and stew, trying to figure out his pregnant wife.

We watched some college hoops. As the second game was ending, the door opened up with my mother, Nessie and Charlie walking inside. My mom looked radiant, with her hair curled and pinned up into an elegant chignon, but was still wearing casual clothing. "You boys better get ready," Mom chided. "Everyone is nearly ready. I just need to change into my dress."

"The event doesn't start until six," Emmett said, his eyes glued to the television. "And you said it's appropriate to be fashionably late."

"It's already five, Emmett," Mom sighed, arching a brow. "I was showing Nessie where she'd be hanging out while we're at the benefit. Come on, sweetheart. Charlie's set up in here. You all go change. Your tuxedos are in Emmett's suite."

"Come on," Emmett said, standing up. "The sooner we put on these monkey suits, the sooner we get to this benefit and then to some insane hotel sex."

"For you, maybe," Jasper snorted. "Alice crashes at like nine."

"She's baking a human, Jasper," I laughed, clapping him on his shoulder. "It takes a lot out of her. Bella was the same way until she hit the second trimester. Then, she had energy and all she wanted was …" I gestured to my groin. "She was a woman obsessed."

"Alice just moved into the second trimester," Jasper said, walking into Emmett's suite. "Maybe the energy will pick up. I'd love to spend some _quality_ time with my wife. I miss her."

"Just wait until after you have your kid, Jas," I deadpanned.

We all grabbed our tuxedos from the coat closet, dressing in separate rooms. Before putting on my shirt, I put some pomade into my hair and sprayed my body with cologne, avoiding the same cologne as my father. Easing on my shirt, tie and tuxedo jacket, I walk back into the main room in the suite. Emmett is already in there, flipping through his phone. "Jasper still dressing?"

"To be honest, I think he's rubbing one out," Emmett chuckled. "There was a lot of moaning in the bathroom."

"I really didn't need to know that, Emmett," I deadpanned.

"I could have said he was taking a shit, but I have more couth than that," Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes. _How am I related to him?_ "You're an idiot, Emmett," I sighed. "Neither option is very couth. Think, then speak."

A few moments later, Jasper walked out. He looked calmer and his cheeks were flushed. Emmett went to open his mouth, but I shot him a glower and he shook his head. With a nod, we left Emmett's suite and walked to mine. The door was propped open. Liam was standing outside, looking imposing, but not threatening. We nodded at him, ducking inside.

My suite was filled.

 _Holy crap._

The spa personnel were cleaning up the various beauty stations inside. Jacob and Felix were standing just inside, watching them like a hawk. My eyes flitted around the room until I found my wife, wearing the most exquisite champagne-colored gown. Her hair was pulled back into a curly bun at the base of her neck. She wore the necklace I had made for her in honor of Charlie's birth. I ducked into the bedroom and found our bags seated inside the closet. I dug through the pockets, finding the box I'd tucked in there. I walked back out to the suite and found my gorgeous wife. I slid my hand down her arm, reveling in the softness of her skin.

"Edward," she breathed, turning to face me. Her pale skin glowed from within and her makeup was beautiful, enhancing her natural beauty. Her eyes swept over me and she licked her lips appreciatively. "You look fucking hot, _Capo_. And, I kind of hate you."

I snorted. "Why?"

"You probably just put this on, right?" she giggled, arching a brow at me. I just grinned crookedly and slid my arms around her waist. "I've been plucked, buffed, curled and lacquered within an inch of my life for the past four hours, Edward. You look like sex incarnate in, like, ten minutes. Men have it so easy."

"Hmmm, we may have it easy for getting dressed up, but you look so ravishing. I don't know if I can make it until the end of the evening before I love every inch of your amazing body," I growled, palming her ass and holding up the box. "For you, _dolce_."

She looked at me, her expression wry. "What did you buy?"

"Something for you to truly sparkle tonight," I chuckled. "And it's not bought. At least, not recently. These were my grandmother's. My grandfather gave them to her on their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary." The jewelry I was giving her was an elegant sapphire necklace, coordinating earrings and cocktail ring. They were set in yellow gold with diamond accents, mirroring the art deco motif of my wife's dress.

"It's so elegant," she breathed. "Put it on me?" She carefully removed her pendant, placing it into the safe in our room. Carefully, I put the necklace on and Bella slipped in the earrings. With a flourish, she put the ring on her right hand. "Shouldn't your mom have this jewelry?"

"When my grandfather died, followed by my grandmother, the jewelry was left to me. We all got something from Nonna and Papa from the family estate. I got this and a few other things that are in storage. Emmett was more interested in the real estate. He did get some jewelry. I think he gave Lauren the pendant she's wearing from his inheritance."

"And your dad? Mom?" she asked.

"Family estate in Sorrento," I answered. "Along with the family vineyard."

"Wait a minute," she laughed. "You have a vineyard? How did I not know this, Edward?"

"It's been operated by local farmers. We haven't really had anything much to do with it. However, since my father's retirement, he's expressed interest in becoming more than just a silent partner," I snorted. "They're planning on spending the summer at the family estate."

"Edward! We need to take pictures," Mom called. "Stop trying to seduce my daughter."

"What if it was me trying to seduce your son?" Bella quipped.

"Good point," Mom laughed. "Come on. Felix is going to take a photo. We look too good to not to."

Apparently Felix felt like he was Annie Leibowitz, putting us into a group pose. Bella was sitting on my lap with our fingers threaded together. Photos were taken and we made our way to the ballroom. The media was already there, taking photos for newspapers and local magazines. I was interviewed about my business and my donation to the retirement and injured officer's fund for the Chicago Police Department. Bella and I also took pictures with the police commissioner and the newly elected mayor, both of whom were gracious for our support the police department.

 _Oh, if you only knew, Madam Mayor …_

Once we were inside, we hobnobbed with the Chicago elite and found our table. Seth and Claire were seated with us. The latter was nervous as hell because she was going to be recognized by her precinct captain for her hard work on a major case she'd helped solve. As we wat down, Bella shuddered when she looked up.

"Are you okay, _cara_?" I asked.

"That detective … the one who got in my face after we got our dresses for tonight's event," she spat, narrowing her eyes at an older man with thinning brown hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Him?" I growled. "He's got some balls showing up here."

"It is an event for the police retirement fund, Edward. It's not surprising that he's here," Bella said, taking my balled-up fist and hiding it underneath the table. "You can't off a detective at a benefit dinner."

"Damn it," I sighed, allowing her soft, tender touch calm me. I glowered at the man, narrowing my eyes at him. He just smiled smugly, guiding his date to their seats. "I want to slap that smug grin from his fucking face."

"Understandable," Dad said, sitting next to me. "But, your wife is right. Now is not the time. We'll deal with him. Later. Keep a cool head, son."

I nodded, but everything in my body wanted to make that smarmy asshole pay for threatening my wife. Bella just held my hand, twining our fingers together. Everyone else settled at our table and wine was poured. Alice sighed wistfully as she handed her glass of wine to her husband. "You'll drink again, Alice," Bella quipped. "And that first time after you have the baby? Almost reminiscent of the first time drinking. Ever. Quite an intense buzz."

"I know," Alice nodded, waving down a server to ask for some sparkling water and some soda. At first the server hesitated, but Alice explained she was pregnant and couldn't drink. With that, the server scurried away and returned with her requested beverages.

Dinner was surprisingly good for a benefit. Normally, you'd expect some sort of rubber chicken, twice baked potatoes and a vegetable medley. However, with my mother and wife's assistance, they'd manage to nab some up and coming chef to cater the event. That chef worked for Jimmy at the Blue Swan. Elliott Clarkson had made delicious meals of salmon, beef wellington and pork tenderloin.

As we were eating dessert, the police commissioner came to our table. He grinned widely at my mother. "Esme, you've outdone yourself this year," he said. She stood up, hugging him and grinned. "I have yet to check out the silent auction, but the funds raised this year far exceeded any estimate we ever imagined."

"It was a pleasure to organize this, Commissioner Johnson," Mom said. "Nothing but the best for our police department. Let me introduce you to the rest of my family. This is my husband, Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you, Commissioner," Dad said, shaking his hand.

"Your wife told me that you just recently retired. You enjoying that?" Commissioner Johnson chuckled.

"It's giving me more time to spend with my grandson," Dad smirked. "My oldest son, Edward and his wife, Bella, just had baby Charlie in November."

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Commissioner Johnson asked, looking at my wife. "Hell! I remember you when you were a little thing with pigtails, knobby knees and braces. I worked with your dad, Charlie. Did you name your son for him?"

"Yes, Commissioner," Bella said softly. "I wanted to honor my father since he was taken too soon."

"He was a hell of a detective and a great man," Commissioner Johnson murmured. "He'd be so proud of you, honey. Your husband is one of the best of the bunch."

"I wouldn't go that far, Commissioner," I snorted, shaking his hand. "Just trying to help out people …"

"Well, your donation to the retirement fund is very generous, Mr. Cullen," he chuckled. "Thank you."

"It came from both me and my brother, Emmett," I said, gesturing to him. Emmett grinned and waved. "On behalf of our investment firm."

"Thank you to you, too, Mr. Cullen," Commissioner Johnson said, bowing his and holding his hand to his chest. "Well, I probably should get up to the podium. I'm about to give my speech and recognize several officers for their hard work, including you, Detective Tyrese. Your captain has spoken very highly about you. Have you considered taking the sergeant's exam?"

"I have the study guide, sir," Claire said, her face flushing. "My captain is encouraging me, but … we'll have to see."

Commissioner Johnson grinned and he ducked away, speaking to some city bigwigs as he made his way up to the dais.

"Why are you so hesitant to take the sergeant's exam?" Jasper asked.

Claire and Seth shared a look. She raised her hand and on her left ring finger was a diamond dazzler. "Seth proposed to me earlier today. Of course, I said yes," Claire breathed, kissing Seth's lips. "With planning a wedding and everything …"

"Congratulations," Mom sang, clapping her hands quietly. "We need to celebrate! A wedding!"

She waved down our server, asking for champagne along with sparkling grape juice for Alice. We quietly celebrated Seth and Claire's engagement as Commissioner Johnson introduced different precinct captains, distributing awards of valor and recognizing hard work. Claire was given her award and she smiled as pictures were taken with the commissioner, the mayor and her precinct captain.

After the awards were distributed, Bella, Alice, Mom, Lauren and Claire went to the bathroom. I went into adjoining ballroom, looking at the silent auction items. I put a few bids on items that I knew my wife would like. I also found a vacation that would be good for us as a family.

When I got back to the table, my wife and the women in our family were back at the table. I kissed her neck, inhaling deeply. She chuckled as she turned to face me, kissing my lips sweetly. "Did you find anything we'd like?"

"A few things," I smiled. "We don't need to stay for the auction results."

"Is that code for you want to go upstairs?" Bella snickered, flipping my wrist over and idly tracing the veins. Each caress of her fingers went directly to my cock. I stared at her and slid my other hand to her bare knee. "I think that's a yes, Edward."

"We're going to go," I said. "Charlie had us up early."

"Sure, he did …" Emmett laughed. Lauren glowered at him and he sobered quickly. "Have a good night, Edward, Bella."

I stood up, helping my beautiful wife. We kissed my parents' cheeks and congratulated Claire and Seth once more before leaving the ballroom. As we were leaving, Bella moved closer to me as she saw that detective. He was leering at my wife. I just stared back; my face impassive. "Ignore him, Edward. He's not worth it."

I turned to her, kissing her deeply. "You're right. He thinks he has something on me, but he's got nothing. Now, I want to spend the night making love to my gorgeous, beautiful, fucking sexy wife," I growled.

"Oooh, yes please," Bella breathed.

We rode up to our floor. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder, idly twisting my wedding band. I guided her out of the elevator and walked us to our suite. I opened the door. I could smell the subtle scent of vanilla and sandalwood. Threading our fingers together, we walked to the bedroom and I grinned. Everything I wanted had been delivered and set up. "Perfect," I whispered.

"Edward, why are there cameras in our suite?" Bella asked.

"Do you remember that night? After you were sick in … the club?" I asked. "With the cameras?"

Bella blushed and she nodded slowly, her eyes darkening. "Are we making our own porno?" she whispered, breathless and needy.

"Not quite," I said, taking her hand and moving her to the bed. "You're gorgeous and I want remind how much I love you. How I cherish you and how I see you." Bella stared at me as I picked up one of the cameras, focusing on her face and snapping a photo. I took another photo of just her eye. It was sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom with an ethereal look to it with her makeup. "Just for us, Bella."

"Only if turnabout is fair play, Edward," she purred. "You're just as beautiful with such an amazing body. Your muscles have muscles …"

"I wouldn't go that far," I chuckled. "I will gladly be your canvas, after you let me lavish you with kisses, orgasms and everything in between." I focused the camera on her ear, taking a picture of the earrings I'd given her. I put the camera down, kissing her neck and finding the zipper of her champagne-colored dress. It loosened and I pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder as the strap fell. I continued snapping photos as I slowly slipped the dress from my wife's body. From her lithe, sexy back to her perfect ass, where she was wearing a pair of nude lacy panties. "You're fucking perfect, Bella."

She looked at me over her shoulder, her pale cheeks blushing a brilliant red. "You make me feel perfect … beautiful."

I leaned forward, kissing her soft lips. "I love you, _dolce_ ," I whispered. I nipped at her mouth as I slid my fingers into her panties and eased them down her hips. When she was bare, I focused the camera at the curve of her hip, the shallow dimples at the top of her ass and her long, lean legs. I stepped back, appraising my gorgeous wife. "Look at me, Bella. Arch your back, baby."

"Like this?" she asked breathily, spreading her legs and looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Fuck, I'm going to come in my tuxedo, Bella," I growled, taking a picture of her exquisite face and moving the camera down her body. I could see the barest hint of nipple and her spread legs gave me a tease of her pussy lips. These photos were going to be hidden, only accessible to Bella and me. "Sit down on the edge of the bed, Bella. Spread your legs. I want to see you."

"I'm naked here, _Capo_ ," she said, turning around and sitting down on the bed. She crossed her arms under her pert breasts and sassily crossed her legs. "You're not seeing the pussy until you remove some of your clothes, stud."

Smirking, I handed her the camera and she flipped through the photos. She let out a choked whimper. "What, _cara?_ " I asked, removing my coat and sliding off my tie.

"I do not look like this," she whispered. "My skin looks like marble and I'm shocked at how tight my ass looks."

"You do look like that, Bella," I said. "You're beyond my wildest wet dream."

She snorted, blinking up at me. "As you are mine, Edward. Take off the shirt, _Capo_. Be my own personal Chippendale dancer," she giggled. I rolled my eyes as I shook my ass. Bella encouraged me, taking photos as I shimmied my shoulders and thrusting my hips, spinning the tuxedo shirt above my head. "That's hot, Edward."

"Did you record that?" I snickered.

"Oh, yes. You can take borderline pornographic photos of me while I get a video of you channeling your inner Chris Farley," she said, smirking at me and handing me the camera. I walked over to her, kissing her deeply and she melted. Her fingers tangled into my hair as I slid my tongue into her mouth. I grabbed the camera, taking photos of us kissing. I pulled back and Bella whimpered, reaching for my ass. "How you can go from making me laugh to making me tremble with need … you are … fuck …"

"All in good time, _dolce_ ," I whispered. "Now, I want to play with you. Lean back and spread your legs, baby. I want to see your pretty, pink pussy. Is it wet for me?"

She kissed me once more before resting on her elbows and spreading her legs. She hitched one leg up, kicking off her heels. I bit back a grown when I saw her arousal coating her upper thighs. I picked up the camera, focusing it on her breasts as I gently teased them. Bella moaned, her head falling back. I squeezed her tits, pinching her nipples until they were as hard as diamonds, snapping pictures as I worked her nearly to a frenzy. I leaned forward, capturing a photo of me sucking on her breasts. It didn't work out as well as I'd hoped, but I could see my mouth on her nipple. "Edward …"

Her voice was breathy, needy. I looked up at her, taking a picture of her face. She was biting her lip and her chocolate eyes were pleading for release. I kissed her again and knelt on the floor. I ran my hand down the midline of her lithe, sexy body. Her belly bore the badge of honor, with faint stretch marks from Charlie's pregnancy. Her stomach was still slender and toned, but had a softness, roundness that wasn't there before. I loved her body prior to her pregnancy, but now? I adored her and the changes her pregnancy made to her. "Exquisite," I whispered, dragging my fingers underneath her belly button. Bella's hips bucked and I grinned, continuing to take photos of her alabaster skin.

I moved my gaze from her torso to her swollen, pink and glistening sex. It was completely bare. Her arousal was seeping out of her and coating her outer lips. Her clit was hard and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my lips around it, licking her until she screamed in ecstasy. I slid my fingers through her folds, growling as I felt her wetness coat my hand. "All for me, baby?"

"Yes," she moaned.

I took a picture of me circling her clit with my middle finger. My wedding ring was on display in the picture and I felt this pride that we were bound to each other. Forever.

I slid two fingers inside her. Bella moaned, pushing against me and rocking against my hand. I curled my fingers, feeling her arousal increase. "You are so wet, Bella. Does this turn you on?"

"Fuck, yes," she whispered. "I want to watch a video of you sliding your cock into me."

"Soon, _cara_ ," I breathed, removing my hand and taking a picture of me sucking off her essence from my fingers. "Turn over. On all fours."

"Kinky," she said, scrambling further up the bed and looking over her shoulder coyly. She wriggled her ass. I brought my hand down, lightly slapping her skin and she whimpered. "Yes … Edward …"

"Do you want me to turn your ass pink, Isabella?" I asked, standing up and squeezing the globes of her butt. She nodded and I swatted at her again. I was not harsh in my teasing. Her skin just warmed to a deep pink. With each slap, I took a picture and I noticed her pussy was even wetter than before. "Lean forward, Bella. Spread your ass for me."

"What?" she asked.

I gently guided her down so her cheek was on the bed. I moved her hands to her behind and she got the idea, spreading her ass cheeks to display her rosette. "I bet you'd be fucking tight here." I licked my thumb, circling her asshole. "Would you want me to fuck you here?"

"Not tonight," she whispered. "But, I want you to own _all_ of me."

"You already own me, Bella," I whispered back. "But, we will _explore_ the possibility of this later. Tonight, I want to make love to you. I want to slide my cock into your soaking wet pussy and feel you quake all around me." I put the camera down and pulled her up, cupping her chin and kissing her fervently. "I want you to take pictures as I lick you until you scream."

"I want video of you going down on me, Edward," she growled, taking the camera and turning back over. She adjusted the camera, focusing it on my face. "Eat my cunt, _Capo_. Make me come."

"Yes, Bella," I growled, pulling her closer to the edge and spreading her legs. She moaned as she moved the camera between her legs. She was watching me lap up her essence along her folds. I sucked on her clit and she gripped my hair. Her hold was tight. I stopped for a few moments and I took the camera. I put it onto a tripod at the foot of the bed. "We'll watch this together, baby. I want you to feel everything I'm doing to you as I fuck your pussy with my tongue." I ran my tongue along her slit, angling her body to the camera. Her sex was on full display as I teased her clit. Her arousal coated my face and seeped onto the bedspread. I had to move the camera back as I finger fucked her, curling my fingers to make her come so forcefully that she'd drenched me. I even slid a finger into her ass, making her tremble with an overwhelming orgasm.

I don't know how long I was between her legs, but my mouth was numb and Bella was boneless. Her pale skin was a soft rose color and her skin was glistening with a layer of perspiration. Between her legs, her body was swollen and sated, but she was still so fucking wet. "Do you still want me to film as I slide into your sweet cunt?" I asked, using her word from earlier.

"I love it when you talk dirty, baby," she said, sitting up and pulling me to her mouth. She moaned against my lips, tasting her arousal on my tongue. "Fuck, I taste good."

" _We_ taste better," I purred. I felt her hands on my belt and making quick work of my pants and boxer briefs. I kicked them across the room and I picked up the camera. Bella took that time to wrap her lips around my cock. "Oh, fuck me. Bella, if you keep doing that, I will come in your mouth. I want to come inside you."

"You had your taste," she pouted, stroking my length.

"I did and I promise you can get yours, after I feel you around me," I growled. She kissed me again and lay back. I got onto the bed, kneeling between the cradle of her hips. I ran my cock along her soaked folds. She shivered. "Still sensitive, love?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Get in me, Edward."

"I want to hear you as I fill you with my cock and my cum," I said, pressing the head of my penis against her clit before I slipped between her folds and inside her. Bella moaned, gripping the bedspread with her fingers. I kept the camera on where we would be joined as I moved slowly until I was completely inside her. "Fuck, I will never get tired of feeling you like this, Bella."

"I feel complete," she panted. "Now, fuck me."

"Gladly," I said as I began thrusting my hips. I struggled to keep the camera steady as I moved within her. Every inch of my cock was glistening with her arousal. Bella was so vocal and it made me even harder. The sound of her moans and whimpers, plus the sound of my thighs slapping against hers were our erotic soundtrack. "God damn it, _dolce_ , you are doing everything to make me want to come."

"I'm there, Edward," she said, her left hand coming down between her legs and circling her clit feverishly. Her other hand was squeezing her breast and I twisted her other nipple as I slammed into her. "Oh, yes! Yes! YESSSSSSS!"

"Fuck!" I growled, feeling my balls tighten and ribbons of my release filling her deeply. I kept pumping until my cock was too soft and slid out.

"Keep filming, _Capo_ ," Bella said as she sat up. "Camera on my pussy. I want you to watch as your cum …" She looked at me, circling her clit and her swollen lower lips as my release began to leak out of her. "I'm yours, Edward." She spread it over her lips and slipped her fingers inside. "All yours, baby. I can feel every bit of you." She removed her fingers from her pussy and she spread my release along her mouth, tasting both of us.

"Fuck, you are my fucking wet dream, Isabella," I growled. I stopped filming and I pounced, claiming her mouth. "I hope you're not tired, Bella. We are not sleeping."

"I want to feel you everywhere," Bella breathed, rubbing her body against mine. "I want to know how deeply you love me." She took my hand and placed it on her ass. " _Everywhere …_ "

"I do love you, Bella," I said. "Every perfect fucking inch of you."

"I love you more, Edward and I want to feel every perfect fucking inch of you," she commanded, pushing me onto my back and kissing me. "My turn to play, baby."

 **A/N: Yeah, I need a fucking cigarette after that citrus. And, I don't even smoke! Plus, we're not done. We're going to continue the perviness with Bella's turn with the camera and some more homemade porn. We'll also hear her thoughts about the benefit and such.**

 **Anyway, pictures are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some loving … and we'll see you in two weeks! Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 12

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **I need a fucking cigarette after that citrus from the previous chapter. And, I don't even smoke! Plus, we're not done. We're going to continue the perviness with Bella's turn with the camera and some more homemade porn. We'll also hear her thoughts about the benefit and such.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 ** _Edward_**

"Keep filming, _Capo_ ," Bella said as she sat up. "Camera on my pussy. I want you to watch as your cum …" She looked at me, circling her clit and her swollen lower lips as my release began to leak out of her. "I'm yours, Edward." She spread it over her lips and slipped her fingers inside. "All yours, baby. I can feel every bit of you." She removed her fingers from her pussy and she spread my release along her mouth, tasting both of us.

"Fuck, you are my fucking wet dream, Isabella," I growled. I stopped filming and I pounced, claiming her mouth. "I hope you're not tired, Bella. We are not sleeping."

"I want to feel you everywhere," Bella breathed, rubbing her body against mine. "I want to know how deeply you love me." She took my hand and placed it on her ass. " _Everywhere …_ "

"I do love you, Bella," I said. "Every perfect fucking inch of you."

"I love you more, Edward and I want to feel every perfect fucking inch of you," she commanded, pushing me onto my back and kissing me. "My turn to play, baby."

 ** _Bella_**

I straddled his waist, picking up the camera. I smiled at him, taking a few photos of his post-coital face. "Are you blissed out, baby?" I asked.

"I am, _cara_ ," he murmured, reaching up and twisting my nipples with his long fingers. "Seeing you come undone? Fucking gorgeous. Seeing _me_ inside you? Filling you?"

"I love feeling you claim me, Edward," I said, rolling my body over his. I was still aroused from our intense lovemaking in addition to his release still inside me. I inched down, taking more pictures of his muscled torso. His pale skin was flushed with exertion. I bit my lip when I moved past his waist and saw his cock. It was still soft, but nevertheless, impressive. I leaned down, nibbling on his nipples and tasting his salty skin. His fingers tangled into my messy bun, loosening it further and making some curls fall over my shoulders. He was staring at me, his eyes nearly black with desire. I took a picture of his face before pressing the camera into his hands. "Watch me. Film me as I get my taste."

"Bella," he whispered.

I just grinned, kissing down his torso. I caressed his skin and his cock began to stir. I traced his hip bones, gliding my fingers along the 'V' that led down to his growing erection. I stared at him as I nipped along his skin. Using my fingers, I rolled his balls and he let out a delicious groan. Languidly, I sucked them into my mouth and he cursed lowly in Italian. My hand wrapped around him, gently stroking him. I could feel the residual wetness from my release on his cock and I hummed in approval. Releasing his balls, I plunged my mouth over his arousal.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he growled.

I hummed, tasting both of us on him. I was spicy and tart, where he was more sweet and salty. I gently bobbed my head over him and he was babbling, pleading for more. I cupped his balls with my other hand and massaged his skin just behind them while I swirled my tongue around the head of his erection. I heard the camera shutter click as I gave my husband a blowjob. He was growing harder with each stroke of my tongue.

" _Cara_ , I want to be inside you again when I come," he said. "And I want to film us together again."

I released him and took the camera. I put it on the tripod, pressing record and clambering back to my husband. Within a few moments, we were joined again. Our movements were harried, urgent. I could feel every fucking inch of his hardness in me. "Fuck, I love this. I love you," I panted, nibbling on his lips.

"Love is too small a word," he said, his voice gruff as he gripped my ass. He released my ass, pressing his fingers to my mouth. "Suck, baby."

I eagerly took his fingers into my mouth. He removed them, kissing me deeply as he teased my asshole with his wet finger. I whimpered as he slowed our movements. "Edward …"

"Relax, love," he said gently. He pressed his finger inside me and I shuddered. "God damn it. You are … fuck …" He kissed me again, sliding his tongue into my mouth as his other hand guided my hips. Our bodies moved in concert and I could feel the warmth build between us, deep seated in my belly. I shuddered and clung to my husband. "I can feel you around me, Bella. You're squeezing me so tightly."

"You feel so fucking good," I breathed, kissing his neck and scratching my nails down his back. He growled, flipping us and raising my legs over his shoulders. He thrust into me with abandon. My moans were porn-worthy, and I was lost in all of the sensations of him filling me.

"Fuck, Bella … I need you to come again. Come for me baby," he commanded, swiveling his hips to push his cock deeper in me. I whimpered as my orgasm zipped through me like lightening. He growled as his own orgasm filled me and he collapsed on top of me, panting heavily. I ran my fingers along his spine, shivering when my fingertips caressed the soft skin of his scar between his shoulder blades. "I adore you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, too, _Capo_ ," I said, nuzzling his neck.

"I've got to be squishing you," he chuckled. "But, I can't find it in me to move. I'm too fucking old."

"I think I see a gray hair, old man," I snickered, ruffling his hair.

"Shut up. You do not," he growled, pushing off me and walking to the bathroom to inspect his full-mane of multifaceted hair. I giggled as he stomped back into the suite, naked as the day he was born, pouting like Charlie did when he didn't get what he wanted. "You're mean, wife."

"I'm not mean. Just like you're not old," I said, walking to him and sliding my arms around his body.

"I'll be feeling our lovemaking tomorrow," he snorted, kissing my temple. "Come on. Let's go soak in the tub to work out those kinks."

"You, my lovely husband, are quite kinky," I retorted, bending down to stop the recording of the camera.

"Takes one to know one," he argued, tugging my hand and into the bathroom. "But, I'd rather be kinky with you than anyone else." He bent down stiffly, turning on the hot water and pouring in some fragrant bubble bath. I removed my jewelry, placing it on the bathroom counter as Edward slid into the water with an audible sigh of relief. I took out the bobby pins from my hair and it fell into chocolate waves down my back. Turning, I eased into the tub, grimacing when the water hit my girly bits. "I'm not the only one feeling some pain."

"You and your ginormous peen," I muttered, snuggling against his chest. "Today was a good day, Edward."

"It was a good day, despite seeing that ass clown, Maas," he grumbled. "He has some brass balls. I pointed him out to Jenks."

"Jenks was at the benefit? Why didn't he say hello?" I asked.

"He was too enamored with his date, Trudy," Edward snickered. "I'm happy for him. His divorce really raked him over the coals. He told me on more than one occasion that he'd rather cut off his dick than deal with another woman. Then again, his ex-wife was a total bitch. A money-hungry gold digger. She fucked with the wrong lawyer and she got nothing but a lot of bullshit. But, enough about Jenks." He slid his arms around my waist and sighed. "Did you notice Maas's date? Did he come with one?"

"I think so. I only saw her back. She was in the bathroom when I went with Alice, Lauren and your mom. She didn't say anything and I never saw her face," I answered. "Why?"

"Just curious," he answered. "Bella, if Maas approaches you … promise me that you will just ask for an attorney. Don't say anything."

"I know, Edward," I breathed. "Esme told me the same thing. And anything we say to each other is inadmissible because of spousal privilege."

"My concern is that Maas may … Royce …" he whispered. "I've killed many men. You've killed one."

"And I'd do it again, Edward. He was _torturing_ you," I growled, turning in his arms. "He was hurting someone in my family. I'd kill for you. For Charlie. For anyone in my family." I stared into his green eyes. "Do you think he has something on me?"

"I don't know, and that's what I don't like," he mumbled, holding me closer. "For now, just be extra vigilant about …"

"You, too, Edward," I whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I feel the same way, Bella," he said, kissing my neck. "Now, enough heavy. Let's just relax and enjoy our night together. Tomorrow, we can possibly go to Lincoln Park Zoo with Charlie. It's supposed to be warmer and sunny tomorrow."

"I'd like that. Spend time as a family," I smiled.

"For now, I just want to spend time with my wife," Edward cooed.

"No argument here," I said, snuggling back into his arms.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

Bella drifted off after our bath. I held her in my arms. I was physically and mentally drained. However, I could not fall asleep. Seeing Detective Peter Maas at the benefit sent chills down my spine. He was getting too close for comfort. He was trying to dig up bullshit about our family, but after thinking about it … he could really nail my wife to the wall with Royce's death.

As far as we know, he was still missing in action, along with my uncle and the other men at that farmhouse. I didn't remember much. I was so out of it. My body was drained and I faded in and out of consciousness. I did remember Emmett and my father making the call for the entire farmhouse to be 'cleaned.' Thunderstorms and tornado warnings made that an easy decision. However, I was so loopy after that; I barely remembered the month following. The only bright light was my wife, standing by my side as I recovered.

As the sun began to creep over the horizon, I managed to fall asleep. Exhaustion just washed over me. I let my body relax and the warmth of my Bella calm me.

When I woke up, I yawned widely. The bed was cold. I put on my glasses, seeing it was well after ten. I heard some quiet cooing and giggles. I got up, pulling up a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt after I took care of my morning routine. Padding out of the bedroom, I found Bella sitting on the floor, wearing one of my sweatshirts and a pair of leggings. Charlie was on a blanket, sitting up and babbling.

"Look, Charlie. Daddy's here," she beamed.

Charlie turned his head, squealing happily and reaching for me. I bent down, picking him up and nuzzling his soft hair. "Hey, buddy," I breathed. "Were you good for Nonni and Poppy?"

"He was up early, Poppy said," Bella snickered.

"Did they drop him off?" I asked.

"I picked him up. As much as I loved our time alone, I missed our offspring," she said, standing up and grimacing. "The fruit of our loins."

"You are … something else, Isabella Cullen," I snorted. "Your snarkiness knows no bounds."

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked, giggling quietly. "I wasn't sure if you wanted room service or if you wanted to eat at the condo. Wait a minute … what am I saying? I don't want to wash dishes. We're ordering room service." She walked to the office, dialing the front desk. She ordered an array of breakfast goodies while I played with my son. I made his stuffed toys dance and he giggled, reaching for them. We spent the time playing with Charlie, reading to him and listening to his happy squeals while we waited for the food to arrive. Bella also fed Charlie some vomit-colored mush that she said he loved. I didn't believe her. It had the consistency of poop and smelled even worse. Charlie, however, babbled excitedly and devoured the entire jar.

My mood was a far cry from my angsty, neurotic ass, panicking over something that Detective Douche may or may not have information about my wife.

Our food arrived and Charlie fell asleep in his car seat. Bella was yawning as she nibbled on her Greek omelet. "You okay, _dolce_?" I asked.

"Just tired. And sore. It's been a while since we had a wild sex fest. Soooooo, worth it," she snorted, popping a grape into her mouth. "As much as I want to spend time at the zoo with Charlie, I think a lazy family day would be perfect. We can light the fire, order in and just lounge around. We can go to the zoo any time."

I grinned at her, kissing her soft, pink lips. "That sounds like a dream. We can go to the zoo next weekend. It's supposed to be even nice than today. Almost sixty degrees …"

"A tropical heatwave," she quipped. "Plus, I think Jake and Nessie have a date today. I don't want to ruin their plans. We don't need extra protection if we're at home. You know?"

"After we finish eating, I'll call Jake and let him know our plans. He's on the clock until we get home," I explained. "Then, we'll just be couch potatoes."

We finished our breakfast, and loaded up the car. We were the last to check out. Alice and Jasper decided to go back to their condo since Alice hated the beds in the hotel. They didn't have enough lumbar support and she forgot her body pillow. Emmett and Lauren stayed at the hotel, but went to the Art Institute for a date. My parents left early to go to church at Holy Name Cathedral. As far as I knew, Seth and Claire didn't stay at the hotel.

As we were getting into the SUV, I felt like someone was watching us. That prickle down my neck made me tense. I reached into my shoulder harness, hidden by my coat and readied my weapon as I looked around. I didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that we weren't being watched. "Edward? What is it?" Bella asked, blinking up at me from the back of the car.

"Probably nothing," I answered, sliding my weapon back into my holster and taking another look around the parking garage. I got into the backseat, putting my arm around Charlie's car seat.

"If it was nothing, then why did you pull your gun?" Bella pressed, arching a brow.

"I just felt like we were being watched. I got a shiver and …" I shuddered. "Jake, let's go home."

"The condo?" Jake asked.

"Yeah and then, I'm driving us back to the house," I said. "You can keep your date with Nessie."

"Boss …" Jake growled. "I don't like that."

"I appreciate your loyalty, Jacob," I argued. "I can handle myself. We'll take a car that is not recognized. I promise, we'll be okay."

"Can you, at least, text me when you get back? It's my job to protect you. All of you," Jake said, pulling away from the curb and out of the garage.

He drove us to the condo, taking a roundabout way. Transferring the pile of stuff from the SUV to my rarely used Volvo, we left Chicago. I took another route, avoiding highways. It added forty-five minutes to our drive and made Charlie very cranky. He was starving by the time we pulled into our home. Bella carried Charlie inside while I unloaded our belongings. I sent a text to Jake, leaning against the counter. My wife was feeding another jar of disgusting looking food to our kid. "Where do you find this stuff, _dolce?_ " I asked.

"In the organic baby food section at Whole Foods," she responded. "Charlie loves it. It was Uncle Jimmy that suggested it. I tried making my own baby food and failed. My uncle made some and Charlie gobbled it up like you wouldn't believe. Unfortunately, with the restaurant and all, Uncle Jimmy hasn't had a chance to make more. He told me about the selection at Whole Foods. It takes like real food and not overly processed. Yes, it looks gross, but tastes decent."

"You've eaten that?" I asked, arching a brow over my glasses.

"Do you think I'd feed our child something that I haven't taste-tested myself?" Bella asked, mimicking my expression. "It's no steak, but it's good for him and filled with vitamins and minerals, essential for his development. Try it."

"What is it?"

"Spinach and potatoes. But, Charlie loves squash, apples and carrots and bananas," Bella said, holding out the tiny spoon.

"It looks like the shit that comes out of his diaper," I moaned.

"Edward, really?" Bella deadpanned. I opened my mouth to retort and she pushed the spoon into my mouth.

Talk about gross.

I swallowed it and went directly to the fridge, tugging out a bottle of beer. I downed it easily, with a glass of water as a chaser. "That is fucking disgusting, Bella."

She took a spoonful, shrugging casually. "This one is not my favorite. The balance between spinach and potatoes is off. Too much spinach, not enough potatoes, but he likes it." Charlie squealed, banging his little fists on the plastic tray. "Okay, Mr. Impatient!"

"I'm going to take this stuff upstairs and probably begin a load of laundry," I said, slinging the bags over my shoulders.

"Check to see if there's anything in the hamper for Charlie," Bella sang, feeding my son with a goofy grin on her face. "Such a good house husband."

I snorted, jogging up the stairs to our bedroom.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

I was sitting on the couch, perusing online for some fixer-uppers for Emmett. I had also looked over some resumes for the company. I heard the door open. "Bells?" called Alice.

"In the family room," I shouted back.

"Where's the kid?" Alice asked, walking into the house. She'd popped since the benefit and was now smuggling a small beach ball under her clothes.

"Esme wanted to spend some time with Charlie. So, she kidnapped him for the afternoon. It's giving me the chance to get shit done for Emmett and do some background checks for Edward," I answered, putting the laptop on the table. "How are you? Did you an appointment Dr. Myerson today?"

"This morning. Jasper drove me here because I didn't want to stay at home while he was at work," she murmured, sitting down and kicking her feet up. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Is this about your pregnancy or are you going to complain about your hemorrhoids, again?" I snorted.

"Shut up," she laughed. "And, it was ONE time. I was just curious if you had them when you were pregnant with Charlie."

"That would be a no, Alice," I answered, getting up. "Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"A reuben," she said. "With extra horseradish."

"I'm not the Blue Swan, Alice. I won't make you a reuben with extra horseradish," I said. "How about some leftover baked ziti?"

"That works," Alice said, struggling to get up. "Help?" With a sigh, I tugged her to the feet and we walked to the kitchen. She sat down at the counter while I readied us some lunch. "I wanted to talk to you, seriously, Bells."

"And not about …" I trailed off, vaguely gesturing to my ass.

"No, it's about something that happened at the benefit," she answered. I arched a brow at her. "Do you remember when we went to the bathroom?"

"Vaguely," I answered, pouring her a glass of water and pulled out a tray of freshly cut fruit. "Did something happen?"

"When we were in there, another woman slipped in with us," Alice said, nibbling on some strawberries. "There was something off about her."

"And you're just telling me now?" I asked.

"I had to pee really badly!" Alice said. "My baby is using my bladder as a stage, tap dancing on it. I swear, every fifteen minutes I gotta go."

"Lady … bathroom … speak … now!" I sighed, glowering at her.

"Sorry, also my brain is nonexistent," she said, flapping her hands. "Lady in the bathroom, she was hovering while we were talking. She kept trying to bird dog at your phone, looking at the baby pictures of your son."

"Alice!" I said. "This could be bad."

"Now, you sound like your husband," Alice spat. "It could be nothing!"

I rolled my eyes, picking up my phone and dialing my husband, putting on speaker phone. " _Dolce_ ," he sang. "I was just thinking about you."

"Alice talk to Edward," I snapped. "Tell him about the lady in the bathroom."

"Okay, okay," Alice said, her eyes wide with shock. "When we were at the benefit, shortly after Claire got her award, we all went to the bathroom. You know that women all go to the bathroom in a herd …"

"You're losing focus, Alice," Edward said. "What happened in the bathroom?"

"Right, bathroom. We were all talking and this lady, a blonde lady with ugly fish lips and a lopsided boob job," Alice said. "Anyway, she was trying to look at Bella's phone and she was hovering."

"Did anyone else notice this?" Edward asked. "My mom? Lauren? Claire? Bella?"

"She was trying to look at the phone while Bella was in the bathroom," Alice said, her face pulled into a grimace. "I'm sorry."

"Could you recognize the woman? If you saw a picture?" Edward pressed.

"It would be hard to forget those atrociously huge, fake fish lips," Alice said. My cell phone chirped and a text came through. Alice picked it up, wrinkling her nose. "The hair was blonder …"

"Is it her?" Edward snapped.

"Don't yell at a pregnant woman, you asshole!" Alice snapped back, tears welling in her eyes. She pushed away from the counter, waddling to the bathroom and slamming it closed. She started sobbing loudly.

I picked up the phone and took it off speaker after I looked at the photo. "That picture looks a little like my mom," I said. "The woman who was in the bathroom was not my mom. Yes, she had a bad boob job, but you'd think I'd recognize my own mother."

"She may have worn a disguise," Edward said. "I'm sorry about snapping at Alice. I just wanted to know if it was _her._ It's just … she never went away after I summarily kicked her out of my office."

"She's a persistent little bitch," I grumbled. "Stubborn. I guess, I get my stubbornness from her. Do you think it's her?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Edward sighed. There was some rustling over the phone and it sounded like he was scrubbing his face. "To be honest, I think she may have partnered up with your buddy, Maas."

I smashed my lips into a tight line. "How long have you suspected this?"

"We're still waiting for confirmation. However, Maas has had a long-term guest at his apartment …" Edward said. "since before the benefit. Jenks came with information about Maas."

"Edward! This is … don't think I should have known?!" I sneered.

" _Cara,_ please … calm down," he said. "We'll talk more when I come home. I promise to tell you _everything_. Jasper and I will leave in a half hour. I've got a meeting. Please, I never meant to deceive you."

"I know," I sighed. "I don't like being left out of the loop. Especially, when it comes to my psychotic mother."

"I know, _dolce_ ," Edward breathed. "I know. Everything, I'll tell you everything. I love you."

"I love you, but I don't like you very much right now, Edward," I grumbled. "I'm going to check on Alice. You better bring something to soften the blow with her … flowers, chocolate, or … I know, I reuben with extra horseradish."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Trust me," I said. "Pregnant women with their cravings …"

"And a slice of German chocolate cake," Alice barked from the bathroom.

"She also demanded a slice of German chocolate cake," I added. "We'll be here. And answers. You better fucking bring answers, Cullen."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. We ended the call and I checked on Alice. She was still crying, but I understood her wonky emotions. I led her back to the kitchen and we ate the baked ziti. She mumbled her apologies about not telling me about the lady in the bathroom. I also understood her lack of functioning brain cells. I'm still recuperating from Charlie's pregnancy.

After eating our late lunch, Alice showed me ultrasound pictures from her latest appointment, seemingly calmed down and sated after devouring nearly an entire pan of baked ziti. "Do you know what you're having?"

"We're planning on keeping it a surprise. I don't care what we're having, just so long the baby's healthy," Alice said, tracing the profile of her baby. "The doctor knows, of course, but we asked that she keep it to herself until the baby's born." She rested her hand on her belly, idly caressing it with a soft grin, but it morphed into a frown. "How could a mother turn her back on her own child?"

"I don't know," I murmured. "I mean, look at my mom …"

"That's what I'm thinking about," Alice said. "You protect and carry the baby for nine months. How could you turn your back on that?"

"I couldn't imagine having so much hatred for my son," I whispered. "It was love at first pregnancy test."

"Yeah," Alice said. "Which baffles me as to why your mom is such an epic bitch."

"Because, she resents my birth," I sighed. "She resents what I did to her body: stretch marks, widened hips, deflated boobs and a belly pouch. She also hated that after I was born, she became second fiddle. My dad doted on me. So, she divorced him and began abhorring me. Now? She only sees me as a cash cow. Even more so with my marriage to Edward."

"She's an opportunistic little bitch," Alice muttered. "How can you be related to her? You're kind, selfless and … not a bitch."

"I can be a bitch," I laughed. "Leave the toilet seat up? Edward's been reamed out more than once and he's gotten the silent treatment. No one wants a wet ass at two in the morning."

"It was twice, _dolce_ ," Edward said. "And both times were because I was a little drunk. Have I done it since then? Since we moved into the house?"

"No," I retorted, looking at my husband. He was wearing his sleek grey suit and held his iPad. Jasper was standing next to him, holding a bag. I could smell the horseradish. Alice waddling over to her husband, kissing him on his cheek before taking the bag. She sat down and began to devour her reuben, moaning loudly. "Good, Ali?"

"So fucking good," she moaned. "You're forgiven, Edward."

"I didn't mean to snap, Alice," he said, giving her a gentle smile. "It's just that I take the safety of my family, _all_ of my family, very seriously."

"Take a look at this, darlin'," Jasper said, sitting down next to his wife. "We did some adjustments to the photo, cleaning it up a bit. Is this the woman you saw in the bathroom?"

Alice took the iPad from Jasper, who had it handed to him by my husband. He sat down, threading our fingers together and kissing my temple. Alice looked at the photo, wrinkling her nose. "Whoever did the plastic surgery on this woman should be sued for medical malpractice. It's fucking awful."

"Alice, focus. Was this the woman?" Edward sighed.

"Yes, it's her," Alice said, nodding before taking another huge bite of her sandwich. "Is this Bella's mom?"

Edward took the iPad, giving it to me. I looked at it and sighed heavily. "Yeah, that's my bitch of a mother. I can't believe I didn't recognize her. Where did you get this photo?"

"The hotel was kind enough to send over security footage of the benefit. She attended as a date of that detective," Jasper explained. "That was taken shortly after their arrival."

"So, she's in cahoots with Maas," I said, flipping through the iPad and seeing more photos from the benefit. I saw pictures of her on the arm of Detective Maas. It was clear they were together as a couple. His hand was on her ass and he'd kissed her several times. "Tell me everything you know about this connection, this alliance."

"Shortly after I threw her out of my office, she found Maas at some local dive bar. They hooked up in some pay-by-the-hour hotel," Edward explained. "She moved in with him a couple of weeks after that, but she's been seen in some known locations where prostitutes hang out."

"My mother is selling her body?" I asked.

"Her last divorce raked her over the coals," Jasper explained. "She's completely broke. She has _nothing_. Her credit cards are maxed out. The repo man is on her trail. Plus, she has no marketable skills other than spreading her legs."

"Jasper," Edward growled. "Regardless of your opinion, this woman is still Bella's mother."

"No, incubator," I argued. "Always an incubator. What's our next step?"

"Find a way to bring down Maas, and in conjunction, your mother," Jasper explained. "We need to build a damning case with them both. As of now, we have proof that Maas was on the take from Royce and Stephan. For a cop, he's not very adept at hiding evidence. He's also got a hard-on for Edward."

"He's got a hard-on for Bella," Edward said coldly. "We need to protect her."

"You think he has evidence that she ended Royce," Alice said, wiping her face.

"Or he's concocting evidence," Jasper surmised.

"What happened to Royce and Stephan?" I asked.

"They were burned in the barn and our clean-up crew assured us that their bodies would not be recognized," Jasper answered. "No connection to us and the fact that there was a tornado that blew through there an hour after the place went up in flames spread evidence all over Dekalb County."

"Are you certain of that?" I asked. "You call in these clean-up crews, relying on them to fix the mess that was made with whomever was killed. That's a lot of trust. That's a lot of unanswered questions."

"Boss?" Jasper muttered.

"She's right," Edward snarled. "Find the clean-up crew from that night. I want to know for certain if it was properly sterilized." He glowered at Jasper. "Did I stutter? Now!"

"Right, Boss," Jasper said, nodding quickly and darting out of the room with his phone pressed to his ear.

"This is a clusterfuck," Alice said.

"It is. We were already infiltrated by that asshole, Garrett. I'd hate for another mole to breech my family," Edward sneered. "Whoever is backstabbing the family is going to fucking pay."

"I'm not talking about that," Alice huffed. "Though, that's bad."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked.

"I didn't get extra horseradish!" she scowled at her sandwich. She got up and stomped away, following her husband.

"Apparently, Alice has her priorities straight," I deadpanned. "I could be pinned on the murder of Royce King and she's stressing about food."

"You will _not_ be pinned on Royce's death, Bella. I promise you that," Edward said, taking my face into his hands.

"I repeat … are you certain of that?" I whispered.

 **A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger … let me know your thoughts.**

 **Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be some Mobward being _Mobward_. He's going to get the bottom of this supposition that Bella came up with. We're also going to get some family time at Lincoln Park Zoo and we're going to hear from Maas, again. Thank you for reading!**

 **Additionally, this will be the last update until after Thanksgiving. November is my busiest time of the year ... I'm in the midst of production craziness for my fall play, _The Outsiders._ I also have my holiday concert a week before Thanksgiving. So, with that said, the next teaser will happen on November 22nd, with the update happening on Black Friday. Thank you for your support. Huge hugs! **

**Leave me some loving!**


	14. Chapter 13

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Up next will be some Mobward being _Mobward_. He's going to get the bottom of this supposition that Bella came up with. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

 ** _Edward_**

Sitting in my office, I was looking over the names of the clean-up crew from my abduction nearly two and half years ago. A few men were close to the family, like Liam, Felix and Seth. They were a part of my inner circle, the backbone of our organization. There were also a handful of men who were called in that were not as close, but were considered loyal.

Or, so I thought.

It made me sick that we had a potential traitor in our midst. I still hadn't gotten over Garrett's betrayal. Well, it wasn't a betrayal. He had been planted into our organization and we had been too blind to see it, too quick to allow him into our inner circle.

I was waiting to meet with the first man on the list, Eli Novak. He was a college-educated man, attending university for criminal justice with an emphasis in forensics. He was the head of our clean-up crew because of his knowledge. Prior to working for us, he had tried to get a job in the CSI unit, but due a previous felony charge when he was in high school, negated that possibility. Claire led him to us and we'd paid him handsomely to cover our asses. He drove a Maserati and a Tesla, owning a condo in Wicker Park and a beach house in the Florida Keys.

Suffice it to say, I paid him more than the Chicago Police Department ever would.

"Boss, Eli's here," said Emmett, poking his head inside. "He came up the back elevator."

"Send him in," I answered. I stood up, buttoning my suit coat and walking over to the table that held a decanter filled with bourbon. I poured myself a glass, two fingers, and leaned casually against my desk.

Eli walked in, dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a dark grey sweater. He was tall, taller than me, with dark brown hair, brown eyes and broad shoulders. He had an easy smile that made him popular with the ladies, as well. "Boss? You asked to see me?" he asked with a deep voice, with a heavy Chicago accent.

"Yes, Eli," I said, coldly. "Please sit."

"Did I do something to upset you, sir?" he asked, sitting down and looking at me warily.

"I don't know. Did you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him and taking a sip from my glass. He shifted on the couch, twisting his watch. "Do you remember the night I was taken?"

"Yeah, Boss. Clean up in Dekalb. Fire and tornado did a pretty thorough job, though," he said. "However, we scoured the scene with a fine-tooth comb after the storm."

"Were there any bodies remaining?" I asked.

"About four bodies that were intact, but we made them disappear," Eli answered.

"Could you identify them? Any scars? Connections to our family?" I pressed.

"One was Garrett, the traitor. Beta team took him, along with the big guy, Colin," Eli answered.

"Where?" I growled. He took out his phone, pulling up the files. "That better be encrypted, Novak."

"It is, Boss," he said. "One of my hobbies is hacking and burying information so far deep in a system that it's nearly impossible to find anything without the proper code. Those codes change every day." He looked over the information. "Garrett and Colin were taken to a private cremation facility outside of Beloit. Their remains were scattered in Lake Geneva."

"What about the other two bodies?" I asked.

"Royce and your uncle, Stephan," Eli replied. "I was responsible for that team. We left them at another facility in Elburn."

"And their remains?" I sighed.

"Buried in an unmarked grave," Eli said. "Here's a picture of their bodies in the pine box before they were buried." He handed me his phone and the scarred, charred remains of Royce and my hateful, disgusting uncle were stuffed into one casket, barely fitting and spilling into the dirt.

A fitting end for two assholes.

"Are they still there?" I breathed.

"As far as I know," Eli muttered. "I can drive out there to see if they are still buried, if that would assuage your fears, Boss."

"I want proof of all four of these body disposals," I sneered. "There's a detective snooping around …"

"I heard of him. Emmett told me about Detective Maas," Eli growled. "He's a piece of work, a nasty cop."

"He's trying to pin something on my wife," I said. "Royce …" I turned to him. "Is there anyone on your team from that clean up that you don't trust? Beta team?"

"That was Sonny and Finn," Eli replied. "Sonny has been in the organization, brought in by your father. He's taught me a few things that I didn't know. Finn is a newer guy, trying to make a name for himself. But, he's sloppy. I wouldn't call him disloyal, just unfocused."

"And who was your partner?"

"I worked with Seth."

"Did the team know the plan for the bodies?" I asked, pinching my nose. "And was there anyone else besides, you, Seth, Liam, Felix, Sonny and Finn on the site?"

"Two more who were responsible with torching the remaining parts of the farmhouse, Boss. Julius and Joey were in charge of that," Eli said. "Also, the reason we split up is so no one knows what's going on amongst the teams. Plausible deniability, Boss. Your father said that was the best way to go."

"Out of those people, is there anyone that you don't trust?"

"Joey is on the fringe," Eli answered. "Finn is also not my favorite guy on my team. He's fucked things up that I had to go back and personally fix, either on site or by hacking the police database after the fact."

"I want both of them in my office and I want you to personally check on the whereabouts of those remains for Royce, Garrett, Colin and Stephan," I said, slamming the rest of my whiskey. "That information better be on my desk by first thing tomorrow. If not, you'll be joining them, six feet under, Eli."

He blanched. "On it, Boss," he choked out. "And if I find something that is not to your liking?"

I just smiled, walking over to him and leaning over to his ear. "You won't live to find out that answer, Eli." I stood back up, turning on my heel to walk to my desk. I sat down, arching a brow over my glasses as I watched the head of my clean-up crew have a panic attack. "Clock's ticking, Novak!"

"Right," he squeaked, standing up on shaky limbs and leaving my office.

I steepled my fingers and stared blankly at my desk. Swiping my phone, I dialed Seth. "Come into my office, Clearwater. Now."

"Yes, Boss," he said curtly.

Ten minutes later, he came upstairs and stood in front of my desk. His hands were clasped behind his back as he waited for me to talk. "Seth, tell me what happened the night at the farmhouse, after I was taken away. The night of my bachelor party … You worked with Eli, correct?"

"Yes. We took two of the bodies that had not been fully destroyed by the fire or the tornado to a funeral parlor that we'd used in the past in Elburn. We paid the undertaker to bury the bodies in an unmarked grave. Eli took a photo of their bodies before the grave was covered."

"Did they have any identifying items with them?" I asked. "Clothes? Jewelry? My uncle wore a wedding band and I believe that Royce had a Bratva signet ring."

"I spoke with Stephan's wife, Maria, and she said that he'd removed his ring just prior to this last 'job,'" Seth explained. "She gave it to Anthony, who chucked it into the Atlantic Ocean in anger and rage."

"And the signet ring?"

"Never recovered," Seth answered. "It may have been in the debris, but buried under tons of rubble. It was a mess out there with the fire and tornado." He took out his phone, flipping through the screen. "Here's pictures of the destruction. We took these as soon as the sun came up." He handed me his phone and it was a complete mess. Seth was standing over me. "Royce was found here, along with Garrett." He pointed to collapsed, charred house.

"And Stephan?" I asked.

Seth scrolled and pointed to a collapsed barn. "He was pinned underneath support beam in here. He was burned severely from the fire, but the beam caused the most damage, shattering his spine. Colin was just outside, near the silos."

"Colin should have been …" I whispered. "He helped me."

"We made sure his ashes were delivered to his father, Boss," Seth said.

"Eli said that his remains were thrown into Lake Geneva," I argued.

"He was led to believe that. He was not aware of Colin's collaboration with the Consortium. Eli is a great forensic clean-up man, but he's a bit … well … single-minded. Almost OCD. It makes for a very thorough head of the clean-up crew, but not very good for when we need to make _those_ visits, explaining that a member of our family was lost."

"I asked Eli … was there anyone in the crew that you don't trust?" I asked.

"Finn, Joey and to some extent, Julius. He's a follower, to be honest. Joey makes the decisions for the two of them and they are a bit shady," Seth said, after thinking for a few moments.

"Get as much information about these three men: Finn, Joey and Julius. I want to know everything about them," I said. "Also, have someone follow Eli."

"Do you not trust him?" Seth muttered.

"I don't know who to trust, at the moment, Seth," I grumbled. "This whole bullshit thing with Maas is making me fucking neurotic and paranoid. The fact that … he's targeting my wife, Seth."

"Claire is almost done compiling his jacket for you. She had to be extra careful due to her recent accolades at the benefit," he explained. "I know that Jenks gave you information about his extracurricular activities, but he's an awful cop. A lot of excessive force complaints and cutting corners with investigations. There is also evidence that he was on the take. However, since his cash cow has dried up, there's been no further indication that he's a dirty cop. Claire has all that information." He took his phone back, sitting down and looking at me. "I'd be neurotic, too, if someone was trying to pin something on Claire. Yes, she's on the take, but … not to the extent like Maas. We'll protect Bella and Charlie."

"We're also more discreet in thanking Claire for her services," I said. "Seth, I trust you. I trust Emmett, Jasper, Liam and Felix. Ever since that night … everything has been out of control." I buried my hands in my hair. I was so lost and confused. I didn't feel like the boss of well-respected mafia family. I felt like a fraud.

"Boss, I get it," Seth smiled. "I'll do everything to help you out. I'm going to pull in Liam and Felix into this investigation. They were there and the work will be done more efficiently with more eyes." I looked up at him. "Boss, I worked with your father for ten years, right out of high school, and now, with you for two. I can see you questioning everything. You're good at what you do – a strong leader and a fair boss. You treat everyone in the organization with respect and like family."

"And now, someone in that family is double crossing us," I said. "Tell me everything. Find out all you can, Seth."

"Got it, Boss. We'll find that mole and they won't know what hit them," Seth snickered with an evil grin.

He got up and left my office. With a few keystrokes, the glass was cleared and I saw Seth speaking to Rhonda, who I'd hired on a permanent basis. I called for her and she smiled brightly, picking up her tablet and walked into my office. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Please, call me, Edward," I said.

"Of course, Edward," she said, sitting down and looking at me expectantly. "What can I do for you?"

"A few things … first off, I need you to book me a flight to New York City. I have some business to attend to in Manhattan," I said.

"Just you, Edward?" she asked, typing on her tablet.

"No. I'd like my wife, son and family friend, Jacob Black, to come with me," I explained.

"Private jet, sir? Or, do you want to fly commercial?" Rhonda asked.

"Private jet, if you please," I added. "Emmett will be in charge while away on business."

"I'll make arrangements for tomorrow?"

"This weekend, leaving on Friday afternoon, with a return by the middle of next week," I said. "Plus, contact the condo association that we'll be coming into town. We have a place in Midtown. Angela must have left the phone number."

"She did, Edward," Rhonda nodded. "What else?"

"Secondly, I need you to cancel any appointments that I have while I'm out of town," I said. "Reschedule them at their earliest convenience. The purpose of my trip in New York is a pressing matter that needs my immediate attention."

"Understood, Edward," Rhonda said. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"Do I have any more meetings today?" I asked.

"You have a meeting with a small business, looking for investors. A small bakery called 'A Hole in One Donuts.' They are looking to expand their business, possibly franchise their business," Rhonda said. "They should be here in an hour. The proposal is on your computer."

"I appreciate it, Rhonda. And thank you for all of your hard work," I said, giving her a genuine smile.

"I really enjoy working for you, Edward. When I got the call about the temp position, I was shocked that it hadn't been filled permanently. I'd heard nothing but great things about this place. Warm staff, great bosses and the salary and benefits are awesome," Rhonda sang. "It's been so long since I've had insurance." I frowned at her, saddened by her statement. "I was terminated from my previous job unfairly."

"What happened?" I asked.

"My boss was the poster child for sexual harassment. He was foul and disgusting, making comments about my body and stuff. One night, I was working late to finish a presentation for that asshole. He cornered me in the staff lounge and he said that if I fucked him, I'd get a position I'd put in for, a promotion. He tried to touch me and I kneed him in the balls, leaving him to finish his presentation," she sighed. "I typed up what happened once I got home and emailed _his_ boss about what happened. I went to work the next day and I was fired. His boss said I assaulted him and that I was lucky to not have charges brought against me."

I pursed my lips. "That company … they were wrong. He sexually harassed you. He was the one who should have been fired, not you."

"Well, karma bit them in the ass. Shortly after I was terminated, he tried it on another woman. She caught it on tape and suffice it to say, that company is no longer in business," Rhonda said with an evil grin. "I also got a hefty settlement from the company. The woman who had recorded my boss trying to grope her, informed her attorney of my termination. I got a good sum, but it didn't include insurance and with my student loans, rent, car payments and such, I couldn't afford to purchase my own insurance."

"I'm so sorry that you had to endure that, Rhonda. You are, by far, one of the best assistants I've had. The woman who worked here before you, Angela, was phenomenal, but you seem to anticipate my needs," I smiled.

"Well, you needs indicate you have a meeting in forty-five minutes," Rhonda snarked. "And I know you haven't looked at the file. I can see when you access it, Mr. Cullen."

"Got it, _boss_ ," I smirked back. She laughed, standing up and heading to her desk.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

I was packing for our impromptu trip to New York City. I was stressing out because we were flying with our six-month-old son, who had become quite cranky since his teeth had started to poke through his gums. I didn't blame him. I remember when my wisdom teeth came in and that hurt like a mother fucker. Granted, my wisdom teeth were impacted and pushing my other teeth out of the way, but it still hurt.

"Edward, why are we going to New York?" I asked, folding my husband's undershirts. He was giving Charlie a bath, cooing to him in the bathroom.

"First off, Anthony and Nina are anxious to see Charlie," Edward said, walking into our bedroom, holding our son in a fluffy yellow towel. "Nina, especially."

"I'm happy to see them, too, but what's the urgency?" I pressed.

"I want to talk to him about something that happened _that_ night, you know?" Edward whispered, swaddling Charlie into a clean onesie after he'd put him into a diaper. "Plus, I have some business I need to attend to while we're in New York."

I arched a brow. "Business, or _business_?"

"A little bit of both," he chuckled. He sighed, holding Charlie against his chest and rocking him gently. Our son was nearly asleep, cuddled to his daddy. "Do you hate me, _dolce_?"

"Why would you ask that, Edward?" I asked.

"Because of me, your life was uprooted and you're now afraid of being implicated for …" he trailed off. "I hate that our relationship put you into that position."

"Edward, I'd do it again in a heartbeat," I said, sitting down next to him, running my hands through his slightly damp hair. "You were taken, abducted. Yes, I … did _that_ as a rite of vengeance, but I was well within my rights to do so. I would protect you and our family again. I love you."

"But, if Maas doesn't let up, he could … I can't lose you," he whispered, kissing my temple. "And this whole ordeal with your mother? The fact that she's partnered up with Maas? Nothing good can come from that, _cara_."

"Well, if you're trying to get rid of me, it won't work. We stood before our friends, family and God to say we were going to cherish and honor each other for the rest of our lives," I snapped.

"Bella, you misunderstood me. I can't lose you. I just feel guilty …" he trailed off, cupping my cheek and caressing my jaw with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I love you and will always love you. I … I just hate that …"

"I get it, Edward," I sighed, kissing his palm. "Now, why are you panicking?"

"I think that someone in my crew, the clean-up crew from the farmhouse, is a traitor," Edward said. "I asked the head of the crew to give me some information about them and if there were any on his radar for being shady. I got a couple of names and both Eli and Seth are looking into them. I also asked them to verify that the bodies left behind in the rubble were actually disposed of properly."

"And?" I asked, taking Charlie from my husband and cradling him to my chest. I also covered his ears. He was six months old and probably didn't really understand what we were saying, but I didn't want him to really _hear_ what his father had to say.

"Garrett and Colin were cremated. Colin was sent back to his father while Garrett was tossed into Lake Geneva," Edward explained. He pursed his lips. "The remains of Royce and Stephan? Their bodies were removed from the grave. There were sandbags inside the coffin."

I blanched. "Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck," Edward sighed, standing up and folding more of our clothes. "Seth and Eli were responsible for the burial of Royce and Stephan. Both of them did _not_ return to the funeral home until I'd ordered them to earlier this week. I also had Jasper access their GPS trackers to verify my findings."

"Who went there?" I asked. "Who dug them up?"

"Finn and Joey," Edward replied. "They've been taken care of. They will never betray the Consortium again."

"That gives us some solace, but the burned and badly decomposed bodies of Stephan and Royce are floating around the city of Chicago, supposedly," I sighed, taking a hit of Charlie's sweet baby smell. "What about the gun? Forensics?"

"I'll have to speak to my brother since I was not really coherent during those few months after my abduction," Edward frowned. "Did someone take the gun from you?"

"Jasper," I replied. "I think. I was more focused on keeping you alive, Edward. Or maybe I gave it to your father. Could the cops have that weapon? It links …"

Edward held up his hand and pulled out his phone. "Jas? Yeah, question. That night at the farmhouse … who took Bella's gun?" He twisted his wedding band and nodded. "And what was done with it after you took it?" He made some noncommittal noises. "Okay, good. Bottom of the canal is a perfect place for the weapon. Thanks, Jas. Make sure you check in with the guys for the delivery in Joliet while I'm gone. We'll be back by the middle of next week. Good luck with your appointment with Dr. Myerson. Later."

"Well?"

"Jasper, on a trip to visit Anthony when I was out of commission, brought the gun to New York. He tossed it into the Gowanus Canal. It's probably dissolved by now with the amount of pollution in the water," Edward said.

"What's the probability of that gun being discovered?" I pressed.

"Slim to none, Bella," he said. "And even it was discovered, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you." He walked over to me, sliding his arms around me and Charlie. "I will do anything to protect you and Charlie, _cara._ Anything." He kissed my temple and sighed. "Why don't we put him to sleep?"

"He's already asleep," I deadpanned. "You finish folding. I'll put him in the nursery." I kissed my husband's lips, carrying Charlie to the nursery. I covered him with a blanket and walking back to our bedroom. Our bags were on the floor, near the closet. They were mostly filled. My husband was on the bed, deliciously shirtless. He held his open his arms and I crawled onto the bed, snuggling against his chest. "You okay, _Capo_?"

"I will be once Maas is neutralized," he sighed, kissing my forehead. "For now, I just want to focus on you. Making you scream, _dolce_."

"That can be arranged," I laughed breathlessly.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

We left early the following morning. The sun was just starting creep over the horizon, bathing the city in a soft lavender glow, warming to a brilliant pink. Charlie was crying in his car seat, clearly not happy at having his slumber being interrupted. Hell, I would have cried, too. My husband had kept me up most of the night, focusing on me. I wasn't complaining, to be honest. But, I would have liked some more sleep.

"Boss, we're almost ready for departure," Jake said. "We just need to load up our belongings and get into our seats."

"Thanks, Jacob," Edward replied, taking the car seat from my hands. He threaded our fingers together and we walked up the stairs to the interior of the jet. We strapped Charlie into his seat. I sat next to him and Edward was across the aisle. Jake came inside, sitting down near the front after he spoke to the flight crew. The flight attendant told us about the length of the flight along offering us beverages and snacks before take-off. I got a cup of coffee and a muffin. Edward just got coffee.

We took off and made our way to New York City. When the seatbelt light was turned off, I got up and took Charlie to the rear of the plane for a nap. Edward smirked at me as I walked past him. "This is your fault, Cullen."

"I'm minutes away from joining you, Bella," he said. "I just need to send off this email and then I'll be back there."

I set up a makeshift crib on the queen-sized bed for Charlie, placing him inside it. I curled up around him, watching him as he wriggled and rolled over onto his belly. Once he stopped moving and he fell asleep, I allowed my own eyes to slide closed.

A couple of hours later, we were back in our seats and circling Teterboro for our final approach. I was gently rubbing Charlie's back while he was screaming. The change in air pressure was wreaking havoc on his poor ears. When we landed, Charlie stopped crying, but his face was red from exertion and his green eyes were swirling with tears. "It's okay, little man. No more flying for a couple of days. I promise."

"Perhaps we can drive back?" Edward suggested. He looked at us with a concerned look. "I've never heard him shriek like that."

"We'll be fine. He just doesn't know how to pop his ears," I said, putting him into the car seat while we taxied to the gate. "We're not driving back, Cullen. Just, no." The plane stopped and the door opened. Jacob got out first, his face in a tight mask. Edward picked up Charlie, walking to the exit with me by his side. There was a large SUV waiting for us with a rather rotund man speaking to Jake. "Who's that?"

"One of Anthony's guys. My cousin said that he'd up our security while we're in the city. That's Brady," Edward answered. We walked over to Brady, who was built like a defensive lineman. He was big and broad, with a bald head, a reddish goatee and bright blue eyes. Edward shook his hand, expressing his condolences. His son had been the one to contact us when my husband had been taken. Brady was thankful and gave my husband a reverent nod before turning to me. "This is my wife, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Brady," I said, giving him a friendly smile. "And thank you for your protection during our stay."

"From what I've been told, Jacob and Mr. Cullen are quite capable, but Mr. Milano insisted on extra guards. I'm glad to do it. He managed to bring my son home," Brady said, blinking to my husband.

Edward gave him an understanding grin. With another nod, Brady opened the back door of the waiting SUV. We drove to the condo that the Consortium owned on the upper west side. Edward greeted the doorman on our way to our penthouse. We rode up, stopping the floor below for Jacob and Brady to settle into the Fortress. "What's the plan?" I asked when we entered the elegant condo. "We're here until Wednesday …"

"Tonight, is for us to settle in. We're going to Anthony's place tomorrow for dinner. Pack a bag …" Edward said cryptically. I arched a brow. "Anthony and I have to do some work and I want you to stay with Nina and the kids. This place is secure, but their condo is freaking Fort Knox."

We unpacked our belongings, setting up Charlie in our bedroom. Once that was done, Edward called Anthony and they spoke briefly, verifying plans for tomorrow for dinner and whatever they were doing _after_ dinner. After that, I made us some lunch and we relaxed in the living room.

The next day, Edward treated Charlie and me to a Cullen tour of New York City. I was shocked at the sheer amount of humanity. It also was bustling with a unique energy that Chicago did not have. It was frenetic, verging on panicked. It made me unsettled. Charlie, too. Edward was not affected, but he was a chameleon and could adapt to anything. It also helped that Jacob and Brady were hovering nearby.

After going to Liberty Island, visiting Ground Zero - which was very emotional for me since I remember my father leaving to go to New York, working alongside his New York brothers - and exploring Central Park, we went back to our condo to change for our meal with our family. I was dressed in a chic, Diane von Furstenburg wrap dress. It was forgiving, but comfortable and fashionable. I paired it with a pair of booties and a light-weight coat.

"Wow, _dolce_. You look exquisite. How about we drop off Charlie to visit Aunt Nina and Uncle Anthony and we go out for a night on the town?" Edward purred, his eyes appraising me.

"Edward," I chided, putting on my earrings and glowering at him. "We're going to your cousin's home for a homemade Italian meal." I smiled at him, looking at his ensemble. He was dressed to impress in a pair of black dress pants and light green cashmere sweater on top. Charlie was my husband's clone, wearing a pair of black corduroy pants and a green shirt. "Now, let's have some fun with family before you go be all Mobward."

He wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Mobward? Really?"

"You and Anthony need to some 'mobby' things," I snickered. "Am I right?"

"You are right, but you are going to spend time with Nina," Edward smirked, checking his watch. There was a quiet knock on the door. He kissed my lips before opening the door and smiling at Jacob. "Brady is downstairs?"

"Ready and waiting," Jacob answered.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

 _New York City_

"Aunt Maria, this brings back memories," I said, rubbing my belly. "Your eggplant parmesan is probably better than my mom's. And the stuffed shells? So delicious."

"I'm glad I wore a jersey dress. It's so stretchy," Bella giggled, sipping her red wine. "I can't remember eating a meal so scrumptious. I need that recipe, Aunt Maria, please!"

"I wanted to make amends, in some small way, for what _he_ did to you and to your family, Edward," Aunt Maria said, her voice quiet and unsure.

"Mom, don't," Anthony said. "Edward does not blame you for what that _stronzo_ did, nor does Bella. Right, Edward?"

"Of course not, Aunt Maria," I breathed. "Stephan was a monster. He hurt you and he hurt your family."

"Momma, we know that you hold a lot of guilt for what your husband did, but it's not on you," Nina said softly, taking my aunt's slender hand. "Don't take that guilt onto yourself. Remember what your therapist said. You are stronger than all of us, combined. We love you more than words can say."

Aunt Maria closed her eyes and squeezed Nina's hand. "Thank you for the compliment, Edward. I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. And I'll gladly give you the recipe, Bella. It was my Nonni's recipe. In fact, I think I can give you all of my recipes. Nina, daughter of my heart, I love you, but you cannot cook."

"Trust me! I know," Nina laughed. "And your son is worse. Before you moved in with us, we lived on take out."

"So, the truth comes out," Maria snickered. "You invited me to move in with you so I could feed you?"

"That's _partially_ true," Anthony answered, giving his mother a wry grin. "The other part was free childcare."

"Jack ass," Maria laughed, tossing a napkin at her son.

"But, you love me," Anthony quipped, batting his eyes at his mother.

"I suppose so," Maria sighed, tossing a napkin at her son.

The table laughed and I smiled as I saw my family heal a little bit more from Stephan's betrayal. I reached over to Bella's hand, threading our fingers together. She gave me a tender smile. I lifted our hands to my lips, kissing her wrist.

"Edward, we're needed," Anthony said, arching a brow. "Did you get a chance to look over the file?"

"I did," I answered. "I'm sorry, Aunt Maria, about leaving so quickly after a delicious meal, but your son has no sense of decorum."

"Asshole," Anthony coughed.

"Language, Anthony!" Nina barked, pointing to her children. They were both playing on their phones, not paying attention to us, but A.J. did have a propensity of blurting out cuss words at the least opportune time. Nina blinked to Anthony and sighed. "Be safe, love."

"Always, _amore_ ," Anthony said, his voice soft and reverent.

Bella gripped my hand tighter. "Ditto, _Capo_ ," she whispered. "I want more babies with you."

I leaned forward, kissing her lips. "So, do I, _cara_. I love you, Bella. Always." I caressed her cheek and stood up. Anthony gave me a nod and we rode down to the garage. "Michael contacted you? Last I heard, the alliance among the Irish and the Consortium was touchy, even with the blood oath," I said.

After our alliance six months ago, there was an issue. One of Anthony's guys had angered Michael, making fun at Patrick, who had not truly recovered from his ordeal with the Bratva. Michael pulled out of our alliance, deeming us public enemy number one. I was angry. We'd lost a valuable ally because of some asshole's loudmouth. Anthony tried to make it right, but we'd been written off.

"They reached out. The Bratva are … they're back," Anthony said, unlocking a sleek black Mercedes. "This time, they took Michael's daughter."

"What?" I snarled. "She couldn't be more than ten years old, right?"

"She's older," Anthony said. "Fifteen. Michael called in a panic. I never heard him so upset. He was bad with his brother, but this is first-born child. His baby girl."

"I would be in the same boat," I snapped. "Why wasn't this included in the file?"

"It was a recent development, Boss. We didn't know when sent the file to you. I swear," Anthony sighed. "It would appear that Gregor's brother, Dima, didn't take too kindly that you'd assassinated him. So, he vowed to take down both families who had wronged the Antonov name. He started with Michael."

"And we're going to be the one to end it," I sneered, reaching behind my back and pulling out my weapon. I checked the chambers and verified that the magazine was filled, along with a few spares in my pocket. "Are we going in alone? Jacob and Brady are at your place."

"In addition to Sean, Michael and Declan from the McCarthy's, we have Pietro, Mario and Hector from my crew. Carlos is running the tech standpoint," Anthony said, handing me an earpiece. I stuck into my ear and turned it on.

"The Bratva will not know what's coming," I grumbled.

We drove to the Bronx, parking outside of a crumbling building. Anthony introduced me to Pietro, Mario and Hector. I'd met Mario before and Pietro was the cousin of one of the men I'd had working for me. Hector was Carlos's older brother and was clearly the muscle. The guy was massive.

Walking into the building and were greeted by Sean. His face was pulled into a sneer. However, we learned that was his standard facial expression. "The Boss is upstairs, looking over intel. He's … a mess."

"And understandably so," I grunted. "Have you heard anything? A ransom demand?" We climbed the rickety stairs to a disgusting, open room.

"Just a text of Ainsling in a darkened room," Sean hissed. "She was tied up in a chair and …" He thrust a phone into my hand. A petite redhead was crying and her hair was cut haphazardly. Her clothes were covered in blood, but she didn't appear to be harmed. The photo was blurry, but it was proof of life. "That was sent this morning. Ainsling was taken from school two nights ago."

"Do you know where she is?" Anthony asked.

"This was geotagged. It was taken about two blocks from here," Michael responded. His voice was devoid of life. I looked at him and he was in his own personal hell. His graying hair was greasy and his pale skin was nearly translucent. He blinked up at me, his blue eyes vacant and lost. "They took my baby girl. They will pay."

"Agreed," I said. "But, Michael, I think you need to take a step back."

"No. She's hurt. She's afraid. I need to be there for her," Michael growled, pulling out a gun and pointing it to my face. I held up my hands in surrender. "If that was your child … your wife …"

"I'd trust my men to ensure their safety. Michael, when did you sleep last?" I asked calmly. "Do you think you can go into whatever building and safely get your daughter out of there? Without scarring her more than she already is?"

"He has a point, Boss," Sean muttered. "I love your baby girl as my own. I'll bring her home safely. I vow this to you."

Michael kept his eyes on me, lowering his gun and walking over to me. "I want my blood brother to vow to me that he'll bring me back my baby girl."

He took out a knife and cut his palm. He handed me the knife and I sliced over my scar from our previous encounter, red blood pooling in my palm. I shook his hand, staring into his eyes. "I promise you, Michael," I whispered. With that, I stepped back and wiped my hand with a handkerchief. My expression hardened and I nodded to Sean. "What's the plan?"

"Go in with guns blazing," Sean smirked, readying his weapon. "Now is not the time for finesse. The Bratva and Dima Antonov will not know what hit them."

"Take no prisoners," Michael whispered, sitting down and taking out a photo from his wallet. He caressed the photo. I was worried about him, but we had to help his daughter.

Turning, we left the building and got into a waiting van. Anthony pressed his ear. "Carlos … you copy?"

"I'm here, Anthony," Carlos chimed in. "I've already gained access to the camera system and the power grid. I'm ready for your mark."

Anthony blinked to me. "Carlos, Edward will make that call. He's running point on this," he explained.

"Awesome," Carlos sang. "Long time, no talk, Boss."

"Let's get this show started, Carlos. We need to save a little girl," I said. The lights flickered and I nodded to Declan, who was behind the wheel of the van. We pulled away from the curb and drove to another ramshackle building. The car was parked and I leaned forward. "Declan, Mario, you approach from the back." They left after they received their own earpieces. "Pietro, I want you to get up on that roof." I pointed to a brownstone opposite of the place where we believed Dima was holding Ainsling. "I know you're a dead shot, one hell of a sniper."

"Boss," Pietro nodded, slinging a bag over his shoulder and darting across the street.

"Sean, Hector, Anthony … we go in the front door after we get verification that Antonov is there with the girl."

"Mr. Cullen, there is movement in the basement," Declan said with a soft Irish brogue. "I see four men surrounding a teenaged girl. She's tied to a chair."

"Weaponry?" I asked.

"We can't really see, but it looks like they're all carrying," Mario said. "Shall we go in? Or should we go with plan B?"

"Plan B," I answered. I blinked to Anthony. He nodded minutely.

"What's plan B?" Sean asked.

"This building is going boom," I answered. "It's in a shit neighborhood. Carlos will make it look like a natural gas leak."

"This place is old and there has been previous issues here," Carlos chimed in my ear. "Well, at least in the neighborhood. A natural gas leak, leading up to a …"

"Carlos, too much information," I sighed.

"Right. Sorry, Boss," Carlos said. "Mario will know where to plant the explosives to make it look like it was an accident."

I looked at Sean. "You ready?"

"That little girl has been through enough," Sean growled. "Let's roll."

We got out of the car and walked up the stairs. The neighborhood was a mess. The only thing it was good for was for drug dens and squatters. I shook my head, opening the door and making my way down the stairs. I heard some cursing in Russian and I held up my gun. One of the men snarled at me. I didn't wait. I shot him in the head. He fell down the stairs into a heap.

His face was gone.

Anthony had shot the guy in the far corner in the knee and Sean was whaling on the other guy with brass knuckles.

"You definitely know how to make an entrance, Cullen," said the heavily accented voice of Dima Antonov. He was almost a spitting image of Gregor, but with short hair and a scar on his right eyebrow. I held up my gun at him, staring at him. He was holding Ainsling against his chest. She was sobbing, squirming in his hold. "Now, do you want to scar the poor girl anymore?"

"That would be you, asshole," I smirked. "Abducting a teenaged girl? What kind of monster are you?"

"One that could get a pretty penny for her virginal pussy," Dima snarled. "She was for sale on the dark web and sold to Igor Petrova for nearly five million euro."

"Well, Igor Petrova just wasted his money. You're not going to be able to deliver the goods," I said.

"Please, help me!" Ainsling screamed. Dima growled, hitting her in the temple with the butt of his gun.

"Shut up!" he growled, shoving the gun under her chin. "You want to live to see tomorrow, shut the fuck up." He wrapped an arm around her waist and leveled it toward me. "You killed my brother in cold blood, Cullen. You made an enemy of the Bratva."

"News flash … I've been an enemy," I said, seeing an opening and shooting at his flank. He screamed, loosening his hold on Ainsling. I grabbed her hand and tugged her behind me. "Sean, take her upstairs. Now!"

"Come on, _a_ _thaisce_ ," Sean said softly, walking toward her. Dima shot his gun wildly. Pieces of wood, concrete and metal were raining down on us. "Fuck!"

Ainsling was crying, gripping my suit coat and shaking behind me. Her fingers were gripping me and it was clear that she was not going to leave with Sean. She was hysterical.

"It's okay, _ragazza angelo_ ," I whispered, taking her hand. I leveled my gun and narrowed my eyes. "Dima, you are a fool and it is your undoing. Say hello to your brother and Royce King when you get to hell." His eyes widened. I didn't get a chance to shoot. From behind me, Sean executed Dima Antonov, shooting him twice. Once in the heart and the other in the head. I tucked my gun behind my suit coat and cupped Ainsling's face. "Sweet girl, it's okay."

"I want my papa," she sobbed, gripping my arms.

"We'll bring you to him," I whispered. "Can you walk?" She tried, but her movements were jerky and too slow, like she was drugged. "I'm going to pick you up, sweet girl." She whimpered and I scooped her up. She clung to me. I carried up the stairs with Anthony, Sean and Hector surrounding us. I heard gunshots in the distance. I looked at Anthony in confusion.

"Mario and Declan are taking care of some lookouts," Anthony explained.

We got into the van with Hector behind the wheel. Ainsling was holding onto me, a perfect stranger, for protection. Sean was looking at her with sympathy and concern. I whispered quietly into her ear that she was safe and that she would be okay. Once we picked up Mario and Declan, I pressed the earpiece. "Light it up, Carlos." As we got onto the highway, we saw a fireball skyrocket into the inky black sky.

Sean snapped a photo of me holding Ainsling, texting it to Michael. "We got her, Boss. Cullen is protecting her …" Sean breathed. "Okay, we'll come to the house." He hung up the phone. "Michael wants us to bring her to the house in Long Island."

"I think she needs to talk to someone," I said, adjusting Ainsling on my lap. She'd crashed, her fingers grasping my suit coat. "My wife, she has a degree in psychology."

"That's up to Michael and his wife, Catriona," Sean said, bristling a bit. We stopped in front of the first place where we dropped off Anthony's car. "Milano, you follow us. Cullen, you stay with us because I don't think _a thaisce_ will be letting you go."

"Call Bella, please?" I asked of Anthony.

"Will do," Anthony said. He slid out of the van and into his Mercedes. I heard a few pops in my ear. "Edward, the earpiece has a GPS. Not that I don't trust the Irish, but I want to make sure you're okay. I'll also call Bella, make her aware of the situation with Ainsling."

I hummed in agreement and Anthony popped out of my ear. With Sean's direction, we drove out of the city, dropping off Anthony's guys at one of their strongholds in the Bronx and to a gated community on Long Island. We made our way through the subdivision and parked in front of a home that rivaled my own. Carefully, I picked up Michael's daughter and carried her to the front door. Anthony was right beside me. A petite woman with flaming red hair opened the door, sobbing hysterically. "My girl," she cried, trying to pry her daughter out of my arms. She began blubbering in Gaelic and I didn't understand a word, but it was clear that she was overwhelmed with the return of daughter.

"Catriona, _a ghrá_ , calm down," Michael said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let Edward inside." I walked into the airy home and Michael led me up the stairs to a girly bedroom. "She's okay, brother?"

"Physically exhausted," I murmured, putting her onto the bed and covering her with a handmade quilt. "And in need of a hair stylist. Why would they chop her hair off?"

"To embarrass her," Michael said, running his fingers through her shorn red curls. "To make a statement." He blinked up at me. It had been a few hours since I'd seen him last. He was just as tired as his daughter, but he looked alive and relieved to have his baby girl back home. "I'm sorry about how we acted after … how _I_ acted after that initial take down of the Bratva."

"I don't presume to understand why," I said, getting up and walking out of his daughter's bedroom. Michael's wife pushed past us and into the room. "I'm glad that we were able to ally ourselves to bring her back."

We moved back down to the main floor, meeting up with Anthony, and into a study. Michael poured some whiskey into a tumbler and handing it to me, followed by Anthony. He repeated the action for himself, taking a pill along with his drink. "I would like to thank you and your family for stepping up when we were lost, Edward," Michael said. "I know you are in town to conduct business with Anthony."

"We intercepted intel that there was going to be a shipment of guns, weaponry and technology, being sent to Dima," Anthony said, leaning against the mantle. "We were going to take it from him …"

"Considering he just met his demise, it will be an easy take," Michael smirked. "Can you trust your guys to handle the shipment while I invite you and your family to my home for dinner?"

"Let me make some arrangements," I answered. "We're leaving on Wednesday."

"And we have mass tomorrow," Anthony said, giving me a shitty grin. "Mama will insist you join us."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. Michael laughed and I shot him a look. "It's ironic, Cullen. We kill people for a living and yet, it's expected for us to sit in mass every Sunday."

"If we're good Catholics, we can confess away our sins," I snorted. "Suffice it to say, I'm not a good Catholic."

"Me neither," Michael smirked, but he sat down heavily behind his desk. "Monday?"

"I think that will work," I nodded. "You take care of your family, Michael." I reached into my pocket and put a card onto his desk. "This is my cell phone number. Call me if you need to cancel or reschedule."

I began to step back and Michael wrapped his beefy hand around my wrist. "You need me? You call me, any time, any place, Cullen. You are a man of honor and of your word." His blue eyes were filled with tears and his voice cracked when he said, "You saved my baby girl …"

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Michael," I said. "We're blood brothers." I took my hand and pressed my palm into his. "Family."

"Family," he nodded, a few tears splashing onto his cheeks. "Thank you."

"Until Monday, Michael," I nodded, squeezing his hand. "Now, take care of your baby girl. She's going to need you." He choked out a sob, burying his head into his hands. I looked at my cousin and we left the house. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to hold onto my wife really tightly tonight."

"And kiss my kids, too," Anthony whispered.

"Let's go home," I murmured.

 **A/N: This chapter kind of got away from me, but I think I like where it went. I'll have to reread to make sure … Anyhow, pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can find the link to that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be the rest of the time in New York City. Bella will meet the McCarthy's and give her professional help to Ainsling. We're also going to have some mini citrus. Edward wants to make sure that his wife is okay. I'm also certain you won't turn away some Daddyward moments, either. We're also going to head back to Chicago and have some time at Lincoln Park Zoo. We'll also possibly hear from Maas and/or Renee. That might happen in the _next_ chapter. **

**Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Up next will be the rest of the time in New York City. Bella will meet the McCarthy's and give her professional help to Ainsling. We're also going to have some mini citrus. Edward wants to make sure that his wife is okay. I'm also certain you won't turn away some Daddyward moments, either. We're also going to head back to Chicago and have some time at Lincoln Park Zoo. We'll also possibly hear from Maas and/or Renee. That might happen in the _next_ chapter.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 ** _Bella_**

 _New York City_

I was trying, fruitlessly, to sleep in the guest bedroom at Anthony and Nina's condo. I checked my phone in the darkness. Charlie was curled up in a pack and play by the window, sleeping contentedly while I fretted about his father. Anthony had texted me at two in the morning, explaining that they were going to a home in Long Island. My husband was a hero. He'd saved a teenage girl from the clutches of the Russian Bratva.

I was proud of him, but pissed off as hell. What if he got caught? What if the cops pin … I don't want my husband to go to jail.

 _Fuck!_

The door opened to the bedroom and my husband walked in. He had changed from his dress clothes, which were probably destroyed after the incident tonight. He was in a pair of black jeans and a tight black long-sleeved t-shirt. "Edward …" I whispered, sitting up.

" _Cara_ ," he breathed, kicking off his shoes and crawling up the bed. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I could smell his body wash and cologne. I slid my hand up his chest, to his jaw. He captured my hand, kissing the palm of my hand. "I'm okay, Bella."

I moved up and straddled his legs. I ran my fingers through his damp hair. "Are you sure? What happened?"

He sighed, cupping my face and looked into my eyes. "We did what needed to be done, _cara._ The Bratva are truly monsters. They sold a fifteen-year-old girl on the black market. She was kidnapped from her high school after a musical rehearsal. Her hair was shorn and some old man in Moscow purchased her for five million euro."

"Oh my God," I gasped. "Was she hurt?"

"Not physically. Her hair was cut off, but she didn't appear to be injured. She had some blood on her clothing, but it was from her struggling with her abductors. She kicked them hard in the nose and face, causing them to bleed," Edward explained. "She fought back, but they were easily three times her size."

I frowned, sliding my arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. His hands rested on my ass. "I'm glad you got to her in time."

"I was afraid that we wouldn't," Edward said. "The guy who took her was off the rails. Very sloppy and emotional. It was his downfall." He took my face into his hands. "If something like that happened to you or to Charlie … I don't know what I'd do. Fuck, I'd move heaven and earth to save you."

"Just like I did to save you," I replied, kissing him tenderly.

He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. With a heavy sigh, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine. "I'm going to behave. I don't want our child to be scarred because his parents couldn't control themselves. Plus, we need to be up in four hours to go to mass."

I wrinkled my nose and slid off his lap. "Four hours?"

"Aunt Maria is insistent about being connected to our faith," Edward said, getting up and shrugging off his shirt and jeans. He got underneath the covers and I joined him. I pressed my ear to his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. "I love you, _dolce_."

"I love you, too, _Capo_ ," I whispered in the darkness. "You are a wonderful, amazing man … loyal and strong."

"As are you, Bella. Stronger than me, by far," he murmured, kissing my lips once more before sliding his hand to the curve around my hip. "Now, sleep … the alarm will go off sooner than you think."

I hooked my leg over his and we both drifted asleep. It seemed like we'd just fallen asleep when Charlie began fussing, followed by the squeals of A.J. and Carmella as they woke up, demanding Nonna's homemade waffles. Edward groaned, rolling onto his belly and covering his head with a pillow. I lightly smacked his butt and got up, tossing on a pair of pajama pants, scooping Charlie into my arms. After changing him, I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. Maria was already mixing some batter while her grandchildren were in the living room, watching television.

"Did they wake you?" Maria asked, her brown eyes wide. "I'm sorry."

"Charlie was fussing from a poopy diaper and a snarling stomach," I snickered, putting him in the highchair that Anthony brought out from storage.

"He looks so much like Edward when he was a baby," Maria chuckled, a wistful smile on her face.

"I didn't know you spent time with Carlisle and Esme. I know that …" I trailed off. "Never mind. Open mouth, insert foot."

"I was very close with Esme. She was one of my few friends. Stephan hated Carlisle, obviously. Despite that hatred, I managed to form a bond with Edward's mother. We would always gravitate toward each other at family gatherings. Despite being the black sheep of the family, I was accepted where Stephan was not," Maria explained. "Part of it was due to his birth … being illegitimate and a blatant reminder that Edward Sr. had had a relationship with another woman before his wife. The other part was Stephan's temperament. He was emotionally, verbally and physically abusive. Even as a child, he would be violent. It only escalated from there."

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, opening up some banana baby food. "Did he …"

"He never touched Anthony. I protected my son. He took his rage out on me," Maria shrugged. "You could never see the bruises, but my spirit was shattered, as was my body." Her frail hand moved down to her stomach. She sighed. "He accused me of cheating and …"

"You don't have to tell me, Aunt Maria," I whispered. "I can connect the dots. I do have to say, though, your husband was a douche. Truly, a monster."

She snorted, mixing in some blueberries into the batter. "That's one way of putting it." Blinking up, she stared at me. "I wasn't always like this … skittish and fearful. I see a lot of myself in you. I was once snarky, smart and free to live my life. My marriage, however, was an arranged one. My father wanted to get into the good graces of the Consortium and marrying me to Stephan was a way for him to try gain their favor. Little did they know that my husband was in the same boat as my father … a black mark, a mistake. Anyway, I married Stephan, bore him a son. About three years after Anthony's birth, I got pregnant again and it was Stephan's. 'No' wasn't an option for me. If Stephan wanted, he took. Harshly."

My blood boiled. Stephan was even more of a monster than I realized. "Asshole," I spat.

"Agreed," she nodded, turning on the waffle iron. "Only, he didn't remember. He was drunk and high. So, he believed that I cheated on him and threw me down a set of stairs. I lost the baby and because of the trauma of the fall, had a complete hysterectomy at the age of thirty-two because of the massive hemorrhage in my uterus. Stephan was apologetic and he doted on me while I convalesced for almost two years. I had to relearn to walk because of a broken pelvis and shattered femur. Anthony also acted as my protector, at the age of five. He hated his father and from the moment when I was flung down the stairs until his father's death, he would barely acknowledge Stephan. I also relied a lot on Esme and Carlisle. It's part of the reason why Edward and Anthony are so close. I spent a lot of time with them as I was healing from what Stephan did to me and before Stephan began pulling away from the Consortium and partnering with the Bratva and the Volturi, about ten years ago."

"Why didn't you leave him?" I asked.

"Prenup … I would have lost everything. I would have been thrust back out into the world with only the clothes on my back," Maria sighed. "I wouldn't be able to see my son or anything. It was arranged through my father and I … it was a huge clusterfuck. So, I stayed. For the most part, Stephan ignored me. He'd fuck around with his _goomah_ or find a willing whore. However, when he couldn't, I was the target of his ire. When I was told that he was dead? I cried, but not tears of sadness, of relief."

"That's understandable," I muttered. "I cried tears of relief, too. He tortured my husband."

"And I will always hate that Stephan did that to Edward, his family," Maria sighed. "Despite his lineage, Stephan was still Carlisle's older brother and Edward's uncle. But, he was a monster and as soon as I could, I packed up my belongings and moved here to be with my family, the people who love and accept me. They've helped me heal. I'm rebuilding relationships that I lost because of my husband's isolation." She smiled at me softly. "I can see the future of the Consortium and it will be a great one under Edward's leadership. You are also a woman of poise, kindness and intelligence. You love so fully and I'm grateful for you in Edward's life and in Anthony's life." She walked over to me hugging me tightly. I returned her embrace. "You ground my nephew and since you've come into our lives, there's a lightness in the family. Thank you, Isabella."

"Nonna! Are we having waffles?" A.J. bellowed. "I'm so hungry!"

She laughed. "Junior, you'll wake the dead. I'm making them. I'm just talking to Aunt Bella. Keep your pants on." She winked at me. "Do you want some waffles?"

"I would, but I think A.J. is about to gnaw off his arm. Feed him first. I need to tend to my own kiddo," I snickered. "When I'm done, I'll help you with breakfast."

"You're a guest, Bella," Maria chided. "I'll drag my son out of bed."

As she puttered around the kitchen, Edward shuffled out. His hair was sticking up every which direction and his eyes had dark circles underneath. He kissed Maria's cheek and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down next to me after kissing Charlie's forehead. Maria watched Edward; her lips pursed as she made the waffles. My husband was moving stiffly and sluggishly. He leaned against me with his arms loosely around my waist. I threaded my left hand with his, kissing his forehead. "Love you, baby."

"Hmmmm," he replied, moving closer to me.

"What time did you get back, Edward?" Maria asked. "I didn't hear you or Anthony."

Edward yawned and replied, "A little before four? Or was it five?" He squinted his eyes since his glasses were not on his face. "What time is it now?"

"It's half past seven," Maria replied. "Sweetheart, you need your rest. I think that God can allow you a free day. I'll just go to mass with Nina and the kids."

"Thank fucking God," Edward whispered against my ear. "We'll stay until you leave with Nina. I'm completely knackered."

"So, is Anthony," Nina said, gliding into the kitchen. "He's still snoring. I woke up when my oldest decided to whine that he was hungry."

"I'm sooooooo hungry," A.J. repeated, grinning at his mother.

"And you're too loud, Anthony John Milano," Nina sighed. "We have guests over and I'm pretty certain that Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward did not want to be up at the crack of dawn, bub."

"I already was," Edward snorted, taking another sip of coffee. Nina gave us an understanding smile. "How can Anthony sleep through this?"

"I have no idea," Nina snickered. "You guys can go. I know that we're a lot to handle."

"I'm sooooooo hungry," Edward mimicked, shooting a wink to A.J. "And these waffles smell delicious."

After we ate breakfast, which was delicious, Edward and I packed up Charlie. We hugged our family. Anthony was grumpy since he was dragged out of bed for our departure. He also bitched out Edward for getting out church-going duties, but my husband was dead on his feet as he held our son in his arms. When we got back to the condo, I put Charlie down for a nap while Edward collapsed on the couch. By the time I got back from Charlie's nursery, my husband was snoring. I smiled softly, kissing his forehead and covering his body with a throw blanket.

I curled up on an oversized chair with my Kindle. However, I didn't even last ten minutes before I drifted asleep, joining my husband in dreamland.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

Sitting in the back of the limo that Anthony had arranged, we drove up the semi-familiar route to Michael's Long Island home. Charlie was with Maria, A.J. and Carmella, under the watchful eye of Jacob and Pietro. Bella was sitting next to me, idly twisting my wedding band as she chattered quietly with Nina about their plan for lunch before we left on Wednesday.

"Whoa," Bella breathed, her eyes widening. "This place makes our home look like a shack."

"Don't get me wrong, the exterior is quite lovely. However, there's no accounting for taste," Anthony said dryly. "Money can't buy class."

"Anthony, be nice," I deadpanned.

"I never saw so much fake artwork in my life, Edward. I know you were focused on the girl, but fuck! It was like a cheap version of the palace of Versailles," Anthony snorted.

"We are guests," I sighed. "We were invited as a thank you for what we did for Michael, Catriona and Ainsling. Keep your commentary about their atrocious décor to yourself."

"I really don't want to have to call the Doc," Nina said. "You're wearing your Dior suit. Blood does not come out of merino wool, baby. Plus, that suit costs as much as a semester at A.J.'s private education. Behave."

The limo came to a stop and we got out. Michael was standing outside with his wife, Catriona. She was petite, with lush red hair in ringlet curls. The last time I'd seen her, she was wearing a house coat and her hair was piled on top of her head. "Edward," he said deeply, holding out his hand. I shook it and gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"It's an honor to be here, Michael," I replied. "This is my wife, Isabella."

"A pleasure, Isabella," Michael said, kissing Bella's hand. She responded with her own grin and a faint blush over her pale features. "My wife, Catriona."

"I'm happy to see you again, Catriona," I said, taking her tiny hand in mine. "And under better circumstances."

"Aye, Edward," she whispered, her voice raspy and drawn. Only then did I notice the heavy makeup, caking over her dark circles under her eyes and the exhaustion in her body language. "You brought my baby home. I thank you from the bottom my heart for doing that."

"I'd do it again," I murmured. "This is my cousin, Anthony and his wife, Nina. Anthony runs the New York contingent of the Consortium."

"Welcome," Catriona said. "Please, come in. It's getting colder and it's supposed to rain." We followed Michael and Catriona into the foyer. Sean was inside with a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He introduced her as Serena and she was his fiancée.

We settled in the living room. Michael poured us some whiskey while Catriona had a bottle of wine for the women. "How's Ainsling?" I asked.

"She's …" Catriona sighed, gripping her wine glass. "She's struggling. We had her checked out by the doctor. Physically, she's fine."

"But, emotionally, mentally? She's having a hard time?" Bella finished for Catriona. Michael's wife nodded, gripping her wine glass tightly. Tears fell down her pale cheeks. "Edward told me a little bit about what happened. I went to school for psychology and it's important you get her to talk to someone about her ordeal. If not, it will eat at her and escalate."

"Like a shrink?" Michael asked. "Medicine?"

"Start with a psychologist, a counselor," Bella said calmly, taking my hand. "Talk therapy can be effective."

"It's not like she can really say what happened to her, Isabella," Michael snapped.

"McCarthy," I said coldly. "My wife is simply offering advice. No need to be rude."

"You weren't up with her, Michael," Catriona whispered. "She wants to die. They … mentally abused her. They emotionally tortured her. She won't talk to you, but she told me. Everything. Our _reputation_ … my daughter needs help and fuck if you won't let her get it because of what we do." She shot up and stomped away, a choked sob exploding from her lips.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Michael, following Catriona, with Serena and Nina on her heels.

"Surely, you don't have medical professionals in your organization, Michael?" Anthony asked. "Doctors? Nurses? You saw the state that Ainsling was in when we pulled her out. You were just as broken up. You would deny her assistance? She's your child. Your baby girl."

"They're right, Boss," Sean said quietly, his green eyes swirling angrily at Michael. "While you were drinking yourself into oblivion down here, I heard Cat with Ainsling most of the day yesterday. Never should I hear a child beg for death."

"Where is she?" I asked. "Ainsling?"

"With my parents," Michael answered. "They're taking her to Ireland. My wife is going with her."

"She doesn't need your parents. She needs you," I said, arching a brow. "You heard what happened to me, hmmmm?"

"Vaguely," Michael grumbled.

"Well, suffice it say, I had to take a step back. And I'm a fucking adult. I still deal with the aftermath of my ordeal. My wife, who is a trained psychologist, has helped me more than words can say," I muttered. "However, I still have moments where I struggle. I have my triggers. Undoubtedly, so will Ainsling. I'm saying this as a fellow leader, a father and a victim, get her help and be there for her."

Michael shot up, glowering at me. "How dare you … disrespect me in my home …"

"Michael, he's _not_ disrespecting you. For fuck's sake, man. Your daughter wants to die because of what those assholes did to her," Sean snapped. "Remember how you felt when she was taken and you didn't know if she was alive? You were fucking terrified. Right? Imagine if she ended her life because you were too close-minded to help her. She was taken because of our lifestyles, but we can help her heal and cope. If she commits suicide, that's on you. You ignored her pleas for help. Cullen is right. You need to take a step back. You need to focus on your family and not this, maintaining your stronghold in New York. As your second, I pleading with you to take care of your family and trust me to run things."

"In retrospect, we appreciate the invitation for dinner, but you need to focus on your family," I said quietly.

"I agree," Sean said. "You have honor, Edward and class. There's a restaurant on the island, please enjoy a meal with your family on me. I'll call my cousin to make the arrangements." He held out his hand and I shook it. I was shocked when he tugged me into an embrace, smacking my back. I returned his embrace.

I looked at Michael, who seemed lost. His blue eyes were swirling with rage, loss and confusion. "You make think that I'm disrespecting you, but I'm trying to help you. Your daughter needs her father. This? Is nothing without family, Michael," I said. I blinked to Sean. "You have my number."

"We'll be in touch," Sean nodded. "Let me get your wives."

Anthony and I walked out of the living room, giving Michael some space. He looked like he was about to lose it. Sean escorted Nina and Bella into the foyer. Catriona looked a little worse for wear, but she hugged my wife tightly. "You have my number if you want to talk, Cat," Bella said, squeezing her hands. "And Ainsling, too. I'm available by Skype, as well."

"Thank you, Bella," Catriona breathed. "You are truly an angel."

"I beg to differ, but I do try," my wife retorted, walking to my side and threading our fingers together. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You've done more than enough," Catriona said, wiping her cheeks.

Sean walked back in, sliding his cell phone into his jacket pocket. "You're all set at Gallagher's. You'll be seated in the private dining room and you can order whatever you want." He shook Anthony's hand and turned to me after he shot a look at Michael, who was trying to console his wife. "He needed to hear what you said, Edward. Thank you for that and we will forever be in your debt."

"Let me know what happens. I know he's pissed at me for stepping on his toes, but I want nothing but the best for you and for Michael and his family," I said.

"I will, Cullen," Sean nodded. "And if you need us, we're a phone call away."

"Same with us," I smiled.

"Enjoy your meal," Sean said, blinking to Michael and Catriona. "Say prayer for them, too."

"Done," Bella said. "And for the foreseeable future, too."

We walked back out to the limo and Sean spoke to the driver, giving him directions to Gallagher's. We ate our steak dinner, drinking some delicious wine and partaking in some amazing dessert. As we sipped on some after dinner drinks, I idly played with a curl in Bella's hair. Nina spun her cognac in her snifter. "What's the probability that Ainsling will get the help she needs?" she asked.

"I think that Sean will ensure that Ainsling will get that help, along with Catriona," Bella snorted humorlessly. "I know he's an ally, but Michael is … there are _no_ words to describe how much he'll fuck up his daughter if he sends her to Ireland with her grandparents. She needs love, support and stability." She took my hand and kissed my wrist. "I think your words hit home the hardest, Edward. You spoke to him as a fellow leader, a husband and as a father. You also spoke to him as a victim. I'm proud of you for saying what you did. Sean told me …" She sniffled, wiping her cheeks. "He told me what you said. I love you."

"You're making him go soft, Bella," Anthony teased me.

"A little softness to those hard edges is a necessity," Bella quipped back, arching a dangerous brow at Anthony.

"Agreed," Nina nodded, pinching Anthony's arm. "Now, I'm stuffed. My meal was delicious and I'm ready to go home, to take off my Spanx. I feel them pinching my gut."

"Same," Bella snickered. "Plus, I miss my baby."

"Let's head back," I said, tossing a few hundred dollars for a tip when I stood up. Anthony helped Nina to her feet and I did the same for my wife, sliding my arm around Bella's waist. "I miss Charlie, but I miss you more."

"Then, who am I to deny you, _Capo_ ," Bella purred.

"Indeed," I replied, kissing her deeply.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

 _Chicago_

"We've got some good news," I said, tossing my phone onto the couch. Edward was on the floor, trying to get Charlie to balance against him, standing on his on two feet. We'd been back from New York for a couple of days. Edward worked remotely, but had some _business_ to attend to this weekend. "Well a couple of things, really."

"Do tell, _dolce_ ," Edward smiled, gathering Charlie into his arms and settling him into his lap.

"First off, Cat called me," I explained, sitting down across from them. "They did fly to Ireland, but the entire family went. Michael took your advice. Sean is in charge for the foreseeable future."

"Sean did inform me about Michael's decision. Patrick, his younger brother, went with them, as well," Edward sighed. "They need to heal as a family. Like I did after my abduction, for several months."

"It's a wise decision. I can see how much it helped you," I said, waving at Charlie, who was babbling quietly in my husband's lap.

"And the second thing?" Edward asked.

"Uncle Jimmy proposed to Sue. She said yes," I grinned. I swiped my phone, flipping through a few pictures. "Here it is." I handed him my phone.

"Oh, wow," Edward breathed. "They look so happy. Especially Leah …" He continuing scrolling. "The ring is gorgeous. Your uncle has amazing taste."

"He was with Victoria, the red-head, for years," I said, rolling my eyes. "He never _once_ considered marrying her. She was also a soul-sucking leech, worthless, really."

"She served me a few times at The Swan Dive," Edward grumbled and shuddered. "She was shameless in her flirting, looking for a sugar daddy. She was also lazy as …"

"Trust me, I know. I covered for her ass more often than not," I snickered humorlessly. "Regardless, my uncle found true happiness with Sue."

"Have they said anything about a wedding?" he asked.

"Something small, something soon," I replied. "Uncle Jimmy is ready to start his life, with the woman of his dreams." I smiled at him. "I suggested our backyard, with the lake as their backdrop."

"That sounds like a plan," Edward beamed. "This summer?"

"Leah's favorite holiday is the Fourth of July. She loves the fireworks. They're looking to get married as close to the holiday as possible," I said. "I think a summer barbeque wedding would be perfect for them. Rustic, patriotic and fun. With your mother's help and Uncle Jimmy's connections, we can make their wedding a reality."

"The only fly in the ointment may be Alice," Edward said. "She'll be about to pop."

"She's popped already," I cackled. "It looks like she swallowed a basketball. And if things go as planned, she'll have a newborn by July." I moved so I was snuggled next to my boys. Edward wrapped his arm around me as he cradled a now snoozing Charlie in his lap. "What's the plan for this weekend? I know you have to work."

"We're heading up tomorrow, early. Probably after Charlie is up for the day," Edward explained. "I'll do what I need to do and I should be back, hopefully by midnight. It's a short job, really. Then, on Sunday, we're going to take a long-delayed trip to Lincoln Park Zoo. It's supposed to be sunny and lovely."

"Good," I sighed. "With this weekend in New York and trying to play catch up after our return."

"Agreed," Edward murmured, kissing my forehead. "I did as much work as I could while we were in New York, but I could barely keep my head above water when it came to the number of emails I had. Emmett did his best to respond, but many of them needed my attention."

"But, you're okay, now?" I asked.

"Reasonably," he chuckled. "I'll have some long days next week."

We stayed together like that until our stomachs gurgled their displeasure. I got up to make dinner while Edward fed Charlie before putting him to bed. My husband grumbled at how gross the baby food was – the smell, the texture, the color. Regardless of how disgusting how the food was, Charlie loved it and he gobbled every bite. He was growing and looking more and more like Edward, with a mix of Charlie and Jimmy, too. His brown hair had red undertones and his eyes were now a grassy green. Charlie was also getting taller. He'd obviously inherited Edward's height. I'd be dwarfed by my kid by the time he turned four, at this rate.

The next day, Edward left early with Felix, since he got a phone call at the crack of dawn from Jasper. My husband was clearly unhappy when he left. Jacob and I drove to the city with Charlie closer to noon. "Is Nessie going to be here today?" Jacob asked as we rode up the elevator.

"She's working on her midterms, Jake," I answered. "Then, she's going home for spring break. She'll be back in two weeks. I know that we took you away from her when we flew to New York …"

"My job is to protect you, Bella. My loyalty is to you," he said. "We've spoken on the phone, but I need to ensure your safety."

"Do you love her?" I asked as he unlocked the door. I balanced Charlie in his car seat, which was a struggle since it was growing so heavy. Jake must have noticed my difficulties and he took Charlie from my hands. "Thank you."

"You're so little and Charlie's so not," Jacob laughed, putting the car seat onto the cocktail table. "And to answer your question, I do love her. I feel protective of her. My heart takes off when I see her. When we kiss … it's …"

"I don't need a graphic description," I snickered, closing the door. "I'm glad that you and Nessie are working out."

"I know that there's some time, but if things continue, she may need to know about what we do," Jacob murmured, looking at me with a tentative smile. "Lauren knows."

"From what I've been told, Lauren is moments away from a proposal, if Emmett decides to take that step," I answered, starting some coffee. "I'm certain whatever happens, it'll work out for the best."

Edward returned to the condo after dinner. I'd spent the day with Jacob and Charlie. Alice came over for dinner. Jasper was still out with Edward and the rest of the crew, doing who-knows-what. It was nice to spend time with my best friend, though most of the time she complained about her pregnancy … swollen ankles, hemorrhoids, tender breasts and lethargy. I sympathized with her. Only a few short months ago, I was dealing with the same maladies. I just missed spending time gossiping and being girly with her.

"Why do you have the pissy face? The sour milk face?" Alice asked as she nibbled on some cookies that I'd brought from home.

"It's nothing," I shrugged. I sipped on my wine, idly flipping the channels.

"Bullshit," Alice snapped.

"Okay, fine. I'm sympathetic for your woes of pregnancy, but seriously, I do not want to hear about how you can't take a shit or how you want to fuck Jasper forty ways until Sunday," I sighed. "I didn't complain this much, except when I was trying to push Charlie out of my vagina."

"I'm sorry," Alice said, wrinkling her nose. "You're right. I'm just struggling. I'm obviously not close to my family. Esme _hovers_ and Jasper's mother, well, she believes that Jasper could have done better. She's happy about getting a grandchild, but she'd rather that Jasper would have been with someone else in the family."

"That baffles me," I said, shaking my head. Charlotte Whitlock seemed like a warm woman. A bit close-minded, but she was welcoming to me.

"Prior to meeting me, Jasper was supposed to be with one of the Denalis," Alice spat. "A distant cousin or something. Not one of the trio of sluts." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, really. Peter adores me. Charlotte has to accept me, for better or for worse. Anyway … enough of my bitching. How was New York?"

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

I managed to sneak into the condo at half-past two after spending the day away from my family. The absence was expected, but not leaving at half-past six in the morning making it a fifteen-hour day. Fifteen hours of stress, anger and frustration. First, discovering the truth about the men on my clean up team and their disloyalty toward me. It was a mistake they paid for with their lives and now, they are curing in a vat of bleach in a destroyed warehouse near China Town.

A warehouse where we had several million dollars of tech and weaponry stolen from inside. We'd found a few of the culprits as they tried to run off and they met the same fate as the traitors.

It pissed me off. Another lost property, more betrayal and millions of dollars stolen from _my_ family.

Who the fuck is doing this?

 _God damn it._

Another fucking mole.

Fuck. My. Life.

I took a deep breath, relishing in being home. As close to _home,_ as possible. Home was in our house about an hour away. The condo was dark and quiet, with the subtle buzz from the fridge and the muted sounds of the city below. I made my way to the nursery. Charlie was awake, playing with his toes. "Hey, buddy. You should be sleeping," I whispered, gently rubbing his belly. "Were you good for Mommy?"

He gurgled, grinning at me sweetly. I bent down, picking him up and sitting in the rocking chair. "Da … da … da!"

"Did you just call me Dada?" I whispered, nuzzling his downy soft hair.

"Dada!" he squealed.

"I love you, my sweet boy," I said, cradling him to my chest. "Dada loves you."

Charlie grinned crookedly, reaching for my nose. I captured his little hand, kissing his palm. I gently rocked him until his eyes drooped. When he was asleep, I placed him in his crib and watched him. He was so small, so innocent.

"He's been saying dada all day," Bella said quietly behind me. I turned to her, seeing her wearing one of my dress shirts. Her legs looked a mile long. It made my cock twitch in my black jeans. "It started after he woke up from his nap. He saw a picture of you, pointing to it and squealing dada."

I ran my fingers through Charlie's wispy curls. "I wish I could have been there to hear him say it the first time." _Fuck my job for keeping me away from my family. And fuck the bullshit with our enemies, breaking, entering and destroying another of our warehouses. Millions of dollars lost …_

 _More lost lives, as well._

 _Traitors in our midst … for over two years._

"Edward, his first word is a testament of how much he loves and adores you," Bella murmured. She walked over to me, taking my hand and tugging me out of the nursery, to our bedroom. Once the door was closed, I pressed Bella into the wall, claiming her mouth with mine. She melted against me, tangling her fingers into my hair. Grasping her thighs, I picked her up and pressing her to the wall. "Fuck me, Edward." She unbuttoned the shirt and revealed her naked body, pert breasts, creamy skin and swollen, glistening pussy that was leaking arousal onto her thighs.

"Perfection," I growled, fumbling with my buckle and fly of my jeans. Bella pushed my pants and boxer briefs down over my ass, releasing my cock. It slapped my stomach. I moaned as she grasped it, stroking the length with her hand. "Baby, I need to be inside you." She nodded, wriggling her body and I lifted her, lining her glistening sex up with my erection. I thrust up into her, impaling her with my length. "Oh, yes, _dolce_. So, fucking tight."

"And you fill me up so completely," she breathed. "I need you."

"Hold on, love," I said, plunging into her with abandon. She grunted with each thrust into her. Our lovemaking was fast and brutal. Bella clung to me and her body was clenched around me, almost strangling my cock. I buried my nose into neck, sucking behind her earlobe as my balls tightened. Bella's whimpers made me even harder, desperate to claim her. I moaned against her soft, fragrant skin as I released inside her. She gasped, clawing at my back as her body convulsed around me, shattering in ecstasy.

"Hmmmm, that was hot, _Capo_ ," she panted. "My husband is so strong that he can fuck me against the wall without breaking a sweat."

"I beg to differ," I snickered, easing out of her and watching as my release trickled down my softening length. "I'm plenty sweaty."

Bella smirked, kissing my jaw. "Hmmm, you are. I think you need to come wash off. Fancy a bath?"

After some relaxing in the bath, sharing some sweet kisses and teasing caresses, we went to bed, exhausted from our lovemaking. The next morning, Charlie let us sleep in. I woke up to the scent of breakfast and the soft murmurs of my wife and son in the kitchen. I got up, dressing in a pair of sleep pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Padding to the kitchen, I smiled at the picture in front of me. Bella was on the couch, sipping some coffee while she flipped through a magazine. Charlie on the floor, playing with his toys.

"Good morning, _dolce_ ," I said. "And my sweet boy."

"Dada!" Charlie blabbered, holding up his arms for a snuggle. I bent down, picking him up and holding him to my body. He nuzzled closer to me, making my heart swell in love for my family. I grinned at Bella, who was giving me a sweet smile.

"There's coffee in the kitchen, Edward," Bella murmured. "And I texted Jake. He's okay to leave at around noon to go to the zoo. I figured you'd want a lazy morning since yesterday was such a … well, you know what it was, _Capo_."

"Excellent," I murmured, pretending to eat Charlie's belly. He squealed and wriggled in my arms. I flipped him onto Bella's lap and kissed her forehead. "I need to make a few phone calls."

"Follow up to last night?" Bella asked, balancing Charlie on the couch.

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "And I'm sorry about … I was so rough with you, _cara._ "

"Don't even apologize. I wanted it. I wanted you," she chided. "It was hot." She gave me a secretive smile while her eyes danced with lust and desire. "Go deal with your Consortium things. I'm going to give this little one a bath."

"Dada!" Charlie giggled.

"Dada loves you, sweet boy," I said, padding to the kitchen to get some coffee. When I heard Bella go into the bathroom, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jasper.

"Boss?" he grumbled.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"It's done. The traitors have been dealt with," Jasper replied. "Finn, Julius and Joey were all handled, after they confessed to what they did. They paid for their transgressions, quite painfully."

"And, it's cleaned up. No fucking mistakes?" I snarled, clenching my hands into a tight fist.

"I handled it myself," Jasper answered. "I watched as the warehouse burned to the ground. I verified that the bodies were completely destroyed. Eli and Felix handled the traitors, while I worked with Liam to dispose with the assholes who had cleaned us out."

"Any indication who it was?" I asked. "Not the West Side Hustlers, again?"

"We did some intel after you left and it appeared that our stash was discovered on accident by one of the local gangs. One of the kids saw a delivery and informed the leader. He pounced."

"Who?" I pressed.

"Seth and Emmett found out it was Li Xiao, one of the leaders in the extensions of the Long Zi Group. They are trying to build a strong hold in Chicago," Jasper sighed. "When we went to go find him, we were informed he flew back to Shanghai last week. He's meeting with the leader of the Triad to gain favor, supposedly. He had arranged for our shipment to be sent to China prior to his departure."

"So, it's gone. Without any sort of hope that it will be recovered," I sighed, pinching my nose. "What a cluster."

"We'll hit 'em where it hurts, Boss," Jasper said with a cold chuckle. "We're already scoping out places for retaliation."

"Keep me appraised and spend time with your pregnant wife, Jas," I quipped.

"We're spending time with you, Edward," he laughed. "Alice wanted to go to the zoo."

"Well, we'll see you later, Jas," I said.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

" _Dolce_ , we don't want Charlie to overheat," Edward chided as I debated on draping another blanket over the stroller. "It's a lovely day out. Sunny, almost a touch too warm for all of this."

"He had the sniffles earlier," I said, tugging on the sleeves of my jacket, sliding my thumbs into the holes.

"It could be allergies," Edward replied. "I'm highly allergic to a lot of stuff, especially in the springtime. Our son may have inherited my airborne allergies."

"I'll bring it up the next time we take him to the pediatrician," I sighed, tossing the blanket onto the couch. "I never had allergies, thankfully."

Edward's cell phone beeped. "Jacob's ready with the car. Are we ready?"

"We're heading back home after the zoo?" I asked.

"Back to my parents' house for Sunday dinner," Edward answered. "Then, we'll go home."

We rode down the elevator, picking up Alice and Jasper on the way. Clambering into the SUV, Jake drove us to the Lincoln Park Zoo. It was a perfectly sunny day, with crisp, cool temperatures and the promise of a wonderfully beautiful spring.

Jasper took photos of Edward, Charlie and me, using my cell phone. We couldn't have asked for a better day, but something was niggling in the back of my head. As I was walking to the bathroom with Charlie and Alice, I felt like someone was staring at me, watching me.

"You okay, Bells?" Alice asked, washing her hands in the bathroom. "You seem a little out of sorts."

"I may be paranoid," I began, putting Charlie back into his outfit and trying to wriggle out of his clothes. "Will you stop squirming, kiddo? Streaking is not acceptable, even at eight months old. Keep that mini-peen in your onesie, bub." I managed to finish dressing him.

"Paranoid? Spill it, girl," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest and resting them on her baby belly.

I sighed, putting Charlie back into his stroller and strapping him in. "Paranoid … I'm hoping it's _just_ paranoia. Well, all day today, I feel like someone has been following us. Watching us."

"Did you tell Jasper? Edward? Jacob?" Alice asked, arching a brow.

"No, but I don't know if it's my imagination or my fear," I grumbled, caressing Charlie's cheek. "Mommy's crazy, little one. Maybe, I've lost my mind."

"Bella, you have a very strong intuition," Alice said soothingly. "If you think someone was following you, following us, then, it's, in all likelihood, true." She grimaced, sliding her hands to her lower back. "Come on. We need to tell our overprotective husbands. Jasper is probably going to whisk me away, locking me in the house until this one is born."

"I'm probably overreacting and it's nothing," I said, nodding to the door, which Alice opened. I pushed the stroller through and stopped in front of her. "Don't say anything. Like I said, I'm probably being paranoid."

"I'm not sure, Bells," Alice whispered.

"Please?" I pushed.

"Okay, but if I see something that's off, I'm going to spill the beans," Alice snapped.

"Agreed," I nodded and we headed back to meet up with our husbands and protection. Edward smiled at me, kissing my lips softly.

Alice and Jasper decided to leave shortly after that. Her feet were bothering her and she was past due for her afternoon nap. An hour later, Charlie started fussing. "We should get going," Edward sighed.

"It's the witching hour," I said, flipping the canopy over the top of the stroller. "We should have left with Alice and Jasper." Edward nodded as we walked toward the entrance. I still had that niggling feeling that we were being watched. I looked around, seeing nothing but happy families, giggling children and loving couples.

Perhaps, it was still all in my mind.

I prayed it was … paranoia … wild imagination …

To be honest, was it?

 **A/N: Charlie's talking and his first word was 'Dada'. We also had some Mobward family time, a brief schmexy citrus and some follow up with the betrayal from the abduction from a couple of years ago. Pictures from this chapter are on my blog, which you can access from the link in my profile. I'm also on Facebook, Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Now, what about Bella's inkling that someone was following them? Do you think it was paranoia or something based in reality? Leave me your thoughts.**

 **Up next will be a shorter chapter and not my usual fare … we're going to hear from both Maas and Renee. Both of them have been too quiet. I do have a plan, and as I said to the lovely ladies at the Chicago Twific Meet Up, I can't get the characters to speak to me. I just need to get there.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Up next will be a shorter chapter and not my usual fare … we're going to hear from both Maas and Renee. Both of them have been too quiet. I do have a plan, and as I said to the lovely ladies at the Chicago Twific Meet Up, I can't get the characters to speak to me. I just need to get there.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 ** _MaasPOV_**

Sitting at my desk, I searched, fruitlessly, for any sort of connection of my sister to Edward Cullen. If anything, the ties between Cullen and Charlotte, were negligible. It pissed me off to no end. A passing happenstance, at most. There were more ties between Charlotte and Royce's organization.

And the evidence of sexual assault didn't link Cullen to her, at all. She had been killed with evidence that she'd been used and abused by a majority of the inner circle of Royce's organization.

The further I delved into this mess, the more confused I got.

Angrier, too.

 _Had I been played?_

"Maas, you're burning the candle at both ends," teased my partner, Miguel. "Anything I can help with?"

"Nah," I answered. _I just don't want to go home. I'm avoiding the cunt who's taken up residence in my life. What the hell was I thinking? Right, I wasn't._ "I'm trying to catch up on some paperwork. Go home. Spend time with your family."

"You should do the same, Peter," Miguel chuckled. "Or, perhaps, spend some time with that hot, little piece from the benefit. She's got a tight body."

"Not really," I grumbled under my breath, glowering at my computer screen. I blew out a breath and turned to look at my partner. He looked at me expectantly. "Renee and I … we're complicated and we're dealing some issues. I'm avoiding going home because of that."

"You two seemed cozy at the benefit," Miguel argued.

"The issues are all very recent," I shrugged. "Look, the sooner I finish this shit, the sooner I can possibly make amends. I'll see you tomorrow." Miguel nodded, shooting me a wave before leaving the precinct.

I pulled up my sister's file, seeing if there were any more connections to Cullen. The only one was her brief conversation with him on the night he was abducted from some kinky sex club, prior to his wedding to Isabella Swan. Maybe, he didn't kill her.

Regardless, he still was a monster, an animal. He had connections to several known criminal organizations. Unfortunately, those connections were loose and difficult to pin any wrongdoing on those associations. Additionally, Cullen was meticulous about not getting his hands dirty.

It was just only a matter of time.

Or, I try my second plan and use his wife to bring him down.

I opened up another file about Isabella Cullen, née Swan. She was Detective Charles Swan's daughter. He had an impressive jacket, bringing down numerous perps and winning several accolades before being diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Isabella was a fine, upstanding citizen. She used her father's life insurance policy to pay for her undergraduate degree. She was halfway through her graduate degree when she decided to quit. The reason given was illness. She'd been diagnosed with pneumonia, missing nearly most of the semester.

Then, she married Cullen after he'd been abducted.

"Why did you get into bed with a monster, Isabella?" I asked, looking at her smiling face. She was standing next to our superintendent with Edward on the night of the benefit. She was beautiful, with pale skin, a warm blush, rich, chestnut hair and curves in all the right places, making her look feminine and lovely. All three of them were grinning happily and it pissed me off. The fact that our chief was colluding with a known criminal was disgusting.

Except, on paper, Cullen was as clean as could be.

It pissed me off.

Do you see a theme here?

My cell phone chirped and I flipped it over, seeing a message from Renee.

 _I've got news. Please come home. I saw them._

I growled, hated that Renee was meddling. We had to tread around this carefully. I'd already been visited by IAB several times regarding my means of living and Charlotte's death. I explained away my extravagant lifestyle thanks to a windfall from a 'dead relative.' In reality, it was the money from Royce, making his indiscretions disappear.

IAB investigated me after my sister's murder because they had to rule me out as a suspect. The fact that I was pulling a double on the south side of the city, forty minutes away from where she was discovered, cleared me of any wrongdoing. Cops from all over the district had seen me at the crime scene, just off the campus of Illinois Institute of Technology and Vandercook College of Music.

Stuffing the files into my bag, I shut down my computer and walked to my car. My cell phone continuously vibrated in my pocket. Undoubtedly, it was Renee pleading for me to come home. I was sickened by her, to be honest.

She was a whore, plain and simple.

I fucked her once or twice, only because I'd missed feeling a woman, the taste of one and feeling a body moving with mine. When I was with her, she was messy and sloppy. Ever heard the phrase, 'rode hard and put away wet'? That described Renee. Her breasts were lopsided from a bad boob job. Her face was so plastic, filled with fillers, Botox and silicone. She tried to bait me, wearing skimpy outfits when we were in my condo together. She'd make me so angry and I lost my temper more often than not. I tried to keep my temper, using my anger management techniques, but everything she did grated on my patience. When she was particularly pushy, my patience was pressed and she suffered.

I hated myself for losing my temper. I hated that I'd raised my hand to a woman. I'd seen the results of domestic abuse. Children afraid of their own shadows, women with broken spirits and bodies … men arrested for the murder of the partners.

Renee had a few black eyes and bruised ribs from my ire. She deserved it, really. She needed to learn her place and not meddle with my affairs. I was _using_ her as a means to an end. I would make Cullen pay and it would be through Renee and her bitch daughter.

Who did have a tight body, to use Miguel's words.

I wouldn't mind to have a go with her, to be perfectly honest. If I had to guess, she'd be a better lay than her mother.

Even if she was in cahoots with a monster.

My phone rang, coming through the speakers of my car. I huffed out a breath when I saw it was Renee. She would keep calling until I answered. Punching the phone icon, I barked, "What?"

"Nice of you to respond, asshole," Renee hissed. "I've been texting you for over two hours. I have news! About my daughter … do you know she's got two homes? A nanny for my only grandchild?! A Range Rover? That bitch owes me money!"

I huffed out a breath. "You'll get what you're owed, Renee. You just need to let me handle it. For fuck's sake, you'll ruin everything if you keep carrying on," I snapped. "We made a plan."

"No, you made a plan," Renee growled back. "Without any sort of input from me! I may not be a cop or as smart as you, but I know my daughter! She's an entitled brat, who thinks she deserves everything. She needs to be brought down a peg. And that kid of hers? He's been exposed to all sorts of bullshit. He needs to be saved, too."

"Renee, I may hate Cullen and all that he stands for, but I do not condone kidnapping," I said, weaving through the late-night traffic to my condo.

"I never said I was going to kidnap my grandchild," Renee muttered.

"Bullshit. I know you well enough that you would do something rash," I replied. "I'm about ten minutes away. We'll talk when I get home, Renee." She started shrieking, but I ended the call and I meandered through the streets before I got back to my building. I parked my car, swiping my bag and jacket. "Deep breaths, Maas. You can't take your anger out on the banshee living in your condo. She's a whore who is your ticket to bringing down Isabella and Edward Cullen. The Consortium is going down."

After riding up to my floor, I opened my door and saw Renee. She was wearing another skimpy nightie that pulled too tightly across her uneven tits and no panties. She was scowling at me as I walked inside. She opened her mouth, probably to bitch. I held up my finger and walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer. This woman was driving me into an early grave with all of the drinking I needed to do in order to handle her. I drank half the bottle, turning to her when I was mentally and emotionally prepared to listen to her prattle on.

"Do not shush me," Renee sneered.

"I just got off a twenty-four-hour tour, woman," I grumbled. "I'm tired, hungry and I want to sleep for at least eight hours."

"Don't you want to hear what I found out?" Renee asked. She didn't wait for my response. She ran to her purse and pulled out her cell phone, an atrocious pink monstrosity with fake gemstones and butterflies. She unlocked it, flipping through the photos. "Look at this!" Thrusting the phone into my hands, I saw pictures of Isabella, Edward, some tall dog and a baby.

"Who's the guy?" I asked. "I vaguely remember seeing him before."

"I think he's some sort of protection, bodyguard or something," Renee said. "He had a gun." She snatched the phone from me and enlarged a photo on the man's shoulder. "See?"

I could see the faint outline of a gun underneath his jacket. I moved the photo and focused on Cullen. He was smiling happily, touching his wife adoringly. I abhorred the man, but he did seem to truly love his family.

I gave him that respect.

In each photo, Cullen was caressing his wife's cheek, nuzzling his son and being so _normal_.

"So, he has a gun," I sighed, handing back her phone. "Did he pull it out? Threaten anyone with it?"

"Well, no …" Renee began.

"Renee, I'm going to be perfectly plain," I said, staring at her. "You're stalking Isabella. You're breaking the law by taking these photos."

"Don't you need proof? Proof that Cullen is a bad guy?" Renee asked huffily. "And I think that Isabella is neglecting the boy. He's awfully tiny!"

"And you figured that out by taking photos of a happy family?" I grumbled, pointing to her obnoxious phone. "Renee, you need to back off. Let me handle this. We have a plan!"

"A plan! A motherfucking plan," Renee growled. "A plan that you devised. A plan where we need to wait, to gather intel. But, that's not working for me. My daughter is living like fucking Midas while I'm subsisting here, relying on your scraps."

"If you want to go, then go," I yelled, throwing my beer bottle over her shoulder. It shattered against the wall and the remaining beer pooled at her feet. "No one is keeping you here. I just opened up my god damned home, giving you a place to stay and food in your stomach." I stalked over to her and pressing her against the wall of my foyer. "When was the last time I asked you to pay me rent? Bought food? Offered to split the utilities?"

"You could fuck me," Renee simpered, shrugging her shoulders and causing her nightie to fall of her body.

I kept my face neutral when I was honestly disgusted at her willingness to whore herself out. "Haven't you done enough of that, Renee? You think that I don't know what you do? I've got pictures of you outside of known hotels where whores fuck their johns."

"If that's the case, why not use me that way?" Renee purred, moving her hands up my chest and to the nape of my neck. "I've been told I'm a good fuck."

I took her hands and shoved her back. Her eyes were wide. "Renee, I've fucked you twice and I regretted both times." She pursed her lips as she bent down to pick up her nightie. She tugged it on and glowered at me. It was wet from landing in the beer. "You have a choice. You can stay here and play by my rules, letting me handle this situation with your daughter …"

"I want …" she interrupted.

"Now, who sounds entitled?" I snapped back. I took her chin in my hand, squeezing her face and glaring at her. She whimpered as I moved my hand down to her throat. "Choose … stay, doing things my way and shut up, or leave, throwing yourself at the mercy of the pimps and johns that you so willingly fuck. They won't be nearly as _kind_ as me, won't they? You'd be torn to shreds, used and abused," I squeezed her neck and she cried out. "Answer me, Renee!"

"I'll stay," she panted, clawing at my hand. "Please … don't hurt me."

I released her with a snarl. "I wouldn't hurt you if you _behaved_ , Renee. Fuck, woman. You are so worthless. Why did I even think I could work with you?" My hand shot out, backhanding her cheek and sending her flying into the wall. Her head smacked against the wall and she fell unto her knees, landing on the shattered beer bottle. I scowled at her, stomping past her and leaving her to think about her choices.

I was already thinking about mine …

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _ReneePOV_**

Sitting in the bathroom, I was using my tweezers to pull out shards of the beer bottle out of my knees, shins and feet. My eye was already swollen shut from Peter's strike, but I deserved it. I deserved everything that happened to me. I was a colossal fuck up.

I'd been hearing that all my life. The only time I didn't hear it was when I was with Charlie, my first ex-husband.

My mother told me I was worthless and stupid. My dad just liked to use me, molesting me as soon as I turned thirteen. He said all I was good for was a good fuck. As soon as I turned eighteen, I packed up and moved out. I used my body to get me as far away from my parents as possible, whoring myself to travel from a tiny town of Forks, Washington to Chicago. I would have kept going until I got to Florida. Jacksonville was my goal, but I ended up pregnant from my _travels_.

I took care of that problem and began working at a diner. It was near one of the police precincts and there were a number of handsome-looking cops and detectives. I was praying that one of them would take a shine to me. One did … Charles David Swan. He was older than me, but I was used to that. Every man who had fucked me was older than me.

The thing about Charlie was that he treated me with kindness. He was respectful of me, showing me what it meant to be in a normal _loving_ relationship. He wanted to get to know me, even though I was very secretive about my past. I didn't want him to know that I was an abused runaway, who had been molested for five years. My father had taken my virginity, not caring about the repercussions. My mother was aware of what he was doing, condoning it. She would encourage it if he was horny. I didn't understand why.

I never would, either.

My mother died of a stroke when I was walking down the aisle to marry Charlie. My father remarried another woman, with a daughter and he did the same thing to her that he did to me. However, he died in his sleep. His new wife found out his dirty little secret, stabbing him over a hundred times and chopping off his dick. I read about that on my first anniversary, and while I was trying not to throw up. I was pregnant with Isabella at that point in time.

Karma was a cruel and vindictive bitch.

He got what he deserved.

Charlie was the complete opposite. From the moment we began flirting, he was a good man. A loving man. He treated me with respect, with love and with tenderness. I didn't know what to do with that.

So, I sabotaged it. As soon as I had Bella, I pretty much left the parenting to Charlie. I would take off for hours, days, weeks at a time. I'd pump my body filled with drugs. I'd fuck any man who gave me attention. They would pay me in money, gifts or time in lavish hotels.

I thought Charlie would take it, but he didn't. When I was exiting a club in New York City, I was shocked to see my husband standing outside. His pale skin was red with anger and his lips were pursed. He stalked over to me, gripping my arm and tugging me away from the group of men I'd agreed to fuck. He didn't say anything as he dragged me away, to his car.

I started to talk, but Charlie held up his hand. He locked the doors and he drove out of the city. In Ohio, Charlie stopped at a rehabilitation facility. He looked at me, shame, anger and betrayal in his eyes. "You'll clean up and when you're clean, you can come home. If don't clean up, don't change your ways, you don't come home. You're cut off. Our daughter deserves better than a junkie, whore mother who only thinks of herself, Renee."

"I'm not a whore," I spat.

"I would beg to disagree. A friend of mine who works in the NYPD processed your paperwork and called me," Charlie said coldly. "This place is the best. You can dry out; get the help you need and then be a mother to our baby girl."

I sighed and allowed myself to be admitted into the rehab facility. I went through detox and nearly died from the DTs. I was also treated for several STDs. Unfortunately, the infections had rendered me infertile because I'd waited too long to get treatment. By Isabella's first birthday, I was released and had reaffirmed my commitment to Charlie.

Or so he thought …

I was just more discreet when it came to my choices. I stopped using drugs, but I started a 'job'. When Isabella was at daycare, I would go to work.

That worked for a couple of years. By the time Isabella was six, Charlie had had enough. He showed me pictures of my indiscretions, proof of my infidelity. With those pictures, he also handed me divorce papers, asking for full custody of Isabella.

I was kicked out of my home.

It was my own doing because I didn't know how cope with real life.

I should have been heartbroken, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was free of that brat. I may have given birth to her, but I didn't love her like a mother should. Something was disconnected from me. I didn't care, to be honest. The only I cared about was my next orgasm. And once I was free of Charlie, my next high.

I fell into bed with a property developer in New York when he was in Chicago for some business conference. I moved in with him and I didn't fight Charlie on anything, except for his life insurance policy. He had a multi-million-dollar policy and I wanted a piece of that pie. When the divorce was final, the judge was adamant on giving me visitation. She felt that a mother should have a more active role in their children's world. Charlie got primary custody, while I was stuck with having my brat every other weekend.

Ten years passed and I remarried, twice. Once to that property developer, who died a few years after our wedding. He _died_ in a car accident. Somebody cut his brake lines. An unsatisfied customer, it would seem. Or, that's what the police determined.

But, not the truth.

 _Oops._

My inheritance from my second husband's death paid for a complete overhaul of my body: boob job, Botox, lip injections, liposuction and a rhinoplasty. I needed to look my best to land another rich, handsome man.

The richer, the better.

My third marriage was to Phil Dwyer, whom I found after Charlie's death and failure to gain my hands on my first ex-husband's life insurance. He'd left his money to our daughter and his good-for-nothing little brother, Jimmy. Phil was a baseball player in Jacksonville (I'd finally made it to the Sunshine State) and worth well over a hundred million dollars with his contract, endorsements and bonuses. I had him snowed.

Or so I thought.

After five years of wedded 'bliss', I was cut off and thrown out of Phil's home. Our marriage was annulled. I packed up my shit and drove from Jacksonville, back to Chicago. By divine providence, I met up with Maas after I'd been thrown out of Edward Cullen's office.

Now, I was in another difficult spot. I was out of money. Maas was an asshole. A shady asshole with a nasty temper and a killer right hook. He an abusive man, taking out his anger on me, but I needed him. I needed him to make my daughter pay for what she did to me.

She was born, ruining my body.

Charlie found the pregnancy test and I had to fake being happy about having his child when in reality I didn't want to have children. At. All. So, I was saddled with a brat.

A fucking, sniveling, snot-nosed bitch who was my ex-husband's pride and joy.

And as an adult, Isabella was a strong-willed woman. I expected her to be a shrinking violet, but in reality, she was ferocious. She wouldn't back down when it came to each attack I threw at her. She was stubborn, too. When she looked at me, she barely concealed her disdain for me. At first, she had Jimmy by her side and his hatred of me was well-known. When she got older, she would face me and I'd throw out shit about her, but she'd never back down.

Tossing down the tweezers, I stripped off my ruined nightie and stepped into the shower. I needed to scrub off the blood, relax and calm down. I knew that Maas would not be back. Whenever he lost his temper, he'd drive around or end up at a hotel. It would give me time to devise a plan for bringing down my daughter.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

A couple of days had passed. Maas was working and avoiding in coming back to his condo. I just looked at the photos I'd taken of Isabella, Edward and my grandchild, who I learned was named after my ex-husband. I also stalked her Facebook and Instagram, wanting to see more about her life.

Despite my hatred of my biological daughter, she had grown up to be an exquisite woman. She looked like a clone of my ex-husband, minus the mustache. She was slender, with curves and from what I could tell, in amazing shape. I envied her for her life. She was loved and cherished, by her father, her uncle and now, her husband. I was used and abused by every single man in my life, _including_ Charlie.

I hated her.

There had to be a way to make her see and understand the strife she caused me.

She had to pay.

My phone rang from my purse. I got up and padded to the foyer, where an outline of my body was still imprinted onto the drywall. Peter had really shoved me hard. I picked up my phone, a small burner cell I'd purchased. One of my few friends from my time in Chicago was calling me. "Hey, Kat," I said.

"You said wanted to know if I saw your man or if I saw that girl," Kat replied, her voice garbled from her thick Russian accent. "I saw both."

"Where?" I asked.

"Your man was driving past in his car and had been for the past few days. I assume he was looking for you," Kat cackled. "He looked like shit, to be honest. Full beard and didn't look like he slept in days."

"Kat," I sighed. "What about the girl?"

"She went into a doctor's office with a pregnant elf," Kat snorted. "And some huge guy. They just went in."

"Where?" I asked.

"A doctor's office near Northwestern," Kat replied. "Maybe the girl is sick and is dying."

"Unlikely," I deadpanned. "I'll be there. Text me the address." Hanging up the phone, I put on a pair of jeans, an oversized sweatshirt, Cubs baseball hat and sunglasses to hide the black eye. I caught a cab, driving to the address Kat sent me. She was sitting outside, holding a cup of coffee. Her brittle blonde hair was curled and her face was plastered with makeup. "Are they still in there?"

"I did some poking around," she said, handing me the coffee. "Some fancy obstetrician is in there and the pregnant elf is a patient. I followed them inside and asked if the doc had any availability to give me a Depo shot." Kat handed me a card. "Fifth floor, suite 504. The doctor's name is Myerson."

I nodded and walked across the street into the medical building. I rode up to the fifth floor and sat down in the corner, avoiding the receptionist. I had a clear view of the entrance to the examination rooms and to the exit, as well. I picked up a magazine and flipped through it. Forty-five minutes later, my offspring walked out, holding the door open for a very pregnant woman.

"Alice, you need to take it easy. Being a doctor, you should _know_ this!" she hissed to the pregnant woman. "You're going to be put on bed rest if you keep this up!"

"I can't exactly stop being a doctor to …" Alice hissed back, glowering at Isabella. She looked around, shaking her head. "I need to find someone who can take over for me. Then, I'll step back." She turned to the receptionist and quietly made her appointment.

I stared at my daughter. She was tapping on her cell phone, seemingly texting someone. I frowned, curious as to where her child was.

"Jake is pulling up to the entrance," Isabella said. "He got a phone call from Nessie. Charlie's got a slight fever."

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked, tucking a card into her purse.

"He's teething," Isabella replied. "He chomped down on Edward's finger, drawing blood."

"Your kid is a vampire," Alice snickered. "Come on. My baby is jonesing for some cheesecake. Do you think that Jake would be willing to make a stop at Cheesecake Factory?"

"Come on, Preggo," Isabella chided with a giggle and guided Alice out of the waiting room. I took a few breaths, following them out of the office. I lingered behind them as they prattled about the baby, trying to discern the gender of the baby. From what I could tell, the baby was being stubborn. The elevator opened and they got onto it. I slid on just as the doors were closing. I muttered my apology, but they were talking about planning Alice's baby shower and were not paying attention to me.

I snapped photos and listened to their conversation. They said nothing incriminating, but Isabella was concerned about Alice's condition. Her blood pressure was elevated and the doctor was pushing Alice to relax.

On the first floor, I saw a large Range Rover parked outside. I took a picture of it and made my way toward Kat. She was still waiting for me. I also took a photo of the license plate on the Range Rover.

"Did you learn anything new?" Kat asked me.

"No, but now I have this car's license plate," I said, gesturing behind me. "I can track it. Or have Peter track it."

"Renee, are you sure you want to use Peter?" Kat pressed, pursing her lips. "He's an asshole."

"He's an asshole, yes," I shrugged. "It's nothing I didn't deserve, Kat."

"That's bullshit, Renee!" Kat spat. She took off my sunglasses and scowled at my black eye. "No one deserves this. Even me and I'm a whore."

"So am I," I sneered back. "That's all I'm good for, Kat." I covered my face with the sunglasses. "I appreciate your help, Kat. Truly."

"Then come stay with me. It's safer than with Peter. I won't beat the shit out of you, Renee," Kat said, shaking her head. "It's a shit apartment, but …"

"Thank you, Kat. I'm good where I'm at," I said sharply and hugging her tightly.

"You may be, but to be honest, I'm not. However, it's your life," Kat shrugged. "Your choice, Renee. You have my number and if you need to, my couch is available to you."

She gave me a brief hug before scuttling away. I turned to watch as the Range Rover drove away from the curb. I was disappointed because I hadn't heard anything new about my daughter or her husband. However, seeing her entitled, spoiled ass have protection and an overpriced SUV, proved to me that she needed to be dropped down a few pegs.

But how?

She was too protected. The walking muscle was attached to her hip or she was with her husband. Perhaps, I could find a connection with the grandchild. Steal him away. Unfortunately, I did not want to deal with an infant. I barely handled Isabella as a baby. Charlie handled her as a baby. I changed one diaper, maybe two.

Regardless, I had to figure out a way to make her pay. The rug rat was the key to making my daughter suffer and I wanted her suffering was number on my list of priorities.

My life has been shit.

It's Isabella's turn.

And this supposed plan according to Maas? Fuck him. Fuck his plan. Now, I want things to go according _my_ mother fucking plan. Consequences, be damned. Time to call in some chits.

My bitch of a daughter was going down.

 **A/N: Maas is a piece of shit, as is Renee. So, yeah … pictures are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be a jump in time … probably leading up to Uncle Jimmy's wedding, Alice's baby shower, some Mobward being Mobward and drama with Maas. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in a couple of weeks!**


	17. Chapter 16

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Up next will be a jump in time … probably leading up to Uncle Jimmy's wedding, Bella and Edward talking about their future, some Mobward being Mobward and drama. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in a couple of weeks!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 ** _Bella_**

Sitting in the kitchen at Jimmy's home, I was flipping through a bridal magazine to find a matron of honor dress for Sue's wedding to my uncle. It was early May and the wedding plans were nearly completed, save for my dress choice and choosing a wedding cake. Lauren was going to design a dress for Sue and was nearly done with it. I had no idea what it looked like, so I was going in blind in choosing my dress. The only thing I knew was that the wedding was going to be casual.

Leah was on the floor playing with Charlie, who was squirming and trying to explore the new space. Sue was sitting on the overstuffed couch, watching over my son and her daughter.

Seth was standing behind his fiancée in the kitchen, trying to pick out wedding invitations. Uncle Jimmy was experimenting. He was trying to figure out how to incorporate some new ingredients into his menu at The Blue Swan.

"Bells, try this," Uncle Jimmy said, putting something onto a plate. "What does it need?"

I took the proffered plate, cutting into the meat. I moaned when I tasted the meat. "Oh my God. This just melts in your mouth, Uncle Jimmy. What is this?"

"Beef spareribs," he answered. "How's the sauce? Too spicy? Not spicy enough? Be brutally honest, Bells."

"What are you planning on serving this on?" I countered. "Mashed potatoes?"

"I'm thinking some homemade mac and cheese," he replied.

"Then, the sauce is too sweet," I said, focusing my attention to the sauce. "You need more heat and the sauce needs to be more savory, less like a barbeque."

Uncle Jimmy nodded and pulled out another pan. He began throwing ingredients into it, muttering to himself. I snickered, enjoying the remaining meat on the plate.

I'd been staying with my uncle since Edward was out of town and had been for the past week. I was fine with staying at the house on my own, but Edward wanted me to either stay with his parents or with my uncle because Jake, Felix, Liam and the rest of the guys needed to go with him. Seth was staying back since he and Claire had several appointments they couldn't miss.

Alice was staying with Peter and Charlotte in Carlisle and Esme's home. Carlisle was with Edward, doing whatever Mobwardy thing they needed to accomplish. It was a big deal. Most of the family was needed and they flew to Italy. My husband checked with me when he woke up and before he went to sleep every day, but I missed him. I slept like shit without my husband. Charlie was persnickety, anxious to see his 'dada'. Though, his vocabulary had expanded in the past few months.

Dada, momma, no, ball, yuck and yay are his favorite words.

He also picked up his father's potty mouth.

Charlie was sitting in his highchair, enjoying some apples with Nonna Esme and he blurted out 'fuck', giggling happily. I blushed furiously, gaping at my child. Esme stared at him in shock, but gave me an understanding smile. I'd been pretty good at curtailing my cursing, but it appeared that Edward had not. With Edward as Charlie's father, it was a foregone conclusion that inappropriate language would be a possibility. Also, trying to reason with a baby was insane. It's like arguing quantum physics with him.

 _No, Charlie_ , _you can't use the word 'fuck.' It's not good for babies to use._

 _Mommy and Daddy did a lot of fucking to create you …_

What?

I reamed out Edward when he got home from work that night and have implemented a very pricy swear jar. I think I raised nearly $10,000 in the first week, alone. The worse the cuss word, the more expensive it was for the jar with the f-bomb being a whopping $1,000.

My Mobward needed to learn that cussing is _not_ good around a growing child, who was essentially a sponge.

"Oh, I think we found our wedding invitations," Claire breathed. "They're so elegant."

"Let me see," I smiled.

Claire pushed a catalogue to me, showing me a photo of some slate gray and soft dusty pink invites. "Seth is already giving me grief about our colors, but I'm only getting married once. I love pink and gray, with cream accents. It's not like I'm making you wear a pink tuxedo."

"How am I supposed to look tough in _pink?_ " Seth asked, his nose wrinkled. "My masculinity is going to be questioned, Claire-bear."

"Says the man who called his fiancée 'Claire-bear'," I teased. Looking up at Claire with a smile, "I like the invitations. They're elegant, but whimsical, too. Perfect for your spring wedding."

"Speaking of which, will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Claire grinned. "I don't have many girlfriends because of my work. The few female officers I know are bitter that I'm a detective they're still on the beat."

"I'd be honored," I said, walking to her and hugging her tightly. "Who's your maid of honor?"

"Leah will be the maid of honor, but in name only. I'll probably have you or Alice sign the marriage certificate," Claire answered, looking back at Seth. "More than likely, you. I'm closer to you than I am to Alice. No disrespect to her, but she's so high-strung."

"I agree," I laughed. "At Alice's last doctor's appointment, she was threatened with bed rest. Her blood pressure was too high. She needed to find a new doctor to fill in for her while she was on maternity leave."

"Have you found someone?" Seth asked. "I know that the Boss is fearful of letting too many people into our inner circle."

"We have. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Jenks have vetted our second doctor. His name is Dr. Manny Moretti. He used to work with the Volturi's," I explained. Marcus was the one who suggested him to work with our organization. He'd been working in New York, but was looking to relocate to Chicago. He's moved into the same luxury condo building and has a state-of-the-art clinic in the Consortium building. He also had full access to Alice's clinic in their basement.

"What's your take on him?" Uncle Jimmy asked. "You are the best judge of character, Bells. I've learned quickly that if you don't trust someone, they are not worth knowing. I should have known that Victoria was bad news because you never took to her."

"Good point," I snickered. "And I've met Dr. Moretti in passing. We chatted and he seems nice. Easy on the eyes. Very Italian model-esque. He's handsome, knowledgeable, and good at what he does. He stitched up Liam after a skirmish with some Chinese gang members. You could barely tell he was injured."

"Do you trust him?" Seth pressed.

"I don't know him well enough to trust or distrust him," I replied honestly. "As long as he takes care of the guys in the organization, I trust him. He's vetted and was trusted by Marcus Volturi."

"A man who was your enemy," Claire frowned.

"A man who was our enemy, but who has atoned for his sins," I argued, keeping my voice quiet despite the fact that most of the people in the room knew about the inner workings of the organization. "He was sickened at how Royce and Stephan handled what happened, the dishonor among them. He was a man of honor and he valued the old ways. He respected Edward, Carlisle and the Consortium because the held the same values despite being an enemy of the family. Plus, how he's taken care of Rosalie after what happened to her …"

"I tell you, Bella is the best judge of character," Uncle Jimmy said, stirring the sauce on the stove. "Try this, Bells. Better?"

"So needy," I chided, gliding over to my uncle and taking a taste of the new sauce. "Hmmm, much better. This will be better with a mac and cheese base." My cell phone rang and I slid it out of my pocket. "Oooh, it's hubby. Charlie, Daddy's on the phone."

"Dada!" Charlie squealed, clapping his hands. I laughed, scooping him up and walking to my room. I set up the phone and answered the FaceTime call. When Charlie saw his father, he reached for the phone. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"Oh, _mio figlio_ ," Edward breathed. "I've missed you, both of you. _Dolce_ , you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Agreed," I smiled, holding Charlie in my lap. "When are you coming home, _Capo_?"

"Jasper is booking the flight now," he grinned. "Things took longer than anticipated, but we're flying home as soon as we are able."

"Are you going to tell me why you had to fly to Italy for?" I asked, arching a brow at my husband.

"When I get home, _dolce_ ," he replied, taking off his glasses. I saw how exhausted he was. His green eyes were drawn and I could see fresh lines on his face. He pinched his nose and yawned. "From the moment we took off to this meeting until this phone call, I haven't stopped, Bella. I missed being home with you and Charlie."

"Dada!" Charlie giggled.

"Daddy loves you, Charlie," Edward breathed. "I'll be home soon. I promise."

"Home," Charlie nodded, snuggling back into my belly and idly playing with my necklace. "Dada home."

"Has he gotten smarter since I've left?" Edward asked, his voice wistful.

"He's talking more. Some of it is still baby babble, but we're hearing more and more actual words. This was the first time he's used the word home," I chuckled, kissing my son's wispy, red hair. "He was saving it for you, to tell you to come home."

"If I could click my heels three times and be home, I'd do it," he laughed. "Anyway, we're on our way. I'll be taking some time away from the office for a month, or two. Emmett is going to be in charge of the real estate and investment aspect of the company. I need to focus on the other side of the organization. Things are … out of control. I've been so focused on restructuring things that I didn't realize how much discord there is among my soldiers. I need to rebuild their trust. I need to fight alongside …"

"Edward, I don't like hearing 'fighting,'" I whispered.

"Not literally, _cara_ ," he said, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry for freaking you out. Bella, I promise I'll explain more once I'm home and back in your arms. I love you more than words can say. I love my family. I just need to fix the situation with my men."

"There's more that you're not telling me, Edward," I argued, pursing my lips.

"There is and I'll tell you more once I'm home," he said.

"Is it something about Maas?"

"That's part of it and the rest is something I won't discuss over the phone," he said passionately. "Bella, _dolce,_ please, you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Edward," I breathed. "Just get home. Be safe."

He nodded, giving me his signature crooked smile. "While we were talking, Jasper texted me and said he got a private jet for early tomorrow morning. I should be home by eight tomorrow evening."

"Does this mean I get to go back home?" I asked. "Not that I didn't love spending time Uncle Jimmy, Sue, Leah and their motley crew …"

"It's not the most comfortable situation," he retorted, wrinkling his nose.

"I miss my bed. I miss my husband curled around me in our bed," I said. "I miss my own space, my privacy."

"I think I remember when you and I first met, you moved out of your apartment with Uncle Jimmy because of …" Edward blushed and blinked down to Charlie, who was starting to drift off. "Well, you said that your uncle was getting more _action_ than you."

"I was more focused on my schooling," I snorted. He yawned and rubbed his face. "Go to sleep, _capo_. I love you and I'm happy you're coming home."

"I'm happy I'm coming home, too," he replied, his voice scratchy. "I'll text you before we take off. You'll probably be asleep when we depart from the air strip outside of Rome."

"Sounds good, baby," I breathed. "Be safe."

"Always, my love," he replied and he kissed his fingers before pressing them to the phone screen.

The call ended and I leaned back on the bed, holding Charlie on my chest. My baby boy cuddled into my arms and fell deeper into slumber. I joined him, happy that Edward was on his way home.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

"Boss, you awake?" asked Felix. I opened my eyes, seeing him as he walked over to me. We were waiting for the private jet to fly us back to Chicago.

"For the most part," I answered groggily. "The past two weeks have kicked my ass."

"They kicked all our asses," he murmured. "And not in a physical way. Emotionally, mentally and psychologically."

"We have a lot to talk about when we get back to Chicago," I said. "Alliances have shifted. People's priorities have changed, Felix. Ours included."

"I like where we're going, Boss," Felix nodded. "Carlisle started the changes you've implemented, but you've taken us to the next step. That next level, Boss. Regardless, both of you have honor and respect the old ways. Other members of this twisted brotherhood do not hold that same respect. I just hope that … do you believe what Sean said?"

"I can't believe he found out all that information about Maas, detailing how truly dirty he was," I retorted. "And he's delusional in thinking that I'm involved in his sister's murder. Or as involved as he believes."

"I'm talking about the intel he has on Bella," Felix whispered, blinking to me. "He knows."

"He doesn't know, Felix," I said, shaking my head. "After we took care of the rats who sold us out … Bella is not going to serve any time. I'll go down for it."

"Boss, she needs you," Felix said. "The organization needs you." He stared at me, arching a brow. "I swore an oath to protect you, protect your family."

"Felix …" I whispered, reading between the lines of his impassioned words. "I can't ask that of you …"

"A life for a life," he said, standing up and smoothing his suit coat. "I was there. I have a motive, opportunity and the weapon used to kill both men. If push comes to shove, I'll protect this family. You've done the same for me, Boss." With a brusque nod, he turned and walked back to the front of the plane, leaving me in shock.

I loved my wife. I loved my life with her, the family we were creating and the legacy we were establishing with Charlie and the leadership of the Consortium. I also loved the loyalty of my men, especially those in my inner circle. It was my soldiers on the fringe that I needed to bond with. Hence my decision to take a leave of absence from the real estate company. Emmett was a brilliant businessman and he could take our company into the next decade, making it successful, even more so under my tutelage.

"That says a lot about you, son," Dad said, sitting down next to me. "About your wife and your leadership."

"You heard what he said?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"I did, Edward," he replied. "The information that Sean shared with us regarding Maas is damning, to the say the least. It's damning for him."

"How so?" I pressed.

"He goes through with this investigation with you, his connections to Royce, Stephan and organized crime will become apparent and he will lose everything," Dad answered. "Think about it. He's obsessed with you. He believes that you killed his sister. The only way he'd connect you to his sister is through _her_ connection to Royce and Peter's monetary gifts from the Bratva and Stephan."

"Royce's and Stephan's bodies were discovered in a burned building. They were dug up from the unmarked grave in an Elburn cemetery. Their decomposed bodies were found and they were able to determine that both men were shot," I hissed. "The bullets had been removed, obviously, but it was apparent that they'd been shot and what type of caliber was used to kill them both. On top of that, this brewing war with the Bratva and Chinese Triad, it scares the fucking shit out of me."

"They've been quiet for a long time. This was long overdue," he grumbled. "With our alliance with the Irish Mob and Mexican cartels, we should be fine."

"I was hoping we could …" I trailed off. "I'll support our allies. I'm a man of honor, but I don't want to lose anyone."

"I don't want to lose you, Emmett, Jasper, or anyone in our inner circle," Dad breathed. "So, you need to be on the offensive. Do you know about what's going on in Chinatown? Any Bratva movement in the city?"

"After Royce's death, the Bratva cleared out and the remaining members are so far in hiding that we can't track their movements. The Bratva is more apparent in New York, Los Angeles and Seattle. Anthony is going to keep an eye out in New York. Sean's cousin, Conrad, is going to flush out the Bratva in Seattle. He lives just outside of the city, in Tacoma. One of our new cartel allies, Marco, is going to work on the Bratva in Los Angeles."

"And the Triad?" Dad asked.

"We're monitoring them. Recently, they pinged on our radar and we'll increase our presence in known Triad hotspots," I answered. "It's not just in Chinatown that they are spreading their influence. We're seeing some Triad presence in Wicker Park, Glenview, Boy's Town and Wrigleyville, too."

"How so?"

"Drug sales, massage parlors," I listed.

"Massage parlors?" Dad snorted. "How is that …?"

"They're fronts for illegal prostitution. People go in for a massage and end up with a 'happy ending.' These men and women owe money to the brokers who paid for their passage to the States," I explained.

"Oh, gross," he grumbled. "And sad."

"Up until fifteen years ago, we weren't much better, Dad. We had a prostitution ring, pimping women out and they paid us nearly half of their take," I snapped.

"The difference between the massage parlor and what we did was that those women could walk away," he snapped back.

"Could they?" I argued. "I remember being called to a flop house when you were out of town, flying to New York. One of those women was eager to leave and she was raped, Dad. I found her body, bleeding from everywhere." I arched a brow, gesturing to my crotch. "Her pimp told me that she needed to learn her place and she did. I didn't like that response and I shot him. Right in the johnson, which was covered in her blood. This was not the first time that this happened, Dad. However, it was the breaking point."

"You were so adamant on pulling us out of that aspect of the Consortium," he choked out. "I remember when you approached me about that and moving our focus to drug sales, night clubs, casinos and weaponry."

"And since then, we've stopped with the drug sales, focusing on night clubs, casinos and weapons, along with some mercenary work," I said. "Are we hurting? No. We are still living like kings, with the Chicago Police in our pockets."

"Not everyone, it would seem," Dad sighed as he scrubbed his face. "Peter Maas and his minions are clearly not on our side, Edward."

"And the only way we can stop that is to stop him," I said definitively. "We either need to make Peter disappear, or stain his reputation with CPD where he has to leave the city."

"Do you want to kill a cop?"

"I don't, to be honest. Even a cop as dirty as Peter Maas," I responded. "We may be on the _other_ side of the law, but I respect the police. I don't want to kill a cop because that will bring us down. It will bring me down and I don't want to spend the rest of my life behind bars, while my wife and son go on without me."

"I vow to you that you won't. Edward, your son will know you and love you," Dad said fervently. "Now, focus on spending time with your family when you return to the states. A couple of days with Bella and Charlie will not be a bad idea."

"I'm thinking that I spend some time with them for a week and then work with my inner circle to devise a plan to flush out the remaining Bratva members and shut down the Triad businesses, forcing them out, too," I explained.

"If they are as eager to bring us down, they will clap back," Jasper said, sitting down across from me. "They are getting bolder, Boss." He handed me a file, with information regarding Triad movements. "They're also forming alliances with some Latin gangs. They're going against the cartel's word of allegiance, disagreeing with the alliance we created in Italy."

"We made one alliance, with one Mexican cartel. There are so many more," I said, shaking my head. "Those guys could work for them. The largest Mexican gang in Chicago is Los Muertos and I know that they are not working with Marcos Arroyo and his crew. Felipe Sanchez is the head of their organization and is an arch enemy of Marcos."

"Fuck," Jasper spat. "What does this mean?"

"We rely on our Irish allies and call on our friends if we need to," I said. "We also need to reach out Felipe and try to get him to work with us. If he thinks that working with the Triad is a good idea, he'll be burned badly."

"They're not called snakeheads because of their tattoos," Jasper growled. "They'll bite the hand that feeds you, if it means that they'll move up in the world. Ruthless, cunning, evil."

I pursed my lips. "Line up a meet with Felipe and the head of the Los Muertos. We need more help, not enemies."

"When, Boss?"

"A week after we get back. Find a location that is off the beaten path. We don't want to be interrupted by the cops and if things go south, we can easily take care of the problem," I said, my voice cold and deadly. "Now, I want to get some sleep before we land in Chicago. The past two weeks has been stressful as hell. I've got a migraine."

"Got it, Boss," Jasper nodded. "Sleep well." He got up and sat down back in his seat, tugging down the shade and stuffing his ears with his ear buds.

"I'm proud of you, son," Dad murmured, kissing my temple. "And get some sleep. You do look like shit. Bella will kick my ass if she knows that I let you get this run down."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, giving him a wry smile. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"You did do this without me. You created that alliance. It was your brainchild," Dad said, squeezing my shoulder before he got up and moved to his seat, across from Emmett. He gave me a crooked smile before picking up his iPad. I followed Jasper's lead and closed the shade. I leaned my seat back, taking my glasses off and putting on some noise-canceling headphones. Within a few moments, I drifted off and stayed asleep until we began our descent into Chicago.

It was so fucking good to be home.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

I was sitting on the back patio, watching the fire burn in the fire pit. Edward was sitting forward, his hands clasped around the baby monitor and watched me with rapt attention as I processed what he'd told me.

The Bratva and the Triad were declaring war on the Italian Mafia and Irish Mob. They had said, in no uncertain terms, that they were all going down. The leaders were being targeted. Sean received several threatening letters and he was an acting head of the Irish Mob in New York City. Edward hadn't received anything, but Marcus had in his protected compound in Sicily.

"So, this is why you're … you're shifting your focus from the company to the Consortium," I whispered.

"As much as I hate it, yes," he answered. "My attention has been split and there's a real threat from the Bratva and the Chinese Triad. Plus, there's this whole situation with Peter Maas. The bodies have been found and they know that they were shot."

"I could be implicated," I said, shaking my head. "I could go to jail. I did murder …"

"Bella, you acted in self-defense," Edward breathed, standing up and moving to sit next to me.

"No, I acted like a cold-blooded killer. I gleefully shot Royce in the dick and I watched him die. I'd do it again in a heartbeat," I said.

"And, you're not going down for it," Edward said, staring into my eyes. "We're going to bring _him_ down. Both him and your mom, Bella. They will not wreak any more havoc on our lives. By year's end, they will be nothing but a distant memory."

"How can you say that?" I pressed.

"Because, one way or another, Maas will not be our problem. We're going on the offensive. We're digging up dirt; we'll bring him down and run him out of Chicago," he answered. "Same thing with your mother. Without a fucking dime, too. She'll be so embarrassed and mortified …"

"Good," I barked out harshly. "My incubator is a worthless human being. I don't care how you make her disappear, but if she's out of my life permanently, I'll be so fucking happy. No more random phone calls or surprise visits, demanding money. She deserves none of it. Nothing." I looked back to the flames, watching them dance with the wind and wood. "What's going to happen, moving forward?"

"That's what I don't know. I have a plan, but I need to flush it out," he said, moving behind me and pulling me back against his chest. "Regardless, you will be protected."

"You have to protect yourself, too, _capo_ ," I whispered, threading our fingers together. "Promise me that you'll do that."

"Always, _cara_ ," he whispered back and kissed my temple. "For now, let's enjoy the week I have off. Let's do some things as a family. We have tickets to the latest Cubs home games at our sky box. We should take Charlie."

"Sounds perfect, Edward," I said, relaxing further into his embrace.

We stayed out on the back patio until the flames flickered out. The air had a bit of a chill in it, holding to the last few vestiges of spring before the warmth of summer descended upon us. Edward slid his arm around my waist and kissed just below my ear. I whimpered, turning my head and capturing his lips with mine. Without words, he stood up and tugged me to our bedroom.

Clothes were shed from our bodies. We came together, becoming one and moved as one body, one being. Our lovemaking was not about release, desire. It was about comforting, loving and relishing the gift we had in each other. We also were lost in the emotions of how much we felt for each other. If I lost him, I'd be devasted. The same for him. He relied on me to be his light, his love, his joy. Edward was my strength, my confidence and my happiness.

The next couple of days, Edward recuperated from his trip. Jet lag kicked his ass. He also didn't sleep much while in Italy, making him susceptible to illness. He caught a cold and he was laid up. Our plans were put on hold, doing things as a family, until he got better. I didn't blame him. He'd been on for two weeks straight and it caught up with him.

While Edward nursed his cold and caught up with his sleep, Sue and Leah came over to discuss Sue's wedding to my uncle. We also made some final decisions for my dress after Sue showed me a picture of gown, which she couldn't do while I was staying with them. Uncle Jimmy was always hovering. The dress I picked out was royal blue and matched the casual vibe of their wedding.

By the end of the week, Edward and I were able to go to the baseball game. We went with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Lauren. Jasper and Alice were invited, but Alice didn't follow Dr. Myerson's suggestion to relax and she was placed on bed rest until her blood pressure went down, or when she gave birth to their baby girl.

It was official.

Alice was pregnant with a girl.

Unfortunately, the baby did not let that information known until _after_ her baby shower in late April. A lot of the baby gifts were gender neutral and I know that Alice wanted to everything perfect the baby nursery, including pink and purple necessities for their daughter. Not green or yellow.

It didn't jive with her aesthetic or the Feng Shui of the room.

Suffice it to say, I went shopping with Jasper to return all of the gender-neutral goodies and to completely fit out the nursery in all things girly while Edward nursed his cold.

While at the game, Lauren and Emmett announced that they were moving in together, after a friendship of over a year and dating for another year. They were looking for a house in the same neighborhood as Edward and me. I also knew that Emmett was thinking about asking Lauren to marry him. He'd asked me to look at engagement rings that might be a good fit for Lauren, but with his past history with Rosalie, he was apprehensive in taking that next step.

We celebrated with a round of beers and with a Cubs win. Unfortunately, we had to leave shortly after that as Charlie had a complete melt down. He'd caught my husband's cold and was also teething, making him a cranky old man at nearly eight months old. That combination made my normally easy-going son into a little hellion. Nothing would calm him down and we needed to get him home. He needed some baby Tylenol and a cold teething ring.

Once we got home from the baseball game, Edward made the executive decision to hold off going back to work for another week. He said that he needed more time to devise a more solid plan of attack in regard to Maas, my mother, the impending war with the Bratva and the Triad and moving forward as the leader of the Consortium.

I was happy to have my husband home. I'd missed him more than words could express.

I was worried about the toll that his leadership of the Consortium was wreaking on my poor husband's body, mind and soul. I was terrified that he wasn't going to die from a bullet or a threat on his life, but from his own stress. In the two years since he'd taken control of the organization, he'd aged. His hair, while still thick, was greying at the temples. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and his face was drawn.

Regardless of my opinions, I would support my husband but I didn't want to become a widow.

Something had to give.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

It was Memorial Day weekend. Instead of celebrating with my wife and son, barbequing with my family, I was driving to a run-down, dilapidated apartment building. I was meeting with Felipe Sanchez, who was the man in charge of the Los Angeles gang, Los Muertos. Along with Felipe, the local leader of the Los Muertos, Esteban Sanchez, was meeting with us, too. Esteban was Felipe's younger brother and he was bringing his son, Roberto.

Felipe was a man I could negotiate with. He seemed logical and amenable to common sense, with a cool head. Esteban and Robert were both known to be hot-headed, angry men who relied more on their weapons than their brains. They had a tendency to shoot first, ask questions never.

Death was the only language they understood.

As a precaution, I was wearing a vest underneath my button-down shirt and I was sweating my balls off. Summer had come with a vengeance. It was already ninety degrees and had been for a majority of the month of May.

"Do you think you can negotiate with Felipe?" Jasper asked as we drove to location Felipe and I agreed upon through several phone calls and texts.

"Felipe? Yes. His brother and nephew? I'm not sure and to be honest, highly unlikely," I answered honestly. "We cannot make anymore enemies. We're being stretched too thin as it is. We need help." I rubbed my chest, feeling a knot build beneath my ribs. I didn't have a good feeling about this meeting.

"You okay, Boss?" Jacob asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm always pale," I deadpanned, shooting him a wry look. "And I'm okay. I just want this meeting done. I want to be home with my family. I want a beer and a brat. Simple as that."

"In a few hours, Edward," Jasper said, pointing to a parking lot. "We're here." Jacob eased the bullet-proof SUV into the parking lot.

"You're all loaded and protected?" I asked. I checked my back and felt for my Desert Eagle. I also verified my Glock was strapped to my ankle. I put on my jacket, hiding my weapon and got out once the car stopped. I tapped my ear. "Felix? You there?"

"Parked across the street. Liam is on the roof and Seth is seated in the park behind the apartment building. Felipe and his men arrived about twenty minutes before you," Felix answered through his earpiece.

"How many?" Jacob asked.

"Fifteen men surrounding Felipe, Esteban and Roberto," Liam chimed in through the comm. "All heavily armed."

"Fantastic," I grumbled, rubbing my chest and blowing out a breath. "Let's get this done." With one final adjustment, I walked toward the entrance. Before I even got there, the door was buzzed open and I strode through it, with Jasper and Jacob tailing my flank. My cell phone vibrated and I tugged it out, seeing a text message from a blocked number.

 _Apartment 420_

"Fitting," I sighed. "The meeting is in apartment 420. Let's go." We walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. The apartment building was abandoned, but there was music playing loudly in the hallway. I tightened my jaw, walking down the dingy hallway to the apartment. Several tall, beefy men were standing in the doorways of the apartments lining floor. They were glaring at us. I just ignored them, along with the growing pit in my stomach.

 _Bad idea. Bad idea. Very, very bad idea,_ my subconscious repeated in my brain.

"Señor Cullen," came an accented voice. I watched as a short, muscular man with a patchy, black and grey beard walked out of the apartment where the music was playing from. "I'm Felipe. I would say it's a pleasure, but it's not."

"You're here. That's a step in the right direction," I said, holding out my hand. "I am pleased to meet you, Felipe. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"You said it was important and urgent. What's important and urgent is making sure that I get my money from my drugs and my whores," Felipe growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, that money delivery might be disrupted of you don't listen. The Triad and the Bratva are gearing up to fuck us all in the ass, Felipe. Men from gulags deep in Siberia are being trained to kill us and infiltrate our organizations. Our shipments are being disrupted because of the Chinese Triad's hold on the shipping industry out of Shanghai, Hong Kong and Taiwan. We need to …"

"We don't need to worry about any of that bullshit," Esteban spat. "Everything we have, comes from Central America. No need for Chinese shipping industry because it's carried over the border in drug mules and whores. We don't let anyone in that's not our blood, our family. We don't need you." He cracked his knuckles as he glared at me.

"I understand that and I respect your need for self-sufficiency. Don't think, though, that you are not going to be impacted. You may be shipping your product through Central America, but those shipments will disappear, ending up in the hands of Bratva dealers or in Chinese whores. Your profits will be cut in half, if not more, because of their actions. Your men will be at risk …" I said, but stopped abruptly when a gun was shoved into my face. I held up my hands in supplication and I took a step back. "Whoa …"

"You know nothing, asshole," snarled Roberto, cocking the hammer of his gun and waving it haphazardly. "We'll not align with you. You are weak, a pussy."

"Roberto, stand down," Felipe barked. "You're going to get yourself shot."

"He needs to learn a lesson in respect," Roberto hissed, shoving the gun into my forehead. I felt my heart stammer in my chest, thumping against my ribs. I kept my eyes open until Esteban shoved Roberto away from me, pushing him into the cracked wall. I blew out a breath and watched as Esteban wrangled his son, shouting at him in Spanish. They scuffled on the floor while Jasper and Jacob moved to stand in front of me.

There was a gun shot, causing all of us to jump. Drywall rained from the ceiling, into our hair and onto the floor. The music quieted and the world seemed to pause. "The next time, I shoot you in the ass, Roberto," Felipe said lowly, stuffing his gun back into his pants.

Esteban stood up and stomped to stand next to his brother. Roberto was glowering at both of them, his black eyes swirling with anger and hatred. He blinked to me and he snarled on the floor. He shot up, leaving the apartment and shouting about dishonor and betrayal in Spanish.

"He's got a bit of an anger management problem," Felipe said dryly. "Roberto gets it from his old man."

"Fuck you, Felipe," Esteban snapped. "Are we doing this or are we walking away?" He looked at me, his reed-thin and tattooed arms moving anxiously as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "You know my opinion."

"I need time to think," Felipe answered. "What's the best for Los Muertos?" He looked at me with a smirk. "You've got _cajones_ , Cullen. You didn't even flinch when Roberto pulled that gun on you."

"It's not the first time," I answered with a nonchalant shrug, though I was feeling anything but nonchalant. My heart was still stammering against my chest and it was painful. I felt like a had an elephant sitting on my chest. "It most certainly won't be the last."

"I'll be in touch, Señor Cullen," Felipe said. "You know the way out."

With a nod, I turned and we walked down to the first floor. I still had this uneasy feeling, along with the pain in my chest that was only getting progressively worse. Jacob was in front of me and Jasper was just behind me.

"Boss!" I heard in my earpiece. I turned around I watched as Roberto was charging toward us. He stopped about fifty feet away and held up his gun. With a rebel yell, he shot off his entire clip. I felt an agonizing pain in my chest, with another searing pain in my thigh as I fell to the ground. I heard more gun shots around me, along with screams in Spanish and English.

"Boss, can you hear me?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I said, my voice raspy. "Are you okay?"

"I am," he answered. "Jasper's been hit. They got him beneath the vest. Felix is grabbing him and taking him to Dr. Moretti's office. You've got to go, too."

"What?" I asked. I looked down and saw two holes in my shirt, which meant I was hit twice in the vest.

"Your thigh, Boss," Jacob said. He removed his belt and cinched it up above my wound. With ease, he hefted me to my feet and we limped away from the carnage in the parking lot.

"Roberto?" I asked.

"Dead," Jacob replied. "His father took him out with a shot to the head." He helped me into the backseat. Seth was clambering in on the opposite side. I groaned as my body lurched in pain. "Boss, stay with me."

"Jacob, drive fast," Seth said with urgency as he pressed his fingers to my neck. "I think on top of being shot, Edward's having a heart attack."

"Call Bella," I choked out, black clouding my vision. "Tell her I … love …"

"Boss! Boss! Open your eyes! Boss!"

 **A/N: Hides behind Jacob. Protect me, Jake.**

 **When I started writing this, I had one idea, but it morphed into something else. So yeah, major cliffie. I promise not to leave you hanging. My hope is that by the time I post this, I can post the next update the following week.**

 **Anyhow, pictures are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Leave me your thoughts and send Mobward some healing vibes.**


	18. Chapter 17

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **When I started writing this, I had one idea, but it morphed into something else. So yeah, major cliffie. I promise not to leave you hanging. My hope is that by the time I post this, I can post the next update the following week.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 ** _Bella_**

"What's taking so long?" Alice asked, rubbing her belly. "I want my hamburger. And macaroni salad, potato salad, fruit salad … "

"You are obsessed, Alice," Lauren chided, with a wry snicker. She cast a judgmental look to Alice, who was _all_ belly. Some of it was due to the baby. The rest of it was due to Alice just enjoying too much food and being on bed rest since she was so tiny in comparison to her daughter growing in her belly. "Why don't you have a piece of celery?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Alice growled, glowering at Lauren. Emmett walked over to Lauren and guided her down the dock overlooking the lake.

"Both of you, behave," I snapped. "They'll get here when they get here." I handed Alice a glass of lemonade before I walked to the chaise where Esme was sitting with Charlie, Uncle Jimmy and Sue.

Carlisle was manning the grill, cooking brats, hamburgers and hot dogs. He was sipping a beer while he flipped the meats on the grill. Leah and Claire were on the dock, talking with Lauren and Emmett, dipping their toes in the water.

I smiled, happy at my family enjoying a quiet holiday. It had been years since I'd last remembered a moment like this. I think the last time I'd enjoyed a barbecue was when my father was alive. My cell phone rang from my back pocket of my cutoff jeans. I rolled my eyes, walking back into the house and picked up my phone, not looking at the caller ID. "You better be on your way home, _Capo_."

"Not Edward," Jacob said, his voice low and trembling. "Bella … I …"

"What happened?" I asked. "Is everything okay? Talk to me."

"The meet went sideways. Both Jasper and Edward were hit, Bella," Jacob growled. "We're on the way to Moretti's office in the Consortium headquarters. Felix and Liam are on their way to pick you and Alice up. Liam will stay with the family, because we need Carlisle and Emmett."

"Is it bad?" I sniffled, wiping my cheeks.

"I'm not going to lie, Bells. It's bad," Jacob said softly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm on my way," I said, walking shakily to the garage. I swiped the keys to Edward's Volvo.

"Bells, you can't …" Jacob said. "Maas, your mom, they're still factors and you can't be on your own."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do," I snapped back. "I'm coming and that's final." I opened the garage door, sliding into the driver's seat of the car. I was backing out of the garage when Carlisle came running around to the front. His eyes were swirling with concern. I rolled down the window. "Want a ride?"

"Bella, you can't just leave," he said. "Edward would completely lose his shit if something happened to you. What about Charlie?"

"Well, something happened to my husband. I need to be there for him, for me!" I rasped. "Charlie is with Uncle Jimmy, Sue and Esme, safe with them. I need to be with Edward. Jacob said it was bad. I can't … I need to be with him. I need to know that he's okay. Get in the god damned car or get the fuck out of my way, Carlisle. I love you and respect you, but …"

"Okay, _figlia,_ " Carlisle said, walking to the passenger seat. He slid inside the car, slamming the door.

I spun out of the driveway and made my way to the city. My father-in-law called Esme and told her that we were running an errand. I arched a brow at his lie, but after the call, he said that didn't want to panic his wife. He also contacted Felix and Liam, who were still driving to the house. He told them to tread carefully, not to raise suspicion. Liam was still planning on staying, while Felix would drive Alice and Emmett to Moretti's office upon his arrival.

The drive to the city was an absolute blur. I vaguely remembered driving down the highway until we got to the Consortium building. I parked in the garage, sprinting to the stairs. I didn't have the patience to wait for an elevator.

The sooner I got to my husband, the better.

"Bella, it's almost sixty floors," Carlisle said, pressing the elevator call button. I opened my mouth to respond, but trudged to stand next to Carlisle. He had a point. The elevator car arrived and we rode up to the floor that housed Dr. Manny Moretti's private medical practice and surgical suite. I paced the tiny box. When the doors opened, I darted out of the car and ran into Moretti's office. Jacob was waiting for us in the waiting area. He was wearing medical scrubs and his black hair was sticking up every which direction.

"Jake?" I choked out.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I felt his tears on my shoulders. My heart shattered.

 _No! No! No!_

 _It can't be._

 _Edward was dead?_

"No, Bells," Jake said, releasing me from his tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, staring at my friend and protector. Jake took my hand, leading me and Carlisle into one of the examination rooms. The office was closed, but still open through windows to the hallway. "Talk to me, Jake."

"We arrived about a half hour ago. One of Moretti's colleagues, Dr. Robert Mosley, is taking care of Jasper. Moretti is tending to Edward," Jake explained. "Jasper was shot in the gut, beneath the vest. Dr. Mosley said that Jasper was lucky. It didn't hit anything vital, going directly through him. He will be monitored, of course, but he should be released tomorrow at the earliest, but probably by Wednesday or Thursday at the latest."

"Can this Dr. Mosley be trusted?" Carlisle asked. "This is the first time I've heard of this Mosley character. If this is to replace Alice while she has her daughter … I …"

"Yes, Carlisle," Jake nodded. "Moretti and Mosley both worked for Volturi. This office and their staff were under the employ of the Volturi Organization. They were all vetted and have proven their loyalty."

"What about Edward?" I asked sharply.

"He was hit in the thigh. Moretti is performing surgery to remove the bullet since it was embedded close to the bone. However, his heart rate was really high and he was rubbing his chest the entire time we were at the apartment building, meeting with Felipe," Jake breathed. "Seth was afraid that Boss was having a heart attack."

I sat down heavily on a stool, trying not to explode into hysterical sobs. My Edward was shot. He was having a heart attack.

 _Too fucking young to be dealing with all of this!_

"Mrs. Cullen?" came a deep voice.

"Yes?" I asked, blinking up to see a handsome doctor, tugging off a surgeon's cap and giving us a tender smile. "Dr. Moretti?"

"Manny, please," he said, holding out his hand and shaking my hand. "I overheard what Jacob said. I can say, definitively, that your husband did _not_ have a heart attack."

"Panic attack?" Carlisle asked.

"A severe one, exasperated by the gunshot," Manny said. "Have you experienced anxiety attacks, Mr. Cullen?"

"When I was much, much younger," Carlisle answered. "And shortly after my father's death." He pressed a hand to my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "What's my son's prognosis?"

"It's not his first battle with anxiety. He's battled panic attacks after his abduction," I whispered, twisting my wedding set.

"In regard to his gunshot wound, it was deep and was embedded close to his femur. I've removed the bullet and disposed of it," Manny said. "Most of the damage is muscular and Mr. Cullen will need to take it easy for the foreseeable future. He will need some physical therapy to help with rebuilding the damage in his thigh. In regard to the anxiety attack, medication is the first step. I'm going to prescribe a low-dose anti-depressant, an anti-anxiety pill and a sleeping pill, if needed."

"He won't like all that," I muttered.

"Understandable," Manny chuckled. "If anything, the anxiety pill should be the one he should rely on."

"Again, he won't like all that," I sighed. "What about therapy?"

"Who could he talk to?" Jacob asked. "It's not like he could go to a shrink to describe the stress he's under. He'll be arrested."

"He can talk to me. I was halfway through my master's degree in psychology. I may not have received my accreditation, but I know how to …" I said, only to be interrupted by Carlisle.

"Bella, I get what you're trying to say," Carlisle said. "However, remember what Edward said … plausible deniability."

"I can't testify against my own husband, Carlisle. Spousal privilege. Additionally, I'd treat our conversations the same as a therapist and patient. They would be privileged."

"Mrs. Cullen," Manny said, sitting down on the examination table and leaning forward. "I know a bit about your education and what you're offering would be amazing, to any other patient except your husband. He needs you to be his wife, not his shrink. However, I get what you're saying about therapy. I agree with your assessment. Mr. Volturi had needed therapy, as well. I have a brother, Vincent, who is a therapist. He turned to Vincent after the death of his son." He arched a brow at me.

"Which my husband was responsible for since he killed Matteo. He'd been involved in a raid that killed one of our men," I sneered. "Are you certain you're loyal to our family?" I turned to Jake, swiping his gun from the waistband of his scrubs, cocking the hammer.

"Bella," Carlisle said, his voice low. "I know you're upset, but this is not the answer."

"I want fucking proof," I hissed. Manny held up his hands, his eyes wide and sweat forming on his forehead.

Carlisle took the gun from my hand, giving it back to Jacob and cupped my face. " _Figlia_ , I need you to relax. I know your emotions are out of control, but I trust my son in his decision to hire Dr. Moretti."

"Mrs. Cullen, I swore my allegiance to the Cullen Consortium. Marcus, he bore no ill will toward Edward or his organization. Matteo was a loose cannon, to be honest. He was a boy of action, not thought. It was his undoing," Manny explained. "Marcus just needed to come to grips with his son's death and his anger for how Matteo acted, without honor, toward your family. My former employer held your family in high regard. He felt that your family honored the old ways and it's why he helped you when Mr. Cullen, Edward, was taken by Royce and Stephan."

I started to cry, sliding down the wall and curling into a tiny ball. That casual reference brought back all of the dark memories of the day that should have been my wedding day. Instead, I was driving all over northern Illinois in hopes of saving my husband, killing Royce King because he was the mastermind behind that nightmare. Jacob sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap, hugging me as I completely lost it.

"Dr. Moretti, thank you for keeping us updated on Edward," Carlisle said. "If you could give us a moment, please?"

"Of course," Manny said, nodding curtly. "I need to check on my patient. Both Mr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock are recovering in our private suites." He looked at me, giving me a tender smile before ducking out of the examination room.

"Jacob, can you give us a moment?" Carlisle asked, gently tugging on my hand. I stood up and Jacob left the room. I stalked to the window, glaring out of it. Tears were streaming down my face and I clenched my fists. "Bella, I know you're upset. You have every right to be. I also get your trepidation in trusting Dr. Moretti. In this life, it's difficult to open up to outsiders."

"Look what happened to Edward," I said, my voice rough. "He was fucking shot. Hurt … again … and things are in the hands of _him_. This doctor who worked with Volturi … I'm terrified that something will happen to my husband." I wiped my cheeks, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry that I crossed a line."

"Moretti needed to have a gut check. Little did he expect to get it from a petite brunette with a sharp tongue," Carlisle snorted. He moved closer to me, his fingers gliding down my bare arm. I turned abruptly and hugged him tightly. I broke down, clinging to Carlisle's button-down shirt. He swayed us slowly as I lost it, broken and angry at what had happened to my husband.

There was a quiet knock and a nurse poked her head inside. She was older with dark brown eyes and rich chocolate skin. Her smile was somber, but understanding. "Mr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock are both comfortably in recovery. If you would like to come with me, you can check on them," she said, her voice raspy and deep.

"Thank you, Nurse …" Carlisle trailed off.

"Ellen," she replied. "If you'll follow me, please?" We nodded. She led us to the recovery room. Jasper was intubated and obviously asleep. Edward was not intubated, but his face was covered by an oxygen mask. He was pale and his leg was elevated by several pillows. "Mr. Whitlock's surgery was a bit more invasive and he's being sedated until we can control his pain and blood loss. Mr. Cullen is resting comfortably, but will need to stay off his feet for a couple of weeks as the wound heals."

"We may need a nurse for Jasper," Carlisle said. "His wife is heavily pregnant and is on bed rest because she's so tiny."

"Mr. Black mentioned that. I've already volunteered my services, if Mrs. Whitlock is okay with it. I was told she was on her way to the office," Ellen replied. "Now, I'm going to give you a few moments with Mr. Cullen. He should be okay to leave tomorrow." Ellen checked Edward's IVs and walked over to Jasper's bed.

"I'm going to wait for Felix, Emmett and Alice in the waiting room," Carlisle explained, kissing my forehead.

"Call Esme, too," I murmured, sitting down next to Edward. I picked up his hand and threaded our fingers together. His fingers were bare and I looked around his gurney for his personal effects.

"What are you looking for?" Manny asked.

"His wedding band, signet ring and watch," I replied.

"We had to remove them while in surgery," Manny answered, walking over to a nightstand and pulling out a small wooden box. "Here you go."

"His clothing?" I asked. I opened the box and put his ring back onto his left hand, rubbing my thumb over the platinum band. I blew out a breath, threading my fingers with Edward's.

"All of the clothes from Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Cullen, along with Mr. Black, have been destroyed. No evidence," he said. "We have an incinerator for the bloody linens and medical waste."

"Smart," I said, nodding and leaning my cheek against Edward's cool hand. He was so still, so cold. "I'm sorry for what I did in the examination room. Emotions were running hot and I … I shouldn't have done that."

"Mrs. Cullen, I get it," Manny breathed. "I've been a part of this life shortly after I completed my residency in Los Angeles … well over fifteen years. Marcus paid me very well to be his private physician, along with the doctor for his organization. Working under the guise of being a concierge doctor, I've made my life and my choices. When Marcus retired, I was a bit lost until he pointed me in the direction of the Consortium. I respect your husband and what he's doing for _his_ organization. I respected him while I worked for Marcus Volturi because Edward Cullen was a man of honor." He was quiet as he checked Edward's vital signs. "Your husband is a lucky man to have a woman protect him so much. I respect you for that, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Bella," I said, kissing my husband's palm. "I nearly shot you in the head. I think we can dispense with the formality."

He chuckled, tapping something on his tablet. "I'll do my best to remember that, Bella."

"How is he?"

"He lost a fair amount of blood and he's pretty hopped up on pain killers," Manny explained. "However, he'll make a full recovery. Also, have him consider talking to my brother, Vincent. He's a good guy and an excellent therapist." Manny handed me his brother's contact information. I shoved it into my pocket. "Once he's more lucid, we'll move him to a private room. He'll be discharged tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said.

"There's some food in the lounge. Please, make sure you take care of yourself, Bella," Manny said. I nodded and turned back to Edward, sitting by his side and praying that I'd see his gorgeous green eyes soon.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

I blinked open my eyes and groaned. It was bright. Too bright.

"Relax, _Capo_ ," came the honeyed voice of my wife. The lights were dimmed and I felt Bella's hand on my face. "It's darker."

I opened my eyes and tried to focus. Bella walked over to me, putting my glasses onto my face. " _Dolce_ ," I said, my voice raspy. A straw was pressed between my lips and I slurped down some of the coolness down my throat. I sighed, blinking at my wife. It was dark outside and Bella looked a little worse for wear, with dark circles and her hair tossed up into a messy bun. She also wore an oversized sweatshirt, that came to her knees. She looked so young, but so lost. "I'm sorry I ruined our Memorial Day barbecue."

She snorted, smacking my arm and rolling her eyes. "You ass."

"I do try," I said, lifting my arm to cup her face. "Are you okay?"

"We got to stop with these medical issues, _capo_ ," Bella said.

"Excuse me for having a heart attack and being shot," I deadpanned.

"It wasn't a heart attack. You had a panic attack. From what Dr. Moretti said, it was a massive one. They can mimic the symptoms of a heart attack," Bella replied, twisting my wedding band. "Panic attacks can assert themselves in different ways. The one you had today was more physical … it was your body's way of saying that something was wrong with today's meeting." She threaded our fingers together. "And getting shot? It's just a reason for me to give you sponge baths."

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck and the truck decided to use my body like the Joliet Speedway," I groaned. I shifted and pulled at the hospital gown. I looked down at my chest, seeing several dark bruises on my chest from the shots to my vest.

"Well, you get use crutches until the stitches come out," Bella said. "Moretti said two weeks and then, physical therapy."

"I'm counting the moments," I sighed. "It was a deep wound and I know it's going to hurt like a son of a bitch while it's healing."

"We also have to discuss this whole panic attack thing, Edward," Bella said, arching a brow while she curled up next to me. Her gently laid her arm across my belly and put her head on my shoulder. "Talk to me, _Capo_."

"Bella, I know I'm fucked in the head," I snorted. "I just woke up from surgery and my head is throbbing. I really want to hold you and eat a brat."

"You're obsessed," Bella said. "The barbecue is rescheduled for next weekend, by the way. That way we can have everyone together."

"How's Jasper?" I asked, holding my wife close to my body. "I heard he was shot and hit underneath the vest."

"Recovering in another room. Alice is there, trying to take control. However, Dr. Moretti and his partner, Dr. Mosley, are trying to calm Alice down. She's having contractions," Bella murmured. "If she doesn't relax, she may go into labor."

"Oh, fuck," I breathed. "Isn't it too early?"

"A bit … the baby isn't due until early July, late June," Bella explained, shooting a worried look out the closed door of my private medical suite. "I texted Dr. Myerson, just in case. Felix is ready to drop everything and drive her to Med if she goes into labor."

"Why not here?" I asked.

"Moretti's strength is in trauma surgery and emergency medicine," Bella said. "Mosley's strength is … well, I'm not sure, but it's not obstetrics." She idly glided her fingers along my arms. "We need to focus on you. Esme, Sue, Lauren and everyone else is going to deal with Alice and Jasper. A nurse is going to be hired for the duration of Alice's pregnancy and Jasper's convalescence. He's fine. Thankfully, the bullet didn't cause any major damage. They're just monitoring his recovery and blood loss."

"Fuck," I spat.

"That's off the table for a while, _Capo_ ," Bella deadpanned, looking up at me. She had a smirk on her face, but her eyes were flat, worried. She closed her eyes, tears spilling out and splashing onto her cheeks. She sat up, swiping blindly at her face. "I'm sorry. I'm just being an emotional girl."

"Don't apologize, Bella. I'm very sorry for causing you stress and scaring the shit out of you," I murmured, trying to pull her back but wincing in pain from the tug on my arm with the IVs. My chest was also in pain from the bruises littering my body.

"You need to get some rest," Bella chided gently. "I'm going to wrestle up some food for you and call your mother … she's a bit of a wreck, to be honest. I'll send your father inside. He's eager to talk to you."

"Thanks, _cara_ ," I mumbled sleepily. She kissed me and ducked out of the room.

It was a few moments before my dad came inside. We spoke briefly about the meet with Los Muertos. Felipe, as it turned out, called my now destroyed cell phone to agree to an alliance. He managed to contact my father, since he had worked with Felipe previously. They had not agreed to alliance, but had had war councils and meetings.

"What did Felipe say?" I asked.

"He felt awful about what Roberto had done," Dad said. "He said that he knew his nephew was a few chips short of a bag, but not homicidal, or suicidal."

"How's Esteban?"

"Torn up that he had to shoot his own child," Dad whispered. "But, Roberto made his choice. He ran off, half-cocked and almost caused a war with the Consortium and our allies." He looked at me, staring into my eyes. "I'm proud of you, son. I'm worried about you, though."

"I'll be okay, Dad," I argued. "Dr. Moretti said it was a panic attack."

"It could turn into something worse. What happens if you have a panic attack in the middle of a …"

"I won't!" I sighed. "Dad, I know my body. I was just … I knew something wasn't right. In the long run, it turned that I was correct in that assessment. We ended up getting ambushed by Roberto. And due to his actions, his own father offed him. It's not the first time a father had to shoot his own child."

"My child that was being held by my psychotic half-brother," Dad deadpanned. "I aimed for a non-vital area, Edward."

"I'm certain that my wife appreciates that," I snorted, yawning.

"You get some sleep, Edward. We'll talk more about this tomorrow," he said, standing up and staring at me. In a move he'd never done before, he bent down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you, son." He patted my cheek before scurrying out of the room.

I blinked at him, in shock. My dad was never demonstrative with me or Emmett. Mom was the nurturer. Dad was the disciplinarian. I knew he loved me, but it was so rare for him to _show_ it. I didn't really have a chance to think about it, as I drifted off, exhausted from the remaining sedatives in my system and pain killers from my surgery.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

I was back home in a couple of days. My overnight stay ended up lasting longer due to a mild fever and infection. Manny had to go in and clean out my incision. Thankfully, it would heal fully and I would need some physical therapy once the internal sutures had dissolved.

Jasper was still under the care of Manny and his partner. He had drains inserted in his wounds and needed them removed before he could return home.

His wife, however, was on complete bedrest and was admitted to Chicago Med for the remainder of her pregnancy. She had started pre-term labor. However, with medications, they were able to stop it. Jasper hated being away from her, but his parents were spending time with her, along with my mother and Bella, when she wasn't taking care of my crabby ass.

Being injured sucked.

Big. Time.

"Edward, it's time for your pain medication," Bella said, carrying Charlie on her hip and holding my pain pills. She was dressed in a pretty dress and a pair of sparkly flats. Charlie was squirming, whimpering as he shifted in Bella's arms. "Come on, little man. I already have one cranky boy. I don't need another one."

"I'm not cranky," I argued, shifting on the couch and tugging on my shorts to hide the massive bandage around my thigh.

"And I'm a natural blonde," Bella deadpanned, putting Charlie onto the floor. He took off almost immediately and used his chubby arms to stand up next to me. He babbled, reaching for me. I put my leg down and scooped him into my arms. I balanced him on my good leg, nuzzling my son. He babbled and patted his hands on my cheeks. "Edward, you know I love you. You're my best friend and I would do anything for you. When you're injured, or sick, or not 100%, you're an a-hole."

I went to argue, but Bella stopped me with an arched brow. I had been a whiney bitch. "I'm sorry. You're all dressed up, _dolce_. Hot date?"

"Pssh, I wish. My date is gimpy with a hole in his leg. Time alone is _long_ overdue, _Capo_ ," Bella retorted. "I'm going to Lauren's boutique for my final fitting for my bridesmaid dress for Sue and Uncle Jimmy's wedding. Then, we're going out to eat with Claire to talk about her upcoming nuptials to Seth."

"Who's going with you?" I asked. There was still a very real threat against our family, namely my wife.

"Jake will be watching us and Seth is joining us for lunch, along with Jimmy. Emmett wanted to come, but he's too busy running the Consortium while you recuperate. He has a meeting that he couldn't get out of," Bella explained, bending down to pick up Charlie. "This little nugget also needs to get an outfit for the wedding, too. He's the ring bearer. So, technically, Charlie's my date."

"I can come," I said, struggling to stand up and reach for my crutches.

"Baby, I love you, but you need to rest. Besides, your mom is coming over with Felix and Liam," Bella explained. She stared at me, her eyes swirling with concern. "She's going to talk to you about Dr. Moretti's brother, Vincent. He's a therapist, working for our family. I had him vetted with Emmett and Billy's help, and made him swear on his only child that if something happens where our secrets are shared, I'd kill him myself." She arched a dangerous brow while she pursed her lips, meaning business.

"Oh, fuck!" I laughed in shock. "Bella!"

"Language, _Capo_ ," Bella chided. "Charlie just loves to mimic words, without any concern of their meaning. He started chanting a word that Jake had muttered under his breath when he stubbed his toe last week. It was not appropriate by any stretch of the imagination. 'See you next Tuesday'? Yeah, not good."

"Right," I said, wrinkling my nose. As soon as I did, Charlie started saying fuck over and over again.

"Great, another word I have to purge from his tiny vocabulary. Thanks, Edward," she grumbled. "No, Charlie. Bad word. No-no word."

"Fuck!" he chirped, leaning forward and kissing Bella's cheek.

"How can I be mad at so much cuteness?" she whined. "We're starting a swear jar, Edward Anthony. For you and your potty mouth."

"You love my potty mouth," I purred.

"In bed, when it's just the two of us. No little ears," she said, giving me a smirk. "And I can't wait until we can put that potty mouth to work."

"I can use my tongue, _cara_ ," I said, waggling my brows. "I'd happily plant myself between your legs …"

"Edward, just … please," she breathed, giving me a hungry, desperate look. "I want that. I want you. But, not now. I have to go be a fine, upstanding bridesmaid." Jake honked the horn. "Now." She walked over to me and kissed me deeply, but too briefly. "I love you, very much. We can put that tongue theory to the test tonight."

She scurried out of the house, balancing her purse, Charlie's car seat and a squirming infant. As she was putting Charlie into the car, my mom pulled up with Felix and Liam. They kissed quickly and my wife was gone with her bodyguard and my son.

"Edward!" sang my mother as she let herself into the house.

"In the family room," I responded. She walked inside and beamed at me. Her arms were filled with bags. Behind her, Felix and Liam were carrying more packages and bags. "Hi, Mom. Did you bring enough to feed an army?"

"Some of it is for Jasper and Alice when they are both home, more than likely with their little one. Liam, put that into the freezer in the garage, sweetie," Mom ordered gently. Liam gave my mother a warm smile and ducked into the garage. "All of Jasper and Alice's favorites for when they come home. Dr. Mosley said that Jasper should be released in a couple of days, once the drains are removed."

"He's not going home. You know that, right?" I snorted. "He's going to spend his time, suctioned to Alice's side."

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Mom asked, shuffling in the kitchen and making something. "You were very protective of Bella while she was pregnant with Charlie."

"I'm protective of Bella. Period," I countered. "I'd do anything to keep her safe."

"This is true. You're a lot like your father in that way," Mom said, walking into the family room with a tray of food, some pasta salad, a delicious-looking sandwich and a soda. "Eat up, Edward. You need to keep up your strength to help with your leg."

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled. "This looks good. New recipe for pasta salad?"

"The pasta has added protein," she answered, sitting next to me and curling up on the couch.

"Why do I think that this meal comes with an ulterior motive?" I asked, tucking into my lunch.

"You're too smart for your own good, Edward," she snickered, sipping from her water. "I know that your father keeps me in the dark for a reason, but this situation with Bella and Maas and her mother. What's going on? Is there a real threat with them? There's a point in time where the 'plausible deniability' clause becomes moot. This is my daughter and grandson. Please, tell me?"

I sighed, adjusting myself on the couch. "How much do you know?"

"That Maas is trying to pin something on Bella. Those trumped up charges of shoplifting around the time of the benefit? I think they were trying to get to you, through her," Mom explained. "And her mother … she's a piece of work. I know she's in town. I saw a text to your father from Jake, mentioning something about Renee. Plus, all the extra protection? Something's up, Edward."

"Okay, so, Renee came to see me shortly before Charlie was born, demanding money from me. She said that Bella 'owed her' for whatever bullshit reason," I said. "I threw her out and banned her from the building. It would seem that Renee Dwyer has partnered up with Peter Maas."

"How is he involved? Is he a part of the organized crime division of the police department?" Mom frowned. "Why is he so focused on our family?"

"Maas … he was on Royce's payroll," I answered. "It was his sister who told me that the bathrooms were out of order at the club where I had my bachelor party. He believes that I killed her. In reality, I know that Royce killed her, after he'd raped her and his crew raped her. Regardless, his sister's involvement with my abduction put me on Maas's radar and he's determined to bring me down, using Bella to do it."

"How so?" Mom asked, her brows furrowed. "Bella's innocent. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She murdered Royce in cold blood, seeking revenge for taking me," I sighed. "About a month ago, Eli told me that the bodies of Stephan and Royce were exhumed from the unmarked grave in Elburn. The crew hired to bury them … well, they've been dealt with. They betrayed our family."

"What do you mean? The bodies of Stephan and Royce are floating around?" Mom breathed.

"Not floating. They're currently in the city morgue, ruled as homicides, thanks to our buddy, Maas. They're bodies were discovered in a fire, hidden in an industrial refrigerator," I grumbled. "It was clear that they were shot, but their bodies were badly decomposed."

"So, what's the next step?" Mom growled. "We can't kill a cop …"

"No, we can't. Even with our connections, we'd go down," I replied, settling back on the couch and pulling my good leg up onto the couch. "We need to pin, find proof that Maas was on the take, ending his career. We also need to neutralize Renee."

"That woman is a piece of work," Mom muttered, narrowing her eyes. "How such a sweet, lovely woman like Bella could be born from such a bitch? Mind-boggling."

"Exactly," I sighed.

"How are you doing? How's your injury?"

"Fucking hurts," I grumped.

"Edward, language," Mom chided.

"My son isn't here, parroting everything I say," I snorted. Mom gave me 'the look.' I held up my hands with a chuckle. "Okay, okay, sorry. But, it hurts. Moretti said that the wound will take time to heal. The bullet was embedded deep in my thigh and the infection didn't help matters. I go in next week to have a wound check. I also have to go into the office to do work. Emmett is kicking ass when it comes to our company, but …"

"He's not you," she snickered. "I get it, Edward." She looked at me, her eyes swirling with motherly love, pride and a great deal of concern. "I take it Bella told you about my visit and my reasoning behind it?"

"Other than to see your oldest, most handsome son?" I snorted.

"Oldest, yes. Most handsome? Both you and your brother are very handsome. I can't choose," she scoffed, picking up the tray off the side table and carried it back to the kitchen. She came back with a plate of cookies. "Don't eat all of these. You're not exactly mobile."

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, swiping a cookie.

"Never, but you can't work it off like you normally do, Edward," she teased with a wry grin, but she sobered quickly. "I'm worried about you. I'm worried about how the mantle of leadership is impacting you. It's aging you." She ran her fingers through my hair, which I knew had more greys mixed in. "And that panic attack the day you were injured? I know that Bella has offered to talk to you, but there are some things that you cannot share with your wife, your partner. Dr. Moretti's brother …"

"I know," I sighed. "Bella mentioned him to me. I'll _consider it_. I don't … I don't want to appear weak."

"Self-care is important, Edward," Mom murmured, taking my hand. "Take from someone who worried endlessly about your father when he was in the thick of things. I also worried for you, Emmett and everyone in our family, even more so now. I know that due to the nature of our family, we're in a great deal of danger. Things settled down after Royce and Stephan's deaths, but … you need to focus on you, on your family. I think you need to talk to Dr. Moretti."

"I'll consider it, Mom. I promise. I just want to focus on recovering from my leg injury," I answered. "After Jimmy's wedding, I'll make an appointment with Dr. Moretti." She pursed her lips, clearly not happy with my response. "Mom, I love you and I want to do this _my_ way. Let me do that." I leaned forward, kissing her cheek before I stood up and hobbled to the bathroom.

"I'm just afraid that your way won't be enough," she said under her breath.

 **A/N: I'm happy that I finally figured out how to get to the climax of the story. Woo hoo! I'm also happy that Mobward is on his way to healing. Up next will be some happier times … the calm before the storm, if you will.**

 **Pictures are on my blog. You can access that from my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some loving … _Dolce_ and Mobward need it. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **I'm happy that I finally figured out how to get to the climax of the story. Woo hoo! I'm also happy that Mobward is on his way to healing. Up next will be some happier times … the calm before the storm, if you will. Babies being born, Swans getting married and some citrusy times?**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 ** _Bella_**

I was reading some romance novel on the patio while Charlie played on blanket in the shade. Edward was working out with Emmett, rehabbing his injury, a month and a half after the shooting. It was the weekend before my uncle's wedding. They were running along the shoreline of the lake, rebuilding my husband's endurance. He had a gnarly scar due to the infection, but he was healing and almost back to his pre-injury self.

"Mama," chirped my son. He stood up on wobbly legs, using the chaise lounge to move closer to me. "Up!"

I put my book down, scooping my son onto my lap. "You thirsty, sweet boy?"

"Yeah," he nodded, idly playing with my hair that was braided over my shoulder. I picked up a sippy cup from a cooler underneath the side table. It was cold and he eagerly drank the apple juice. "Dada!" He pointed at Edward and Emmett as they sprinted along the sand. My husband was creaming Emmett. They were laughing as they made their way toward the house. "Dada!"

"Kick his butt, Edward," I cheered. He smiled as he darted on to the patio and slid to a stop behind my chaise. "Woo! That's my man."

"Hell, Edward. Even gimpy, you're faster than me," Emmett panted as he gripped the railing of our deck. He sat down heavily, rubbing his chest. "Can't breathe …"

"Here, Em, have some water," Edward said, handing water to his younger brother. Emmett just scowled at Edward, still breathing unevenly. "Hey, don't look at me in that tone of voice. It's not _my_ fault that you're so slow. It's why you were on defense on the high school football team and I was the wide receiver."

"I'm not slow," Emmett muttered under his breath, slamming his water and pouring it over his dark curls. "You're just freakishly fast, Edward. Damn." I cleared my throat, arching a brow at Emmett and I held out my hand. "Come on, Bella! I'm dying here."

"You owe Charlie, your adorable and malleable nephew, $15," I smirked.

Edward reached into his pocket and handed his brother a small card that I had laminated for all the potty mouthed members of our family. Emmett's jaw dropped. "Bella's serious about this swear jar. Charlie is a little parrot. He repeats everything."

"I'll have to pay you later. I didn't exactly bring my wallet," Emmett grumbled. He looked down at his phone and he got up quickly. "I've got to go. I'm meeting Lauren at Chicago Title."

"Did you purchase a home?" I asked. "I know you mentioned it, but I never heard anything after that initial conversation."

"We did. I found a gorgeous home in Mom and Dad's neighborhood," Emmett said. "It's further in and right along the lake, similar to this place, but on a smaller scale. It's perfect for the two of us … and when the time is right, more."

"Are you thinking of proposing?" Edward questioned, holding Charlie between his legs and idly playing with his son.

Emmett wrinkled his nose. "I don't know. I love Lauren. We're a good match …"

"You're gun-shy," I finished for him. "After what Rosalie did to you, cheating on you and everything else. I don't blame you."

"We'll talk more," Emmett said. He nodded before darting to the front of the house.

"What do you think about Emmett's decision about Lauren?" I asked, standing up and picking up Charlie. It was getting warm and in the distance, I heard the faint rumble of thunder. Edward picked up the cooler, following me into the house. I put Charlie into his highchair, making us lunch. "Edward?"

"I don't blame him for being hesitant. Rosalie raked him over the coals," Edward answered. "But, to not marry Lauren? They are so well suited to each other. They make each other laugh. She grounds him, loving him despite his position within our family." He pursed his lips. "Whatever he decides, I'll support him. He needs to come to whatever realization he wants to make about Lauren on his own."

"If I had to guess, they'll get completely hammered and then elope," I snickered, putting a sandwich in front of Edward. "Chips or more of your mom's protein pasta salad."

"Chips, please. If I eat any more protein pasta, I'll …" he shuddered. "It has a weird aftertaste."

"But, it's good for your gimpy leg," I said, putting some chips into a bowl. I made some lunch for Charlie before turning to make my own meal. "I'll make some regular pasta salad for you, _Capo_. No weird aftertaste."

"I'd rather just eat you," Edward purred, smirking darkly.

"Behave, Cullen," I whimpered. "I'm out of commission. While I was in the city for a fitting for my bridesmaid dress, I had an appointment with Dr. Myerson."

"A little blood doesn't bother me," he shrugged, popping a chip into his mouth.

"It bothers me," I countered. "I should be good to go by Uncle Jimmy's wedding. Then, you can feast on me as much as you'd like, Edward."

"Excellent," he growled.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

Working behind my desk, I was reading a report that Rhonda had prepared for me since I'd taken my leave of absence. Since I was still recovering from my leg injury and working a bit with Dr. Vincent Moretti, I was back at work at the Consortium.

"Mr. Cullen?" chirped Rhonda.

"Yes, Rhonda," I replied.

"Your wife is on line one. She sounds excited? Nervous?" Rhonda said.

"Thank you," I said, picking up the phone and smiling. " _Dolce_ , it's always a pleasure to hear from you."

"Alice called," Bella murmured. "Or rather, Jasper called. He tried to reach you, but your cell phone went straight to voicemail."

"Is Alice? Is she having her baby?" I asked.

"She's had the baby. They had to go in, performing a C-section. Her body couldn't handle it anymore," Bella said. "She was so small and her baby was just too big."

"Is everything okay? Bella?"

"The baby is fine, big," Bella answered. "Almost eleven pounds."

"Holy shit," I breathed. "That's not a baby; that's a bowling ball. A girl, right?"

"Yeah," Bella responded. "Anyway, Jacob and I are on our way to the condo. Nessie is meeting us there so we can go to the hospital."

Her voice was distracted and I frowned. "What's wrong? You should be over the moon."

"There were … complications," Bella said. "Alice started bleeding out."

"What? Is she okay?" I gasped.

"I don't know. Jasper is understandably a mess. He's with his baby girl, Sophie. Esme and Charlotte are monitoring Alice's condition."

"I'll meet you there, _cara_ ," I said. "She still at Chicago Med?"

"Yeah. Surgical floor, but I may go check on Jasper. You remember how squicked out Jasper was with Charlie as a newborn," Bella said, her amusement overriding her concern for her best friend. "We should be there in a little under an hour. I'll text you. Make sure you have your phone on, Edward."

I pulled it out of my pocket, noticing that it was on silent. I turned the cell phone back on and slid it back into my pocket. "Done, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," she said, ending our call.

I got up, smoothing my suit coat over my chest and left my office, locking it up. "Rhonda, I'm leaving for the day. My best friend's wife just had her baby and there are some complications."

"Emmett just told me the same thing," Rhonda said. "All of your meetings will be rescheduled at your earliest convenience."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Rhonda," I responded gratefully. "I'll be in touch."

I met Emmett at the elevator. We rode down and I drove us to Chicago Med. We made our way to the surgical floor. My mother, Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Peter were seated in the waiting room. My mom scurried to me, throwing her arms around my neck. "Where's Dad?"

"Checking on Jasper and Sophie," she said, running her fingers down my lapels of my jacket. "Liam is with them."

I blinked and saw Felix standing off to the side, like a sentry. He gave me a nod. I turned back to my mom, "Bella's on her way with Jake. Nessie is watching Charlie."

"Lauren is coming, too. Sue was at the boutique, getting her final fitting of her wedding dress," Emmett explained.

"Who's with Lauren?" I asked.

"Claire was with Sue, trying on her dress and Seth was waiting with his sister in the lobby," Emmett answered. "No one was unattended, Edward."

"What's the news?" I pressed.

"The baby is fine and obviously very big from someone as tiny as Alice," Mom answered. "I can totally relate. Both of you were quite big babies. I'm not as small as Alice, but both of your giant heads did cause damage."

"Ugh, Mom. I don't need to know this," Emmett whined.

"Shut up," I snapped, smacking my brother's arm. "And Alice?"

"In surgery. They couldn't stop the bleeding after they delivered Sophie," Aunt Charlotte answered.

"They may have to perform a hysterectomy to save her," Mom murmured. "Dr. Myerson is doing her best."

Bella arrived a few moments later. She walked into my arms and snuggled close to me. I kissed her forehead. "How's Jasper?"

"Clinging to his daughter like a life raft," Bella whispered. "He's really worried about Alice. It was bad, supposedly."

"Alice Whitlock?" called a nurse.

Mom and Bella stood up, along with Aunt Charlotte. They went into a conference room and I watched as Dr. Myerson spoke to them. A few moments later, Bella hugged Mom and Aunt Charlotte. Dr. Myerson nodded, smiling at my family before leaving. They walked out of the conference room and looked relieved. "Well?" Emmett asked.

"Everything is okay. They managed to stop the bleeding without any sort of drastic measures. She had to have a few blood transfusions, but she'll be able to have more children, if she wants them," Mom breathed. "She's in recovery, but will be moved to her room in a little bit."

"They're keeping her sedated until tomorrow and Sophie will be in the nursery," Bella explained, falling into my arms. "Come with me to tell Jasper, Edward."

We rode up to labor and delivery. I was given a lanyard. Bella led me to a bank of rooms with rocking chairs and bassinets. She knocked on one of the doors. Jasper's ragged voice responded and we went inside. My best friend was sitting in a rocking chair, holding a tiny bundle of pink. His eyes were bleary and his cheeks were red. "How is she, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Perfect," he whispered, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Tired. She had a trying day, just like her mom."

"Can I hold her?" I questioned.

"Of course, Edward," Jasper smiled, getting up and handing her to me. "You are her godfather."

I snuggled my god daughter into my arms, staring at her. Her skin was soft and pink. She had a shock of black curls on her head with the iciest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She stared up at me, gurgling sweetly and grabbing at my fingers. I caressed her soft cheek, smiling tenderly at this sweet girl. "She's beautiful, Jasper. You and Alice made a gorgeous baby girl."

"She is perfect," Bella cooed, kissing Sophie's forehead.

"Do you know anything about Alice?" Jasper asked as he prepared a bottle.

"I just spoke with Dr. Myerson. Alice is going to be fine. They managed to stop the bleeding without any radical measures," Bella said, arching a brow. "She's in recovery and sedated, but will be totally fine."

Jasper gripped the counter and blew out a slow breath. "Thank God," he said quietly. "When they ushered me out of the surgical suite with Sophie, I heard scary things … hemorrhaging, blood clots, hysterectomy, death … I can't lose my wife. She's my whole world."

"Both of your girls are your world," Bella replied.

Jasper chuckled, looking at his child in my arms. "Agreed. I just couldn't imagine doing this without Alice. I was so scared that she was … that her body had _given_ up. This pregnancy took so much out of her. She's just so tiny."

"And your baby is not," I replied, looking at Sophie. "She's the size that Charlie was when he was almost two months old."

"Exactly," Jasper retorted. "I can't lose Alice or Sophie. I'm getting snipped."

"Don't make any rash decisions, Jasper," Bella chided gently. "Today was scary and understandably so. This is something that you and Alice should discuss before making any final decisions."

Jasper looked at my wife, his eyes swirling with anxiety, exhaustion and understanding. He blinked to me and he stared at his daughter in my arms. "You're right," he whispered, walking over to me. I handed him back his child. He cradled Sophie to his chest. "Thank you for being here. Both of you."

"You're family, Jasper," I said, giving him an awkward hug and kissing his cheek. "I love you and I'd do anything for you and your family. You know that."

"I do, Boss," he said. Looking at my wife, he kissed her cheek. "I know that Alice spoke to you about …"

"I'm excited to be her godmother," Bella grinned. "Now, why don't you go check on your wife? Edward and I will stay with Sophie."

"I'll go in a little bit. I want to be able to bring her with me to see her mother," Jasper said. "I think it's important. You know?"

"We know," I murmured. "Congratulations, Dad."

"Shit," Jasper laughed nervously. "I'm somebody's dad. Sophie, you're not dating until you're thirty. Or … ever …"

"Welcome to the land of parenthood, Jas," Bella snickered. "Call us if you need anything and congratulations. She's absolutely perfect."

"Just like her mom," Jasper breathed.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

"This has been quite a busy week," Jimmy snickered while he settled on his seat overlooking Wrigley Field. I'd cashed in my anniversary present from my wife, and rented out a rooftop for Jimmy's bachelor party that wasn't a bachelor party. It was essentially a means to get him out of Sue's hair while final details were being done in my backyard. He puffed on his cigar, a gift from Jasper celebrating the birth of his daughter. "How's Alice? The baby?"

"Both are doing well," Emmett answered. "Sophie has been discharged."

"And Alice?" Jimmy pressed.

"Jasper just texted me. She's been discharged today. They needed to do another blood transfusion," I replied. "They are planning on coming to the ceremony, but not staying for the reception."

"Oh, my word, they do _not_ need to come," Jimmy said, shaking his head.

"Alice was insistent. She'd been confined to a bed for far too long. She wants to get dolled up and come to the wedding," I snickered. "Even with the bare minimum of sleep, she's determined to join the land of the living. Spending the last few weeks of her pregnancy in a hospital drove her batty."

"Well, first there was the baby being born. Today is the bachelor party," Jimmy said.

"Don't call it that," I retorted, giving him a wry grin.

"Right, got it," Jimmy nodded. "Let's just call a spade a spade. Sue kicked me out. She had shit she needed to get done and I was under foot. I just wanted to make sure that the food …"

"Will be handled by my housekeeper, Mrs. Cope. You are not in charge tomorrow, Jimmy. You are the groom, wearing a navy suit and patriotic boutonniere," I quipped.

"Not a full suit," Jimmy countered, pointing at me with his cigar. "Dress pants, white shirt and a vest. It's supposed to be hot, sticky and humid. I'm not fricking wearing a full suit. Our wedding is casual, fun and _us_. It's not some massive wedding like yours, with royalty and prestigious people of the like. This is for our families. I found happiness with Sue, with Leah. Never in my life did I expect to find that."

"We're happy you did," Emmett murmured. "What are you plans for the honeymoon?"

"We're spending a week and a half in Hawaii," Jimmy answered. "Your brother was kind enough to arrange for a private villa."

"And a private plane," I added. "Nothing but the best and absolute comfort for the father figure in Bella's life. The flight to Hawaii is a long one. Flying commercial would kick anyone's ass. You need to spread out."

"I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth," Jimmy laughed. He blinked to the field as the crowd cheered. "Nice! A homerun!"

"Is Leah coming with you?" Emmett asked.

"She's splitting her time with me and Claire," Seth responded.

"She's also hanging out with us, too," I answered. "She's staying with us after the wedding. Then, she'll be with Seth and Claire."

We heard boos. The other team had scored and it was apparent that the Cubs were getting creamed. "As much as I want to stay and watch, our Cubbies are getting their asses handed to them on a platter," Jimmy said.

"You won't get any complaints from me," Dad said. He smoothed his White Sox jersey with a wide, shit-eating grin.

"How am I related to you?" I asked, tossing a piece of popcorn to my dad. "Ugh, the Sox."

"Ugh, the Cubs," Dad mimicked, tossing the popcorn into his mouth.

We left the rooftop, driving to Emmett's condo. We shared some expensive bourbon, smoked cigars and gave Jimmy advice on how to be a perfect husband for Sue. Some of the advice was pretty sage and needed. Jimmy had lived most of his life as a bachelor. He'd adjusted pretty well, living with Sue, but things changed after marriage.

Don't get me wrong … Bella and I had a wonderful relationship prior to our marriage. Since we'd gotten married, we'd had fights, but the dynamics of our relationship had changed after we'd exchanged vows. It was stronger. It was more. It was us and I loved her more every day.

The rest of the advice was downright raunchy. Seth blanched when Emmett tried to give Jimmy sex advice. I smacked my brother, hissing that we didn't need to know about his pervy, kinky sexual Olympics with Lauren. Emmett went to argue, but I gestured to Seth. He looked completely petrified and freaked out about even imagining his mother having sex.

Shortly after Emmett's unwelcome advice, the party began to break up. Jimmy settled into one of Emmett's guest rooms, with Seth staying in the Fortress in Emmett's condo. Dad and I drove to my condo, with Felix protecting us. Liam and Jacob were at my home, watching over the women. Jasper was also at his home, if needed. But, with a newborn and a healing wife, I was determined not to call him.

After chatting with Bella, I settled in to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day, but a long one.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

"Alice, I'm shocked you're up and about," I said as I sat in the makeshift salon in my kitchen. My hair was being curled by one of Lauren's assistants, Bree, who had her cosmetology certification. "You should be resting. It was only a few days ago that you were in the hospital, looking as grey as my walls."

Alice had bounced back. Her cheeks were pink, healthy and her hair was curled. She wore one of her maternity dresses, but it was already swimming on her. "I spent nearly six weeks sitting on my ass," she said. "I love Sophie. She's a godsend, but I need to get back into the land of the living. I wanted to be here for Sue and Jimmy."

"I'm grateful that you are here. I'm also so excited to meet this little angel," Sue sang, cradling Sophie in her arms. "She's the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen. Those eyes … like crystal!"

"According to Charlotte, Jasper had the same eyes," Alice said, sipping some coffee. "And his eyes are the most gorgeous shade of turquoise. She's a perfect blend of the two of us."

The morning passed quickly. Alice relished in the freedom of not having Sophie by her side. With five women, Sophie was completely spoiled and doted on, save for when she got hungry and Alice had to feed her. By midafternoon, Claire, Leah, Sue and I were all dressed. Felix acted as our photographer, shooting many candid shots and staged photos. With a few words, the women in my kitchen went out into our backyard. Seth walked inside, smiling when he saw his mom. "Wow … I've never seen you so happy, Mom," he breathed.

She gripped her red bouquet, smiling widely. Her dress was a soft cream, with lace detailing and an empire waist. She wore a pair of pearl earrings that Uncle Jimmy had gotten her for her birthday and a baroque pearl necklace, borrowed from Esme. "When your father died, I thought I'd never be happy again. I threw myself into caring for you and Leah," she breathed, caressing Leah's face. "I was resigned to be on my own. Granted, with how your father was taken from us, we would always have support but it wasn't the same. Now? With Jimmy, I feel like I have a partner, a best friend, a lover …"

"Mom," Seth whined. "My mind needs to be bleached thanks to Emmett and his advice from last night."

Sue smirked at her son. "You were not conceived from Immaculate Conception, Seth."

He waved his hands wildly and shook his head. "Mom! Please?!"

"She probably feels the same way about knowing that you have sex, Seth," Claire deadpanned. "You remember when she …"

"Okay, enough," Seth grumped. "Let's get you married, Mom. Make an honest woman out of you." He held out his arm and Sue glided to her son's side.

Leah, Claire and I went outside. It was humid and sunny, a perfect summer's day. Overlooking the lake, there was a gorgeous arbor with red, white and blue flowers. Edward and Emmett stood next to Uncle Jimmy, looking handsome in their casual but stunning wedding attire. My husband held Charlie and he grinned at me, his eyes glittering behind his glasses. Jasper played on his guitar, looking more relaxed than I'd seen him in months.

Claire walked down the aisle first, with me next and Leah standing closest to her mother. Leah was confused and Edward gallantly escorted her down the aisle with a friendly, loving smile. He'd passed Charlie to Carlisle, who bounced our son on his knee. I mouthed that I loved my husband and he winked cheekily.

Jasper's guitar playing changed and everyone stood up as Seth escorted Sue down the aisle. When Sue's hand was placed into Uncle Jimmy's, Seth took his spot behind my uncle as Best Man. Jenks had pulled some strings to get a justice of the peace to officiate the ceremony. It was a simple ceremony, filled with love and promises of a happily ever after. Uncle Jimmy cried and he kissed Sue while he said his vows. Sue eagerly accepted it, caressing his cheeks.

When they were proclaimed husband and wife, our friends and family clapped as they kissed, sealing their marriage. They walked down the aisle and down the pier for some private time. The rest of us went into the tent that had been set up for some cocktails, appetizers and to cool off.

An hour later, Felix took photos of the happy couple and our friends and family milled around our backyard. Jasper and Alice left with baby Sophie. Despite Alice's need to be in the thick of things, she was still recovering from a very traumatic childbirth. She was exhausted and needed to rest.

By twilight, we were all seated and eating a catered dinner from Uncle Jimmy's restaurant, with his servers and chefs. We also had his employees vetted, to guarantee our safety and the need for discretion. The food was traditional barbecue-fare, but with an upscale twist.

Edward fiddled with the baby monitor, checking the screen while he looked in on Charlie. "Do you think he's okay? I mean, we're out here …"

"We're just outside, _Capo_ ," I chided, kissing his cheek. "We have one of these fancy video monitors. If he wakes up, we'll hear it and see it."

"We should have brought in Nessie," Edward grumbled.

"As much as I love her, I am adamant on keeping our lives separate from our lives in the city. We'll be fine," I argued, taking the monitor and putting it in front of our wine glasses. "He'll be fine. Drink some wine."

"With barbecue ribs, I want beer," Edward snorted, waving down a server. He got a bottle of some local IPA. I stuck with wine, sipping a citrusy, light white wine.

Uncle Jimmy stood up, clinking on his wine glass. He blushed when everyone stopped talking and directed their attention to him. He looked at his new bride, smiling brightly. "First off, I want to thank my niece and her husband, Edward, for opening up their home for our beautiful wedding. Bella, Edward, we love you both so much and we'll so thankful for your generosity."

"To Bella and Edward," Sue chimed, raising her glass.

I blushed and smiled at my uncle. Edward held up his beer, nodding at Uncle Jimmy reverently in response to his appreciation.

"Secondly, I never even imagined, in my wildest dreams, that I'd ever be married. My older brother, Bella's father, Charlie, said I was a confirmed bachelor. That was his polite way saying that he was thinking that I was gay." The audience chuckled. "I never met the right woman, to be honest. I also was a serial monogamist. I was in relationships, but none of them felt like how I felt about my Sue. The love I feel for her is more than … words cannot be described. I've found a partner, a best friend, a lover. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Susie-Q. Every moment is more magical than the last."

Sue stood up, kissing Uncle Jimmy and caressed his scruffy cheek. "I love you, too, Jimmy. But, today is our wedding day. Couldn't you have shaved?"

Jimmy barked out a laugh, running his fingers over his jaw. "It's a part of my allure, Mrs. Swan."

"That's true," Sue grinned, snuggling into his arms. "Thank you for being here and celebrating our wedding day, especially on Independence Day. It's my favorite holiday and regardless of where we are, I'll always get to enjoy fireworks." She smirked, kissing Jimmy and people cheered. Seth groaned, hiding behind his napkin, turning a bright red.

"To fireworks," Edward sang, holding up his beer.

"To fireworks," we all replied.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

The tent had the roof removed and the lights twinkled against the deep blue of the sky. Bella and I were dancing to the slow, Latin beat playing through the speakers. My parents were watching the monitor while I had a few moments with my wife. My fingers glided along her bare back, relishing in her silky skin.

"It was a perfect day," Bella said quietly, idly playing with the damp tendrils of my hair at my collar.

"A little too warm, but it was perfect," I agreed with her.

"I'm glad we got the A/C for the tent, but it's not really working now since the tent has been partially taken down," Bella snickered, kissing my jaw and sliding her hands down my chest. "Sue really wanted to see the fireworks. I don't blame her. Something about fireworks is almost magical."

"I agree to that," I said, turning my wife in my arms as the fireworks display I'd hired began. She smiled, leaning back in my arms as the rockets glared red, blue, purple, green and brilliant white. Our friends and family 'oohed' and 'aahed' while Sue and Jimmy lazily danced underneath their own private fireworks display, soft grins on their faces.

"As much as I love my uncle and weddings, I really want all of these people gone," Bella said, rubbing her ass against my crotch. I held her hips still and kissed below her ear. "Edward …"

"I'll make love to you all night, _cara_ ," I purred, sliding my hand underneath the full skirt of her royal blue bridesmaid dress. It was short and casual, floating from her body in layers of chiffon and satin. I squeezed her bare ass, moving my fingers between her legs, finding nothing but wet, smooth skin. "Dirty girl. Where are your panties?"

"I took them off," she giggled, spreading her legs and arching her back. She wanted my fingers to slid inside her. I just teased her body, relishing in the increase of her arousal that spilled from her. "Ed – ward …"

I grinned, removing my hand from between her legs and cupped her face. "Suck, baby."

She took my finger that had been caressing her folds, tasting her arousal. I pulled my finger from her mouth. With a low growl, I kissed her and pressed my tongue between her lips. She moaned, gripping my hair and returning my demanding kiss with fervor. I heard a throat clear. Reluctantly, I pulled my mouth away from my wife's. I scowled at who interrupted us and saw that it was my brother.

"Behave, Boss," he chided. "You two were about to have your own porno."

"I think it was hot," Lauren smirked, winking at my wife.

"Hot, yes, but not appropriate at the moment," Emmett chided with a crooked grin. "The party's disbanding once the fireworks are done. The servers and kitchen staff have already boxed up the food. The leftovers are in your freezer in your fridge."

"You're taking some of those leftovers," Bella said.

"We'll pick them up tomorrow," Lauren promised. "Like you, weddings are bringing something out in us." She threaded her fingers with Emmett's and he kissed her solidly on her mouth. She giggled and draped her arms around my brother's waist.

The music began to swell and the explosions from the fireworks increased. We all watched the grand finale light up the night sky. Felix snapped photos of Jimmy and Sue with the fireworks as the backdrop. I nuzzled Bella's neck until the explosions stopped. A smattering of applause filled our backyard. Jimmy whispered in Sue's ear and she nodded.

With hugs, kisses and well-wishes, Jimmy and Sue left the house and used a limo to drive to their home for their first night as husband and wife. They would spend the day with us tomorrow before leaving the following day to fly to Maui.

By eleven, the only people remaining were my parents, Emmett, Lauren, Seth, Claire and Leah. "It was a wonderful day," Mom breathed as she handed me the baby monitor.

"My mom and Jimmy were so happy," Seth said, holding up his sister. "However, we need to get Leah to bed."

"We have her set up in one of the guest rooms," Bella replied, wriggling out of my arms. "We also have one set up for you, if you want to stay."

"I think that may be smart," Claire chuckled. "I know I'm in no condition to drive. One too many glasses of wine."

"I think I want to stay with Leah, too. She's been here and spent the night, but never without Mom and Jimmy," Seth explained. "Let's get her upstairs, Claire."

"I'll grab the bags from our car," Claire said, tucking a curl behind Leah's hair.

Bella and Claire helped Leah into bed. I checked on Charlie, who was sleeping in his crib. I rubbed his belly, smiling softly at my son. With kiss to my fingertips, I left his room and walked to my bedroom. Bella was inside, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her bare feet. Walking across the room, I sat down next to Bella and picked up her foot, taking over her foot massage.

"Fuck, yes," Bella moaned, flopping back on the bed.

I continued rubbing her feet, moving my hands up to her calves. Bella leaned up on her elbows, looking at me with hooded eyes. I moved so I was kneeling on the floor, sliding my hands up to her thighs. "Lift up your skirt, Isabella."

She smirked while she lifted her knee-length skirt to reveal her naked lower body. "It was too hot for underwear, Edward."

"Indeed," I purred, spreading her legs and looking down at her pink, swollen sex. "I want to feel your sweaty skin against mine …"

"Extra dirty," she chuckled, reaching behind her neck and untying the halter. She smiled at me, standing up and shimmied her dress off her body. With a wink and completely bare, she sashayed to the French doors to our outdoor balcony overlooking the lake. "Come fuck me, _Capo_. Make it dirty, rough and sweaty. I want to feel your cock in me for days. It's been too fucking long."

She walked outside and lit some candles. I tugged off my tie and shrugged out of my vest. Unbuttoning my shirt, I switched off the lights to give us a more romantic ambience. I wanted to make love to my wife in the starlight. I followed her out to the balcony. Our bedroom was on the far side of the house, away from the guest rooms. They overlooked the front yard, where our bedroom had a beautiful view of the lake.

My view was more entrancing by my wife sitting on a chaise lounge. Her legs were spread, displaying her swollen, glistening sex and she was idly caressing her breasts with her hand. "That is a vision," I said, staring at her.

"So are you, Edward," she said, reaching to the side table. She picked up something and gave me a coy smile. "You know, while you were recuperating from your wound, I decided to do some … _preparation_." She held up a silver item. "When we experimenting with making homemade porn, I mentioned that I wanted to feel you everywhere. I wanted you to claim in every way."

I took the item from her fingers, twirling it under the subtle light of the moonlight and the candles. It was a bejeweled butt plug with a dark green jewel on one end. "You've been using this?"

"I started with the smallest one in the set, working my way up to that size," Bella answered, her hand sliding down her belly to her swollen sex. She swirled her fingers along her soaked folds. "However, that is nowhere near as _endowed_ as you are, Edward."

"Agreed," I chuckled. "Turn over, Bella. Ass in the air."

She grinned and got up from the chaise lounge. She got onto all fours, wriggling her ass enticingly at me. I squeezed her cheeks. Bella whimpered, arching her back and spreading her legs. I curled around her, kissing her mouth deeply. She moaned and rolled her body against mine. I picked up the lube on the side table, pulling away from her. "Edward …"

"Spread your cheeks, Bella," I said. "I want to play." She bit her lip, leaning forward and taking her hands on her ass. She followed my command with a hungry look in her eyes. I opened the lube and drizzled some along her rosette. With gentle caresses, I teased her asshole. She shuddered. "You're going to be so fucking tight, _cara_." I circled her ass, giving her a chance to get used to me. "Relax, baby."

"Yeah, okay," she breathed, looking back at me over her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with nothing but trust and love. "I want this. I want you."

"So, do I, Bella," I whispered, pressing my middle finger inside her, relishing in her tightness surrounding my finger. She moaned, loudly and I felt her body tense. I looked down at where I was touching her. Her pussy lips were _soaked_. Her arousal was spilling out of her. My wife was having an orgasm. I pumped my finger in her, adding a second finger and stretching her further. As she shuddered, I slid the cool metal into her. She gasped, losing her grip on her ass cheeks as she trembled with a powerful orgasm that claimed her.

I massaged her ass as she sat down, panting from exertion. "Holy fuck, Edward. That was intense …"

"It was, Bella," I said. I looked by my feet and her arousal had just _poured_ out of her and spilled onto the warm concrete on the balcony. "Now, I gave you pleasure and I want some from you."

"What do you want … sir?" she purred, looking up at me with a seductive grin. Her hands glided up my thighs and cupped my almost painful arousal. "Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"Yes," I hissed as she squeezed my hardness through my dress pants. "Unbuckle my pants and take me in your mouth, Bella."

"With pleasure," she answered, making quick work of my belt and pants. She pulled my erection from my boxer briefs, licking her lips enticingly. With a gentle stroke of my length, she slid my cock into her mouth. Her legs were closed demurely, hiding her sex.

"Keep your legs apart, Bella. I want to see how much this turns you on," I said. She complied, keeping her legs open as she bobbed her head over me. "Your mouth feels like fucking heaven."

She hummed around me, relaxing her jaw and taking me further into her mouth. One hand was cupping the base of cock and the other was fondling my balls. I threaded my fingers into her messy curls, moaning in pleasure as she sucked me off. Bella squeezed my ass and encouraged my hips to move. I thrust gently into her mouth, lost in the sensations of her pouty lips, wet heat of her tongue and the sharp nips of her teeth. Her fingers teased me, bringing me closer to my own release. She looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with carnal lust. She released me with a pop, jacking me off with her hand as she sucked on my balls. "Bella … _cara_ …"

"I want you to feel as intense as I did when I came," she replied, swirling tongue over the head of my swollen cock. Her red lips were wet from her saliva, spreading her lipstick all over her face. She looked hot has fuck, all disheveled and in control of my body.

"Bella, as amazing as your mouth feels, I want to be inside you when I come," I growled, tossing my shirt off my body. I stepped away, lifting her up and claiming her mouth. She moaned against my lips, pushing my pants over my hips. I sat down on the chaise, putting my wife on my lap. I twisted her jewel that was in between her cheeks. She gasped, clinging to my shoulders. "Do want me here?"

"Yes," she breathed against my lips. "All of me. I want to belong to you …"

I handed her the lube and stared into her eyes. "Coat me, baby, and relax. I'm about to fill you with something far bigger than that gorgeous jewel in your ass." She bit her lip, nodding as I eased the jewel from her rosette. Her hands covered my cock with lube. We were both so slick, with sweat, lube and arousal. She went to turn, but I stopped her. "No, look at me. Eyes on me."

"But …" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"I want to see if I'm hurting you," I whispered, maintaining eye contact. "Spread your ass cheeks, Bella." She sat on her knees, holding her hands on her behind. I grasped my cock, teasing her lower lips before finding her other entrance. "Take a breath, _dolce_." She did and slowly released it as I pressed inside. I moved slowly, inching deeper to her ass. Her mouth fell open as I continued to fill her. "What do you feel, Bella?"

"Pleasure," she whimpered, her head falling back. "Every nerve ending is firing."

When I pushed in as far as I could, I gently took her hands away from her ass. She looked at me, breathing heavily. I kissed her. "You're in control," I whispered, cupping her breasts.

She began rocking over me, gripping my sweaty hair. I slid my hand down her body and found her clit. I circled it with my fingers as I kissed her mouth greedily. With each roll of her hips, she grew more confident and relaxed, taking further into her body. I twisted her nipple with one hand and pumped my fingers into her pussy with the other. Never in my life had I felt her more wet. We probably didn't even need the fucking lube with as turned she was. "Edward, I feel like I'm … this orgasm is not ending," she said, her nails scraping down my shoulders.

"You are so tight and I'm not going to be able to hold off, Bella," I said, kissing her neck and curling my fingers inside her pussy. She grabbed my face, crushing her lips against mine. Our bodies moved as one. I thrust my hips up to meet her. My hand was completely drenched with her arousal as I curled my fingers against the spongy spot inside. I growled, feeling my balls clench and my cock swell. "Bella …"

"Come, Edward. Come inside me," she panted. "Claim me. Own me. Every fucking inch."

Her breathy plea triggered my body and ribbons of my cum filled her ass. I held her to my chest as we slowed our movements. She kissed my mouth languidly, nibbling on my lower lip. Her body was boneless, sated. I gently ran my hands along her back, allowing my heart to calm. I deepened our kiss as I lifted her off my cock, which slipped from her body. She whimpered at the loss. I pulled back, staring into her hooded eyes. "I love you, Bella. Every fucking inch."

She giggled, brushing my hair from my forehead. "Love is too small a word …"

"Hold on, _cara_ ," I breathed, picking her up. She latched her legs around my waist as I walked us back into our bedroom. "We're not done, yet."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

"Love is too small a word …" I whispered.

"Hold on, _cara_ ," he breathed, picking me up. I linked my feet together around his waist as he easily carried me into our bedroom. "We're not done, yet." He lay me on the bed, falling to his knees and spreading my legs. With a slow, carnal grin, he leaned forward and licked the length of my slit. I moaned, watching him with rapt attention. His mouth devoured me, tasting every inch of my sex.

I was very sensitive and his mouth on me was making me quiver, shatter over and over again. When he slid his tongue into my ass, I arched off the bed. It was too much, too many sensations. Waves of ecstasy washed over me, drowning me in pleasure. I'd barely recovered when he slid into my sex. "Edward …" I gasped. "So hard, so fast."

"Tasting _us_ is the best aphrodisiac," he murmured against my mouth as he filled me to the hilt. He moved sinuously, reigniting my orgasms. Our bodies moved in concert, stemming from nearly four years together and the sheer love we had for each other.

Four orgasms, a soaked duvet cover from overzealous body, and two sweaty humans later, we were soaking in the bathtub. I was leaning against Edward's chest, idly tracing the bubbles over his arms. "I'm … completely boneless," I said.

"Well, we do need to remake the bed, _cara_ ," Edward chuckled, sliding his hands down my sides and inching them to cup my breasts. "Are you okay? I mean, really? Tonight, it was intense, Bella. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Edward, I had more orgasms than I'd ever thought humanly possible," I said, turning to face him. "Hell, I think I'm still coming. My body feels like it's a livewire!" He caressed my cheek and smiled tenderly at me. "Edward, you did not hurt me. I felt so good. It was passionate, loving, and amazing. If you'd asked me when we first met that I'd trust you that much, I would have laughed."

"You dumped a glass of wine on me on our first date," he snorted.

"That's because you proposed to me on the first date," I countered, giving him a wry grin. "But, we've come a long way since then. I love you. I trust you. I always want to be with you, _Capo_." I kissed his swollen lips. "I wouldn't have even considered what we did if I didn't love you implicitly." I picked up his hands, lacing our fingers together. "I gave you all of me. You are my best friend, Edward. My soul mate. My one … I can't imagine my life without you, even if you did fuck me six ways to Sunday."

He rolled his eyes. "We may have fucked each other six ways to Sunday, but I've only ever made love to you. I'm honored that you trusted me to …" he trailed off, caressing my ass. "I've only _experimented_ , but never had anal sex. Suffice it to say, I'm overwhelmed at how much we felt, how close it made me feel toward you, _dolce_."

"So, we were both virgins," I chuckled. He nodded, giving me a shy grin. "I love that we only shared that with each other, Edward. No one else." I slid my arms around his neck and cuddled as close as I could to him in our bathtub. He held me closely, idly caressing my spine. "You also lived up to my request. I will be feeling you for days."

"I'm glad I'm able to oblige," he purred. "Now, we should stop stewing and make our bed. I'm not as young as I used to be, Bella. I will also be feeling this for days."

I giggled, getting up off his lap. I wrapped a towel around my body and held my hand out to my husband. "Come on, old man. Let's go to bed."

 **A/N: A tiny bit fluffy. A little bit boring. A lot of lemonade. Also, the calm before the storm …**

 **Pictures of Uncle Jimmy's wedding and other things are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be … well, let's just say, hold on to your butts.**


	20. Chapter 19

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **I'm happy that I finally figured out how to get to the climax of the story. Woo hoo! Up next will be … well, let's just say, hold on to your butts.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 ** _Edward_**

I sipped some coffee, completely spaced out. I was beyond exhausted. The marathon love-making session that Bella and I enjoyed the night previously seemed like a good idea when we were high on pleasure endorphins. Now? The following day?

I felt like a zombie.

Fuck, I was walking like a zombie.

I loved what Bella and I shared last night, but my hips and ass were in agony. My injury from Memorial Day was throbbing dully from the exertion from one of the most amazing nights of my life that I shared with my amazing, sexy and phenomenal wife.

What I shared with Bella was beyond anything I'd ever imagined. I meant what I said to Bella that I'd dabbled in ass-play, but never took the plunge. Besides, until I'd been with Bella, there was never anyone that I trusted enough to do that. Anal sex was too intimate to share with a casual sexual partner. Now, it was something that Bella and I shared and we'd only ever do it with each other. I loved her. I loved _everything_ about her.

I couldn't imagine my life without her.

For her, I'd walk away from everything in my life, just to give her the world.

To give her and my son the world.

"Have some coffee, _Capo_ ," Bella said, topping off my mug and putting the carafe onto the tray. She looked as exhausted as me, but absolutely beautiful. She wore a serene smile and was extremely snuggly with me all day. I was not going to deny my wife. I'd happily take her snuggles and kisses any moment of the day. I slid my arm around her waist, kissing her temple. "Love you, Edward."

"Love is too small a word," I whispered against her forehead, echoing her sentiment from last night. My sweet wife looked up at me, her eyes welling with tears. I brushed my lips over hers and tugging her onto my lap. She giggled, idly playing with my wedding band as she sipped my coffee.

"You two are so sweet," Sue sang.

If she only knew … we were anything but _sweet_ last night.

More like raunchy, dirty and needy.

It had been _too_ long since we'd made love.

Far. Too. Long.

"We do try," Bella snickered, giving me a wry look as she settled next to me.

As we ate some leftovers from the wedding, we watched as the company who rented us the tent dismantled it. Sue and Jimmy were over with my parents, opening their gifts from the wedding. They didn't receive much in the way of physical gifts. They received a lot money from their friends and family, which shocked them to no end. Seth, Claire and Leah were sitting outside, walking along the shoreline on our property.

"Are you all packed for your honeymoon?" Mom asked.

"Sue's been packed for two weeks," Jimmy snorted. "We didn't want to be rushing around today, packing and finalizing details. We had a leisurely breakfast, after an amazing wedding and phenomenal night." He gave Sue a slow, carnal grin, which made her blush a brilliant crimson, but she shared his smile.

"Uncle Jimmy, really?" Bella deadpanned, scrubbing her face and tucking her legs underneath her body.

"You're one to talk, Isabella Marie," Jimmy chided. "The way you're waddling …"

"Stop it," she snickered, throwing a piece of bagel at him.

"Little ears," I reprimanded, blinking to Charlie, who was playing on the floor with my father, who snorted at my admonishment.

"Okay, okay," Jimmy said, holding his hands up.

"She's not the only one who's waddling," Sue teased, giving her new husband a shitty grin. Jimmy's cheeks turned a brilliant pink and he ran his hand through his hair. "To answer your question, Esme, we have been packed. I've always been an _early_ packer. I mean, it's not like we can't buy what we need, but I'd rather be prepared. All we need to do is pack our toiletries and such. That will be done before we leave."

"I noticed you brought back your wedding bouquet," Bella said. "Why?"

"Claire is taking it to be preserved," Sue smiled. "She has a contact in the suburbs that dries the flowers and reassembles the flowers and bouquets as a keepsake. We're adding our invitation and a photo from last night in the frame. Felix was kind enough to send us a picture of our first dance underneath the fireworks."

"Oh, I'd wished I'd known that," Bella frowned. "My wedding bouquet was _gorgeous_. I wish I had thought about preserving it."

"I didn't even know about it until Claire told me. She wanted to treasure every moment of her wedding, including the flowers and her research led her to this woman in Oswego," Sue said. "My bouquet is her 'test' for Claire. I'm more than willing to have my bouquet be the test subject."

"And I appreciate it. The reviews and photos were promising, but it's not the same as _seeing_ it," Claire said, sipping some iced tea.

"Do you have any big plans for while you're at Maui?" Dad asked from his spot on the floor with Charlie.

"We're playing it by ear," Jimmy answered. "Other than when I was recovering from the accident involving The Swan Dive, I've never really taken any time off."

"Uncle Jimmy, you were recovering from a shattered leg and major surgery. We could have lost you," Bella growled, her beautiful face pale and her brows furrowed. I pulled her into my arms, nuzzling her neck. She was trembling.

The loss of her uncle's restaurant had shattered Bella to the core. It was _ruled_ a gas leak, but we knew it had been a hit ordered by Royce and Stephan. Jimmy received a huge payout from his insurance policy and from the city. He was living large off the seven-figure settlement Jenks had argued for in court. It also provided the seed money for The Blue Swan, which was a huge hit, becoming one of the most popular restaurants. He'd hired several new chefs and more servers to extend the hours to lunch. He was still heavily involved in the restaurant, but now, he was the face of the brand. There was even discussion of opening a second location in the city in the Consortium building.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Jimmy frowned, giving me a panicked look. He moved to sit next to me, taking her hand. "Too soon to make jokes."

She scowled at him. "Way too soon."

"Anyway, the villa that we're staying in has a beautiful private beach, gorgeous pools and more rooms than we know what to do with," Jimmy snickered. "We've got a few ideas, but as I said before, we're playing it by ear."

"What are you guys doing while we're on our honeymoon?" Sue asked.

"We're spending some time here at the house, but Edward's got a meeting in the city on Tuesday. I may take Charlie and Leah out for some retail therapy," Bella answered. "Our kid is growing like a weed. He's outgrowing almost all of his clothes. I was panicking that he wouldn't fit in his ring bearer outfit. We'd only gotten it a month ago, several sizes up. It was tight, but it fit."

"Leah needs some new clothes, too," Sue said, reaching into her purse. "If I give you some money …?"

"I got it, Sue," Bella answered, waving her off. "It's my prerogative to spoil my new sister."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

The next morning, we were up with the sun. We rode with Jimmy and Sue to Chicago Executive Airport for their private chartered flight to Kahului Airport on Maui. Leah was sad that her mom was leaving for over a week, but excited to spend time with Bella, Charlie and me for the first part of the week and the latter half of the week with her brother and Claire.

The day after Jimmy and Sue left, and after a brief Skype call from them, we decided to spend the day out on our brand-new boat. Emmett and Dad had gotten it for me for my birthday and first Father's Day present. We never really discussed getting anything even though our home came with a long pier, dock and slip for a sizable yacht. Unfortunately, I couldn't really enjoy it since I was still recuperating from a gunshot wound when it was delivered, the weekend after Memorial Day. I could barely walk on a flat surface with my crutches, let alone climbing into a bobbing boat.

Today, Felix and Jake were trying to teach me how to drive this monstrosity. I was eternally grateful for my present, but lost as to how to maneuver it. I needed mechanical engineering degree to understand all of the gauges, levers and the navigational array. I was watching as Felix pointed out all the gauges and instruments while he moved us away from the pier.

"This is insane," I said. "I'm never going to be able to drive this boat."

"It's okay, Boss," Felix laughed. "If I get to captain this boat, I'll be as happy as a clam. This is an awesome piece of nautical technology." He expertly finessed it away from the pier and out to open water. Bella and Leah were on the back deck, wearing their bathing suits underneath their coverups. My mom was watching Charlie since Bella didn't want to have him on the boat and in the sun for the afternoon. It was forecasted to be quite hot and sunny. "How long are we going to be out on the lake?"

"Bella said she wants to be back for dinner," I answered. "A couple of hours."

I blinked back to where Bella and Leah were seated on a pair of chaise lounges. My wife wore a gorgeous red polka dot bikini that looked reminiscent of the bathing suits from the '50s. She looked like a bombshell, but she wore the suit because she didn't like the tiny pooch she had beneath her belly button from having Charlie. I barely noticed it; my wife looked perfect in my eyes. However, she was not comfortable in showing her stomach, but she didn't want to wear a one-piece. Leah was in a pretty tankini with a pair of boy shorts. Bella was slathering Leah with sunscreen as we made our way out to open water.

"Go and be with them, Boss," Jake said, nodding to them. "Felix and I will take care of the boat."

"I do want to learn how to do this," I snickered, gesturing to the machinery. "Not while I have such precious cargo with Leah and Bella." I made plans to go out the following weekend with Felix, Jake and my brother, who was an avid sailor, though he preferred his sailboat. I made my way over to Leah and Bella, carrying some bottled water to them. "Having fun, ladies?"

"The most fun," Bella said, grinning up at me. "Leah was telling me that this was the first time she's been on a boat like this."

"Very big," Leah chuckled, her eyes wide and her cheeks blushing. Her speech was slurred and it took some effort to understand her because of her delay, but the happiness in her expression told me that she was loving it. "You pale, Eddie."

"Compared to you, yeah," I laughed, looking down at my fair skin. I did have Italian blood flowing through my veins, but with my scar from my burn on my shoulders from when I was abducted and the gunshot wound from earlier this year, I'd not been outside very much and definitely not without sunscreen. The results meant that I was very pasty. At least I wouldn't get skin cancer. I wore a tight t-shirt, protecting my back, and wore a pair of swim trunks. Even my wife, who said she had 'fish belly skin' was darker than me. "Hopefully, I'll get darker before we go in for the day."

I slathered the sunscreen onto my arms and face and then helped Bella cover her skin. An hour later, the engines were cut and the anchor was set. Bella put on a life vest onto Leah, encouraging her to dip her feet into the lake water. She did not know how to swim and we didn't want her to feel pressured to do something she wasn't comfortable doing. Leah, however, had other things in mind.

She was fearless and she got into the water, trusting me and Jake to keep her from floating away. She kicked her feet, laughing happily in the water. Bella took pictures when she wasn't in the water, sending them to Sue, Seth and Jimmy. It was hard to get her back on the boat at the end of the day, but she was exhausted, her eyes drooping from all of the excitement.

Another hour back to our private dock and Leah crashed in the cool passenger seating behind the bridge. I easily lifted her and carried her into the guest room. Bella kissed me after I put Leah on the bed. "I'm going to get her washed up. If you want to take a quick shower and go pick up Charlie from your parents' place?"

"I will, _cara_ ," I whispered, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "Love you."

"Love you more," she grinned, ducking into Leah's room.

I took a quick shower, washing off the lake water. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a relaxed button-down shirt. Jogging down the stairs, I waved at Felix who was in the kitchen, nibbling on some popcorn. "I'm going to pick up Charlie from my parents' home. I'll be back in a few."

"Do you want me to come with you, Boss?" Felix asked, arching a brow at me.

"It's a five-minute drive in two gated communities," I snickered. "I'd rather you stay here with Bella and Leah." With a grin, I left and got into Bella's car, which had the car seat. I drove out of my neighborhood and to my parents' neighborhood. On the front yard, I saw my parents on a pair of chairs with Liam hovering nearby and Charlie running around the lush green grass. "Hey, buddy!"

"Dada!" Charlie squealed, taking off as quickly as his chubby legs to take him. I scooped him up, tossing him into the air and he giggled. His arms wriggled their way around my neck as he cuddled close to me. He babbled happily, telling me about his day, but I was not as adept at understanding baby speak. Bella was the pro.

I carried him to my parents. "Was he good?"

"Always," Mom said, standing up and kissing Charlie's cheek.

"Did you enjoy your inaugural voyage aboard your yacht?" Dad asked. "Have you named it yet?"

"It was perfect and no, we haven't named it. However, I'm thinking about calling it _Dolce_ , after one of Bella's nicknames," I answered. My mother cooed and Dad gave me a crooked grin. "However, driving it proved to a problem. Felix was awesome and he said he'd give me lessons along with Emmett next weekend."

"I can help, too," Dad nodded.

"You just want to play on my boat," I laughed, blowing a raspberry into Charlie's belly. He squealed, wriggling in my arms and patting my cheeks. He pulled off my sunglasses, throwing them onto the grass. I peppered his face with more kisses and he giggled. I looked back at my parents, picking up my glasses and tossing them into my hair. "Who would I call to get that name painted onto the helm of the yacht?"

"We can also contact the seller for information to add the name you've chosen," Mom said.

"That would be awesome," I grinned. "Where's his stuff?"

"Inside," Mom said, moving to stand up.

"I'll get it. Stay with Nonni and Papa," I murmured to Charlie, kissing his temple. I handed my squirmy son to my father. I ducked inside, seeing the diaper bag near the front door, along with a few new stuffed animals. I slung it over my shoulder after I added the new toys into the bag. Walking back out, I took Charlie from my dad and kissed both of my them. "Thank you for watching him. We're planning on going to the city on Tuesday. This one needs new clothes and Bella's taking Leah out for a day of shopping."

"I'd love to spend some time with them, but I've got a doctor's appointment on Tuesday," Mom frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just a routine checkup," Mom replied, waving her hand. "I'm perfectly healthy. It's your father who has high cholesterol."

"I take medicine," Dad snorted. "And it's under control." He ruffled Charlie's chocolate curls. "Be good, little man. Papa loves you."

"Loves," Charlie smiled, his few teeth gleaming. Mom kissed his cheeks and tickled his stomach, earning her a few giggles. I hugged both my parents and buckled him into the car seat. With a wave to my parents, I drove back to my house. Charlie conked out in the back, drooling onto his shirt. He was teething and it made him a slobbery mess.

Inside, Bella and I lay down on the sofa with Charlie on her chest. I held in my arms my world. I nuzzled my wife's neck, inhaling in her sweet, seductive scent. "I love you, Bella."

She yawned, kissing my jaw. "I love you, too, Edward. Today was a perfect day."

"The best day," I breathed.

"I'm glad we got out today. There's a storm brewing," Bella said, her eyes fluttering shut as she ran her fingers down Charlie's back. She blinked to the west and sure enough, the skies were black with an incoming storm front. "A big one, _Capo_ …"

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

It rained for three days straight following our amazing day on the water. I was sitting in the condo, watching as the rain fell onto the dreary, bustling Chicago below. Leah was eating breakfast that Mrs. Cope had made for us. Edward was already gone, leaving early in the morning for his meeting at the office. Leah and I had a date planned to go shopping for Charlie and his super-growing body. Leah was also getting some new items, as a gift from me.

"I'm going, Miss Bella," Mrs. Cope said. "I have dinner prepared for you, baby Charlie and Mr. Edward. All you have to do is put it in the oven for forty-five minutes at 375 degrees."

"You didn't have to do that, Mrs. Cope," I said, walking over to the kitchen.

"It's not a big deal," she chuckled, hugging me. "With this weather, you need something to warm you up. You know?"

"Agreed. It's miserable out there," I sighed, wrinkling my nose at the abysmal weather. "We're staying through the weekend. Edward has some business to take care of and I'm helping Claire with her wedding plans on her day off."

"Oh, before I forget," Mrs. Cope said, scurrying to the door. She walked back with a large basket filled with pink baby gifts. "This is for Dr. Alice and Mr. Jasper."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I grinned. "This is beautiful. Alice will love this."

"I would have had it delivered, but since they moved out of this building, I didn't have their updated address," Mrs. Cope said. "Give my love to them." We hugged and she left the condo.

A half hour later, Jake called up and said that Nessie was on her way to the condo. Leah was dressed, feeding Charlie some Cheerios. Once Nessie arrived, I introduced her to Leah. Nessie was friendly, kind, but Leah was very shy and wary, hovering close to me. With a little encouragement, we left the condo and drove to an upscale, chic children's boutique. I would have _preferred_ to go to Target, but Esme purchased a gift card to the boutique.

Leah cooed at the clothes, running her hands over the adorable outfits. With some guidance, Leah picked out two outfits for Charlie and some necessities for Alice and Jasper's baby, Sophie. I also got some other clothes, in larger sizes since Charlie was growing so much. He was definitely his father's son. Edward was a tall, muscular man. If I had to guess, Charlie was going to be as tall, if not taller than my husband. Esme said that Charlie was taller than Edward was at the same age, but about the same weight.

When I handed over my credit card, I barely hid my cringe at the total. The amount of money I paid for my son's new summer and early fall wardrobe was the same amount I paid for one semester's worth of graduate school, including textbooks. I took the bags and handed them to Felix once we walked out of the store. He gave me a warm smile, walking them to the car.

We strolled down the street. The rain had finally stopped and the sun was trying to make an appearance. Jake was ahead of us and Felix bringing up the rear. Leah did relax around Nessie, bonding over Charlie and Nessie's desire to become a special education teacher. We went out for lunch, going to a pizza joint that Jake suggested. The guys ate a large pizza each. Leah, Nessie and I split a pizza and Charlie ate a meatball. Okay, he more like _destroyed_ a meatball. While we were at lunch, we made a plan of attack for clothes for Leah. I also wanted to pick up a few things. Some _sexy_ things for my husband.

You've got to keep things spicy. You know?

As we were making our way to Nordstrom's on Michigan Avenue, I shivered despite the hot, humid, oppressive weather. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, gripping the handle of Charlie's stroller. Leah stumbled against me and Jake helped her, holding her upright. "Are you okay, Bells?" Jake asked. His black eyes were swirling with concern.

"I …" I trailed off, looking around the street. "I thought I saw someone … following us? Not Felix, though. I'm not sure."

Jake blinked to Felix, who strode up to me. Nessie was frowning and Leah was confused. "What's up, Bella?" Felix asked, his fingers itching to reach for his sidearm, which was well-hidden under his clothing.

"Did you notice someone following us?" I asked. "A woman, looks like me, but with too much silicone?"

"I've seen a picture of your mother," Felix said, wrinkling his nose. "And she does _not_ look like you. You're prettier, much, much prettier."

"Quit flirting with the Boss's wife," Jake barked, glowering at Felix. The latter just held up his hands in surrender with a wry grin. "Though, it's true, about you being prettier. Your mom … yeah, time has not been kind to her."

"Regardless, did you see her?" I snapped and rolling my eyes. With a huff, I pushed Charlie's stroller into the store. I wanted to have this conversation inside and not on a sidewalk where anyone could hear us. "I could have sworn I saw her across the street."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled, but I didn't see her," Felix replied. "Jake?"

He shook his head, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling Edward," Jake muttered, his thumb moving on his cell phone screen.

I plucked his phone from his hand. "I said felt like someone was following us. It's not a reason to freak Edward out, Jake," I sighed. "Maybe, I'm being paranoid …" I twisted my hair up into a messy bun. The heat and the humidity were causing my hair to stick to my neck. It was driving me fucking crazy. "It's nothing. Both of you. I'm just …"

"You've got a feeling. Something made you feel on edge. It's _not_ nothing," Jake said. "Felix, call in Liam. He's in the office and could be here in a half hour. We may need backup. I'm staying with you."

"Even as I'm shopping for sexy lingerie for my husband?" I countered, pushing Charlie through the main floor of Nordstrom, which happened to be makeup, fragrance and accessories. Jake wrinkled his nose as Nessie giggled. "First stop, new clothes for Miss Leah."

"I'm still calling Liam," Felix said, holding his phone to his ear.

We rode up to the women's clothing floor and went in search of some cute dresses and summer clothes for Leah. She was giddy as she tried on her new wardrobe. I happily paid for things, stowing the bag underneath Charlie's stroller. Leah asked to go to the bathroom. "Come on, there's a bathroom on this floor," I said to her.

"Do you want me to watch Charlie?" Nessie asked.

"From what I could smell when I put the bag underneath the stroller, he needs a bathroom, too," I snickered. With a smile, we made our way across the floor to the posh women's lounge. A large man walked passed us, pushing a cart of clothing. He went into the back, which was on the opposite side of the lounge. I blinked back at the swinging doors. Leah tugged on my arm and I followed her into the lounge.

While she took care of business, I changed Charlie's stinky diaper. "For someone so small, you make a lot of mess, bub," I said, wiping his ass with a baby wipe. He just giggled, biting on his toes. "And you're freaky flexible, too. I love you, though, little one. Remember when I wiped your ass, if you have to wipe mine." He just babbled as I finished cleaning him and put him in a fresh diaper, into his stroller. When I was done, Leah was washing her hands and I ducked into take care of my human moments.

I heard the door open and a pair of heels clack on the marble floors. I figured it was one of the associates and I finished up in the stall. When I walked out, I saw the same large man that had been rolling the rack of clothing with his hand over Leah's mouth and a gun pressed to her temple. It was pressing against her skin, already bruising her face. She was crying and trembling in the man's hold, clearly terrified beyond all recognition.

In front of me, I immediately recognized my mother. She was dressed like a whore and she wore a triumphant smirk. "It's about time I meet my grandson, Isabella," she said, pulling something behind her back. Moving too quickly, like a viper's attack, she plunged something into my neck.

"W-W-W-What?" I asked, trying to push her away, but my vision blurred and I fell heavily against the sink. I gripped the porcelain as I was knocked off balance and my stomach rolled by whatever was injected into my bloodstream.

"Come quietly and I won't kill your …" Renee sneered as she blinked back to Leah, who was crying uncontrollably, "friend, or your kid."

Charlie was also screaming, trying to break free of the stroller and reach for me. "I can't …" I slurred. "What did you give me?"

"Something to make you compliant," she snickered, grabbing my arm. "Ricardo, come on. Leave the girl and the brat."

"I could have some fun with her," Ricardo growled, sniffing Leah's neck.

"You could also have some fun with _her_ ," Renee said, tugging me and I went willingly. My brain was slow to react and I knew I had to protect my son and my sister, but whatever my incubator injected me with had fucked with my body, my mind and my reflexes. I was terrified that my mother was going to allow her partner to rape me. She must have seen the fear in my eyes. "It's only fair that I ruin your life like you ruined mine, Isabella. Let's go." She tossed something into Charlie's stroller and I was taken from the bathroom. I was awake and aware, but I had no control over my body.

All I wanted was my husband …

 _Please find me before it's too late._

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

"Mr. Cullen," Rhonda said, her eyes wide. "I know you said you didn't want to be interrupted, but Mr. Jacob Black has been trying to get a hold of you for the past ten minutes. Your cell phone must be on silent. He called the office in a … he's quite agitated, sir."

"If you excuse me," I murmured to the conference table. I had a meeting with a group to create a new shopping center in the Gold Coast, but needed capital for the various high-end boutiques. "My associate is quite anxious to discuss another deal." I stepped out of the conference room and slipped out my cell phone. I'd had over fifty missed calls from Jake, Felix and Nessie. I went into my office, picking up the blinking line. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Bella was taken," he said, his voice rough and angry.

"What?" I snarled. "When? How? Don't tell me. I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"Nordstrom's on Michigan Avenue," he answered. "Um, the cops are on the way. One of the associates found Leah crying in the ladies room with a bloody nose and bruises on her face and … they called the police."

"Fuck!" I snapped, my heart shattering. "I'm coming." I hung up the phone and dialed Jasper. I told him to activate Bella's GPS tracker in her wedding band. I also mobilized everyone, despite the fact that the police were going to be involved. They were not going to find her. And if they did, it might be too late.

I was …

Regardless of who'd taken her, my wife was coming back to me.

"Rhonda," I called. She scurried into my office; her face ashen. "Can you handle the meeting in the conference room? I've got a family emergency that I need to attend to and I will not be back."

"When do you want to reschedule?" she asked.

"I'll call them. Have them leave their business plans and we'll be in touch," I answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I blinked to the door and she nodded, leaving my office. I pressed a button and the windows frosted over. I changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt. I armed myself discreetly and ducked out of the office, using the private elevator in our hidden conference room. When I got into the garage, my brother, Jasper and Seth were all waiting for me.

"Boss, we'll cover your back, but Jake said the cops were called," Jasper said, handing me a small earpiece. "Our work would be more efficient … if we didn't have to deal with the cops. You know?"

"For now, we cooperate," I said, popping the earpiece inside and activating it. "Liam is already there, as is Felix and Jacob. Seth, I want you with me. Leah was …"

"I'm coming, Boss," Seth nodded. "But, there's a shit ton of traffic. It'll take too long to get to the store if we use the car."

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

Emmett tossed me a set of keys. "Take the bikes," he said. "You can weave in and out of traffic."

It had been a while since I'd ridden a motorcycle, but I strode to my brother's black Ducati Diavel. I put on the helmet and revved it. Seth pulled up next to me on a red motorcycle, also a Ducati. We nodded and left the parking garage. Seth and I broke numerous traffic laws, but I didn't care. I needed to get to that store. I desperately needed to get my wife, save her from the evil in the world – from her mother.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived and we haphazardly parked the bikes in a handicapped parking spots near the entrance. The store was already locked down and we had to plead to be let into the store. However, after speaking to the cops upstairs, we were granted entrance. Sprinting up the escalators, we arrived on the women's floor. There were twenty cops on the floor. I heard Charlie's terrified shrieks and I pushed my way to my son.

I lifted him out of the stroller, crushing him to my chest. "I'm here, little one. Daddy's here," I whispered as I held his squirming body.

"Well, well, if this isn't karma biting me in the ass," came the cold, slithery voice of Detective Peter Maas.

"No, I don't want you," I snapped. "Get the fuck out of here. If it were up to you, my wife would be better left taken by whomever decided to kidnap her. No."

"While I agree with your assessment, I was on my way to pick up your wife," Maas said, holding up his hands. "She's our only suspect for the death Royce King and Stephan Romani. I'm here to _close_ my case, after we find your wife." He reached into his pocket, pulling out an arrest warrant issued for my wife, signed by a judge that I knew who had been in bed with Royce and Stephan.

"Can you be any more of an opportunistic asshole?" barked Claire. She was walking in with some suits and a smug smirk. She handed Maas a letter. "You're off the case, per an Internal Affairs Bureau investigation of your finances, your history, your personal vendetta, with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, along with Royce King, Stephan Romani and their associates. And you're not the only one … your contacts in the court system are also going down. Judge Schuyler has been removed from the bench and this warrant," she plucked it out of my hands, "is null and void. Tucker, Carson, take Maas into custody."

Maas paled and he blinked to Claire, to Leah, to the tall men approaching him and then to me. "Fuck," he spat.

"Oh, you're fucked," I snarled.

"I know who did this," he whispered. "I know who took Mrs. Cullen." He held up an evidence bag with some loopy, bubbly writing on it. "Renee … she's … she's fucking crazy." We made our way into a break room, giving the crime technicians space to work. Maas sat down, sliding the evidence bag across the table. "But, there's more," Maas said. "A few months ago, there was a war council, a meeting with Los Muertos and an unnamed organization." Maas arched a brow at me and pursed his lips. "Their heir apparent, Roberto Sanchez, was killed. Supposedly, by his own father, protecting the leader of the organization. It ruffled feathers and Ricardo Vallejo, Roberto's right-hand man and frequent _customer_ of Renee, became partners. This is all bankrolled and supported by Los Muertos." He held up the ransom note, giving it to me.

Claire intercepted the evidence bag and read the letter with her lips pursed. She handed it to me and I read it quickly.

 _It's time I get what I deserve and what my bitch daughter deserves. I'm done being used as a hole to fuck and human punching bag. It's Isabella's turn to feel the humiliation, the degradation of being used and abused. It's her turn to feel my pain, my shame, my anger._

 _I've been quiet for long enough._

 _I want $20,000,000 in unmarked bills and you'll get Isabella returned in fairly_ decent _shape … I'll let you imagine what plans I have for her. I'll be in touch by noon tomorrow, with information where you'll need to drop off the money and when you can pick up this useless cunt._

 _After a day, that number goes up by $10,000,000.00 and another hole gets fucked. Your wife is nothing but a whore._

 _Let's see how much you want her after … well, after she's been fucked over._

 _By everyone. She'll be bleeding for days … weeks … ruined for you._

 _Be grateful I didn't take the brat. He may be all you'll have as a memory of Isabella, if you do not follow through with all of my demands._

 _Los Muertos_

"What was she planning on doing?" I asked, glaring at Maas. "Were you in on this? What's your cut?"

"Mr. Cullen, you need to calm down," Claire said, placing a hand on my arm. "Give the baby to your nanny."

I looked at Charlie, who was crying again. I took a deep breath, kissing his temple and handing him to a very anxious Nessie. She sat down next to Jake, who was trying to calm down Leah with Seth and Felix. "My apologies. It's just that I get a fucking ransom note from my wife's whore mother … threatening … I'm overwhelmed and pissed the fuck off."

Maas sat down and scrubbed his face. "I'm fucked either way. I may as well do something _right_."

"You have the right to remain silent …" Claire said as she began to mirandize him.

"I know, I know. I waive my right to counsel. I'm going to jail. I've lost my pension. It's all my own damn fault," he snapped. "You recording this?"

Claire took out her phone and set it up. "The floor is yours, Peter."

"I was on Royce's payroll since I became a detective," he said bluntly. "I hid evidence, finagled interviews, stole weaponry and enjoyed Royce's hospitality in his brothels. I have four accounts. Three are offshore accounts where Royce and Stephan deposited money. I have one where my paychecks and I do my usual banking …"

"Then explain this amount in your bank account," asked one of the suits; Tucker, I believe. "You have well over five million dollars."

"Stephan made a mistake in one of my payments. I was trying to move it little by little," Maas shrugged. "Obviously, not fast enough."

"We don't really care about your relationship with Royce, Stephan and that whole mess," Claire said. She waggled the letter in his face. "How do you know that this is Renee Higginbotham, mother of Isabella Cullen?"

Maas gave Claire a sharp scowl. "She's been living with me since … I don't know … since September? October?" He sighed and shook his head. "She approached me in a bar. I was three sheets to the wind and we fucked. She was broke as fuck and I gave her a place to crash."

"Did you know about her relationship to Mr. Cullen? You've had quite the hard-on for him. Your partner told us all about it," Tucker snorted. "He showed us your board and your unfounded conclusions that Mr. Cullen murdered your sister."

"He did," Maas argued. "He raped and murdered my baby sister!"

"No, it was Royce and Stephan who raped and murdered her, Peter," Claire said. "We have proof back in the precinct. Photos of what they did to her before they punished her for something she did during Mr. Cullen's abduction a couple of years ago. So, your need for vengeance was misplaced, sir. You were framing the wrong man. Mr. Cullen is a fine, upstanding citizen with ties to community and one of the hardest working men in the city. Build a bridge and get over it. Now, more information about this!" She slammed the letter down on the table in the break room where we'd settled.

"Renee was determined on getting money. She tried to finagle funds from me, but all I offered her was a bed," Maas said.

"And a few black eyes," the other suit, Carson, muttered, shoving a picture his way. "This was taken shortly after the benefit, outside of your condo complex. She did have those injuries when she came home from work the night previous."

"If you had to listen to her bitch, you'd slug her, too," Maas argued. "She got what she deserved. Hell, she got a lot more when she spread her legs for the losers she fucked for money." He shook his head. "I've got a temper. I know that. But, I had nothing to do with what she had planned. I was going to bring your family down, by arresting Isabella for the murder of Stephan and Royce. Renee … she just wanted money."

"She came to me last year, demanding that I pay her, but I threw her out on her ass," I said. "She has no claim …"

"I know that. You know that. Renee? Not so much," Maas said.

"How did they know they were here?" Claire asked.

"I have no clue," he shrugged. "The only thing I know for certain was that Isabella killed Royce King."

"And we're back to this," Tucker grumbled. "That's not what we're dealing with, Maas. We need to find who took Mrs. Cullen."

Felix stepped forward, but I shot him a look and shook my head. I knew he'd take the fall for my wife. He'd said it more than once. He sat back down, wrapping his arm around Leah's body. She was still crying and clinging to Seth, undoubtedly terrorized from what happened.

"Take him out of here," Claire said, shaking her head. "He's worthless in regard to this investigation."

"Not entirely," Carson argued. "We, at least, have an idea of who Renee is working with, her accomplice."

"Follow up with the Los Muertos," Claire ordered. I wanted to open my mouth, but Claire gave me a sharp look. "I'm going to escort Mr. Cullen and his family back to their residence, getting some more information regarding Mrs. Cullen's relationship with her mother. Have the CSU guys rush any evidence."

"They did find a couple of things," Tucker said. "A syringe found in the ladies lounge and a diamond eternity ring in the receiving bay."

"I want the contents analyzed, yesterday!" Claire sighed, pinching her nose. "Also, get all of the security footage from the store. Everything!"

I shot a look to Seth, knowing that they'd removed Bella's ring. How would we be able to track her?

Tucker nodded and Carson whipped out a pair of handcuffs. He arched a brow at Maas, who stood up. Carson turned him around and slapped the handcuffs onto Maas's wrists. They read the charges against him and that he was stripped of his rank in the Chicago Police Department, on indefinite leave pending the final results of the investigation. He was led away and Claire gave me an understanding look once it was just our family. "Edward, I know that you want to hit the ground running."

"You're not stopping me, Claire," I whispered.

She held up her hand. "We'll talk more once we get back to your condo. I do want to talk to Leah, Felix, and Jake, away from the prying eyes of the CPD," she said. "I'm going to give you a ride back to your home in my squad, with Charlie."

"I'll take the keys to Emmett's bike," Seth said, standing up. "Felix can ride back with me."

"Do you need to talk to Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes, and you may need to tell her a little more about your life," Claire pressed. She stood up and walked over to Nessie. I followed her and picked up Charlie. I told Jake to follow Claire's car back to the condo with Nessie. I was still shaken to the core that my wife had been taken by her mother and by Los Muertos.

We'd had a deal, a compromise. Why would they want my wife?

In the car, with Charlie strapped in the back of Claire's CPD SUV, she looked over to me. "We'll find her, Mr. Cullen."

"I certainly hope so," I whispered. I wanted to talk more, but Claire shook her head and pointed to the recording device on the dashboard. I blew out a breath and almost three hours after my wife had been taken from Nordstrom, we had no real answers, no solid leads and the only way to track her was being bagged and tagged in the receiving bay. I let Claire drive us back to my condo and a tear fell down my cheek.

I prayed I could get to her on time.

 _Stay strong,_ dolce. _I'm coming. I love you._

 **A/N: So, Renee has flown the coop. We're going to stay with Edward at the beginning of the next chapter. There's more you're going to hear. We'll also hear from Bella … where is she being held? What will happen to her?**

 **Pictures, while not very many, are on my blog. You can access that from my profile. I have a link there. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm on twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some lovin … I'm hoping to have the next update up in a week, fingers are crossed. It's all dependent on my muse and my time for writing. Thank you for reading and I'll see you on the flip side!**


	21. Chapter 20

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **I'm unsure if you'd heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away recently. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

 **From me to you, Dee, GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES … always and forever.**

 **So, Renee has flown the coop. We're going to stay with Edward at the beginning of the next chapter. There's more you're going to hear. We'll also hear from Bella … where is she being held? What will happen to her?**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 ** _Edward_**

Arriving at the condo, I called my parents, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of my inner circle, including Anthony, Nina and my new allies in New York City. Anthony and Sean would be on the next flight to Chicago. Everyone else was on their way to formulate a plan of attack.

I changed Charlie and tried to feed him something, but my hands were shaking and he couldn't stop crying. I wanted to cry along with him. I wanted to rage against Renee. I wanted to call Felipe and rip him a new asshole for double crossing the Consortium.

They would pay for their treachery.

Though, he seemed like a man with integrity. He apologized for what his nephew did that day and we did the honorable thing of extending our condolences for his loss after his own father gunned him down.

I shook my head angrily, feeling the panic build inside of me. I could feel my heart race. I was losing it. Quickly.

"Take a breath, Edward," Claire said, approaching me slowly. "In and out."

She took exaggerated breaths and I followed her movements, calming down with her help. "Thanks, Claire. Have you heard from Seth?" I asked. "How's Leah?"

"She's rattled, obviously. He brought her to Alice and Jasper's old place. Alice is bringing a sedative," Claire answered. She took the baby food from my hands and pushed me away. "You need to relax. You're still shaky, Boss."

"My wife was taken by her _incubator_ with the help of someone who I thought was an ally," I hissed, stomping to the window and watching as it rained heavily, splattering onto the windows. Lightning splintered across the darkening sky, followed by a loud echoing boom of thunder that made my windows rattle. Claire had managed to feed my son. He was blinking sleepily. I walked over to the kitchen, taking him from his highchair. As I did that, Jake, Nessie, Felix, and Liam all walked into the condo. The latter two were soaked to the skin, caught in the rain while riding the motorcycles back to the Consortium. Nessie looked completely spooked, shaking next to Jake. "I'm putting my son down. Felix, Liam, there should be dry clothes downstairs in the Fortress."

Claire hopped up and slid her arm around Nessie. "Why don't you sit down, sweetie?"

"What's going on?" Nessie asked as she sat down on the couch with Claire. "Why does Jake have a gun? Why was Bella taken? Why?"

I blew out a breath, walking to the nursery and settling Charlie into his crib. He was antsy, but the emotions of the day had hit him hard, along with the weather unsettling him. I rubbed his belly until he fell into a fitful sleep. I flipped on his nightlight and made sure that the blackout curtains were tight, keeping the lightning storm at bay. Back in the living room, Claire had gotten Nessie some water and was sitting next to her. She was trying to soothe my nanny, but it was to no avail. Nessie looked petrified. I sat down across from her, removing my own weapon and putting it onto the table. _Not helping, Cullen._ Nessie blanched with her eyes wide with terror.

Clearing my throat and trying to stay calm, I said, "Nessie, what is heard in here cannot leave these four walls. I need you to promise me that you'll keep a secret."

"Are you going to kill me?" she squeaked. "I don't want to die."

"No, Nessie. However, we are involved in some very dangerous business that means that we have to use weaponry," I explained, keeping my voice even, low and comforting. "On paper, I'm Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Consortium, Investment and Venture Capitalist Firm and one of the richest men in the country. Off the books, I'm the head of an organized crime syndicate of the same name. Our main dealings are in weaponry, technology, gambling, mercenaries and protection. We are removing ourselves from the drug trade since I've become the leader of the family and while my father was in charge, we got out of prostitution."

Nessie looked at me with wide eyes, pale as a sheet. "Did those people take Bella because of what you do?" Her tone was almost accusatory. "And was Jake with us because of that threat? Felix, too?"

"I'm not sure of their _motives_ ," I answered, scratching my cheek and sugar coating the reality of the situation to Nessie. The motives of my wife's abductors were money-hungry assholes, leading with her incubator. "The woman who took her was Bella's mother. The man works for another gang that we had an alliance with at this point in time, but if they are truly behind this …"

Felix and Liam came into the condo, dressed in black clothes and dry from their ride back from the Consortium building. I nodded at them before turning back to Nessie.

"Anyway, Jake has a gun because he's one of my bodyguards. Specifically, he was assigned to work with Bella. He's her bodyguard, specifically," I answered, blinking to Jake who was staring at Nessie. Seeing him stare at her with stars in his eyes gave me a thought and it made my blood pressure spike. With a growl, I said, "Why he didn't go to the bathroom with her …" I turned back to Nessie.

Nessie's eyes fell to the floor, her pale skin becoming bright red and I heard Jake shift uncomfortably behind me. He cleared his throat and began to ramble, "Boss, I …"

"I don't want to hear it, Jacob. If I hear that you were too busy flirting to worry about the woman who is in your _charge_ , then I _may_ kill you," I seethed, blinking to him. Felix took Jake's arm and led him out of the condo. The shameful look on Nessie's face explained that I had been correct in my assessment. "In light of what happened, we'll need you to stay here until we can figure out what our next steps are. You know too much, but your hold over one of my men is troublesome."

"What's going to happen now?" Nessie asked, her face blanching and her hands wringing nervously in her lap.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, my anger still simmering. "Nessie, I know that you're involved with Jacob. It was that relationship that hindered his ability to protect my wife and son. You've been an invaluable member of our family as Charlie's nanny …" I scrubbed my face and leaned forward.

"I won't say anything," she whispered. "I love Charlie and Bella is one of the best people I've ever known. You, well, you kind of scare me, but I can see how much you adore your family."

"Why don't we have Nessie stay in the condo with Seth and Leah?" Liam suggested.

I nodded and Liam gave her a warm smile. She looked at me. I could still see the fear there. She followed Liam, leaving the condo. As they were leaving, my parents, Jasper, Emmett and Felix walked inside.

My mother ran to me, enfolding me into a tight embrace. I clung to her, allowing my walls to crack for a brief moment. "We'll find her, Edward. I know it," she whispered.

"I hope so," I whispered back and pulled back. "Can you stay with Charlie while we …?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Mom nodded, cupping my face.

"Thank you," I said. Blinking to the small army of men and one lone woman aside from my mother in my living room, I hardened my stare, turning into a finely-honed killing monster. Renee was going to _pay_ for her transgressions. With her life. "Fortress. Now."

We left the condo, walking down to the Fortress. In the two-bedroom condo, we had weaponry, technology and everything we needed for a war council, a strategic planning session to bring back my wife and end the nightmare plaguing us for nearly a year. The only positive thing to come out of this situation … Maas had been taken down.

 _Thank goodness for small victories._

I sat down at the large table in the living room. Emmett sat next to me, with Jasper on my other side. Felix leaned casually against the door and he frowned. "Talk to me, Felix."

"Bella said that she felt like someone was following us just prior to entering Nordstrom," Felix muttered. "We called in Liam and we were patrolling the floors, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Jake was with Bella, but, he was more interested in being with Nessie."

"We'll deal with that once we have Bella back," I snapped. "Where is he?"

"Confined to the bedroom," Felix barked, an angry smirk spreading over his face.

"Did you see anything?" I pressed. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"We didn't, but it was a large store. We should have done more, Boss. I'm sorry," Felix sighed. "We'll do everything to get her back, safe and sound. I vow it with my life."

"Me, too," Liam nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. The rest of the men in the room, along with Claire, reiterated Felix's sentiment and I felt like we had a fighting chance.

 _Stay strong_ , cara. _We're coming. I love you._

"What do we know?" Dad asked.

Claire stood up and she used a tablet, sending a screen to the main display. "Leah, Bella and Charlie entered the bathroom at 1:37pm. As they were entering the woman's lounge, a man who appeared to be an employee was pushing a cart of clothes into back storage area. Four minutes later, Renee and this same man entered the lounge."

The video played out and it showed my wife walking willingly out of the lounge. She looked a little out of it, drugged. But, she was moving under own steam and it didn't appear that she was being held at gunpoint or knifepoint.

"Why isn't she struggling?" I asked.

"There was a syringe found in the bathroom. Leah pointed it out," Claire said, showing a photo of a discarded syringe in the garbage. "CSU did a rush evaluation of its contents and found it to be scopalimine."

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"It's a drug, similar to GHB or rohypnol. It makes the victim malleable, but awake, even if their mind doesn't want to cooperate," Claire explained. "Do you see how Bella is trying not to step. That hesitation is her need to flee, but the drug is forcing her to leave with Renee and this man."

"Who is he?" Emmett growled.

"He is a member of Los Muertos. His name is Ricardo Vallejo," Claire said. "He's got a long rap sheet, including to several rape charges, but they never stuck because the victim either recanted or was found dead." She handed me her tablet, with Ricardo's record displayed.

The man made me look like a fucking kitten. He was the monster. He hated women and he took out his brutality on their bodies, damaging them beyond all recognition with his hands, body and other implements of torture … namely knives and chains. The photos were gruesome and made my stomach turn. Would he do this to my wife? My sweet wife? "And this man is working with Renee?"

"Yes," Claire murmured.

I held up my hand, reaching for my cell phone. I dialed Felipe. He answered gruffly. "We had an alliance, asshole," I interrupted, by way of greeting. "One of your _hombres_ abducted my wife. And from what I know … an animal with little regard for women."

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about, Cullen," he spat.

"Ricardo Vallejo," I sneered. "He took my wife, with the help of my wife's biological mother, from a store. They kidnapped her, demanding ransom."

Felipe cursed in Spanish. "Ricardo … he's insane, man. Completely _loco_. He was one of Roberto's closest friends and his lieutenant. A faction of Los Muertos, after Roberto was killed, broke away and Ricardo is in charge. They've aligned themselves with the Latin Kings and a group from Joliet, the Spanish Gangster Disciples."

"Where are they based?" I asked. "My wife was … she's gone."

"You need to find her. Quickly," Felipe said, his voice softening. "Look, I may be a criminal and have killed more men than I can care to admit, but I never fucking harmed a woman. I was loyal to my wife until she passed, rest her soul. Ricardo? He gets off on the torture. The blood. The pain."

"Fuck," I spat at his admission. It verified the information in his file that Claire had given me.

"Cullen, we do have an alliance. I am a man of my word. When you make a living as we do, it's the only thing worth _anything_ ," Felipe said ardently. "Unfortunately, Ricardo is a man of influence. He's persuaded a number of my soldiers to his cause and they have left the organization to join him …"

"You still didn't tell me where they're based? Are they local? Chicago? Joliet?" I pressed.

"I don't know, but as a man of my _word_ , I'll find out for you. As soon as I know, you'll know," Felipe said. "We'll also be on the lookout."

"One more thing, do you know if Ricardo had relations with a prostitute?" Claire asked.

"Is that a cop?!" Felipe growled.

"Before you go off on her, she is, but she's an ally, just like you," I argued. "I'd be a fool if I didn't have some influence with the local police department, right?" Felipe was quiet, mulling over my statement. "Answer the question, man."

"He was fucking an older broad. Before Roberto's untimely demise, he said that the bitch had a loose pussy and was worthless, but let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to her," Felipe muttered.

"Name?" I asked impatiently.

"Something with a bird's name in it … Goose, Hawk …"

"Swan?" Emmett offered, arching a brow at me.

"That's it! Renee Swan. She was hooking in some fleabag motel off the Dan Ryan in Chinatown," Felipe replied. He was quiet for a moment. "I'll be in touch, Cullen. They say the blood is thicker than water. Right now, you are _mi familia_. We look out for our own. Ricardo … he crossed us one too many times."

Without waiting for a response, he hung up. Looking up, Claire was already pulling up information on Ricardo's faction of Los Muertos, the Latin Kings and Spanish Gangster Disciples. My brother and Jasper were working on tracking the van that was used to take Bella from the store with Renee and Ricardo. My father walked over to me, squeezing my shoulder. "What's the plan, Boss?" he asked.

"We take this guy and that bitch out before they can hurt my wife," I said, glaring at my wife's dazed face on Claire's tablet. "I claim rite of vengeance. They will not _know_ what hit them."

The lights flickered and there was a loud crash of thunder. I walked away from my father, staring out into the storm. _I'm coming,_ dolce _. I'm going to save you. Just hold out for me, please._

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, handcuffed to a table, my arms stretched above me and my legs were cuffed apart on the corners of the table. My stomach was heaving and my head was throbbing, seemingly from whatever they'd injected me with in the store. I groaned, trying not throw up all over myself. I blinked, trying to make sense of my surroundings. It was dark, nearly black and frigidly cold. The air conditioning was blasting and I shivered on the table, wishing I'd had a blanket. I shifted on the table. I was still in my clothes, thankfully and the only pain I felt was in my head and hands, indicating that I hadn't been …. I had _faint_ memories of the man wanting to fuck every hole I had, but …

 _That cannot happen. I'd rather die than have my choice taken away._

"You're awake," sneered my mother. She flipped on the light and I was blinded, temporarily by the brightness. She strode over to me. "God, you are such a disappointment."

Blinking up and clearing up my vision, I snorted at her pinched face. _Bitch, you're the fucking disappointment._ "Right, Renee. I'm college educated and I have a successful husband. I think my marriage lasted longer than all of yours. Combined. You're the disappointment. Been tested lately? Your pussy must be swarming with STDs because of all of the whoring out you did to yourself."

She slapped me, twisting my head unnaturally. My temple was slammed against the table, causing me to see stars. She began punching my stomach and I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound. I refused to let her know that she was hurting me. Her punches moved up to my face and I could feel every blow. "How is it that you get everything you ever wanted and I'm stuck with the fucking dregs?"

I spit out some blood, glaring at her. "Because you're a loser. Because you _fucked_ dregs," I answered. "You're not going to get … _anything_. My husband will not bow to your will, bitch. He will bring you down. You will be a footnote, at best."

My mother screamed, hopping onto the table and straddling my hips. She lost all control, hitting and scratching me. I was powerless to her sporadic assault. She may not have been strong, but she had long nails and they were scratching my skin, causing me to bleed. I closed my eyes, protecting my vision from her acrylic talons. Her body weight was removed and I heard some harsh words in Spanish. I opened my eyes, seeing the man from before dragging Renee away. He opened a door and her voice was dulled when he slammed it shut.

He walked over to me, holding a white towel. I shivered as he moved closer to me. "My apologies, Mrs. Cullen," he said, wiping the blood and sweat from my face. "Renee … she's a wildcat in more ways than one. Has quite the temper, hmmmm?"

I didn't respond as he licked his lips, his fingers moving down my face and toward my breasts. I tried to move away, but my handcuffs made it difficult. He stopped, his hand hovering over my chest.

"She did promise me a chance to play with you," he purred, stepping back. "I wanted to while you were incapacitated, to feel your pussy around my cock. Then, I realized … I wanted to hear you scream as I fucked you. I bet your husband won't love you as much when you're broken, torn and ripped to shreds." He looked at my chest, smirking. "Are they real?"

"Fuck you," I snapped. "You aren't touching me. No one will touch me. I'd rather die first."

He gave me a glower, backhanding me and coming in closely. He squeezed my neck, snarling, "That can be arranged, _puta_." My vision darkened as he tightened his hold around my neck with one hand while he twisted his other hand on my breast. He slammed my head against the table and my vision swirled completely to black.

Capo _, please …_

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

I rubbed my chest as we drove to a meeting with Felipe and Esteban. They'd gathered more information about Ricardo and his connections with his new allies in Joliet. I was dressed all in black, armed to the teeth and prepared for battle. I was ready to go to war to find my wife, taking her from Renee and bringing her home.

Safely.

Intact.

Protected.

Loved.

I will make sure she would get so much love.

 _I'll walk away from all of this,_ dolce. _Just to ensure your safety._

In the SUV, Jasper, Emmett, Felix and Liam rode with me. My father, Anthony, Sean and Seth were waiting for confirmation for Bella's location and to go in guns blazing. Jacob was on the sidelines because he had not used his brain while out with my wife, thinking with his dick and trying to get into Nessie's pants. He was still confined to the bedroom in the Fortress and would be until this was all contained.

Yes, I was pissed at him. Beyond pissed. He'd been a valued member of my team and he betrayed me. Betrayed Bella, and she was paying the goddamned price.

Claire was working with the police, getting information from Maas and working the legal end of Bella's abduction. She promised that she would contact us with more information, namely Renee's phone number so we could track her.

"Boss, we're here," Jasper said, checking his weapon. "Do you think it's okay to …?"

"Felipe said that this man, Ricardo, is a complete and total asshole, taking from women what he wants," I sneered. "I do not want my sweet Bella to suffer at his hands … I'm terrified that I'll lose her completely if that happens …"

Jasper's eyes darkened and his lips flattened to an angry line. "Motherfucker is not going to live to see the morning," he sneered.

Alice had been sexually assaulted while dealing with the whole situation with Royce and Stephan two years ago. A man tried to force her to give him a blow job and she bit down. As a result, Alice had a really rough time, losing weight and not being able sleep. After her attack, Alice and Jasper stayed with us and Bella helped her with her recovery. Even now, Alice could not even think of having oral sex with Jasper without having flashbacks and panic attacks. He never wanted to see that fear in his wife's eyes. Ever.

I couldn't imagine it either. I remembered her fear after her attack just prior to our first date. Bella was so terrified, so shattered.

Shaking my head, I blew out a harsh breath. "If I had my choice, neither of them would live to see morning," I growled. I pulled out Bella's wedding ring that Claire had pilfered from evidence. They had checked it for fingerprints and only found Bella's. So, Claire took it from the cops, delivering it to me. I put it onto a necklace, wearing it around my neck. I tucked it back into my shirt, clambering out of the SUV.

We did not even hide the fact that we were carrying. We walked across the courtyard, owning it and not afraid of any retaliation. Out of the shadows, Esteban scuttled in front of the door. He crossed his arms over his narrow chest. He looked down his nose, rubbing beneath it and scowling. "Ricardo was my son's number ass-kisser. He's a fucking animal. I may not like you, and I sure as fuck do _not_ trust you, but I will help you." He held out his hand.

I shook it, nodding at him. "Thank you for support and I am sorry about your son, Roberto."

"He chose his own path," Esteban sneered. "Roberto … he was more like Ricardo than I cared to admit. I'd had to clean up a lot of his messes, especially when it came to whores and drugs. Come on, Felipe has information for you."

We walked into another decrepit, decaying apartment. The walls were a dingy brown and the carpeting was stained with bodily fluids and food stains. It smelled like something was rotting. When we pushed into another room, it was pristine, filled with computers, flat screens, and surveillance footage. Felipe was standing, looking at a screen with a map of the south suburbs. In another screen, there was a blinking dot, making its way through Texas. He turned, his deep brow furrowed and his lips pursed. "Cullen," he said, holding out his hand.

"Felipe," I responded, shaking his extended hand. "Do you have some news?"

"We _talked_ to several of Ricardo's associates who were still here, working with us," Felipe snorted.

"How many are still alive?" I asked.

"How many do you think?" he retorted. "From what we were told, Ricardo and his partner, the whore, they followed your wife's car from your city condo. While it was parked, we were told that a GPS transponder was placed underneath the rear bumper. In a baby store, the whore bumped into the girl who doesn't talk very clearly."

"Leah …" I breathed.

With a few keystrokes, I saw Leah on one of the screens looking at some clothes for Charlie when a blonde woman bumped into her, apologizing and squeezing her shoulder. Felipe froze the frame when her hand was removed and he zoomed in. Just underneath her collar, there was a blinking red light. "Another GPS transponder," I whispered.

"It was how Bella and Leah were tracked to the bathroom," Felipe said.

"Did you notice Leah being bumped?" I asked Felix.

"To be honest, no," Felix answered. "Bella was working with a salesperson, finding clothes for Sophie. I was watching the door. Jake was with Nessie, Leah and Charlie. You'd have to ask him." I pursed my lips. "Do you want me to call him?"

"No," I said gruffly. I scrubbed my face.

"We have an idea of where Ricardo brought Renee and your wife. He's been staying with his new friends in Joliet, in some abandoned warehouses near the train tracks. The problem with the warehouse is that there's a scattering field. One of my guys is a master hacker and he's trying to gain access to satellite footage. With all of the ground to cover, we'd be looking for days. We need to find body heat, infrared."

"Wouldn't the trains block that?" Emmett asked. "They give off heat, too. You said that they're near train tracks."

"Jose, pull up this apartment," Felipe commanded. Jose did as he was asked and the apartment complex was projected on one of the screens. For the most part, the complex was empty, save for a few residents who belonged to Los Muertos. To the south, there was an el station. A few more keystrokes and the apartment complex was converted to an infrared image. "See how bright the el tracks are? Part of it is the electricity from the track, but there was a recent train that came through. In the apartment, it's not as bright, but still evident that there's heat here. We're looking for this."

"We're in," Jose said with a heavy accent.

"Pull it up," Felipe commanded.

A large train yard was on the screen and he was right that it would take us days to search each warehouse. Days that my wife didn't have. The infrared scans were interlaced over the satellite imagery. The train tracks were a hot spot while the warehouses were virtually dark without any warmth inside. They were truly abandoned.

"There," Felix said, pointing to a warehouse in the northwest corner. "There's some heart sources in this region. It also looks like there is a lot traffic going in and out of the warehouse."

"Agreed," Felipe nodded. He blinked to me. "Esteban will come with you along with some of my men."

"Not you?" I asked.

"My years as a soldier are over," Felipe said. "My vision is gone and …" he rolled up his pant leg, revealing a titanium leg. "I lost my leg because of diabetes. I make up for it with this." He gestured to the computer set up. "Technology has always been my forte."

"We leave now," I said. Felipe handed me a tablet with the surveillance photos on it. "Thank you for your help, Felipe."

"You helped us with the Triad and the fractured Bratva threat," Felipe said. "We would have lost thousands, if not millions of dollars with their interference … it's the least we could do, Cullen." He held out his hand. " _Mi familia … mi hermano._ "

"Agreed," I said, shaking his hand. With a nod to Esteban, we left the dingy apartment and made our way to the SUV. Esteban had a contingent of his own men, following us to the warehouse in Joliet. Before we got on the road, Esteban exchanged numbers with Emmett so we could keep in contact.

When we got on the road, Jasper's cell phone rang. "Whitlock," he barked. "Okay, Alice. Here he is …" He handed me his phone. "Alice wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Ali," I responded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but, I'm worried about your wife," she said. "I know that I just gave birth a couple of weeks ago … Talk to me. Tell me about what's happening. Do you need a doctor?"

"We can use Dr. Moretti," I said.

"Do you think that Bella would want a male doctor if … if she's been hurt _that_ way," Alice said. "Claire spoke to me and showed me Ricardo Vallejo's criminal record. It's highly likely that … she may need some special attention."

"I don't want to hear that," I spat. "She can't …"

"You may not want to hear it and Bella definitely won't want it, but Ricardo doesn't fucking care," Alice breathed. "Let Moretti know that I'm coming when Bella's recovered from wherever she's been taken. I want to take care of my friend, my best friend. I love her, Edward. She was there for me when I was in a difficult situation. Now, I want to return the favor. Hopefully, it'll be just injuries, which is not good, but it's not …"

"Rape," I whispered, closing my eyes and praying that we got to her in time. "My mother is at the condo with Charlie."

"I'll call Jasper's dad to come pick me up. I'm still not allowed to drive," Alice explained. "Get her, Edward. And put that cow out of her misery, god damn it. Renee is a total cunt and deserves everything she gets."

"You won't get any argument from me," I snorted. "Be safe, Alice."

"And Edward, I know you're pissed at Jake," she murmured.

"Oh, beyond pissed. He's not helping. He's confined to the Fortress until I can figure out what to do with him," I snarled. "If he had paid attention to Bella and Leah and not flirting with Nessie, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess. He's not involved and as far as I'm concerned, he's no longer a part of our organization." I ended the call and focused my attention on driving.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

Every part of my body ached. I was thirsty and the faint dripping water made it even worse. I opened my eyes and I was still strapped to the table. I looked up, noticing large bruises and cuts on my exposed skin. My right hand was so swollen and it was bent at an awkward angle. My head pounded with each heartbeat.

My head fell back against the metal table with a dull thud. "Help," I called weakly. "Please?"

"Why should anyone help you?" Renee asked. She had a large water bottle, sipping from it loudly. "You deserved this, Isabella."

"No one deserves this," I said. "And why are you doing this? For some money? For your loser boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Renee snapped. "He's a business partner. We have mutual interests. I wanted money and he wanted to bring down your asshole husband by destroying you and destroying his livelihood. It's only a matter of time before he … makes you remember _your_ place," Renee smiled and flipped out a knife. She used it to cut away my shirt. I wriggled and my movements caused the knife to slice into my skin along with my clothes.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," I cried. "Why would you want a monster to take away my choice?"

"Because, I had my choice taken away from me. You should know what it feels like," Renee sneered. She stepped back, tossing the remnants of my clothes onto the floor. I was still in my bra and panties, but still very exposed. "Besides, Ricardo wants to see how many colors of the rainbow he can turn you before he fucks every whole you have, ripping you apart," She looked at her watch, smirking. "Well, it's time for a phone call to your husband. He needs to be reminded about his deadline."

"He's well aware of his deadline," I spat.

"Even so, he might want to know that you're okay," Renee said, pulling out an old burner phone. She took out a piece of paper, dialing Edward's cell phone number.

"Cullen," he barked.

"I take you got my little note from your kid," Renee cackled. "You better have my money or your bitch wife will be delivered to you in pieces, after Ricardo breaks her in."

"I have your money, Renee," Edward snarled. "I'm changing the terms of delivery. I want to see you. See Ricardo. Face-to-face. Meet me at the address I text you with my wife by dawn. I also want proof of life. For all I know, your psycho ass already had your fun with Ricardo and she's in pieces in the Chicago River."

"Talk, bitch," Renee sneered.

"Edward," I called out.

" _Dolce_ ," he breathed, his voice softening. "Are you okay?"

"For the most part," I said, trying not to cry but my voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

"Do not even apologize, Bella. Everything will be okay," he said. He sounded confident. "I love you more than words can describe."

"I love you, too," I croaked out, wanting nothing more than to have his strong arms around me.

"There's your proof of life, Edward," Renee sneered. "I'll let you know about your change in plans. Ricardo may _not_ like the change." With an evil grin, she slammed the knife she'd used on my clothes into my upper arm. I screamed, bucking off the table. "Tick tock," she sang as she hung up. With an angry snarl, she pulled the knife from my bicep. My vision swirled. She laughed maniacally as she stabbed somewhere else, but a searing pain radiated through my whole body until it just gave out.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

"Don't even apologize, Bella. Everything will be okay. I love you more than words can describe," I said to my wife.

"I love you, too," she muttered. She sounded shattered, just exhausted.

"There's your proof of life, Edward. I'll let you know about your change in plans. Ricardo may not like the change." There was a pause and then a hard thump. There was a blood curdling scream that pierced through SUV. "Tick tock," Renee sang before ending the call.

I felt my stomach lurch. I looked over to Emmett, who was giving me a panicked look. "Where are we?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. I couldn't let my emotions take over. "How close are we?"

"Ten minutes away," Jasper said from the back. "I just texted Esteban and Carlisle. They're approaching from the west and south. They said to go straight in, guns blazing."

"Do we know how many people there are?" I asked.

"About twenty-five people guarding the building," Jasper answered. "We're not sure about the number inside."

I shook my head. I hated all of the unknown variables. Regardless, the only thing I needed to focus on was getting to my wife, who was obviously in pain and being tortured by her mother. I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal, weaving through the streets of downtown Joliet. As we turned down the back alley to the train yard, the skies opened up and lightening streaked across horizon.

The weather seemed fitting. I was going to bring hell fire and thunder down onto Renee and her partner, Ricardo. The new alliance between Ricardo's faction of Los Muertos and the Spanish Gangster Disciples was going to be a short one. Parking the car, I pulled out my Desert Eagle, readying my weapon. "Lock and load," I snarled, stepping out into the rain.

 **A/N: Renee has a one-way ticket on the crazy train. I never liked her as a character in canon. She was too flighty and tried to be Bella's friend, when she should have been a mother. This Renee is just fucking evil, a conniving, back-stabbing, or arm-stabbing, bitch.**

 **Up next will be … well, hold onto your butts.**

 **Leave me some loving!**


	22. Chapter 21

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Renee has a one-way ticket on the crazy train. I never liked her as a character in canon. She was too flighty and tried to be Bella's friend, when she should have been a mother. This Renee is just fucking evil, a conniving, back-stabbing, or arm-stabbing, bitch.**

 **Up next will be … well, hold onto your butts.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 ** _Edward_**

I ran in the darkness, soaked to the skin from the deluge that rained down on us. I had my gun at the ready. I heard some harsh comments in Spanish. Men were gathering near the side entrance of the warehouse. I heard them give an order to kill anyone approaching the warehouse. I didn't give them a chance to carry out those orders. With silent hand signs, I ordered my own men to kill them.

Six men fell into a mud puddle. They never even saw us coming.

"They looked as high as a kite," Felix grumbled, pushing one of the bodies onto its back.

"Probably, because they are," I snorted, replacing my clip. "Eyes open. No one walks out of here alive except my wife." We plastered ourselves to the wall, making our way to the door. Just as I was going to open the door, more of Ricardo's men poured out of it. They didn't even get a chance to react to our presence. They were picked off quickly, blocking the door as they fell to their death, cut down with the bullets from our guns.

We pushed our way into the warehouse. It was dark and dingy with the distinct odor of cocaine, with an undercurrent of body odor and terror. It was flowery and metallic with a chemical burn to our nostrils. Bricks of it were stacked, marked with a modified brand mark of Los Muertos. This appeared to be a home base for the newly allied gangs.

"Boss, should we …?" Felix asked, blinking to the drug stash. I knew he wanted to take it into our possession, using it to pad our wallets. Any other time, I'd agree to seizing the drugs but we had other things to attend to. Now was not the time to focus on profits. My wife was out there. She needed me. I needed her. Charlie needed his mother.

 _Period_.

"No," I answered curtly. "Our focus is Bella. We need to find her and recover her." I shook my head. "If I had my way, this place would go up in smoke."

Over my earpiece, my father chimed in, "We entered the building at the rear. We have about ten DOA's."

"Did you see Ricardo? Renee?" I asked.

"No," he responded. "This building is easily the size of three football fields."

"More like five," Esteban grunted. "This used to be a hub for Los Muertos. A processing station for …" He trailed off as he made the shape of a woman with his hands. It indicated that it was a stop for their human trafficking ring. "It's also used as storage for drugs and weaponry before distribution. Lots of locked rooms."

"God damn it," I snapped, looking to the right and trying to see if there were any approaching men. "Partner up and spread out. Kill anyone you see." I blinked to Jasper. He nodded and we separated from Felix, Emmett and Esteban's team. On our phones, Felipe had sent an infrared overview of the warehouse. Jasper turned off his earpiece and told me to do the same. "What, Jas?"

"I don't trust Esteban or this alliance. This place is too big and too obvious for Renee and Ricardo," Jasper said, his voice tense.

"I agree, but it's the only lead we have at this point," I muttered. "With the security footage, we found the van that they used to take my wife away, but lost it in traffic."

"Have you seen it? Is it here?" Jasper pressed, walking in front of me.

"No, but we've only seen a handful of cars," I sighed. "Look, this alliance is shaky as it is, thanks to Roberto's attack on us at our initial meeting. We were both injured, severely. I get your wariness. I'm just as hesitant, but we need their help. We need to find Bella before Ricardo has his way with her … that's my wife, Jasper. Do you remember how you felt when Alice was … sexually assaulted?"

"Yes," he whispered. The pain in his eyes was clearly evident.

"I do not want that for my wife. Never … Now, we need to cover more ground," I said, holding up my gun and opening the door to my left. It was empty of any human beings, but filled with kilos of crack cocaine. Shaking my head, I backed out and we made our way further into the warehouse.

As we made our way through the building, we killed any man we saw, not wanting them to alert Ricardo or anyone else in charge. Our silencers prevented any unwanted attention. I would have liked to talk to someone, but they were also more eager in killing us.

Turning the corner, I ran into a scrawny teenaged boy. He began prattling in a combination of Spanish, English and fear holding up his hands in surrender. I lowered my weapon, trying to calm him down. "Take a breath," I said, speaking in Spanish. "I won't hurt you."

The boy gulped and shook his head. "Please," he choked out in English. "Help …"

"We'll try, buddy," I said. He looked at me in confusion. I repeated what I said in Spanish. "My name is Edward and this is Jasper. What's your name?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. He was too skinny and it was obvious he was terrified. "Miguel."

"It's nice to meet you, Miguel. We'll help get you out of here, if that's what you want," I said softly. "But, we need your help. Can you do that?"

Miguel's eyes deadened as he reached for his jeans and began unbuttoning them.

"No, Miguel, not that," I said, stopping his hands and sickened by what he was offering. "We don't want that from you." Miguel gave us a suspicious look. "Please, we're not like that. We will help you."

"And my sisters and mama?" he asked.

"Anything to help you, Miguel," I breathed. "I promise."

"What do you want to know?" Miguel shrugged, adjusting his pants.

"Have you seen Ricardo? The leader?" I questioned.

Miguel blanched and shaking his head fearfully. He began mumbling under his breath about that demon. I could barely understand his utterances in Spanish, but from what I heard, Ricardo had had his way with Miguel, tearing him apart. He began backing away, terror replacing suspicion. "You work for him!" Miguel yelled.

"Shhhhh, no," I hissed. "Ricardo took my wife. He's hurting her like he may have hurt you. I need to find her."

In broken English, Miguel snapped, "Ricardo is not here."

"Do you know where?" Jasper pressed. "Miguel, this is important, son."

Esteban walked in with his partner, a squirrely man with stringy hair and dirty jeans, with my father and Liam behind him. "From what we were told, on a train, heading south. They left here shortly before we arrived."

"How shortly?" I hissed.

"Within ten minutes," Esteban said. "We were stopped by a freight train. If I'd had to guess, that was the train that had Ricardo, Renee and your wife."

"How did you get this information?" Jasper asked.

My father slipped a knife back into a sheath at his ankle. "A little persuasive conversation," he smirked. "We were told that they were gone, but not where they were going."

"Just south," Esteban sighed, blinking to Miguel. He asked him where his parents were.

Miguel responded and said that he was taken from his family, smuggled across the border. He was detained in one of the detention facilities when he was placed into foster care. However, the foster family was not a good placement and they'd sold him to Los Muertos as a sex slave. Esteban's hard gaze softened as looked at Miguel. "We'll help you, Miguel. I'm Esteban and this is Antonio. That part of your life is over. I promise you," Esteban said gently to the frightened teenaged boy in Spanish. Switching to English, he said, "We'll need to reexamine our approach and find out the destination of that train."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

I awoke with a start, groggy and disoriented. I was not on the table, but handcuffed to metal bar. My arms were covered in haphazardly wrapped bandages and they ached terribly. I was still in my bra and panties, stuck in a dark, dank, and smelly moving box. It was also very, very hot.

 _A train?_

I tried to shift, moving to get more comfortable but I gasped in agony, pain ripping through every centimeter of my body. A light flickered on and I saw another woman sitting across from me. There was not an inch of her caramel colored skin that wasn't covered in bruises, scars, or open wounds. She wore a shapeless dress, with no shoes. Her eyes were vacant as she stared at me.

In the faint light, I looked at my own body. Whoever attended my arms had done an awful job. The bandages were soaked through with blood. I was also covered in bruises and scrapes, but the most disgusting one of my injuries was my left ankle. It was bent at an awkward angle, bruised and throbbing in pain. My right wrist was also misshapen. The cuffs were cutting into the skin, causing it to bleed.

"You were drugged," the girl said with a heavy accent. "You tried to run when you were taken from the warehouse. Ricardo closed the door on your foot. You passed out and were tossed in here with me. I'm being transported … to my new owner."

"What's your name?" I croaked out.

"Ana," she whispered. "And you're Isabella. I heard the woman sneer it when you were locked inside. Not like you can go anywhere. I can't either." She shifted and showed me a large shackle around her ankle.

"Did you say you're being transported to a new owner?" I asked.

"I was bought … Ricardo handled the sale," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Anything has to be better than what I was dealing with in El Salvador. My family is dead, slaughtered in front of me. I ran and made my way to the states. I had to pay back the coyote who smuggled me over the border. That payment came from being sold into slavery. I have no choice. Perhaps my new owner will be kinder than Ricardo. He was cruel."

I grimaced at her story. People were such assholes. Cruel and evil monsters, but we both were in trouble. We needed to figure out what was going on and where we were heading. "Where are we going?" I pressed.

"I do not know, but we've been on the move for an hour or so," Ana replied. "I did the best I could in wrapping your arms. They need to be stitched. Obviously, I'm unable to do so. I'm not a doctor."

"Thank you for your help," I whispered, leaning my head back against the rough wooden slats of the train car. "I hope that we can get out of this. I want to help you."

"I'm beyond help," Ana said, her voice distant. "Maybe I should have died with my family. There are days where I wish was dead." She didn't wait for me to respond. She clicked off the lantern and ended our communication.

I turned and tried to see any sort of landmark through the slats. The air was fresher outside and I could smell rain, diesel from the train and a hint of manure. However, I think the latter was from the train car I was chained to. I squinted and saw, in the distance and in the light of the rising sun, I saw wind turbines.

There was a jolt and I gasped at the radiating pain zinging through my body. I had to stay awake. I needed to be aware of where I was if I managed to get away. If I got out of this situation, I needed to be aware enough to call my husband and give him my location. My wedding band was gone and with that, so was my tracking device. Edward did not know where I was. Hell … I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I was chained in a train, beat to hell, wearing nothing but my underwear.

I wanted my husband. I wanted my son. I wanted to be safe and secure, away from this nightmare. I wanted to scour my body for days, washing away my mother's blows and Ricardo's disgusting paws from my skin. I wanted to be home, safe in the warmth of Edward's arms and locked away from this pain.

"Help me," I sobbed quietly, leaning my cheek against the roughly hewn wood. "Edward … please …"

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Edward_**

We'd set up in a small home in Joliet, near a local Catholic high school. It was an outpost for Los Muertos, used as a stash house for drugs and weaponry. We'd gone there shortly after Esteban told us about the train. We did go through the warehouse, killing any remaining members of the faction that had broken away from the original gang. After we'd finished that task, we started a fire to coincide with a splintering lightning bolt that had hit a nearby tree. It was still going, nearly four hours later, closing the nearby train station and calling in several local fire departments to douse the flames.

"We've tracked the train," Felipe said from his Skype call.

"Are you certain?" Anthony asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were certain about the warehouse."

"He was right about the warehouse," Esteban snapped, sipping some coffee. It was early morning and it was still raining. The storm had not abated. In fact, it had only gotten worse. The wind was whipping and the rain was coming down in buckets. He put the coffee down and sneered at my cousin. "We found the faction of Los Muertos and successfully ended them. We missed Ricardo, Renee and Bella by a few moments."

"And those few moments are the key to the successful recovery of my wife and not," I growled. "Where's the train? Where is it heading?"

"Southwest," Felipe answered. "Jose hacked into the department of transportation. The freight train with the call number Esteban shared with us is making its way to Bloomington/Normal before heading toward to Lincoln, Nebraska."

"Where is it now?" Jasper asked.

"Just outside of Peoria," we heard over the Skype call. "It's stopped because of mechanical error with engine."

"Emmett," I barked. "Helicopter … now."

"Already on it, Boss," Emmett nodded, holding his phone to his ear. "Where's a place we can land it?"

"Plainfield," Jasper mentioned, looking up from his own cell phone. "There is a bunch of farmland about twenty minutes west of here. The weather may pose a problem."

"It's clearing up," Felipe muttered. "According to the map, the rain should be out of here within the hour. It's going to stay cloudy, but no more rain. We'll send you the transponder signal from the freight train. I'll be in touch." He ended the call.

"Boss, we have a slight problem," Emmett said, hanging up the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Liam is one of two helicopter pilots and he's here," Emmett explained. "He'd have to drive back to Chicago Executive Airport and fly the copter back down here."

"What's the other option?" I hissed.

"Jake," Emmett answered. "I know you're pissed at him. I'm pissed at him, too. He should have focused his attention Bella and Charlie …"

"Have Alice let him out of his confinement and make the arrangements," I spat. "Perhaps, he can atone for his actions. It doesn't mean I trust him. Not after …"

"Understood," Emmett nodded. He dialed Alice and they spoke quickly. When we got the go-ahead, we all clambered into our various vehicles parked around the house. Driving to Plainfield, we found the abandoned farm just off Route 126. The helicopter came into view about twenty minutes later. I could see Jake at the controls, slowly descending onto a hardened patch of dirt.

Liam, Emmett, Esteban, Felix, Jasper and my father were flying on the helicopter with me. The rest of our team would follow in the cars in case we needed them. According to Jose, the train was still outside of Peoria and would stay there until later this afternoon. However, the delay was due to mechanical issues in the engine. They were waiting for another engine to arrive. Their mechanical issues were a notch in our favor.

I prayed that we got to her in time.

The flight took an hour. Jake had called in our flight in and we landed on a pad just off the river. One of my lieutenants, Jared, in central Illinois was waiting for us. We got into the three cars Jared had gotten for us.

"I did some checking and the train you were tracking is still in the yard. I noticed that they did unload some cargo," Jared said as he drove us through downtown Peoria. In a separate car, Liam drove behind us. We made our way west, about twenty minutes outside of the city until we reached the train yard. There were a few passenger trains and one freight train in the yard.

We walked to the freight train. The engine was quiet and the only sound we heard was a distant train horn. There were about forty cars on the train. We split up, trying to find my _Dolce_. About halfway down the train, we heard some moaning. Our guns flew up and we found a woman beaten inside. Her face was bloody and it was clear that she'd been … _fuck!_

I hopped into the train car with Jasper and Emmett on my heels. I walked to the woman, pressing my fingers to her neck. Her eyes flew open and she began scrambling back. "It's okay," I said softly, holding my palms up. "We're here to help you. I'm Edward. What's your name?"

"I'm Ana. You're Edward?" she asked, her words slurring. "Bella's husband?"

"You've seen her?" I breathed. "Is she okay?"

The woman nodded. "They took her from the train. Ricardo and the woman," she said. "After he …"

"Shhhh, you don't need to say anything," I finished for her. I saw the damage to her body and the blood from her. "We'll try to help you." I blinked to Jared. "Can you …?"

"Got it, Boss," Jared nodded. "I've got a doctor on staff at OSF St. Francis Medical Center."

"When did they leave?" I asked, turning back to the broken woman lying in front of me.

"I don't know. There was a car and they mentioned Decatur," she muttered, her eyes glazing over and her speech more slurred. Her fingers gripped my vest as she cried in pain. " _Mama …_ " A tear trickled down her bruised face and she fell back onto the disgusting floor. A ragged breath escaped her lips. Her chest stopped moving. She was gone.

I reached up and closed her eyes. "Jared … we need to give this woman a proper burial. She suffered too much."

"I'll take care of it, Boss," Jared said. He handed me the keys. "You find your wife. Take I-155 South."

"We don't even know what he's driving," I growled. Esteban cleared his throat. I blinked back to him. "Let me guess … Jose and Felipe can tell us."

"You're correct," Esteban said, handing me his phone. There was a photo from a security camera of Renee and Ricardo walking to an older van. My wife, clad in only a bra and panties and bleeding, was slung over his shoulder. "They left here a half hour ago, heading toward Decatur. We can catch up to them, Edward."

"Go, Boss," Jared said. "My guys and I will take care of Ana, give her the respect she deserved." He covered her body with his coat.

I nodded, taking the keys and leaving Jared behind in the train yard. Jasper took over driving responsibilities and we used the information provided to us by Jose and his hacking skills. The van they'd procured was old and could not go faster than sixty miles per hour. They were not that far ahead of us.

We managed to catch up to them, following the van to an exit outside of Chestervale. They pulled into an abandoned gas station. Jasper boxed in the van with Liam parking behind them. I got out of the car, releasing the safety of my weapon. Ricardo was sitting in the driver's seat, his eyes wide. Renee was glaring at me. She held up a gun and shot at me. I fell to the ground as my brother covered me.

"This is over, Renee," I shouted. I heard Ricardo screaming at her. "Both of you are going down. You will both pay."

The gun shots stopped. Emmett got off my body and we stood up. Ricardo was dead, a gunshot between his eyes and it was obviously point blank. Renee was standing outside of the van, holding her gun to my wife's head. Every inch of her pale skin was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes and two awful stab wounds in her arms. Bella was not fully aware, leaning heavily against her mother.

"Pay? Pay? The only one who will pay is you, Cullen," Renee screamed. "You can have her back, broken and bruised as she is, for a small fee of $20 million dollars a year until I die."

"That can be arranged," I smirked, holding up my gun and aiming for her head.

"You're going to pay me?" Renee asked, arching a brow.

"No, I'm going to kill you," I answered, cocking the hammer. "You're not getting shit. My wife is going to come home with me. And you're going to burn in hell, where you belong."

Renee moved Bella so I couldn't get a clear shot. It was very reminiscent of when my father shot me in order to save me, killing Stephan. I couldn't shoot my own wife. She'd never forgive me.

In the distance, I heard a couple of gunshots and Renee let go of Bella. Renee's eyes were wide and she fell to the ground. I sprinted, catching Bella before she could hit the pavement. I looked at Renee and her back was riddled with bullet holes. Blinking up, I saw Jacob. He was wedged between two of the gas pumps, holding up his weapon. Slowly, he lowered it and walked toward us. When he got to Renee, his eyes, black with rage and fury, locked onto her sightless gaze. He shot her once more, in the face. "Burn in Hell, bitch."

"We need to get out of here," Emmett said. "This place is not really well hidden. Yes, it's abandoned, but not really a hotbed of crime activity."

"Stage it as a murder-suicide," I growled, picking up my wife. She was unconscious and so fragile. My father covered her with his jacket, hiding her injuries. I held her closer and kissed her temple. "Put your gun into Ricardo's hands, Jacob and move Renee."

"No, move the van. She's already bleeding," Esteban said. "We'll handle this. You get back to the helicopter and take care of your wife."

"Felix, help Esteban," I muttered, walking back to the car. Cradling her in my lap, I blinked to Jacob, who slid into the front seat. "Thank you, Jake."

"I had to make it right," Jake choked out. "It's my fault she's …" He looked at my _Dolce_ in my arms. She was shivering, bleeding heavily and so shattered. "After today, you won't see me again."

"No, Jacob. You don't get to walk away," Jasper sneered. "You have to face the Boss's wife. You have to atone for what you did and thinking with your dick. If she orders you away, then you go. Until then, you have to live with this."

"We'll discuss this later," I snapped. "We just need to get her back to Chicago. Alice is waiting for us. Call in the flight and get us home."

xx MOTM:FFF xx

Three hours after we saved Bella from Ricardo and Renee, we were flown back at the Consortium building. The helicopter was on the helipad on the roof. My wife was in surgery, repairing the damage from the stab wounds in her arms. Her left arm wasn't as bad with damage to the fleshy part of her shoulder, but the right arm had significant damage to her bicep, completely tearing it from her elbow. She also had a broken right wrist and severely sprained ankle on top of various scrapes, cuts and bruises littering her entire body.

The one thing I didn't know was that if she'd been violated. From what I saw, she had bruising on her thighs and it caused me anxiety. My wife, my sweet, loving wife didn't deserve this.

No one did.

I was sitting in the private room that Alice and Dr. Moretti had set up for my wife once she was out of surgery. I was trying to calm down. My body was exhausted, drained from being up for almost two days straight. My brain, on the other hand, would not stop spinning.

I'd received calls from Jared, explaining that Ana was brought to a local funeral home and would be buried in his family plot, giving a final resting place. When I spoke to Jared, I told him that I'd pay for her funeral and any other costs it incurred. She'd been an innocent victim in all of this, dying in the most gruesome and horrific of ways. At least she wasn't alone when she passed. Yes, she was surrounded by strangers, but she wasn't discovered in that disgusting train car after the engine had reached its final destination and placed into a morgue as a Jane Doe.

Ricardo and Renee were 'discovered' by the state police. There would be a formal investigation, but the murder-suicide, as explained to the cops by Felix, an innocent passerby, a man driving from Peoria to Decatur and pulling over to seemingly to get gas. It seemed like a plausible reason for their deaths. With Felix's involvement, he was staying down in Peoria, living with Jared and his wife until the investigation was closed.

"Edward?"

I looked up and saw Alice. She was still in her scrubs and her hair was covered by a surgeons cap. Her eyes were bleary and drawn. "How is she?" I asked.

"In recovery," she responded. "She'll need to have a lot of rehabilitation, especially in her right arm. The damage to the muscle in her bicep was extensive and we had to rebreak her arm to set it correctly."

"Was she …?" I trailed off, blanching at the mere thought of what could have happened.

"No. She wasn't sexually assaulted. The bruises were from hits and kicks from Renee and Ricardo," Alice explained, sitting down and taking my hand. "But, I couldn't really talk to her. She was unconscious when she was brought into the OR. I'll be with her when she wakes up."

I blew out a breath, swiping my cheeks and walking over to the window. "I'm … I …" I choked out. I leaned against the cool window and allowed my emotions to bubble over. Alice ran over to me and enfolded me into her arms. My body just collapsed. We slid to the floor as I cried, sobbing for the ordeal that my wife endured. I'd never been emotional. I was always able to keep my emotions in check, relying on anger and instinct. Alice held me tightly, allowing me to shatter over what had happened to my wife. I don't know how long I was in held together by Alice, but I managed to calm down. "My apologies."

"Don't even think that," Alice chided, hopping up and grabbing a tissue box. She handed it to me. "You've been through hell. Who have you had to lose it with? No one. I get it." She arched a brow. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Two days ago?" I shrugged. "I'll sleep when I see Bella in that bed, safe and secure."

Alice pressed her lips into a firm line. "You need to take care of yourself, Edward. Bella will need you. A lot. It wasn't that long ago that you were shot. You also are dealing with your own anxiety."

"I know, Alice," I snapped, leaning back against the wall. I removed my glasses, pinching my nose. "Bella is the priority." I put my glasses back on and saw that Alice was looking at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"I know you're overtired and stressed. We'll help you with Bella _and_ Charlie," she muttered. "Have you checked on him?"

"I talked to my mom when we got back to the building, settled inside. I saw him and told him that Mommy was okay. He was too enthralled with his cereal and fresh fruit," I snorted.

"And Nessie? Jake?" Alice asked.

"I can't even think about that right now," I replied.

"Okay, that's fair," Alice nodded. She got up and wiped her hands on her scrubs. "I'm going to check on Bella. She should be in here in a half hour or so. I just wanted to let you know. I'll be there for her and for you. You're family." She kissed my forehead, walking out of the room.

I blew out a few breaths, trying to soothe my ragged emotions. About ten minutes later, Bella was rolled into the room. She was still sedated, but breathing on her own. Her pale skin was littered with bruises and her face was swollen from the blows from Ricardo and Renee. Her right arm was encased in gauze and plaster. Her other arm was covered wrapped in gauze as well, but no plaster. " _Dolce_ ," I murmured, sitting down on a stool. I picked up her left hand, kissing her knuckles. "I'm here. I'm sorry. Come back to me."

"We're keeping her sedated," Dr. Moretti explained. "I'm certain that Alice told you the procedures we performed on Bella, but we had to reattach her bicep on her right arm along with breaking her right wrist to set it properly. The other arm was a simple stitch job, but we had thoroughly cleaned it because of the unknown origin of the weapon that caused the injury. We also addressed the cuts and scrapes over her body. A few required sutures, but a majority will heal on their own."

"How long will you keep her sedated?" I asked, brushing her hair from her face. She had a nasal cannula and was unaware of our conversation, due to her sedation.

"A couple of days," Moretti answered. "Her body is exhausted and battered. She needs to remain still so she doesn't pull at her stitches."

"When can I take her home?"

"A week," Alice answered, walking in and checking on her best friend. "But, she can't lift anything, obviously and she will need physical therapy. Dr. Moretti has a few connections to help with that."

"Let's just get her home first," I sighed.

"I know you want to be with her, Edward," Alice said. "As your doctor and your friend, I think you need to go home."

"Alice," I argued. "I need to be with her."

"I get that, but you're exhausted. Your son needs you," Alice murmured.

"I agree, Boss," Moretti said, arching a brow. "We'll be with her. She's going to be sleeping until at least tomorrow. You can't help her if you're exhausted and sick. I know you want to be by her side. You're dead on your feet, mentally, physically and emotionally drained."

When Moretti said that, I drooped and leaned my cheek against the cool metal of the hospital gurney. I was beyond tired. I'd been up for forty-eight hours. I had a son I needed to check on. "You're both right." Blowing out a breath, I blinked to Alice and then to Moretti. "Someone is staying with her besides the two of you."

"Jasper said he would," Alice said. "Emmett's going to drive you home."

I nodded. "Can I get a few moments with my wife alone? I know she's sedated, but I have to … I need to … I've missed her so fucking much."

"Got it, Boss," Moretti nodded. He and Alice stepped out of the room. I picked up Bella's left hand, pressing a kiss to her bare ring finger. As soon as possible, I'd rectify that.

If she still wanted me.

After this, I wouldn't be surprised if she took Charlie and left me. I don't know what I'd do if that happened. I caressed her bruised cheek. "Stay with me, _dolce_. Never leave me. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I love you so much. You are my everything." I leaned down, kissing her lips. They were dry and cracked, not feeling the soft, pliant lips of my wife. "I love you. Come back to me. Charlie loves you. He misses his mommy." I stood up, wiping a tear away.

It physically hurt me to take the first few steps away from my wife. Emmett was waiting outside with an understanding look on his face. Alice skirted past me, hugging me tightly before going back into Bella's room. "Come on, bro," Emmett said softly. "A shower, some food, and a good night's sleep will do you some good. She's safe."

Woodenly, I nodded and allowed my brother to guide me out of the office. We rode down to the basement and Emmett drove us to my condo. I didn't say anything. I just stared sightlessly out the window. It was still raining. The entire city was grey and damp. Emmett parked the car on the street. I thanked him, getting out of the car and walking stiffly to the door. I didn't wait for my brother. I rode up to my floor, moving like a zombie to the door.

My mother opened it up, pulling me into a hug. Weakly, I returned it. She started talking, but I shook my head. I was a man on a mission. I made my way into the nursery. Charlie was standing in his crib. I gave him a crooked smile. He reached for me. I picked him up, cradling him to my chest. "Dada! Dada!"

"Dada's here," I said, sitting down on the couch in the nursery. Charlie patted my cheeks before snuggling against my chest. I kissed his curls and rocked us. He grew heavy in my arms, safe in my hold. Tears streaked down my face as I let the emotions of the past few days washed over me. "Dada's here, Charlie," I whispered. "I love you." I repeated that over and over until my voice gave away. Exhaustion covered me like a wet, heavy blanket. I drifted off, holding my son to my chest.

My rest, no matter how much it was needed, was not peaceful.

And it wouldn't be for some time. Not until my wife was back home.

 **A/N: To be honest, I struggled with this chapter. It took me nearly three weeks to write it. I also need to work on the aftermath. What will happen with Jake? Maas? Bella? Leave me your thoughts. Thank you so much for your patience.**

 **Pictures for this chapter are on my blog. You can access it through a link in my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be a new POV, at least for the first part of the chapter. We'll also find out what will happen with Maas and discuss Bella's recovery. How will she fare? How will this impact Edward and Bella's marriage? I appreciate every single review and every thought. See you soon!**


	23. Chapter 22

**As always, none of this is mine. This belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground she created.**

 **Up next will be a new POV, at least for the first part of the chapter. We'll also find out what will happen with Maas and discuss Bella's recovery. How will she fare? How will this impact Edward and Bella's marriage? What will happen with Jake? Maas?**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 ** _Esme_**

Sitting in the living room, I sipped some iced tea and trying to maintain my composure. My husband and younger son told me all that happened while they were out searching for Bella. My daughter was in the private medical suite in the Consortium building, recovering from horrific injuries. Injuries caused by her mother and that animal.

"We need to be there for Edward and Bella," Carlisle said, taking my hand. He was just as tired as Edward, even more so. He was twenty-five years older than my oldest son and he'd been on the move for as long as Edward. His eyes were bleary, exhausted "It was bad, Es."

"Renee was completely unhinged, Mom," Emmett muttered. "It was her undoing, to be honest. Good riddance, in my honest opinion. She got what she deserved. I just wished she suffered more." I grimaced at the malice in my younger son's tone toward the woman who gave birth to Bella. However, he adored his sister-in-law and would have done anything to protect her or bring her back safely to Edward. With the team they assembled, they did.

 _Thank goodness._

"Jacob got her in the end," Carlisle sighed, leaning back on the couch. "She was holding Bella like a shield. The poor girl was nearly naked and littered with bruises covering most of her body. Renee held a gun to her own daughter's head."

"Traitorous cow," Emmett snapped. "All of this was because Renee wanted money; money that she had no right to have. Ricardo wanted vengeance for the death of his friend."

"And to destroy Bella and Edward," I sniffled. "My heart breaks for them."

"They got nothing in return," Carlisle sneered. "They both died because of their own arrogance and stupidity."

"Bella?" I asked. "Will she be okay?"

"Dr. Moretti and Alice said that she'd make a full physical recovery," Carlisle answered, walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer for himself and for Emmett. "She'll need physical therapy, but she wasn't badly injured. Edward, however, was more concerned if she'd been sexually assaulted. One of her abductors was a convicted sex offender."

I blanched, looking at my husband and tried to hold back tears. "Was she?"

"No. They didn't have enough time. They were on the go from the moment they took her from the store," Emmett answered. "The longest time they spent in one spot was in Joliet. From what we heard from the men under Ricardo's leadership, he wanted his victim to fight back. The drug they used to lure Bella away from the store made her compliant. She would have gone along with whatever he'd said. She'd also have no memory of what happened. Ricardo wanted her to remember."

"Monster," I spat.

"He got his just desserts," Carlisle replied, giving me an evil grin. "He was shot in the head by Renee. She was having a temper tantrum, trying to shoot us at the abandoned gas station. Personally, I would have liked to sodomize him with a rusty pipe, but he's dead and gone." He yawned and sipped his beer.

"I'm going to crash in my old condo," Emmett said. "I'd go to Alice and Jasper's old place, but Claire is staying there with Leah."

"Where's Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"I sent her home," I answered. My husband gave me a glower, as did Emmett. "The girl was a mess. Claire did her best, as did I, to help assuage her fears. She helped me with Charlie while you were gone, but she was an anxious, hysterical mess."

"She's an unknown," Emmett hissed. "She could spill the beans about our organization. You know that cop that was arrested because he was obsessed with Edward? He'd be small potatoes compared to the FBI. We'd all go down."

"Nessie is not going to say anything," I argued. "I spoke to her about our family, about what we do. She's aware of the need for secrecy. She doesn't want to lose Jacob. She loves him." Carlisle's eyes darkened at Jacob's name. "He also knows he messed up, too." I shook my head. "We'll discuss this later. You're tired and cranky. I'm going to check on my son and grandson."

I left the living room and padded to the rear of the condo. Inside of the nursery, I found Edward dead to the world while holding his son in the rocking chair. He clung to his child, who was sleeping as deeply as his father. I walked inside, picking up the blanket from Charlie's crib. I removed Edward's glasses, placing them on the dresser. Covering my son and my grandson, I kissed them and stepped out of the room.

Walking to the office, I checked the computer. I'd called Bella's Uncle Jimmy and Sue, explaining to them what had happened. They were currently on a flight back to Chicago. Seth was picking them up when they arrived around midnight at O'Hare. I was curious if their flight was on time, which it was. I called Nessie as I made my way to the bedroom, the emotions of the day weighing on me.

"Hello?" came her sleepy voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kicking off my shoes. "I'm worried about you, Nessie."

"Not really. I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. I keep reliving that moment when I heard Leah scream, when Charlie reached for his mother and she was gone," she sniffled. "I feel like I'm to blame. I _am_ to blame. Jake was talking to me when he should have been watching out for Bella, Leah and Charlie."

"You're not to blame, Nessie," I argued. "Jake is in love with you." I sighed, sitting down on the bed and smoothing the soft, white duvet cover. "I hope you know that you can't tell anyone. You can, however, talk to me, sweetheart."

"Or Claire," Nessie spat bitterly. She blew out a breath. "I won't blab. I promise, Mrs. Cullen. I'm just terrified that someone will come for me. Or the cops … what should I do?"

"I don't think they'll come, to be honest. If the cops come, ask for Jenks. He's our family's attorney. He'll protect you. I promise. Call or text any time. I'm here for you, Nessie. I know you're frightened and panicking. We'll protect you from whatever, but Bella's back and the threat has been neutralized," I responded.

"Is Bella alright?"

"She will be," I sighed. "They're going to need help."

"I doubt that Edward would trust me," Nessie whispered. "I don't trust me."

"Give it time," I said, praying that Edward would give her another chance. Though, knowing my son, who was so much like his father, it might not happen. Once you betrayed our family, you're removed from the equation. "If not, we'll help you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen," Nessie breathed. "I'm going to try and get some rest."

"Call me if you need to talk, Nessie," I murmured before I hung up the phone.

I put my phone down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. It had been a stressful couple of days. Charlie knew something wasn't right. He was fussy, anxious, clingy. I'd gotten very little sleep. I was upset and worried about my daughter-in-law. I was terrified that my son would not be able to find her or that she'd died. If she'd died, my son would not survive it. His love for Bella was beyond anything I'd ever seen. It was deep-seated in his very soul. She was his other half.

Without her, he'd have nothing.

 ** _Edward_**

"Do you feel better, Edward?" asked my mother.

I'd scrubbed my face as I stumbled into the kitchen. I woke up with a crick in my neck, having slept on the couch in the nursery. I sat down at the counter, where my mom placed a large mug of coffee in front of me. "Thanks."

"How's Charlie?" she asked.

"He's still sleeping. Who moved him?" I asked as I made my coffee, adding cream and sugar.

"Your father did. He was crying around midnight. He needed a diaper change and a snack," Mom snickered. "You didn't even move. You were snoring, completely under."

"I was beyond exhausted," I snorted, sipping my coffee. "I still am. It will be a while before I'm caught up, if ever." Mom gave me an understanding smile, but it was then that I noticed her exhaustion. Her skin was pale and she had dark circles beneath her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing that a month in the Caribbean can't fix," she snickered. "I think we need a family vacation once this is all done."

"I'll keep it under advisement," I chuckled. "Mom, go home. I'll take Charlie with me when I go back to the Consortium. You're just as exhausted as me. Both, you and Dad need to relax in your retirement."

"We won't rest, Edward. We may be retired, but you need us. Charlie needs us and we'll be there for both of you," Mom said, walking to me and hugging me tightly. I relished in her support, pulling on her strength. "The one thing I will tell you as that you need to shower. Son of mine, you stink."

"I can imagine," I snorted, plucking at my black t-shirt.

"While you're cleaning up, I'll make breakfast. Pancakes or French toast?" she asked.

"Whatever is easiest for you, Mom," I answered, kissing her cheek.

The shower I took was long, hot and relaxing. I stood underneath the hot spray for nearly twenty minutes, allowing the water to loosen the knots in my back. As I was scrubbing my fingers through my hair, there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"It's me, Em," he said. "Manny called and said that they're lessening Bella's sedation. If all goes well, she'll be awake by this afternoon."

"Thanks, Emmett," I responded wearily.

"Are you okay, Edward?" he asked through the door.

"Completely shattered, ripped apart," I answered honestly. "I don't know if I'm capable of doing this anymore. I swear, I felt like I've aged twenty years since I stepped into the leadership position of the Consortium."

"I'm coming in. Talking through a door …" he grumbled, walking into the bathroom. I finished washing my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist as my brother blindly walked in. "Are you still in the shower?"

"I'm out and covered, asshole," I snorted, leaning against the counter. My brother smiled at me sadly. "Why couldn't you have waited until I got out of the bathroom?"

"Because, I wanted to see how you were doing, without Mom hovering," Emmett answered. "Talk to me, bro."

I sighed, running my hands through my wet hair. I knew it was sticking up every direction. "Is this worth it? Is what we do worth the trauma to our families? Three years ago, I was abducted by family and tortured. That abduction forced my wife to kill someone, in a rite of vengeance. Now, Bella was taken, tortured, almost raped and has lost her mother."

"I'm certain that Bella would be happy to be rid of her mother and her bullshit," Emmett snorted.

"I agree with that," I shrugged. "There was no love lost between the two of them."

"You have to wonder what caused Renee to fly off her rocker," Emmett surmised.

"We'll never know, I guess. I can't exactly reanimate her to ask her," I deadpanned.

"Zombie bitch," Emmett laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. "I heard from Felix."

"And?"

"The State Police are ruling Renee and Ricardo's deaths as a murder/suicide," Emmett explained. "They let Felix go, along with the rest of the crew, to continue on their way for the business trip."

"So, they believed that Ricardo murdered Renee and then killed himself?" I asked.

"Yep," Emmett nodded. "I think that the fine people of that tiny town did not want to deal with the hassle of a murder investigation. It was a clean and simple investigation, tied up perfectly with Felix's explanation." He picked up a bottle, sniffing its contents. "This is nice. Did Bella put it in here?"

"She liked the scent," I answered, taking the bottle and inhaling deeply. It was a slightly tropical scent, with vanilla, bananas, coconuts and some sort of spice. Bella loved to use it during the summer. She washed her body and hair with it. "This stuff is an aphrodisiac whenever she wore it." I nodded to the lotion. "Hand me that, Em. Perhaps my wife would like to be spoiled." Emmett smiled, handing me the yellow container.

"Back to what brought me in here …" Emmett said. "What do you want to do? Are you serious about disbanding the Consortium?"

"It seems like a logical choice," I shrugged. "I mean, almost eighty percent of what we do is legit. We have about twenty percent in illegal ventures, but we could walk away. I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Whatever you decide, I support you, Edward," Emmett murmured, squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks, Emmett," I sighed. "And as heartwarming as this conversation was, I'm naked and I want to get dressed. My wife is being weaned off the sedatives."

"You're not _completely_ naked," Emmett snickered. "You are wearing a towel." I arched a brow at my brother. "I'm going. I'm going. Mom made French toast with eggs and bacon." He gave me a brief, strong hug and left the bathroom. I blinked for a few moments before turning to finish my morning ministrations, shaving and attempting to tame my mess of hair. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. When I finished dressing, I picked up the lotion and the body wash.

In the kitchen, my mother had set up a vast array of breakfast foods. Charlie was sitting in his highchair, munching on some bacon and smashing eggs into his face. I kissed his forehead before sitting back down. My son gave me a toothy grin. I drank some more coffee and inhaled my breakfast. I hadn't really eaten while we were searching for Bella. I had a protein bar or two, but that wasn't really anything substantial.

"Where's Dad?" Emmett asked, stuff his face.

"He's still sleeping, as is Jimmy and Sue," Mom replied. "It may take him longer to recuperate from the rescue. I'll take care of him. They got in really late."

"Call me if you need Moretti or Alice for Dad," I said.

"I will, baby," she said, giving me a hug. "Now, you go see your wife."

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm staying and hanging out with my nephew. I haven't spent much time with the little dude," Emmett answered, ruffling Charlie's hair. My son giggled, kicking his feet. "Lauren's coming over, too. We're going to bring him to my condo and we're going to have some fun."

"Thanks, Emmett," I smiled. "I'm going to head to the medical clinic."

"Give Bella our love," Mom said, kissing my cheeks.

"I will," I said, picking up the lotion and car keys. I blew a raspberry into Charlie's belly before I left the condo. I rode down to the parking garage. Near my car, I saw Jacob. He was twisting his hands. "What do you want?"

"Boss," he whispered.

"I'm not your boss. As far as I'm concerned, you're unemployed," I snapped.

"Please, I … I'm sorry for what happened," he choked out. "If I could have traded places with her, I would have. Boss, I need to make it right."

"I trusted you, Jacob," I hissed. "Bella trusted you. You were a part of our family, but you were more interested in thinking with your dick than doing your god damned job. Bella and Charlie were your responsibility. Not Nessie. Because you were flirting with her, Leah was traumatized and my wife … my wife was …" I sobbed. "Jacob, I suggest you leave or your brains will cover the floor."

"I'm so sorry, Boss. I'm so sorry," he muttered, backing away.

I watched as he skulked away. I sent a text to Emmett and Jasper about Jacob. We'd need to discuss what we were going to do about him. However, I believed in what I said. He was no longer a member of my organization. I took a deep breath, clambering into my car and driving to the Consortium building. Before going to the medical suite, I poked my head in the office. I found Rhonda. She was working at her desk.

"Mr. Cullen," she said, shooting to her feet. "Are you back?"

"No, Rhonda," I answered, holding up my hands. "I'm actually coming in to tell you that I need to take an emergency family leave. My wife was taken and she's got a long recovery ahead of her."

"Oh no!" Rhonda frowned. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Obviously, I need any meetings cancelled and rescheduled. I will be available via email and text, but for the time being, please work with my brother. He's off today, babysitting my son while I take care of my wife. She's in the medical clinic downstairs."

"Not a hospital?" Rhonda asked.

"Dr. Moretti is one of the best," I said. "And with what happened to my wife, I don't want her to be hassled by the press. She needs privacy and support."

"Understandable," Rhonda nodded. "I'll keep her in my thoughts. I'm glad that Mrs. Cullen is back safely."

"Me, too," I breathed. "I'll be in touch." Rhonda gave me a quick hug. I returned it and I left my office. I rode down the elevator to the medical office. Nurse Ellen was sitting there. She gave me a concerned smile, nodding to the door. I walked through the waiting room, filled with Dr. Moretti's usual patients. I opened the door to the patient suites. Ellen gave me a grin. "How is Bella?"

"She's doing well. We've almost stopped the sedatives," Ellen explained, guiding me to her private suite. "She'll be awake soon."

"When can I take her home?" I asked.

"Not for a couple of days," Moretti said. He was wearing scrubs and his black curly hair was covered by a surgical cap. "Her arm injuries, especially on the right side, are quite severe. With the way she received those injuries, we need to watch them for infection. We've bombarded her system with antibiotics. She'll stay on them for a couple of weeks."

"Where's Alice?" I questioned as we walked into Bella's room.

"She's feeding baby Sophie," Moretti replied. "She also needs to get some sleep. She hovered over Bella all night, checking her wounds and monitoring her vital signs. Alice is a new mother and needs to be with her baby. Now that you're back, I'm certain that I can talk Jasper into bringing her home. She's working herself sick."

"I only went home because she forced me to," I argued.

"And I agreed with her. Edward, you were dead on your feet. Having you stay would not have been good for you, either. You are still recuperating from your own injuries," he said, arching a brow.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I'm just exhausted. Now, I want to check on my wife."

"Of course," Dr. Moretti said.

I went into the suite and sat down next to Bella. I noticed a beautiful bouquet of pink and purple flowers on the window. I got up, picking up the tiny card attached to the flowers. They were from Emmett and Lauren, delivered from the flower shop in the lobby of the building. I put the card back and I sat down next to my wife. "Hello, _cara_ ," I whispered, picking up her left hand. I pulled out the lotion and began rubbing it into her skin. "I'm here. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to find you sooner." I blinked up at her, watching as she continued to sleep.

The bruises on her face were deep and marred her beauty. Her left eye was swollen shut. She had a few stitches near her hairline and her lips were chapped. I stopped rubbing the lotion on her hand and I took out some lip balm I'd found in her purse. Gently, I covered her lips. She sighed, shifting on the bed. "Bella?"

"She's still under sedation, but is coming out of it," Alice said.

"Alice, I love you, but you look like shit," I snickered.

"You're lucky I like you," Alice snorted wryly, checking Bella's vital signs. "I got some sleep, but …" She pressed her hands to breasts. "I feel like a cow. My daughter is cute as can be, but all she does is sleep, cry, shit, eat and repeat."

"Welcome to parenthood," I deadpanned. "When do you think she'll be awake?"

"She's aware of you, to be honest," Alice answered. "I was in Moretti's office, nursing Sophie. In his office, Bella's vitals were on his computer. When she first heard your voice, her heartbeat spiked. Then, while you were rubbing the lotion on her hand, it calmed. She felt safe, protected."

"I would do anything to ensure her safety, Alice," I whispered. I began rubbing the lotion on her legs and massaging her feet. My wife whimpered, her brow furrowing. I blinked to Alice, who checked all of her readings. "Is she waking up?"

"It would appear so," Alice nodded. "I'll leave you two. If you need me, I'll be close by." She kissed Bella's temple and left us.

" _Cara,_ " I breathed. "I'm here. Can you squeeze my hand?" She whimpered again, lightly squeezing my fingers. "That's it, Bella. I'm here. You're safe. I love you so much. Please, open your eyes for me, _cara_."

"Hmmmm," she moaned. Her fingers tightened around mine. "Edward? Save me, Edward."

"You're safe, _dolce_ ," I breathed, caressing my hand down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered. Or rather, her eye fluttered. The left eye was still swollen. "Look at me, Bella. Please?"

She blinked a few times. Her right eye found me and she gasped. Tears began streaming down her bruised face. "Edward …"

"I'm here, love," I said, giving her a gentle smile. "You're safe. No one can hurt you."

"My mother?" she asked. "She …"

"She's dead, Bella," I muttered. "What do you remember?"

"Not much," she whimpered. "Thirsty …"

I kissed her temple and stepped away from the bed. I filled up a cup, sliding in a straw. I walked back to Bella's side. Carefully, I put the straw between her lips. She weakly sucked on it. "Better?"

"Yeah," she said, looking back at me.

"Are you in pain?" I pressed.

She nodded. "Every part of my body hurts, Edward. They … my mother and Ricardo …"

"Shhhh, _cara_ ," I soothed. "Save your energy." I pressed the call button. Alice and Ellen walked in. "She's in pain."

"Nothing too strong," Bella grumbled.

"Bells, sweetie, you've been through hell. You're getting morphine," Alice commanded. She darted away, undoubtedly, to get Bella's medication.

"How's Charlie?" Bella whispered. "Is he okay? Renee didn't hurt him, right?"

"He's fine. He's spending the day with Uncle Emmett," I answered. "I'll bring him by when you're feeling up to it."

"Tomorrow," Bella asked. "I need to see my baby."

Alice came breezing back in. "Bella, I'd wait. You can't pick him up due to your injuries. Give yourself a chance to recuperate."

"Why?" Bella whimpered. "I want to see Charlie."

"Bella, you went through a traumatic ordeal. There is no part of your body that is not bruised," Alice said softly. "We've had to perform intricate surgery on your right arm, reattaching your bicep and resetting the bone in your wrist. Your other arm is not as bad, but we had to suture the wounds inflicted by your mother and Ricardo." Alice blinked to me, placing the syringe on the counter. She pulled out a small mirror. She held it in front of Bella's face and my wife let out a broken cry.

"I'm hideous," Bella sobbed, reaching up with her left hand and grimacing with the movement of her arm.

"No, _cara_ ," I whispered, sitting down on the bed and gathering her in my arms. "You're just bruised, but still so beautiful. Remember when I was found? I was fugly and you still loved me."

"You're still fugly," Alice snorted, giving me a bemused grin. She picked up the syringe, injecting it into her IV.

"Alice," Bella chided. "You're perfect, Edward. I'm … not." Alice stepped out, closing the door behind her. Bella continued to cry, sniffling quietly. "How can you say that I'm beautiful, Edward?"

"Because, you still are. Right now, you're covered with bumps, bruises and scrapes, but those will fade, _dolce_ ," I said, holding her close to my body. "Nothing will make me love you any less. You are good and kind and tender and beautiful. I will remind you of that, always."

"What exactly is wrong? What are my injuries?" Bella asked, her left hand finding mine and idly playing with my wedding band.

"Probably the most severe of your injuries are located on your right side," I explained. "Whatever Renee did to your right arm, completed detached your bicep."

"She stabbed me. She stabbed my arms just because she could," Bella said woodenly.

"She won't hurt you anymore, _dolce_ ," I said fervently.

"What else?" she whispered, blinking down to her right arm, which was strapped to her chest.

"You have a broken wrist. Dr. Moretti said that he had to rebreak it to set it properly," I said. "You have stitches on your left arm. The rest of your injuries are not as intense. You have a sprained ankle, but that will heal in time."

"It hurts to breathe," Bella whimpered. "And my legs …" She blinked up at me, her brown eyes glassy from the medication but filled with terror. "Did Ricardo … did he?"

"No, Bella. He didn't," I said, cupping her face with my hands.

"I don't remember. I don't feel anything down there, but I've got bruises on my thighs," she panted out. "I … I can't even … I'm still yours? Right? I didn't want it."

" _Cara_ , they never stopped long enough to do that," I murmured, kissing her forehead.

"He still _touched_ me," she hissed, her body trembling terribly. "His hands were on my breasts and … he cupped me over my underwear. I feel so disgusting. I am disgusting."

"Bella, no," I said, moving so I could look at her. Tears streaked down her bruised cheeks. "Look at me, please?" She gripped my wrist with her left hand. Her eyes were unfocused, but she looked at me. "I know that you are lost, confused and feel … well, I don't know how you feel. Like you were my rock for me, I'll be there for you. I love you. I will tell you every day. Every hour. Whatever you need, I will do everything in my power to get it, to ensure your safety and your peace of mind."

"Just hold me," she sniffled.

"Forever, _dolce_. I'll hold you forever," I vowed, holding her to my chest. She cried, her tears soaking my shirt. I hummed quietly, idly running my fingers through her mahogany curls until her body relaxed against me. As she slept, I stewed in anger. Renee should have suffered more. She got off too easy with a shot to the back.

Regardless of what happened to Renee, I had to do something to ensure the safety of my wife.

 _Walk away … from the life … from the connections … from the mob._

Could I just walk away?

Blinking down to my sleeping, but tortured wife, I made my decision. For her, I would. For Charlie, I would.

A life without fear was worth it.

xx MOTM:FFF xx

 ** _Bella_**

It had been a couple of weeks since my abduction. My physical recovery was slow-going. The stitches in left arm and the few littered around my body had been removed. My right arm was strapped to my body, allowing my bicep to heal. I was sitting outside, laying on a chaise lounge. On my lap, my Kind was untouched. I was staring out, watching the sun glitter on the lake water.

"Baby girl, you need to eat," said my uncle, walking out onto the patio. "You're getting too skinny."

"I'm not hungry, Uncle Jimmy," I sighed, looking at him. "Besides, I'm not really capable of feeding myself with my left hand. I make such a mess. I refuse to be spoon-fed like my kid."

"That's why I made finger foods," Jimmy smirked, putting a place of sandwiches, shoe-string fries and freshly cut fruit onto the table. "No mess. I made your favorite chicken salad and used the special seasoning on the fries. Bells, I love you, but you need to eat."

"Okay," I grumbled. Jimmy helped me up and we sat down underneath the parasol. He pushed a bottle of water to me, which I sipped. "How's Sue? Leah? The restaurant?"

"Sue is fine. She's inside with Edward and Charlie," Jimmy answered, giving me a concerned look. "Leah, well, she's settled in at the center."

"It's my fault that Leah is in that fucking center," I spat.

"No, Bella. It's not. Leah's breakdown was not your fault. It never was your fault. If anyone was to blame, it was your bitch mother," Jimmy sneered. "Regardless, Leah needs more care than Sue and I could give her at the moment. Sue and I visit her daily and Seth and Claire spend time with her as their schedules allow. Until she no longer has those violent fits, she'll stay in the center. Sue's eye is just now starting to lose its discoloration. Her doctors believe it'll be a couple of months, but we've already seen an improvement."

"It may not be my fault, but I still feel responsible. Leah was _fine_ before that whole ordeal," I muttered.

"Stop beating yourself up, Bells," Jimmy said, taking my left hand.

"It's all I can do," I sniffled. "I'm broken and so fucking angry. My mother got off easy. I'm left disfigured and fearful. Leah's hospitalized. Edward is plotting something … he's being protective and loving, but there's something in his eyes that seems to indicate that he's … I don't know." I gave my uncle a look. "Don't even get me started on the fact that you didn't even get your honeymoon."

"You are far more important than any honeymoon," Jimmy said. "Now, eat for fuck's sake!"

"Okay, okay," I said, picking up the sandwich. I nibbled on it. "This is really good, Uncle Jimmy. Thank you."

"Anything for you, baby girl," he smiled.

I continued to eat. Sue came out with Edward, who was holding my son. Charlie was growing like a weed, looking so much like my husband. I looked at Sue, who did have a healing black eye.

"Good, you got my Bella to eat," Edward said, sitting down next to me after he'd passed Charlie to Jimmy.

"I don't like having you feed me," I grumped. "I'm not as ambidextrous as you, Edward."

"Finger foods," Jimmy sang, tickling Charlie's tummy. My son was giggling and wriggling in Uncle Jimmy's lap. A ghost of a smile passed over my face. I reached to touch his chubby hand, but I pulled my arm back. The scar on my left bicep twinged from the quick movement. I wasn't ready to touch him. I couldn't … I'd taint him with my poison.

"Do you want to hold Charlie?" Edward asked, brushing an errant hair away from my face.

 _Do I? Yes._

 _Should I? No._

"I'm afraid I'll drop him," I whispered, pushing my plate away. I'd eaten most of my lunch and it was sitting in my stomach like a rock. "I'm not ready."

"He misses his mommy," Edward whispered back. "Tonight, when everyone leaves, you should spend some time with him. I know you're struggling. I know you feel dirty."

"I … don't," I argued weakly. Edward arched a brow over his glasses. "Edward …"

"I hear you speak when you're sleeping," he said. "Every word, _cara_."

"I'm sorry," I sniffled.

"Do not apologize, Bella. It's not your fault," he said quietly, brushing his lips on my temple.

"Have you spoken to Jacob?" Sue asked, her lips pursed. When she'd heard that Jacob was flirting with Nessie, resulting in my abduction, she was ready to spit nails. It was due to his negligence that I was taken and Leah was terrorized.

"He's been staying with his father," Edward replied, his posture stiff and his voice tight. "Things are … well, things are very uncertain at the moment."

"How so?" Jimmy asked.

Edward shifted and he threaded his fingers with mine. He nuzzled my hair, pulling me as close as possible. "I can't really get into details. Not until I have more answers. Until I've had a chance to make sense of what I'm feeling and … give Bella a chance to heal some more."

"What are you saying?" I pressed, looking at Edward.

"I'll tell you later. I promise," he said, kissing me tenderly. "In regard to Jacob, he's no longer a member of our organization. After what happened, he cannot be trusted. He's apologized numerous times and has begged to come speak to us, but I'm not ready."

"Neither am I," I sighed. "I'm not going to deny that Jacob and Nessie have something special, but it was due to his negligence that I ended up like this." I blinked down to my arms.

"Agreed," Sue spat. "Jacob was always a hard-working boy, but …" She huffed out a breath, crossing her arms angrily. Jimmy slid his arm around her shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to her head while he balanced Charlie on his other knee. She looked at him and melted into his embrace. "I'm sorry about my temper."

"You're not the only one who is struggling with what happened," Edward said calmly.

Uncle Jimmy and Sue stayed for an early dinner before Jimmy got called away to deal with a minor hiccup at the Blue Swan. Edward put Charlie to sleep and we walked back out to the patio. Edward lit a fire in the fire pit. He held me in his arms, idly scratching my back as we watched the flames dance among the logs. "Edward?"

"Yes, _cara_ ," he murmured, holding me tighter. I relished in his protection, the strength in his arms. I felt safe with him.

"I need help," I sniffled. "I'm terrified … I'm dirty … I …" Tears slipped down my cheeks and he turned me, cradling me in his arms.

"You're dealing with what I struggled with after my own abduction," he said, brushing his fingers along my cheeks. "I had you to talk to. You, with your psychology background, were able to help me. I do not have that expertise but I'm certain that I can help you find someone who does. Dr. Moretti has a brother who is a psychologist or psychiatrist. He's in the business … he understands."

"I don't know if I can talk to a guy, Edward," I hedged.

"I understand that, but he may be able to help you find someone who can give you the help you need," Edward said smoothly. His voice was calming and tender.

"I also noticed that you were 'tap dancing' when Sue asked about Jacob," I said. "What's going on?"

"Bella, trust me, please. We do need to discuss a number of things," he murmured. "Suffice it to say, there will be a family meeting at some point. For now, I just want to hold you. I want to enjoy the fire and the beauty of tonight, starting with you, _dolce_."

"Yeah, I'm gorgeous," I deadpanned. He gave me a sharp look, his green eyes swirling with frustration. "I'm sorry. I just feel gross. I can't really get as clean as I want to because of this monstrosity. You do a great job at washing my hair and such, but I just feel … I don't know …"

"I do know, _cara_ ," he sighed. "What I see is a woman who is stronger than anyone that I know. You're a little bruised at the moment, but you will be okay. I love you and will always love you. I'm just terrified that you will realize that I'm not worth it."

"You are, Edward," I said, brushing his too-long hair off his forehead. "I love you, too."

He took my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm. He looked at my bare ring finger. I'd had yet to put my ring back on. My wedding band was now tainted by my mother's action. My wedding set was too tight because of some swelling from the injury in my left arm. "Bella, we're stronger together and we will get past this. We will find our happiness again. I promise you that."

"Stronger together," I breathed, cuddling closer to my husband. "I like the sound of that."

"Me, too, _cara_ ," Edward whispered, reverently as he slid his arms around my waist to hold me closer to his muscular body. I just melted into him, losing myself in the dancing flames.

 **A/N: Bella is recovered and is recovering. I will not be following every moment of her recuperation. We will meet Dr. Moretti's brother and get Bella in a better headspace emotionally. Alice will have a big hand in that, along with Esme and Sue.**

 **Now, what will happen with Jacob? What will happen with the Consortium? There will be a family meeting and decisions need to be made. Leave me your thoughts as to what you want to see happen. I have my ideas, but I'm curious as to what you want to see.**

 **I'll see you in a couple of weeks with another update! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
